The Path of A Legend
by ryanledford90
Summary: Harry has been chosen for the Triwizard Tournament. Watch as he climbs higher then ever before to face the oncoming darkness and become the legend he was always meant to be. Years 4 and 5 complete. Harry/Hermione, Harry/Daphne, Harry/?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This disclaimer applies to all future posts in this story. I do not own Harry Potter. I am just playing with it

"I can't believe Ron is being such a bloody tosser about this," Harry muttered as he laid his head back against the trunk of a large tree by the bank of the Great Lake. Harry felt Hermione rustle as she sat down next to him leaning her back against the trunk and resting her head down on his shoulder.

"He"s just jealous, he'll realize soon enough this tournament isn't something he _should _be jealous of." Hermione said softly not reprimanding Harry for his language. Just two days ago Harry"s name had come out of the Goblet of Fire and since that night Harry and Ron hadn"t spoken.

"I"m sick of it, its always like this, even if it's not always a fight. I can see it in his face he"s always jealous. Always wishing he could be me, well let him I know I could use a bloody break from it." Harry muttered looking off into the lake as the giant squid glided across the lake gently. It was Sunday now and there were students scattered all across the grounds. A group of muggleborns and half-bloods were playing a game of football, he could spot some of the senior students on dates, a few in his year having outdoor picnics, and even just regular groups of friends sitting around chatting amicably. Harry"s intense emerald colored eyes once again shifted and rested back on the giant squid.

"I know it can be hard Harry, but you"ll see it through just like you always do." Hermione said softly looking up into her best friends face. Harry was staring out into the lake apathetically. Her heart broke watching him stare out into the distance with such a dejected look on his face. She couldn't for one moment imagine what he was going through, someone wanted him dead. It wasn't the tasks that scared her though she knew how dangerous they could be. It was the fact that someone was out there right now plotting her best friend"s death.

"I"m sick of just seeing it through, I can't stand _just _coming out on top. Making it by the skin of my teeth with someones help. What"s going to happen when it"s eventually just me? No Dumbledore, no Fawkes, no Sirius, and no you." Harry asked softly as he picked at the grass and crumpled it in his hand.

"I'm always going to be here with you Harry," Hermione said softly burying her head into his shoulder even more.

"No you won"t, you"re not going to be out there during the tasks, or at the Dursleys, or with me in the loo." Harry said the last one with a chuckle. Harry groaned and he moved to stand, Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder and watched as Harry stretched with a loud groan and his eyes darted around the grounds. "We missed lunch," Harry muttered scratching the back of his head as Hermione stood and brushed the dirt from her pants. "I think I'm gonna head to the kitchens," Harry said softly looking back at Hermione. "I"ll see you later." Harry said, it was clearly a polite dismissal.

"Of course, I"m sure you can use the map to find me if you need anything." Hermione said softly smiling at Harry. Harry replied affirmatively before stuffing his hands into his pockets and making his way back to Hogwarts. Harry made his way through the entrance hall his head hung low trying to avoid the looks and stares from other students. He clenched his jaw in anger, _I'm so sick of being weak and I'm sick of being a bloody target._ Harry thought as he made his way past the Great Hall and down the staircase to the basement which was just to the right of the Grand Staircase. This staircase led Harry down to a large corridor which led to the kitchens and were Harry believed the Hufflepuff common room resided. About halfway down the corridor Harry stopped in front of a large portrait of a fruit bowl.

Reaching up Harry tickled the pear and smiled light heartedly as it giggled and squirmed before a handle appeared in the middle. Pulling open the pear shaped door Harry stepped into the kitchen which was almost as large as the Great Hall itself. Four large wooden tables lined the room right beneath their counterparts, large brick stoves and stone topped counters lined the perimeter. Large bronze pots and pans lined each and every one them as close to 60 house elfs hustled and bustled about the kitchen already working on dinner.

One elf in particular with large tennis ball green eyes and floppy ears stopped what he was doing immediately and rushed over to Harry. "Oh the great Harry Potter has come to see Dobby. Dobby is honoured sirs, what can Dobby be fetching for Harry Potter sirs?" The house elf asked anxiously jumping excitedly on the balls of his feet.

"Have you eaten lunch yet Dobby?" Harry asked as he moved past the house elf and sat at the end of Gryffindor"s table.

"Oh no sirs Dobby hasn"t been having the times to eat," Dobby said as he moved to stand on the bench across from Harry so he could see him better.

"Why don"t you go get a plate of sandwiches and have some lunch with me Dobby I"m starving and could use your company." Harry said with a smile. Dobby always brought out either the very best or the very worst in him,and it depended on whether or not the over zealous house elf was trying to save his life or not.

"Dobby would be honored to sir," Dobby squeaked barely contained glee shimmering in his eyes as he jumped off the table and rushed over to one of the counters. Though Dobby had wandered into a sea of hustling house elves Harry never lost track of elf and his bouncing ears and top hat. Less than five minutes later Dobby returned carrying a plate of sandwiches, ham and cheese Harry"s favorite. Dobby quickly set the tray down before summoning plates and goblets with a click of his fingers. With another click a large jug of pumpkin juice popped into existence. Grabbing two ham and cheese sandwiches Harry tore into one taking half of it in one bite before downing half a goblet of pumpkin juice. Harry quickly finished off two sandwiches and reached for a third before Dobby had gotten halfway through his first.

"Dobby I have a question," Harry said between bites of his third sandwich. Dobby quickly swallowed his food and looked up at Harry so fast Harry thought Dobby"s ridiculous top hat would fly from his head.

"Of course Harry Potter sirs, you can ask Dobby anything." Dobby said excitedly his food forgotten as he went to stand on the bench once again and leaned over to listen to Harry anxiously.

"I've been selected for the Triwizard tournament; I was wondering, if there were any places in the castle I can train? From what I can understand contestants, for this year at least, can drop out of classes and opt to train for the tournament on their own." Harry said taking another bite of his third sandwich. "The problem is I don't know where to start or where to go for that. But if I could find a decent sized room maybe I can work up a decent curriculum with Hermione." Harry said as he took a swig of pumpkin juice and finished his sandwich, pushing his plate away he mentally chuckled to himself. He had probably eaten faster the Gryffindor"s resident glutton.

"Oh Dobby be knowings of the perfect place Harry Potter sirs," Dobby said as he climbed onto the table his food forgotten. He moved forward and grabbed Harry's arm with his long fingers which wrapped all the way around his forearm. "Here let me bring you sirs," before Harry could object his head went fuzzy and his body tingled slightly as if he was walking through a mist. Then with a drop Harry felt his butt collide with the stone floor. Harry stood up and looked around, they were no longer in the kitchens but on the seventh floor in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and the Trolls. "It"s called the Come and Go room, or also the Room of Requirement. Ifs a witch or wizard is in great needs of it all they have to do is walk in front of this wall." Dobby said jumping up and down in excitement. "Three times and be very specific with what you needs and it will give it to you."

"Dobby," Harry said looking around the hallway a frown on his face. "Did you just apparate us? Thats supposed to be impossible." Harry said after Dobby finished his explanation about the room. Harry had heard everything that he had said but at this point in time he was more interested in what Dobby had just done.

"Of course Harry Potter the wards can"t be stopping elf magics like it dose human magics." Dobby said beaming very proud of himself for impressing the Great Harry Potter so much.

"Dobby are you bonded to the Headmaster, like if I told you a secret could you keep it from him?" Harry asked turning to the house elf his piercing emerald green eyes barring into Dobby's light green eyes.

Dobby began to wring his hands his eyes darted all over the castle walls, "well Harry Potter sirs, Dobby is not bonded to Headmaster per say. But If he asked me I would have to tells him the truth sirs." Dobby said seemingly ashamed for having failed Harry so spectacularly.

"What if you were bonded to me?" Harry asked. The possibilities of what Dobby could do for him were endless if he used him the right way. Not that Harry would abuse Dobby in anyway he would pay him of course. He would never make the elf do anything he didn't want to or abuse him like the Malfoy family had.

Dobby seemed to perk up at that question and started jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. "Then Dobby would never be able to betray his master Harry Potter sirs, I could do anything you ask me" Dobby said as continued to jump up and down. "Would Harry Potter sirs like to bond to Dobby?" Dobby asked as his ears flopped in excitement.

"Yes, as long as you accept the same salary that Professor Dumbledore has negotiated with you." Harry said pointing at the house elf with a mock serious expression.

"Of course Harry Potter sirs, Dobby will do anything yous want him to." Dobby said, and with that he clicked his fingers and Harry felt a tingling sensation rush through his body.

"Good now first things first, never tell anyone anything what I'm doing without asking me first, second I need you at least for now, to keep your job at Hogwarts, and finally I need you to spy for me Dobby learn everything you can about this tournament stick close to McGonagall and Dumbledore." Harry said softly his eyes shifting around the castle, he couldn't see any portraits or anything.

"Of course Harry Potter sirs, will you be needing anything else?" Dobby asked hopefully as he wrung his hands excitedly.

"No, you can go back to the kitchens for now," Harry said standing and turning his attention to the wall in front of him.

"Of course sirs, if you need anything just call out my name and i"ll come instantly sirs." Dobby said before disappearing with a soft pop.

Crossing his arms thoughtfully Harry looked at the wall with a frown before stepping back and going to the edge. _I need a room where I can train and become powerful. I need a room that will help me achieve this goal as fast as possible, I need a room that only I can enter._ Harry thought to himself as he passed over the wall three times. Suddenly a small plain wooden door seemed to melt into existence. Harry opened the door and shut it causing it to disappear.

The room was large and homey, against the left wall was a large fire place with what looked like a medium sized clock on the mantel. In front of the fire place a few feet away was a large mahogany desk with comfortable looking high backed leather chair. There were stacks of notebooks off to left side of the desk and the right side had three quills and a couple of inkwells. Against the left wall was a large book shelf with do doors to the left and right of it and against the north wall was a large four poster bed with a wardrobe and bed stand. Everlasting torches adorned the perimeter of the room all of which made the room brightly light and easy to see in without straining his eyes..

Harry made his way to the door to the left of the book shelf, opening it Harry found a bathroom with a small shower, chamberpot, and sink. Closing the door Harry stepped in front of the large book shelf and examined the texts from top to bottom. Occlude the Mind and Master your Magic by Filmer Fringe, Penetrate the Mind and Master your Opponent by Filmer Fringe, Harmonize your Magic and Body by Lao Lin. Harry continued to read off the books and realized that the room had ordered them. Taking down the first book he skimmed the prologue and read over the benefits of this magic call Occlumency. Not only would it protect his mind from attack it would clear it. That would have a number of benefits, it could boost his reading and compression rate, make it easier to focus on the intent needed for a spell, it would help him control his emotions and a recall the ones needed for spells like happiness or anger. Snapping the book shut he slid it under his arms and reached up for the second book. This book focused on a magic called Legilimency which he could use to penetrate an opponent's mind and see their plans and intentions. He slid that book under his arm as well and looked back up. After the first three books were books on dueling strategy and techniques.

After those books the shelves were separated by category, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence, Jinxes, Hexes, and finally Curses. Charms was the most diverse with the first three focusing on defensive charms, three focused on offensive charms, three more focused what seemed to be a compendium of elemental magic charms. The books seemed to span from ancient looking to brand new. Some were old and tattered and others were in pristine condition. If Harry had to take a guess the Room wasn't creating any of theses things it was compiling them from the school. The books most likely came from the restricted section or maybe even from some of his professors personal libraries. Also most of the sections aside from transfiguration which was the most extensive ( probably due to the fact that the school had the two foremost masters of the subject dwelling within the castle) were all offensive and defensive related in some way.

Another thought crossed his mind at he stared at the Transfiguration section, his father had been or so he was told extremely talented with Transfiguration. Maybe he was too and the room could sense that, Harry shook his head and laid made his way to the desk to drop off the first three books before going to the second door. Opening it Harry peered inside and saw a large circular room with blank stone walls. In the center was three large training dummys with what looked liked wands in their hands. Harry decided to ignore them for now and made his way back to his desk. sitting down he cracked open a blank notebook and cracked open the Occlumency book and began to read.

Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes, he was already a quarter of the way through the book and had filled over four pages of notes in a spare journal he had found in his desk. Checking his watch he swore to himself it was seven in the morning he had stayed up all night reading this book. Standing up Harry made his way to the bathroom and quickly splashed some water in his face before straightening his glasses and leaving the room. As soon as the door shut it seemingly melted away, as Harry turned to head down to the Great Hall he noticed that the torches had been dimmed as if it was night out. Harry frowned and made his way down the hall taking a right down the corridor that would lead him to the Fat Lady.

"Harry," a sharp whisper echoed throughout the corridor. Harry turned to see Hermione walking briskly towards him. "Where have you been its 30 minutes til curfew I"ve been looking for you for an hour." Hermione demanded in a low whisper grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the Fat Lady.

"What do you mean its near curfew?" Harry asked wrenching his arm away from the young witch and looking at his watch. "My watch says 7:00 AM, and my stomach can attest to that I haven't eaten in at least half a day." Harry said confused as he continued to check my watch.

"What are you on about Harry, when you left me this afternoon you said you were going to the kitchens. You should've eaten then, now you'll have to wait until breakfast." Hermione said demandingly. crossing her arms. "Now lets get back to the common room before Filch or a prefect catches us.

"Hermione thats impossible I know I"ve been gone nearly 12 hours if not longer," Harry said checking his watch. Harry"s eyes narrowed as he grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her down the corridor.

"Harry what are you doing. Let me go this instant I'm not going to be caught after curfew. You probably just fell asleep is all." Hermione said as Harry led her down the corridor, as they made it to the wall the door shimmered into existence causing Hermione to close her mouth with an audible snap. Harry wrenched the door open and pushed her through before closing it. The room was exactly the same as he left it, even his notebook was laying on the desk open to the page he left it on. Harry made his way to the clock on the mantel and stared at it. Harry narrowed his eyes as Hermione gaped at the room.

"Harry where are we?" Hermione asked as Harry stared intently at the clock on the mantel.

"The Room of Requirement, also known as the Come and Go room." Harry said scratching his chin. "Hermione come take a look at this." Harry said waving his bushy haired friend over to the mantel. "What"s up this clock I can"t read it." Harry said motioning towards the clock.

"It looks kind of like a game clock for chess," Hermione murmured. Harry leaned over Hermione and peered at the clock. One second hand was moving a lot faster then the other, beneath the fast moving one was a small bronze plaque with the word _other _etched into. Beneath the other was another bronze plaque with the word _here_ etched into it. "Bloody hell," Hermione swore causing Harry to jump back with surprise.

"Hermione," Harry said in shock as Hermione stared at the clock in awe. "What is it?" Harry asked recovering from Hermione"s choice in language.

"Harry you said earlier that you spent at least half a day in here. Right?" Hermione asked looking back at Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said before his eyes widened in shock and looked back at the funny clock. "Bloody Hell," Harry whispered in shock.

"Exactly," Hermione said as she stared at the clock some more, after what seemed like an eternity Hermione turned back her eyes wide. "When the one that says other; which I assume is this outside; goes around once the one that says here goes around five times. Which means for every five minutes we spend in this room here only a minute passes outside. Thats why you thought you've been gone for so long when it was only about three hours." Hermione said excitedly as she made her way to the bookshelf and looked at all the titles with a look akin to awe. "Do you know what this means Harry?" Hermione asked.

"That we can come here between classes and get a decent kip in?" Harry asked back with a grin.

Hermione flushed in frustration. "No, it means that instead of having less than a month to get ready for the tournament you have more then three. Harry if you study enough and take it seriously we can use this room to be ready for NEWTs before the end of _this_ year. Imagine what we can be ready for by the end of seventh year." Hermione apparently had something in mind because just like that another shelf appeared to the right of the training room. Harry made his way over the shelf and rolled his eyes. Mastering the art of Runes  sat on the top shelf and was accompanied by another 49 volumes.

"Well I guess I"ll be coming here instead of class then, much more productive with this tournament looming." Harry said as he turned his attention to the shelf to his left which Hermione was still examining. She had taken down and replaced nearly every book and leafed through each of them already.

"These books have everything you need to get to NEWT level in everything _but _potions and electives." Hermione said and then finally looked up to the shelf that appeared on the other side of loo and the one that appeared a minute ago. "I"m so jealous you get to drop out and come here, though I guess its not great. I"m sure there are a load of things that you"ll be missing out on without a professor." Hermione said absent mindedly. He assumed this is the first and only time he would ever here Hermione proclaim jealousy of the fact he could drop from classes this year.

"Well you can still come after classes and that gives you a full day, if my maths right, before curfew." Harry said rubbing his chin. "Though i'll probably be sneaking back out here after Ron and them go to bed." Harry said fillapiantly. Hermione looked aghast about the idea of sneaking out after curfew and not sleeping in the dorms.

Her face scrunched up in thought, "well it would give me an extra two days of training which no offense should keep me caught up to you fairly easily." Hermione said to herself thoughtfully weighing out the pros and cons.

"Thanks for that Hermione," Harry said dryly with his good natured grin betraying his seemingly offended tone.

"Oh you know what I mean Harry I read faster than you, and you know it." Hermione said with a huff trying to defend her statement.

"I know," Harry said with a shrug and a smile. "I"m pants at this compared to you." Harry said motioning to the books of magic.

"Don't say that Harry. I may get the spell first but you _master_ it first, and thats just as important." Hermione said with a small blush.

"Thanks Hermione, but honestly I'm knackered. I think I'm gonna head back to the dorms." Harry said softly. Hermione gave a longing look at the bookshelves before allowing Harry to lead her out of the room and into the corridor. The dynamic duo made it their way back to the dorm just a few minutes before curfew.

Harry and Hermione ducked under the Fat Lady and into the crowded common room. A bright fire crackled at one end of the circular room. In front of the fire was a large couch and table with several plush red and gold arm chairs each with their own circular table for things like homework and books. The room was much larger than most realized as Harry looked throughout room at all the little clusters of couches, loveseats, and armchairs. Harry scowled darkly as he spotted Ron, Seamus, and Dean all huddled together along one of the edges of the circular room.

"Hey Harry," Katie Bell said smiling, as she passed by him. Katie"s greeting drew his attention from Ron and he offered a small smile and quick wave.

Turning to Hermione, whom he could've sworn had just narrowed her eyes at the Gryffindor Chaser he said. "Hermione I"m going to head up to bed meet you down here for breakfast at quarter till?" Harry asked drawing Hermione"s attention from Katie"s back.

"Of course Harry see you then," she said with a smile as she reached up to squeeze his arm gently. With a genuine smile Harry nodded at his brown eyed friend and made his way up one of the narrow circular staircases towards the boys dormitory.

Harry awoke with a groan as his watch alarm went off, which meant that it was 6:15 AM giving him about 30 minutes before having to meet Hermione down stairs. Groaning Harry sat up tossing his blankets over the bed. Harry stood and stretched running his hand through his hair. To the right of his bed where he was now was his own personal wardrobe and a small stand with a water pitcher and a couple of glasses. Taking one Harry poured himself some water and drank deeply from the cup before setting it down and grabbing some clothes. Before making his way to the bathroom he stopped off at the left side of his bed and grabbed his toiletry bag and glasses off his desk.

It took Harry around 20 minutes to finish up with the bathroom and when he came shuffling out he was already dressed in his slacks and white oxford. Tossing his sleep ware in the provided hamper he went over to his wardrobe and opened it up. Grabbing one of his Gryffindor ties tossed it around his neck and tied it into a sloppy knot before grabbing a roll of black dress socks and a pair of leather shoes. He finished dressing in less than five minutes and decided to forgo his robes. Robes were only required during formal feasts and in the classroom; since there wasn"t a formal feast today and he wasn't going to class he decided to leave them.

Tucking his wand into his back pocket he made his way out the dorm just as Dean was starting to wake himself up. Harry made his way past the fifth, sixth, and seventh year dorms and out of the dormitory and into the common room. Harry checked his watch and smirked, it was 6:46 AM. "You're late," Harry looked up to see Hermione already in her robes with her bag slung over her shoulder standing against the couch in front of the fire place with a playful smile on her face.

"Sorry, I had to fight a Nudu to get my socks," Harry said with a smirk as he walked past her and towards the Fat Lady. "Nearly died for them," Harry said good naturedly as he opened the door and allowed Hermione to walk past them.

"Why aren't you quite the heroic gentlemen Mr. Potter." Hermione said with a chuckle as she stepped out into the corridor.

"I try," Harry said with a bow as he gently took Hermione's bag from her shoulders and slid it onto his own.

"Harry, you don't have to carry those." Hermione said her playful side retreating for the time being. She stood and held her hand out for the bag with a stern expression on her face.

"Don't worry, haven't got mine today." Harry said lightly slapping her hand away with a small smile. Harry continued down the corridor into the main corridor for the seventh floor. Instead of going to the right which would bring them towards the main staircase Harry veered off the left. The passed room of requirement and a large exterior wall to a tower which Harry believed to be Ravenclaw tower. He led them to the westernmost wall just across from an unused classroom. Harry ran his fingers over the wall until he felt a notch on the wall, tapping his wand on the notch Hermione watched in amazement as the wall bleed away revealing a narrow staircase.

Harry led them all the way to the end of the staircase that came out behind a tapestry on the third floor in the charms corridor. Harry led them past the exterior wall of the charms classroom and down the corridor where they finally came to the main staircase. As they waited for a staircase to move towards them Hermione finally spoke. "I have no idea how you find those passageways Harry thats going to save me at least 20 minutes a day." Hermione said happily as their staircase arrived. Harry rolled his eyes, not at Hermione but at the lay out of the main staircase. It was so illogical, something Harry knew Hermione must of reasoned out before, if you couldn't get to the right one then you'd have to transverse the entire floor to get to the other side of the corridor. The Hospital wing for example was on the east side of the castle and the charms classroom was on the west side separated by the staircases. So if you couldn't take the staircases for some reason. Then you would have to go down to the end of the charms corridor veer into the formally forbidden corridor, follow that around to the armory go down that corridor, go past the defence corridor, before finally finding the corridor to the hospital wing just past the clock tower entrance. In essence it took almost 15 minutes.

"Harry are you even listening to me?" Hermione asked pulling Harry from his thoughts as they waited for another staircase which would take them to the first floor were thankfully there were no more moving staircases.

"Sorry I was just thinking about how ridiculous these staircases are, I mean do you know how long it would take to get to the hospital wing from the charms classroom if you forgo the staircases?" Harry asked rolling his eyes again.

Hermione chuckled, "I thought it was only me who rolled their eyes at the logical fallacies of wizards."

"Well somethings I think are okay but these staircases are just wonky." Harry said gesturing behind them as they went down the Grand Staircase and into the entrance hall. The double doors leading to the Great Hall were to their left and were already open for breakfast. Harry glanced at the staff table to see only Professor Vector sitting up there and decided just to eat and wait for Mcgonagall. Harry piled his plate with bacon, eggs, and potatoes. Grabbing the ketchup he wondered briefly how long they had offered it at Hogwarts before digging in. Harry and Hermione chattered away in whispers about the Room of Requirement and Hermione promised to draw up a syllabus for them and a time table. During their breakfast the topic of food and professors came up. They figured that some professors may try to check on him for at least the first month. The first problem was easy Harry could just keep an eye on the Marauder"s map He would tell them that he'd either be in the common room or on the mostly unused sixth floor so if he saw any teacher roaming those corridors he could cut them off and come up with some excuse like using the loo or something.

Food would be another problem however Harry was sure he could figure something out. Finally once Harry had finished his plate he looked over to see Hermione still eating. Harry smiled and was glad that she had finally started eating again. His smile turned into a grimace, he would have to tell Hermione about Dobby eventually. Harry looked up to see McGonagall and Dumbledore eating and conversing silently. _Finally_, Harry thought checking his watch classes started in 25 minutes. _I can't believe I've never noticed that they came so late._ Harry thought to himself. He excused himself from the table and made his way over to the staff table.

Harry approached the staff table and watched as McGonagall and Dumbledore stopped talking and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry ignored Moody"s peering stationary eye and Snape's sneer and stepped forward. "Professor's I've come over to let you know that I will be exercising my right to be excused from classes for the duration of the tournament." Harry said hurriedly trying to get it over with. McGonagall looked shocked, Moody frowned, Snape's snear evolved into a snarl, and Dumbledore just smiled softly. "Arrogant child, what makes you think you can just stop going to classes." Snape snarled at him his dark eyes gleaming.

"Actually Severus if you checked the Tournament rule book you would find that Harry is well within his right to drop from classes this year." Dumbledore said kindly as if speaking to an insolent five year old.

"Though I can't say it would be a very good idea Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said looking worried. "Considering your age you need all of the schooling you can get before competing in any of the tasks." Harry mentally thanked McGonagall, it seemed like she was truly the only one worried for him.

"Ah but I have no doubt that he has a wonderful course of action, no doubt drawn up by our future Headgirl." Dumbledore said with amusement and chuckled as McGonagall scolded him for implying that they had even given the idea that Hermione would be Headgirl any thought. Harry couldn't help but smile at the Headmaster"s antics.

"She has Professor Dumbledore, the first thing on the list is Occlumency. If you were wondering." Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall looked shocked, in fact even Snape seemed surprised. He could've sworn he had seen a flash of approval in the eyes of his fathers greatest rival as well.

"Brightest witch of her generation indeed," Dumbledore said. "Occlumency is a very wonderful art to learn especially when you'll be facing such dangerous tasks. I say for now you have mine and your Head of Houses approval. On the contingency that Professor McGonagall checks on your progress bi-monthly to assure your not falling behind of course." It was a bluff, and Harry knew it not even Dumbledore could strip this privilege from him.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore, that would be an excellent idea." Harry said with a smile. Harry excused himself smiling, they hadn't asked where he'd be training so he wouldn't even have to worry about being checked on. Now all he had to do was come up with a way to store food in the room. Harry returned to the Gryffindor table only to notice Neville had taken his spot in front of Hermione. Harry sat next to her and whispered the good news to her.

Harry made his way from behind the secret passage way on the seventh floor and down the corridor that led to the tapestry where the Room of Requirement. Pacing back and forth three times the door appeared. Opening it Harry peered inside to see just as he left it, the biggest difference was there was now two full sized four poster beds at the end separated by a divider. Turning Harry thought about what he was going to do lunch would be served at one and it was eight which gave him 20 hours before he'd have to reappear. "Dobby," Harry called out softly less than 30 seconds latter Dobby appeared before Harry and bowed low.

"What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Well first things first, No calling me master, second never bow to me again, third never punish yourself either just in case, and finally I need a plate of sandwiches that will stay good for about 20 hours." Harry said with a large grin as Dobby"s eyes widened at Harry"s requests.

"You is too kind to lowly Dobby"s sirs, Dobby does not deserve your kindness Harry Potter sirs." Dobby said his eyes watering. "But Dobby will do all that Harry Potter wishes of him." Before Harry could even speak Dobby popped away. Harry waited around for about 10 minutes before Dobby popped back into existence with tray covered by a lid. "Sirs it is charms to keep Sandwiches cool and fresh for as long as the lid is on." Dobby said handing Harry the tray and looking back up at Harry.

"Wonderful job, Dobby. I"ll call when I need you again." Dobby beamed and nodded his ears flapping against his face before he popped away.

The final bell for class rang and Hermione quickly threw her bag over her shoulders and made her way out of the charms classroom on the third floor. Going to were the tapestry was opposite of the end of corridor away from the Grand Staircase. Tapping it with her wand it became intangible and she slid right through it. She had seen Harry at lunch and he looked exhausted, he probably hadn't figured out a sleep schedule yet. However according to him he had finished the Occlumency book and would be starting the book on Legilimency. Once he had finished those books he would split his time between practicing the techniques from them and working on other magical studies. That was until they, came up with a syllabus to follow. Hermione checked her watch it was 4:10 which meant they would have about 10 hours before dinner and another 13 hours before curfew. Then after they snuck back out a grand total of 45 hours before having to reappear before breakfast. Setting up a proper schedule will have to be the first thing that she did when she got there. When Hermione turned the corner she already saw Harry who looked rather freshened leaning against the door.

"You can"t get in or even knock when someone"s in there,"Harry said with a smile. "I feel like I haven't really seen you in days." Harry said with a smile as he opened the door and led them in. Hermione could feel the magic wash over her as the door shut.

"Well you only saw me for about an hour in what would of be close to 30 hours for you." Hermione said with a small grin. "Have you been sleeping?" She asked softly as she set herself down and looked at the desk that had appeared opposite of Harrys with the back of the chair facing the fireplace.

"I've gotten seven or so hours so far we'll have to kip after dinner probably." Harry said as he made his way to his desk two notebooks were laid open. "Though according to the book once we've mastered the basics Occlumency which can take upwards of two months for the "skilled" supposedly three hours per one day should be sufficient for us." Harry said showing her a page about three quarters in where it was mentioned. Hermione nodded her head and smiled taking the book on Occlumency from him. "I finished the one on Legilimency too," Harry said lifting the second book which was much thinner than the one on Occlumency. "Its pretty simple once you get it down after that all you need to do is practice the technique until you perfect it which could take years supposedly." Harry said leaving out the air quotes this time.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked absentmindedly as she skimmed the Occlumency book.

"Well when it comes to Occlumency theres a bunch of ways you can go about mastering it. Clearing your mind and leaving it blank, creating kind of like a filing system,and building defensive walls etc. The only true way to master it, and gaining all the benefits is mastering all three practices. Clearing your mind is the best way to stop an attack and controlling your emotions. That aspect helps make casting easier and more efficient because you can clearly focus on just the intent of the spell and easily draw up the emotion needed. Building a filing system lets helps with memory recall and drastically improves reading comprehension, but it doesn't stop attackers in fact it makes it easier for them. Building defensive walls slows down attackers but can"t stop them completely, when its time to go to bed if you meditate and retreat behind the walls supposedly it instantly induces a kind of deep sleep which will convert all of your short term memory to long term more effectively than regular sleep. Its also supposed to be more restful." Harry stopped to take a sip of his water and looked at Hermione who was staring at Harry in shock. "What?" Harry asked taking another sip of water and frowning at her.

"Nothing, I mean I'm just surprised you really are giving this you're all. I've never seen you like this." Hermione said softly, "not that its a bad thing." She said hurriedly waving her hands frantically. "I always knew you were capable of this, I mean they always say your mum and dad were the brightest witch and wizard of their generation." Hermione said in a rush looking away flushed. "Anyway so what about Legilimency?" Hermione asked changing the topic.

"Well its just easier, theres only one way to do it look someone in the eye and perform the spell. Masters eventually learn to do it silently and wandlessly, other than that you need to work on subtlety, navigation, and not getting caught. It takes longer to master but doing it in general is easier in the beginning then Occlumency." Harry said as he sat down in front of Hermione and crossed his legs.

"Have you worked on any of these exercises?" Hermione asked as she flipped through the Occlumency book.

"A little, I can use the third one for clearing your mind pretty well but it takes me close to an hour to get at the stage they say is needed. I guess they don't expect you to have your mind cleared 24/7 but to master it you need to be able to reach that state within just a few seconds." Harry said picking up his notebook on Occlumency and skipping through a few pages. "Okay yeah, you need to be able to do it in exactly 3.7 seconds to be considered a master of that stage." Harry said letting the notebook drop back onto the desk.

"Hmm," Hermione said no longer listening to him. Harry realized that she was too engrossed in the book now and leaned back into his chair intent on mastering the exercise as soon as possible.

Soon two weeks on the outside of the room had past though it seemed much longer to the two young teens. Hermione had worked out a schedule for them to stick too. Hers was pretty simple she would spend the first 10 hours after classes doing her homework and working on Occlumency. After dinner she and Harry would sleep for about four hours neither having mastered the skill in Occlumency needed to put themselves into the trance sleep the book described. Hermione had deduced that the sleep was most likely some form of induced and prolonged REM sleep but she didn't know enough to say for sure. After their kip they would have about nine hours in which Hermione reviewed her homework and they worked on Transfiguration, Charms, Runes, Arithmancy, and Defense.

The two of them would then sneak back to the common room and head up stairs, after the first night Hermione had learned and taught Harry the Notice-Me-Not Charm. They would cast it on their beds and return and spend just a few hours short of two days in the Room Of Requirement. They would then work on practical application of the spells they had studied in their previous sessions before going back for more review. After another review they would do another practical session. Then they would sleep for eight hours and do another review for eight hours and another four hour practical. They would get another eight hours of sleep before slipping out and heading back to the dorms. If you subtracted the time put away for sleep then it came out to Hermione getting roughly an extra 48 hours a day of practice and review.

Harry however, because he wasn't in classes was getting just over four days for every day. The progress they had made in two weeks was simply astounding to Hermione especially Harrys progress. Harry so far could clear his mind in about 30 seconds and even though he still hadn't mastered it Hermione could see a huge difference in him. A book which would've taken him a whole day to read he could finish off in just under five or six hours. His retention rate was through the roof too only having to practice wand movements three or four times before remembering them perfectly. Harry's prediction that he might have a talent for transfiguration held true. Before Hermione had been the best in that class performing spells first and mastering them just after Harry. Now Harry was the first to perform and it took him much less time to master them when he was casting them with his mind cleared. Harry had already shot through most of the fourth year material and was getting close to the fifth year material. Harry had also taken to defensive and offensive magic like never before his talent for it surpassing his talent for Transfiguration something Hermione had trouble believing. But thats were it ended his Charms had improved as well but not nearly as much as the other two and was only about two months ahead in the material that would be covered in class. If it wasn't an offensive or defensive charm Harry didn't take to it. They had also discovered that even without Snape there Harry was still horrifyingly terrible at potions.

Hermione had seen a marked improvement for herself in Charms and Runes. Hermione who had already been five or so months ahead in all of her classes had just started working on what would be considered sixth year material for both. Hermione, it seemed also had a knack for warding something that was covered extensively in Charms, Runes, and Arithmancy another subject she excelled at though not as much as Charms and Runes. Hermione though had trouble clearing her mind with it taking her close to two or three minutes to do so. However the second part of Occlumency was easy for her. Her mind was already very well organized so it wasn't hard for her completely master the second part. She had turned her mind into a modern muggle library hiding her memories in hidden magical books scattered throughout the muggle library all organized by the dewey decimal system.

Hermione had of course couldn't wait to see what she and Harry would be capable of when they got a handle on the other aspects of Occlumency.

Harry was currently waiting outside the room of requirement with a basket of food prepared by still hadn't told Hermione about bonding with over zealous house elf. Of course she knew it was Dobby bringing them food and clothing. Neither had started on Legilimency yet, though they were best friends there were still some things they would like to keep private. They both knew they would have to start it soon, but Harry didn't fancy letting Hermione see anything from his childhood at the Dursleys. Or worse him wanking himself off in the shower. Harry blushed red as he imagined her seeing something like that. He doubted Hermione wanted him to see her in the shower either. Harry's blushed darkened to a scarlet at the thought. The problem was those memories wouldn't surface unless one of them was looking for them or the one being invaded thought of them. However they'd be trying not to think of memories like that which meant they would think of them. It was something they both knew could happen. It was also inevitable that they would have to practice Legilimency with one another.

"Harry are you okay?" Harry looked up from the floor to see Hermione had just come around the corner and was coming down the hall her bag bouncing with her stride.

"Of course, are you?" Harry asked back with a grin. As he pushed off the wall and went to hold the door open.

"Yeah, but your beat red are you sure you don't have a fever or anything?" Hermione asked as she stopped in the doorway.

Harry was saved from any future questioning as there was a small pop and Dobby appeared in front of Harry. "Harry Potter sirs, Dobby comes baring news." Dobby said wringing his hands. "It's about the first task sirs, they has brought dragons to Hogwarts One for each of the champions." Dobby said looking at Harry anxiously. Harry was looking past Dobby his face slack in shock.

"Fucking dragons," Harry whispered. "They want me to fight a bloody dragon?" Harry asked again frowning.

"Dobby how did you find out about the dragons?" Hermione asked curiously wondering how Dobby found out. Hermione also wondered why Dobby came to tell Harry, his loyalty should be to the school first where he was employed not to Harry.

"Harry Potter sirs, he had asked Dobby to spy on the teachers to find out what the tasks will be. Dobby followed the big hairy teacher to where they're keeping them in the Black Forest." Dobby said to Hermione as Harry continued to look past them his mind in overdrive trying to work out a strategy against the Dragon he'd have to face in less than 5 days.

"Dobby you do know its not right to spy on the teachers for Harry right?" Hermione asked throwing Harry a dirty look.

"But Missus Grangy, Dobby must be doing all he cans to protect his master, Harry Potter is a kind and honourable master." Dobby said with a smile, before bowing low promising to be back after dinner with food for them.

Hermione rounded on Harry a anger clouding her features. "Did he just call you master Harry? Did you bind Dobby to you?" Hermione asked angrily. "How could you do that, just make that poor elf a slave! You know how much he loved his freedom. I can't believe you'd have the gall to do this! You know how much I hate the fact that Dobby and the other elves are slaves!" Hermione yelled at Harry, tears of anger leaking out her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about this now Hermione, it's what he wanted." Harry said with a wave of his hand before entering the Room of Requirement.

"You can't just brush this off, it SLAVERY!" Hermione had escalated to yelling the last word as Harry sat back in his chair with a sigh.

"Do you think Dumbledore would let us do this if he knew? Living 2 or 3 days in just one. Mastering NEWT material three years early, he would figure it out. At least to extant if Dobby told him anything. While bound to me he can't divulge any of my secrets and he knows all he has to do is ask and I' ll give him back his freedom. Not to mention the dragons, I never would've known about them if it wasn't for him." Harry said calmly having cleared his mind to hold his temper in check while speaking to her.

"I still don't like it." Hermione said in a huff crossing her arms and avoiding Harry's face. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes and cracked open his book.

Harry and Hermione didn't speak to each other for 10 hours and now the exhausted duo had decided to take separate routes to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry was coming out from behind a sliding wall near the kitchens. Harry slid out of the crack in the wall and stuffed his hands in his pockets eyes down on the floor. He was walking past a group of angry Hufflepuffs, all of them flashing one of those Potter Stinks badges. Harry cleared his mind having finally mastered the technique in the last few sessions able to do it in seconds. It was considered the hardest part or forum of Occlumency something only true masters of the art could do. Harry had to admit he was relatively proud of himself. Harry looked up as he started taking the stairs up to the Great Hall when he saw Cedric with a group of sixth years mulling close to the top talking and joking around. Harry felt a quick pang of something, but he quickly brushed it aside. If he was being honest with himself he'd admit to missing Ron and his other classmates.

Making a quick on the fly decision Harry approached Cedric. "Hey mate, I need a word with you," Harry said his hands shaking anxiously in his pocket.

"What are you doing down here Potter, this is Puff territory." An older boy said motioning towards the basements. Harry didn't know who he was, but he didn't like the guys crooked teeth.

"Looking for Cedric, just need to talk for a minute." Harry said tearing his eyes from the car accident that other boy called a mouth.

"Uh yeah of course," Cedric said motioning with his head towards the Entrance Hall. Harry followed Cedric to a small nook near the Great Hall. "Listen if its about those badges I've asked them to stop wearing them." Cedric said having the decency to look embarrassed about them.

Harry shrugged, "I don't care about the badges." Harry said. It was a lie, he hated the badges. He hadn"t asked to be in this bloody tournament. He wished he and Ron could be eating Shepherd"s pie wearing a support Cedric badge and listening to Hermione rant about S.P.E.W. "Dragons, I don't know if we have to fight them or what, but thats the first task is dragons they have one for each of us." Harry said, Cedric's eyes widened in shock and his face paled.

"Are you serious? Bloody dragons?" Cedric asked in shock. Harry chose not to answer him feeling it was rhetorical.

"Yeah so do whatever you have to do to get ready mate, stay safe." Harry said turning and leaving Cedric there gaping like a fish out water.

"That was incredibly kind, and self-righteous to the point of stupidity." Harry turned to see Hermione standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks, I guess." Harry said letting his guard fall and a genuine smile spread over his face. "Look I'm sorry about Dobby, I should've told you. I knew it would upset you, and I just didn't want to fight with you." Harry said awkwardly as he took his hands out of his pockets and stood their not knowing what to do with his hands.

Hermione came over and wrapped her arms around him, "you're an idiot sometimes." Harry leaned his chin on her head and inhaled the scent of her vanilla and cinnamon shampoo. Hermione pulled back smiling at him. "Come on lets go get some dinner and say hi to Neville." Harry agreed and made his way into the Great Hall, dragons forgotten for now.

**Authors Note: This is my first Fanfiction. I'm mostly writing it because I have no other hobbies aside from watching TV and reading. I'm hoping to improve my writing through practice and would appreciate any feedback. I have currently written up to Chapter 10 which will feature the end Fourth Year. I have edited the first six chapters and hope to have the first 10 up by the 4th and the other chapters 11-20 which will be 5th year by the end of the month. If any one is interested in being a beta for my story I have planned up past 7th year and this will be AU please PM if you would like to Beta for me. **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione had enjoyed a relatively peaceful dinner with Neville chatting about classes and the tournament. "So Harry what have you been working on?" Neville asked as he speared a carrot with his fork and popped it into his mouth.

"Oh you know, this and that." Harry said with a smirk as he took a bite of his Shepherd's Pie. Harry frowned as Neville lost his smile and the shy boy retreated back into a shell. Harry frowned and turned to Hermione who was avoiding his eyes.

"Oh I do hope it's more than, just this and that, ." Harry could hear Professors McGonagall"s scottish brogue from behind them.

Schooling his features Harry cleared his mind and slid a large grin on his face and turned to face McGonagall. "Of course Professor I also do a few things here and there." Harry said his stomach doing flips. _You idiot Potter, what are you thinking. Nows not the time to be cheeky._ It had sounded better in his head.

Professor McGonagall's mouth quickly became a thin line and then with a little steal in her her voice she said. "Well then I guess we'll see what you've learned tonight after dinner at lets say 7:30 PM my office." The Deputy Headmistress turned on heel and made her way to the the large double doors and Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and turned back to his food. Harry and Hermione usually got to dinner around 6:45 and it ran from 6:30 to 7:30. They then ate as fast as possible and tried to get back to the Room of Requirement no later than 7:15. This was going to take at least an hour which meant he'd only have time to kip when he got there for their session before curfew.

"Harry what were you thinking," Hermione said in a harsh whisper. "She's our Head of House and Deputy Headmistress, you shouldn't be cheeky with her. Besides it wasn't even that funny." Hermione said with a sniff turning to her plate and picking up another dinner roll. Harry watched her butter it sternly and smiled.

"I know, I know sorry Hermione." Harry said not even bothering to argue, it was easier this way. Especially when she was right, Harry heard Hermione give off a little hum in satisfaction as she ate her roll. Harry knew it had nothing to do with the roll.

"Blimey mate, no wonder you're in Gryffindor." Neville said with a small smile still looking a little anxious. For a brief moment in time Neville reminded Harry of Ron; Harry looked down the table to see Ron pleasantly ignoring him. Harry felt a twinge of jealousy as he looked at Seamus and Dean but pushed it off to the side. Why should he care? Ron was the one being a prat about everything.

"So Harry what do you want to do tonight than?" Hermione asked. Harry knew she was asking about the room. A two hour kip in the dormitories wouldn't be enough and they might not wake up,and end up losing out on almost two days worth of training. Harry couldn't afford to just loose all that time with the task just five days from now.

"Just wait for me I'll be there as soon as possible." If Harry could get there around quarter till then they could still get a good eight hours of sleep in without missing much. So instead of rushing off like they usually did they stuck around enjoying desert and Neville's company. After the first task Harry was going to broach the subject of bringing Neville into their training group. Besides Hermione, Neville was the only one who believed him. Of course not everybody were being prats like Ron, the twins were perfectly nice to him as always and so were the girls from the Quidditch team. But Harry knew that deep down none of them believed him, or if they did they weren't standing up to them not like Neville was. According to Hermione, Neville had blown up at Ron during a Charms class saying he was being a prat for not believing Harry. It had lost Neville 15 points and earned him a detention. Harry honestly couldn't have been more touched and vowed that no matter what happened with Ron. Neville would always be a part of the group from now on.

According to Hermione though it hadn't been that surprising. She said the House of Longbottom and the House of Potter had always been life long allies their relationship dating back to just a few decades after the founding of Hogwarts. Something else about his family he didn't know and someone else did. Not that it bothered him too much, he had other things on his mind right now. "Well I guess I'll be off then," Harry said checking his watch it was 7:15 thankfully McGonagall's office was on the first floor adjacent to the muggle studies classroom so it wasn't very far.

Harry quickly made his way up the Grand Staircase and to the first floor. Taking a left Harry made his way down the first corridor past the History of Magic classroom before taking his second left. Going past a couple of unused classrooms Harry stopped at the door at the end of the short corridor and knocked. "Come in Mr. Potter." Harry heard Professor McGonagall say on the other end of the door. Harry opened the door and stepped into the sparsely decorated office. It was a simple office with a desk near the back wall and a fireplace to the left of it with a couple of armchairs in front of it. Bookshelves lined the right wall and Harry believed one of them must of concealed her bedchambers or living quarters.

"Hello Professor." Harry greeted with a small smile walking over to her desk in a few short steps.

"Take a seat Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said pointing at one of the wooden chairs in front of her desk.

Deciding to be bold Harry withdrew his wand, "_Reformabit Cathedra." _The rickety old wooden chair seemed to melt away before quickly reforming into a medium sized scarlet leather armchair with golden stitching.

"Impressive Mr. Potter, your father did the same thing in fifth year when I asked him here." Professor McGonagall said with a small smile. "That spell isn't taught until next year, I see you have been taking your time off very seriously. Though I hope you didn't learn just that little bit for the sole reason to try and impress me." McGonagall said sternly. "So just to be sure tell me about that spell." She said sitting back looking at him expectantly.

"Well the Reformabit spell is used to transfigure one everyday item into another. A wooden chair into a leather one. Or a spoon into a fork, its latin and it works best if you use the latin name of your desired item. However masters of this spell don't need it, there are other conditions too. To use this spell the targets you plan to transfigure need to be roughly the same size and weight you can't turn a quill into an armchair." Harry said with a small smile. "To do that you need to use the Permuto spell, something I haven't quite mastered yet." Harry said with a smile.

"Indeed that spell isn't even taught at Hogwarts, it's very difficult to learn let alone master." The Professor said with a smile, though she had to wonder how Harry even knew about the Permuto spell. Transfiguration was an extremely complex art to learn, simply because if you wanted to make an armchair there were at least a dozen ways to do it. To be considered a master you needed to know all of them. Things like organic to non-organic transfigurations something taught in first and second year were easier than basic organic to organic transfigurations something taught the last semester of fourth year and first semester of fifth year before cycling back to intermediate non-organic to non-organic transfigurations.

Harry and Professor McGonagall continued to discuss magic in a seemingly casual nature. However it was anything but casual and Harry knew that. The Professor had Harry perform some fourth year leveled spells most of which Harry had mastered already. After about 45 minutes his Head of House thanked him and said she would see him two weeks for another appointment.

Harry and Hermione caught about eight hours of sleep before rushing off to their dormitories. At about 9:45 Harry got up from his bed dropping the map which he had been looking at just for kicks. He drew his curtains closed and cleared his mind focusing only on the intention of not being noticed. "_Noli Senito,_" Harry whispered a light mist left his wand quickly enveloped his bed before disappearing. Quickly casting the charm on himself he quickly made his way out of the common room careful not to draw attention to himself or touch anyone so he wouldn't break the spell. There were much more powerful versions of this charm but Hermione and him hadn"t actually found them specifically in any of the books and doubted they could cast them.

Harry canceled the spell when he arrived at the entrance to the Room of Requirement. A few minutes later Hermione caught his eye down the hall. Another drawback of the spell was that if someone was looking for you, or if you were the only one or thing around then you'd still catch someones attention. "Sorry Parvati was looking for me and almost caught me leaving the Common Room." Hermione said as she made her way over to Harry. The spell already broken due to Harry noticing her down the hall. Thankfully most people would just assume they were asleep and since they wouldn't be looking for their beds but them they wouldn't break the spell on the beds. So they could easily claim they had been there all night, though it was still risky but it had worked so far .

They made their way into the room and felt the familiar rush of magic when the door shut sealing them in there. Dobby had already brought them enough food for the next two days and it was sitting at the small square dinner table that had started appearing after the first couple days. Harry and Hermione silently settled into their practiced routine of heading to the practical room and casting all of the new spells they could remember until they were mastered. After about an hour of that they spent three hours just casting all the spells they knew just to keep fresh. Most of the spells were third year and up already having completely mastered first and second year spells.

With a flick of his wrist Harry sent a bright red stunner towards one of the dummies, it was thrown back into the wall. The Stunning Spell was a charm usually taught in fifth year in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry had learned it about a week and a half ago which was really more like two months ago and had mastered it quickly but still practiced with it every day.

"Harry," Harry stopped and lowered his wand, and turned to Hermione who was looking at him in surprise. "You casted that silently."

"Oh I did?" Harry said scratching the back of his head. "What's the big deal? I see teachers casting silently all the time. Plus you can do it too I've seen you." Harry said with a shrug before flicking his wand. A bright red stunner jumped out from the tip and splashed against the wall.

"Well of course the teachers cast silently all the time, they're the teachers!" Hermione said as if it made all the sense in the world. "I can do it with a couple of simple spells but nothing like that." Hermione said motioning towards Harry's wand. "Its really advanced most wizards and witches can only ever cast the simplest spells, or the spells they use all the time silently." Hermione said lowering her wand and staring at Harry. "Have you changed the way you're casting your spells?" She asked thinking it sounded very stupid. There was only one way to cast spells you either had to say or think the incantation.

"Yeah about a week or two ago, I never cast without clearing my mind now. I just picture the spell I want or focus on the intentions needed to cast it. I've actually had to make sure I remember to say the incantation." Harry said with a chuckle as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "I thought it wasn't the right way to do it so I haven't said anything. Though I do have to say the incantation for harder spells that I haven't quite mastered yet." Harry demonstrated by waving his wand and repairing the training dummy with ridiculous ease that made Hermione green with envy.

"Thats amazing Harry, do you think you could show me?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Of course, though I think it relies on mostly clearing your mind and keeping it clear so you should really work on that." Harry said as he turned back and continued practicing his spell work. Every so often Hermione would stop what she was doing and watch in amazement as Harry threw spells silently and more efficiently than before; now that he wasn't stumbling around with the incantation.

After their practical session which lasted four hours they sat down for some sandwiches before going to their desks and continuing with their work. Harry was of course working organizing his mind finally having picked Hogwarts Kitchens as his template. He would work on picturing his memories being turned into little knick knacks and hiding them throughout the kitchen. He'd stick them to the underside of tables, in the cupboards, under pots and pans, and in the pantries. After about an hour and a half of that Harry picked up one of the numerous volumes on transfiguration. This particular one covered the basics of human transfiguration and advanced inorganic to inorganic transfiguration. The one he had finished just the other day had covered intermediate organic to organic transfiguration and basic inorganic to organic transfiguration. Things like rocks into animals and cups into birds, some things he had already learned and others were pretty difficult. This continued for the rest of their "day". They would study subjects like Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense. Then they would have dinner and review their notes before going to bed.

Harry yawned and sat up in his bed, turning over the covers he drew back the curtains and slipped on his glasses. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt Harry made his way to the bathroom not bothering to check if Hermione was awake yet. Harry had been making more advancements with certain aspects of Occlumency then she had. So it seemed like for every day that passed he needed less and less sleep than her. Harry had built relatively good and solid walls around his mind which was now represented by Hogwarts Kitchen. So Harry could now fall into a trance by clearing his mind and retreat behind the walls and drift off to sleep. Doing this closed his mind to invasion while asleep and allowed for a much deeper sleep. The problem was though that Harry hadn't quite mastered picturing his mind as the kitchens and still had to consciously visualise his new memories being stored where he wanted them.

New spells for example depending on the type went to hide and the various pots and pans hanging around. His memories before Hogwarts or while at the Dursleys were all stuck under the Slytherin table like old chewing gum. His secrets were all in a little nook hidden behind one of the stoves he had created just for them. Things like brushing his teeth and reading a book were all out in the open just put in cabinets and pantries. Harry yawned again and opened the door to the bathroom and stepped in.

Then he froze, sitting on the toilet pajama pants around her ankles eyes wide in fear was Hermione. Harry"s eyes darted down to her ankles and then slowly made their way up to her waist. Her face had turned deep scarlet and then she screamed. "GET OUT!." Harry quickly walked out and turned around. "SHUT THE DOOR!" She yelled after him, Harry turned back to shut the door. "DON"T LOOK," she screamed again Harry"s face was beet red and he was flustered. Harry scrambled for the door and shut it, before walking away. Harry leaned against the wall his clothes forgotten laid scattered around the floor. Just as he moved to pick them up after he took a few seconds to cool down he heard Hermione let out a god-awful scream and jumped.

It took Hermione close to an hour to come out of the bathroom and when she did she was still red and refused to look at him. Not that he really knew, though his mind was clear and he wasn't flushed he still refused to look at her and made his way into the bathroom. Harry finished up with the toilet, brushed his teeth, and got into the shower. Harry stood under the warm water and finally relaxed his mind letting the memories of seeing Hermione on the toilet come rushing back. His faced flushed even deeper, Harry just sat there remembering the shape of her legs. Harry couldn't focus on anything else then her bare legs. Harry felt himself stir which snapped him out of his thoughts. Harry quickly turned the tap to cold disengaging the warming charms and spraying icy water over him. _Bloody hell man, shes your best friend._ Harry thought to himself. _Yeah but did you see those legs?_ Harry shook his head trying to stop his lower extremities from taking on a mind of their own. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't actually clear his mind. _This is why you have an organized mind and outer defences._ He thought to himself shaking his head he couldn't help but flash back to Hermione"s bare thighs. _Damn it she was on the toilet for Merlin's sake stop._

Harry was eventually able to get himself under control and clear his mind, and finished his shower without giving into temptation. Harry and Hermione carefully avoided each other and stayed silent for about six hours before Hermione huffed and crossed her arms.

"This is ridiculous, we're best friends. Something like this was bound to happen eventually It"s my fault I should've locked the door. We were eventually going to start practicing Legilimency anyway and either of us could've seen anything like this." Hermione said in protest trying to justify the intrusion and sweep it under the proverbial rug. "Anyway its not that big of a deal its not like you saw anything it was just my legs. Most of our classmates are already doing god knows what in those broom closets." Hermione said blushing at the thought of her and Harry in a broom closet. _Get it together Granger!_ She shouted at her self unaware the exact same thoughts were running through Harry"s head. "Either way it happened we should just accept it and move on." Hermione said with a tone of finality that Harry knew better than to argue with not that he would of in this scenario. "I will say this I'm glad I remembered to shave last night." Hermione said before letting out a squeal and closing her mouth.

All Harry could do was gape at blushing girl with her hand clamped over mouth in embarrassment. Then Harry lost control and let out a loud bark like laugh. Soon the two of them descended into a fit of laughter and giggles that didn"t dissipate for at least 10 minutes. With Hermione"s final declaration they slipped into their routine with ease putting this event in the back of their minds for now.

Things continued in the same manner for another two days, the only relatively exciting thing that happened was the Weighing of The Wands ceremony. It hadn't taken long just a few minutes after lunch. The problem had been one Rita Skeeter a reporter for the Daily Prophet whom had dragged Harry into broom closet and proceeded to interrogate him. Of course Harry tried to be as honest and humble as possible, and of course the story reflected the exact opposite. According to the Prophet Harry was a angsty little attention seeker still crying into his pillow over his parents death. The article had made him look like a fool, and he secretly vowed revenge on Rita Skeeter.

With the First Task just three days away, Harry and Hermione had come up with two strategies playing off of his strengths. Transfiguration and flying, summoning his broom was plan B and Harry hoped he wouldn't have to resort to something that stupid and underwhelming. They had just gotten back from dinner and Harry and Hermione were both sitting in the armchairs in front of the fire place and had turned them to face each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked as he fingered his wand nervously. They were about to start practicing Legilimency. The biggest advantage to Legilimency was the ability to glimpse into your opponent's mind and see their next move before they made it. You couldn't do that unless you could cast it wandlessly. That couldn't be done unless you practiced.

"We had to start eventually, we shouldn't really start the next book without at least becoming capable with the spell. The room put all of those books in order for a reason we can't go skipping them just because we're embarrassed. They had both finally gotten the hang of all three aspects of they still weren't anywhere close to mastering the art. Harry was sure a decent Legilimens could tear through their defences and dissect their inner minds with ease. But if they didn't do this they wouldn't know and wouldn't get better.

"Okay," Harry said clearing his mind and schooling his face. Harry focused only on his intentions to invade Hermione"s mind and lifted his wand. "_Legilimens,_" Harry whispered making eye contact with Hermione. Harry felt his stomach swoop as if he was falling and found himself in front a brick wall. Harry focused on dispelling the wall and watched as it shook before dissipating into a mist. Harry felt as if he was falling again and then he was in the middle of a muggle library. Harry focused on finding a memory and within seconds random books were falling off the shelf and opening.

It was a blur Hermione was around five or six begging for a story book on display in a shop window. Professor McGonagall was sitting across from an eager Hermione and a pair of shocked parents. Then Harry was standing in the bathroom again watching himself run his eyes over her bare legs. Then he was watching himself fly at the Hogwarts cup last year from the stands. Then he was standing with Hermione and Sirius as he watched himself tie up Buckbeak. Sirius opened his mouth to speak then everything was gone and he was sitting in his chair and Hermione was panting.

"You destroyed my defences in seconds." Hermione said panting rubbing her eyes gently. "I can"t believe it took me so long to clear my mind." Hermione said harshly.

"It felt like I was in there for at least 20 minutes." Harry said softly as he sat up and adjusted his glasses.

"More like 20 seconds," Hermione said. Harry then realized how dangerous Legilimency was it would take less than half a second to rip anything from someones unprotected mind. He also realized how far from truly mastering Occlumency they really were. It would take years to stop an attack as it began probably.

"So go again or do you want to give it a try?" Harry asked fingering his wand lightly. Hermione shook her head and drew her wand.

"I want to give it a try," Hermione said she hadn't been able to rebuild her outer defences after fixing the library. Harry muttered okay and locked eyes with Hermione he heard her whisper the spell and felt it instantly. It was like there was a pressure building in his head and he couldn't focus on clearing his mind. After a second he felt the pressure give in and he was drawn into the memories. Harry was staring at the Mirror of Erised watching himself stare at his parents, he was flying along side his doppelganger on a broom during his first ever Quidditch match. He was changing in front of the mirror his torso exposed. Then he was in front of Vernon who was yelling calling him a freak. Harry finally snapped out of his daze and closed his mind and cleared it. They were in the Room of Requirement again and his wall was destroyed and the kitchen was a mess. Harry quickly reorganized the kitchen and drew the wall back up this time intent on making it even stronger.

Hermione was currently bringing her wall back up as well this time making it bigger and thicker. She opened her eyes and looked at Harry who was sitting there eyes closed presumably doing the same thing. She had been embarrassed seeing Harry shirtless but that had instantly been rewritten by her concern at seeing his uncle yell at a much younger Harry and throwing him into a cupboard.

"Harry," Hermione said softly causing Harry to open his eyes and give her a lopsided smile. "Harry was it always-"

Harry cut her off, "I don't want to talk about that." Harry said harsher than he meant too. They had agreed earlier that they wouldn't bring up anything seen in the others mind. And if one of them said they didn't want to talk about it they wouldn't no matter what. "Lets go one more time each." Harry said changing the subject and lifting the wand this time he did the spell silently.

The First Task was tomorrow, and they only had one more night before the task and they were going to review everything they had learned in the last month and do one more practical before spending the last "day" relaxing. Dobby had pack a bunch of Butterbeer and various other treats for them for that last day.

Harry yawned as he got out of bed and made his way to his bathroom. Ever since that day the room had thoughtfully provided them with their own bathrooms. Harry finished up his duties and made his way out of the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. Harry grabbed a Butterbeer and a book about intermediate human transfiguration and sat down in an armchair. The fact that the book covered _only_ human transfiguration showed how hard it was. Transfiguration which was once his second least favorite class had become his favorite subject the more advanced stuff especially fascinated him.

Harry heard a door open and looked up to see Hermione coming out of her bathroom dressed the same as him. A pair of loose fitting sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt. She was currently running a towel through her wet hair having just finished her shower. When her hair was wet it fell straighter than it was when it was dry. It framed her face attributed her sharp features. Harry couldn't help but admire her and wondered why he hadn't seen it before, her rounded chin, high cheekbones, her full but not overly large light pink lips, and finally his favorite feature her warm brown eyes. Her eyes were always filled with compassion and wisdom hidden cleverly within her kind features.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked. Harry shook his head and pulled himself from his thoughts.

"Nope just spaced out is all," Harry murmured setting his drink down and stretching. "So were supposed to relax today what are we gonna do all cooped up in here. Then as if to answer his question the fireplace slid to the right and a door appeared. Harry frowned and moved over to open it. Hermione came over and gasped in surprise through the door was a brilliant forest filled with lush greenery and Harry could spot a large lake with a waterfall at the end.

"This kind of magic is amazing, I can't believe the founders were able to do all this. I don't even think Dumbledore could recreate this." Harry said in awe as he stepped through the door and felt a cool breeze rush over his skin.

"Well I don't think the Founders intended for it to be capable of this. Hogwarts is filled with residual magic. It probably evolved and grew from the wild magic." Hermione said looking around running her hands over the trees feeling the rough bark beneath her palm. "Though I don't think we'll ever really know." Hermione said as she again ran her palm over the mossy grass beneath their feet. It was moist and spongy just like the grass in the Black Forest.

Harry and Hermione grabbed the basket of food and a couple books and made their way into the forest towards the lake. There on a rock was a pair of blue swimsuits. For Harry a simple pair of swimming trunks and modest one piece for Hermione. "There must of been a swim class or something back in the day." Harry said, they had always assumed the room pulled most of the things they used like books and quills from the storage rooms and library. Deciding against swimming for now Harry and Hermione laid down on the grass and stared up at the artificial sky.

"Are you scared?" Hermione asked looking over at Harry who had his hands under his head.

"Not really, I'm pretty confident about Plan A if not Plan B should be pretty easy to pull off if not humiliating." Harry muttered.

"Harry I highly doubt anyones really going to go out and battle a dragon, no one short of the professors could subdue one. Trying to outfly one is a good and credible plan I wish you were going with that one." Hermione said worriedly.

"Eh I don't fancy spending 8,000 Galleons replacing my Firebolt if something happens to it." Harry said with a chuckle and a shrug.

"Is that how much they cost?" Hermione asked curiously. "If you converted that into muggle money you buy a brand new sports car or even a home." Hermione said in disdain, Harry was sure she thought it was outrageous to spend that much on just a broom. Harry cleverly decided not to mention the Nimbus McGonagall had bought him had cost half that (which was probably still way too much for Hermione) and that he had almost bought one himself last summer. He had close 20,000 Galleons in his trust vault and according to the goblins it refilled itself every summer. In fact if Harry had known that last summer he would've bought one with nary a thought.

"What dose 20,000 Galleons come out too?" Harry asked wondering how much he had in general.

"About 100,000 sterling why?" Hermione asked looking at Harry who looked more surprised than ever.

"Thats how much my trust fund is filled to every summer." Harry muttered looking at Hermione who looked shocked now to.

"Well thats not that surprising you're the last Potter, everything is yours now. Your line is older then Draco's and they're rich why wouldn't you be?" Hermione asked though Harry knew she wasn't really asking him.

"How do you know all these things about my family?" Harry asked her, this was the second nugget of knowledge she had dropped on him about his family in three weeks. Which was really closer to three months for them.

"After we met on the train I did some research into pureblood families. Your's was founded a few hundred years after the 10th century somewhere around 1100. Though I don't know who the founder was or who his ancestors were. The books don't mention it because every pureblood family was once started by a muggleborn of halfblood." Hermione said softly, it reminded her that she was next to nothing in this world just some muggleborn.

"Don't worry Hermione," Harry said knowing what had her upset. "No matter what anybody else says you're the brightest witch of our age and I know that, Neville knows it, and if Ron ever gets his head of his ass he'll know it too and thats what counts."

Hermione didn"t say anything just reached out and grabbed his free left hand and squeezed. She wouldn't admit it but it didn't matter what Ron and Neville thought, the fact that Harry thought it though meant everything to her. "Anyway your family though was never given a seat on the Wizengamot though because it was always losing its blood status throughout the years by marrying muggleborns and halfbloods. But they were very powerful business wise owning a bunch of properties and having shares in loads of business here in England and the Continent. However I have no idea about your families estate though. It depends on what your parents wanted, they might of liquidated everything or there could be someone managing it." Hermione said forgetting to let go of Harry"s hand.

"Why wouldn't of the goblins said anything about this?" Harry asked with a frown wondering why it was his best friend telling him this.

"Their wills may be sealed until you're of age though once you're 16 you can have it unsealed as last of your line." Hermione said shrugging her shoulders, she really didn"t know. Honestly though it was something either McGonagall or Dumbledore should of brought up before.

"Hmm well I'll be sure to get you something awesome then." Harry said with a joke as he turned and winked at her. Hermione let go of his hand and smacked him on his arm.

"You don"t have to get me anything Harry." Hermione said jokingly, "just remember me when you're a rich and powerful Auror." She said with a joke though she had said it half-heartedly.

"I"ll never forget you, best friends forever." Harry said with a blush as he realized how corny it sounded. But it seemed to have down the trick Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed.

They spent a few more hours chatting about nothing in particular though they did bring up learning to become Animagi. They decided to put it off until next year not seeing how it could help with the tournament. Though Hermione wanted register with the Ministry,and Harry didn't want to. His reasoning was pretty solid not wanting their enemies know what they could do, but Hermione didn't budge. Harry shelved the conversation not wanting to argue about something so menial.

Hermione let out a groan and stood before heading over the rock were their suits were and grabbed hers. "Why don't we take a dip its getting pretty warm in here." Hermione was right the room had raised the temperature with the time. Harry figured it was around 11AM or so.

Harry stood and blushed, "I actually don't know how too." Harry muttered it not looking Hermione in the eyes. Hermione had of course seen more of what Harry"s life was like with the Dursleys and her pink lips disappeared as a thin line formed where they should be.

"So? I'll teach you it isn't that hard." Hermione said with a smile. Her smile put Harry at ease and he picked up his suit. Harry and Hermione made there way into the thick foliage to change in peace. While Harry stripped his pants and boxers and slid his trunks on he realized that Hermione too wasn"t wearing any underwear either. With a blush he cleared his mind and centered himself before pulling his shirt off and wadding up his clothes and heading back to the clearing. Hermione was laying her clothes down neatly folded on the rock, Harry could see a blue elastic waist line in between her pants and shirt. Harry noticed that she was adjusting the clothing to hide her undergarments and smirked. During their last Legilimency lesson Harry had caught an image of Hermione in just her bra and skirt while getting ready for class. She had forced him out right after that. Hermione turned and smiled as Harry made his way over to her and dropped his clothes on the floor next to rock uncaringly.

"So what do I do?" Harry said lightly lifting his arms and hands up towards the sky.

"Come here," Hermione grabbed his hand and led him into the water, his shorts inflated and he forced them down unleashing a bunch of bubbles. Hermione giggled and he scowled slightly. "Alright well first you need to float so," Hermione laid her hands shoulders, Harry resisted the urge to blush. She gently guided him onto his back holding his shoulders under the water. Harry could see Hermione looking down on him her hair falling into her face.

"Okay so what now?" Harry asked as Hermione got on her knees to readjust her hold on him. Hermione"s chin was just hovering over his forehead her hair fell into his face and he couldn't help but inhale. Cinnamon and vanilla once again filled his nostrils and he closed his eyes trying to savor the moment. Hermione"s hands on his shoulder, her scent filling his lungs, and her brown eyes looking down on him.

"Okay now I'm gonna let go, just don't panic and you should be fine." Hermione said letting go of his shoulders and floating away. Harry was disappointed at the loss of contact but obviously didn"t say anything out loud. Harry did as she said and didn't panic and just laid on the surface of the lake.

"Is this all there is to it?" Harry asked with a chuckle as Hermione moved behind him and laid her hands on his shoulders again.

"Well not really, just the first part." Hermione said with a smile. Harry and Hermione continued the lessons for a few hours. True to her word it didn't take Harry long to get the hang of swimming and soon he was doing laps and jumping from the top of the waterfall with relative ease. They ended up skipping lunch and spending the rest of the "afternoon" swimming and chatting about inconsequential things. Soon though the sun was setting and the two teens retired back to the main room watching the door melt away and the fireplace slid back into place. After a quick shower they changed back into their lazy day sleepwear.

Harry pulled out the food Dobby had left them and set up a small picnic setting in front of the fire while Hermione finished her shower. When Hermione came out she smiled and grabbed a Butterbeer for herself and sat down across from Harry. Hermione picked up a sandwich and took a bite chewing slowly her eyes darting from Harry and to the pile of food their. It wasn't much some sandwiches, chips, crisps, macaroni and cheese, brownies, and cookies.

"Harry I'm scared." Hermione finally admitted fidgeting with her sandwich. "Someone entered you, that want you to get hurt." Hermione said dropping her sandwich on one of the plates. "They want you to die," Hermione whispered softly. "I don't want you too," she murmured wiping the tears from her eyes. Harry could tell she was trying to hold back sobs, Harry quirked his mouth to the side not really knowing what to say. He figured there probably wasn't much he could say to comfort her, at least not without lying to her. Harry grabbed his wand off the floor and with a half-circle wave all of the plates and platters rearranged themselves so Harry could move over to her.

"I'm not going to say everythings going to be okay." Harry said thoughtfully. "But I promise to try my best and not take any unnecessary risks." Harry said gently squeezing her shoulder. Hermione gave in and wrapped her arms around him and cried softly into his chest.

"When is this going to end? It isn't fair for you. Your parents, those horrid people you live with, and everything else that's happened since first year." Harry didn't say anything just smiled softly at his friends concern for him. Harry had absolutely refused to talk about the Dursleys and Hermione only brought it up once before, Harry had snapped back at her. Asking her what size her bra was and what other colors she had. Then reminded her about their agreement not to discuss what they saw in each other's time though Harry just let her cry and curse the Dursleys and everything else that had happened.

"I'm sorry, you're the one who has to face a dragon and here I am blubbering all over you like some hormonal teenager." Hermione said wiping her face with a napkin and tossing it into the fire.

"You are a hormonal teenager," Harry said with a cheeky grin. Hermione laughed and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. They spent the rest of the night in a companionable silence and finished eating. They cleaned up and packed everything up for Dobby to collect the next morning and went to bed both nervous about tomorrow.

**Authors Note: I know that some people will be upset about how quickly Harry has learned things like Occlumency etc. My argument for that, is that in this story the Room Of Requirement can take things from throughout the school. The owner of that Occlumency book could've been Dumbledore, Snape, or it could've been sitting in the restricted section in the Library. It took Harry over three days to read it and it contained over a dozen exercises for each of the three parts essential for Occlumency. Also in my story Harry is rather gifted and very intelligent, almost as intelligent as Hermione. **

**Trust me you won't ever really see it because it isn't essential to the plot of the story or character development, but Harry really is working his ass off behind the scenes. **


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sighed, he was leaning over the white porcelain sink in the fourth year boys dormitories. He had just finished his shower and dressed in a pair of black combat pants and a black long sleeved henley shirt. Behind him hung a pair of red robes with his name and school affiliation stitched in gold on the back. Harry let out a shaky breath and tried to steady his hands on the edge of the sink as he continued to try his clear mind. Harry hadn't had this much trouble clearing his mind since he had technically mastered the technique. There was a knocking on the bathroom door, "go away, use the bathrooms in the third year dorms." Harry snapped at the door before turning on the tap and splashing some water on his already wet face. Harry let out a shaky breath as he tried to keep his breakfast where it should be.

"I'm coming in if you're decent." Hermione called out from behind the wooden door. She waited a minute to see if Harry would say anything before cracking open the door and taking quick peek. Seeing that he was in fact decent she slid into the bathroom and shut the door with a soft click. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked with a grimace.

"Fantastic," Harry said sarcastically. Harry could feel his stomach twist and he gripped the sides of the sink and took another shaky breath. Harry pushed himself up from the sink and reached up to grab his robes. _I can't stay in here all day,_ he thought to himself.

"Everything's going to be okay, Professor Dumbledore and the others will be there the whole time." Hermione sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than she was him. "I doubt they'll let it get too far out of control,"

"Lets hope not, I'd like to make it to Christmas." Harry muttered as he closed the front of his robes and buttoned them from the collar to the waist. "Come on, I can't spend the whole day sitting in here." Harry said with a fake smile as he made his way out of the bathroom. Harry stopped by his bed stand and scooped up his wand. He stuffed his wand in his right pocket.

"You're going to be brilliant today, I just know it." Hermione said with large grin that Harry thought was a little fake.

"With all the help you've been giving me I'm sure I will be." Harry let out a small chuckle as he rubbed the back of head anxiously.

"I've barely helped. I'd hardly call setting up a timetable a great help." Hermione said with as she moved over to Harry and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"No, you have been a great help. You could've left and sided with Ron but you didn"t. You stuck by side." Harry said looking at Ron"s messy bed having been abandoned for breakfast hours ago.

"Harry, it's almost time." Hermione said softly squeezing his shoulder softly.

"I"ll be fine, go meet up with Neville." Harry said softly, he wanted a few more minutes to himself. Harry watched as Hermione made her way out the dormitory and down the stairs. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes. Taking in a deep breath he finally cleared his mind. He felt his anxiety slide off of him, his stomach finally settled, and his hands stilled. When he opened his eyes they were hard as steel and his was ready. Getting up he made his way back to the bathroom and grabbed his robes. Checking his watch he sighed, it was 10:15 AM which meant he still had 45 minutes to kill before the task started.

Deciding not to waste anymore time in the castle he started for the stairs intent on getting to the task. Harry made his way out of the dormitories and into the common room. Ignoring the looks he was getting he quickly dashed across the room and out into the corridor. _I can do this,_ he thought to himself as he decided to forgo any secret passageways and take the long way down to the Entrance Hall.

"You think he's going to be okay?" Neville Longbottom asked as he and Hermione made their way through the grounds.

"I think so yeah," Hermione said quietly. She wasn't fully convinced Harry was going to be okay. They did however have a Plan A and a Plan B something she wasn't sure Harry would of gotten if things had happened differently. Hermione reached up and fingered a small cat charm hanging from a gold chain around her neck. Harry had gotten for her months ago on her birthday before all of this started. She hadn't worn it much, not because she didn't like it she loved it. Hermione just wasn't the type to wear a lot of jewelry, today was different though a small part of her hoped it would bring them some kind of luck.

"Harry's brilliant strongest student in the school I'd reckon," Neville said softly as he kicked a stray rock. "I'm sure he'll do fine." Neither were fully confident in Harry's ability to succeed. Not because they didn't think he was strong or talented, but because of the fact he was facing a bloody dragon. Hermione had told Neville earlier what the task was going to be, and he could remember the fear that struck him at the thought of facing a dragon. Soon Hermione and Neville were near the entrance to the stands.

"Neville, why don't you go and save me a seat, I'm gonna go and try and find Harry." Hermione said as she looked over to the contenders tent.

"Sure thing." Neville said before starting the trek up the stairs.

Harry was leaning against a pole on the far end of the tent his robes discarded and draped over a chair. His arms were crossed and his emerald eyes were focused on the floor his mind clear and resolve hardened. _I know I can do this, I've mastered these spells backwards and forwards_. The rest of the champions were scattered across the tent. Victor Krum like Harry was standing against a pole a frown on his stony face as he waited for the task to beine. Cedric was passing about arms crossed, and then out to the sides, then stuffed in his pockets, then behind his back. Fleur Delacour was sitting down tapping her feet and playing with her hair as her blue eyes stared out into space.

Harry could hear the entrance on his side rustle and turned just in time to catch Hermione as she leapt into his arms and squeezed. Harry let out a breath and returned the hug in force burying his face in her hair. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"I'm fine and I'll be fine, I promise." he whispered back. There was a loud click and a flare from behind him. Harry let go of Hermione and turned to see Rita Skeeter there with some raggedy looking photographer.

"Ah young love, any comments for us Harry?" Rita asked a smile plastered over her face.

"Yeah, fuck the bloody hell off." Harry snapped as he turned towards the horrible women whose eyes widened in shock. "Thats all I have to say after that horrible trash you published." Harry said as he turned back to Hermione who was glaring at the women.

"This tent is for champions, and friends of champions. You are not welcomed here." Victor said having come up behind the reporter and scowling at her.

"Ya shake a leg." Cedric said having come up to stand behind Victor his eyes narrowed at the women.

"I'd say I have to agree with messrs Potter, Diggory, and Krum," Albus Dumbledore said as he entered the tent with a smile on his face. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now Ms. Skeeter, and you too as well Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said as he smiled kindly at Hermione.

"Of course," Rita said with a fake smile. She winked at Harry before leaving the tent with her photographer.

"Good luck Harry," Hermione said before pecking him quickly on the cheek and making her way out of the tent.

"Now then why don't we all gather around!" Ludo Bagman said gaily with a large smile on his face. The contestants gathered around their Headmasters and Headmistress behind them. "Now the first task of this tournament is to test your courage, good thing we don't have any Slytherins here." Ludo said with a wink as Harry and Cedric grinned. "Now you"re going out to face a creature, one for each of you. The creature is guarding a golden egg, your task is to retrieve that egg with minimal injury."

"In this bag is a small model of the creature you're going to be facing." Barty Crouch said a small fake smile. He held the bag open in the center, "ladies first." Fleur reached into the bag and pulled out a small model. "The Common Welsh Green," Crouch said before pushing the bag to Victor. Victor reached in and pulled out a model, "the Chinese Fireball." Cedric reached into the bag and pulled out a model. "The Swedish Short-Snout, and that just leaves you Mr. Potter." He put the bag in front of Harry who reached in and pulled out a dark skinned model. "Ohhh the Hungarian Horntail."

_Of course,_ Harry thought to himself, he had of course read up on dragons and the Hungarian Horntails were notoriously vicious. Each model had a number on it and his was four, Harry looked around. Fleur was first, then Victor, then Cedric, and finally him.

"Now when you hear the cannon fire, its time to go out any questions?" Crouch asked as he looked around. "No okay good luck to you all." Crouch stuffed the bag into his robes and turned around to leave the tent with the other judges.

"Mr. Potter a word," Ludo said motioning for Harry to come over to him. Harry obliged and wondered what the man wanted. "Now do you have a plan?" Ludo asked as he leaned over close to Harry.

"Yes sir, I thought you couldn't help the contestants." Harry said as he looked around the room and back to Ludo.

"True, but your a lot younger than rest of them. I have no problem giving you bit of advice if you need it." Ludo said as he moved closer to Harry his voice lower. "There is a spell the incantation is _Con-"_

"Ludo my boy, we need you to start the task." Dumbledore had returned and he had a small knowing smile on his face.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore, I was just giving our youngest here some words of encouragement. I of course know what its like. I was the youngest beater on my team back in my quidditch days."

"Of course Ludo, but I think young Harry is fine, aren't you my boy?" Dumbledore asked his blue eyes sparkling.

"Sure thing Professor." Harry said with a fake smile and a thumbs up. The Headmaster and Ludo left the tent leaving Harry there with the other champions. Harry returned to his post and leaned back. He concentrated on keeping his mind clear and didn't even look up as the first cannon blast came. Soon he could hear the oohs and ahhs from the crowds and then cheering. This happened three more times before Harry was left there alone in the tent. Harry picked up his robes and threw them over his shoulders and let out another shaky breath. Drawing his wand he clutched it tightly in hand as he stood near the entrance. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet trying to pump himself up.

Soon the cheers for Cedric could be heard. His heart was hammering away on the inside of his chest and his arms and fingers tingled. Harry started jumping in place trying to work out his anxiety. Soon the cannon blasted and Harry took off in a sprint, Harry made his way through a tunnel ignoring the cheers of the crowed. Clutching his wand he burst through the entrance of what looked like a quarry. There standing in front of him was a large scaly beast, It was at least three stories high and two stories long. Black scales covered the beast and spike protruded from its spine and down its tail.

The Horntails yellow eyes seemed to find him and it reared its head back and with a roar let out a jet of flames. "_Refrigesco,"_ Harry called out a large semi circle of ice formed around him. The fire slammed against the shield. Steam burst from the shield but it held in place and Harry smirked. "_Transvortoaquila," _Harry muttered brandishing his wand in a large circle over his head. Over a dozen rocks started to transform and morph and soon 15 Steller's Sea Eagle's took flight over head. _Attack_ Harry thought as he began brandishing his wand in a large complicated motion. "_Transvortoleonum," _ Harry muttered again, the fire had stopped and Harry dropped his shield of ice. The ice burst into water and fell to the floor with a loud splash just as several lions burst from the rocky floor and charged towards the dragon.

Harry quickly ran to the side and dived behind the rock, Harry was panting and smirking at the same time. In the air several of the worlds largest eagles dived towards the dragon and nimbly dodged its flame. Soon several lions were attacking it from the bottom causing it to try and dodge the large cats below. Harry stuck his head out and watched as the dragon slammed its jaws down on one of the birds only for it crumble into rock. "_Come on,"_ Harry whispered to himself angrily. Finally the Dragon lifted its wings to take flight against the brid. Harry smiled and came out from the behind the rock wand aloft. "_Duris Catenis." _Harry muttered he felt the magic rush from him and in a second two large chains burst from the grounds. The chains were tipped with large hooks that propelled themselves towards the dragons wings. They split the thin membrane rather easily. Then with a twist of his wand he brought the back recalling them into the ground. The dragon fell to the floor face down and with another twist of wrist more chains burst from the ground and started wrapping themselves around the tail and snout. Soon the dragons lower mid section and snout were covered in chains all while large eagles and lions attempted to pierce its skin.

Harry marched forward dispelling the eagles and lions with a wave of his wand. The creatures turned to stone and crumpled before him. He could see the dragon struggling against its binds as he neared the nest. Mixed in with a bunch of eggs was one golden one nestled right in the middle. Reaching over careful not to touch the other eggs Harry grabbed the golden egg and slid it under his arm. Harry turned away from the dragon and made his way towards the exit, with a smirk on his face. The crowds were silent as far as he could tell but they looked like they were going wild. There must of been some kind of silencing charm on the pit, Harry couldn't keep the smirk off his face but it faded instantly.

Harry heard the chains shattered and turned around just in time to bring up a wall of stone with a flick of his wand. The Horntails tail tore threw it like butter but slowed it down enough for him to dodge. Harry reached up with his wand and conjured another chain just in time to stop the tail from tearing into him. The tail was now being held by a larger chain then before by just the tip. It sat there suspended above Harry"s head just a few feet away, the spike would've gone straight through his skull.

Harry quickly turned and made his way out of the quarry before the dragon got anything else free. As soon as Harry crossed the threshold cheers thundered down on him, what looked like the entire school was standing, stomping, and cheering for him. Harry looked around a large smile on his face and thrust the golden egg into the air in victory.

"OUR YOUNGEST CHAMPION, HARRY POTTER!" Ludo bagman called from the judges table. "NOT ONLY WAS HE THE QUICKEST HE WAS THE ONLY ONE TO ESCAPE INJURY, AND THE ONLY ONE TO BATTLE THE DRAGON HEAD ON LIKE THAT!" Ludo roared, if it was possible the cheers became louder and Harry pumped the golden egg up higher.

"Mr. Potter, if you"re done basking in your victory, could you come over here so I can check you for injuries." Madam Pomfrey said. Harry turned to see the mother hen behind him with arms crossed. "You can see your scores after I'm done with you." Harry grinned and followed the matron into the tent.

Harry looked around to see the other three champions in the tent, "alright then Harry not a scratch on ya." Cedric said with a grin, his right face, neck, shoulder, and upper right arm were covered in some kind of orange paste. "Damn thing singed me on the way out," he said motioning towards the orange goo.

Krum"s arm was bandaged and Fleurs seemed to be in a sling. Fleur of coursed ignored him but Krum gave a small smile and nodded his head. Harry returned the nod and gave him a thumbs up.

Madam Pomfrey was waving her wand around in complicated patterns and humming to herself. "Well everything seems fine here, a bit of magical depletion but nothing too serious should be right as rain in a few hours. I'll tell them to release your scores." She said as she headed out the tent Harry followed her and looked around at the now relatively silent crowed. Harry could see a bouncing of brown curls as Hermione climbed down the stairs and shoved past other students. As soon as she was free she rushed over and threw her arms around him.

"I was so worried, we all saw the dragon get its tail loose and you seemed so oblivious of it." Hermione said in a rush.

"Oh thanks, makes me feel brilliant that dose." Harry said with a roll of his emerald eyes. Hermione tightened her grip around him.

"You know what I meant prat." Hermione said as she leaned back and looked in his eyes. " I thought it was going to kill you Harry."

The thought of kissing Hermione crossed his mind, she was so close to him. He could feel her arms around him and her breath brushed against his lips as she spoke to him. Harry inched a bit closer to her and moved one of his hands to the back of her head. Their noses were practically touching and he could almost taste her.

"Oy mate," Harry and Hermione broke apart almost instantly and she turned to see Ron and Neville make there way up to them.

"Oh so were mates now?" Harry said as he cocked an eyebrow at Ron. Ron had the decency to look ashamed.

"I"m a prat, no thats not good enough. I"m a jealous twat." Ron said as he looked at Harry pleadingly.

"Ronald, watch your mouth thats a horrible word." Hermione said crossly a blush on her face.

"You are, I needed you and you took off with Seamus and Dean." Harry said as he crossed his arms and glared at the red head. "I have Neville and Hermione now, maybe I don't need a jealous twat causing rows all the time." Harry said.

"I know and I'm sorry and I know we can't just jump into being best mates again, but I am sorry. I'll never doubt you again, you have my word. If you say its true then its true from here on out mate." Ron said with a small smile as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to walk away.

"Harry," Hermione whispered looking up at him. "He's a prat, but he's one of our best friends. Me and him fight all the time, his language is appalling, and his manners are worst. But hes Ron, our Ron." Hermione said with a whisper.

"Oy twat," Harry called and Ron stopped and turned around. "Neville's one of us now you good with that?" Harry asked as he looked at Neville who was looking away shyly.

"Of course," Ron said hurriedly as he looked back at Harry in hope.

"Good now get over here, twat." Harry said with a grin on his face, he took his hands out of his pockets and opened his arms wide. Ron came over and after a quick manly hug they split and stuffed their hands in there pockets.

"You know you did the best," Ron said as he turned up to the judges tables while they all whispered to each other. "Fleur tried to put hers in some kind of trance and it woke up halfway through and broke her arm."

"Krum tried blinding his, it worked but it destroyed all of its own eggs and half the quarry." Hermione said as she leaned her head on Harry's arm.

"Cedric was second best easy, he kind of did the same as you but not as big." Neville said as he crossed his arms and looked over to the table. "Transfigured a rock into a dog and it worked for awhile until he was trying to get out. Burned him up before he ran out the gate."

"WE ARE READY TO RELEASE MR. POTTER"S SCORES," The Ludo bellowed out with the _Sonorus _charm. Bagman lifted his wand a silvery ten shot out of the end, next was Mr. Crouch who also shot out a ten, then Madame Maxine who shot out a nine, Professor Dumbledore also shout out a ten, and Karkaroff with snarl on his face shot out a six.

"Harry, thats 45 that puts you in first place with Cedric and Krum tied for second!" Ron said with a grin as he slapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Congrats mate," Neville said as he patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Good job Harry, I'm so proud of you." Hermione said as she reached up and pecked him on the cheek. Neville grinned and Ron pulled a face like he was about to be sick.

"Prat, I bet you'd love if she gave you a kiss." Neville said with a smile.

"Not in a hundred years mate," Ron said back with a grin.

"Oy like I"d ever want to kiss you anyway." Hermione said slapping Ron up on the side of his head.

"Anyway party in the common room, Fred and George said they were gonna go get us all some Firewhiskey!" Ron said with a grin as he clapped his hands together.

"Good I could use a drink," Harry said with a chuckle. He had never drank before but tonight would be as good as any night to have one or two.

Harry was standing on the edge of the Great Lake his arms crossed as he watched the giant squid glide through the water gently. His raven locks fell into his eyes and the sun was high in the air. It was a little chilly and he wished he hadn't given Hermione his robes to bring up to the castle. He had a white towel around his head having showered in the quidditch locker rooms with Cedric and Krum. It hadn't been nearly as awkward as he thought it would be, it had taken him months to get used to sharing a shower with the twins and Oliver. Even though there were partitions it was still weird.

"That was some pretty impressive magic there Mr. Potter." Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore there his beard tucked into his belt and smile on his face. "Dare I say Hogwarts will soon have herself another master in transfiguration soon?" Dumbledore asked as Harry scratched his head.

"Maybe," Harry said as he looked back out at the lake. "I don't know if I'm that good at it." Harry said as he picked up a rock and skipped it over the lake.

"Your father earned his mastery not long after he left these fact I think it was only a month or two after he had graduated." Dumbledore said as he too bent over and picked up a stone. "They said he was the youngest to ever pass the test, and the only to have done it without an official apprenticeship." Dumbledore skipped the rock over the surface as well. "He was truly talented in the art, I thought one day he'd even surpass me. In Transfiguration that is."

"I didn"t know that about him. All Remus and Padfoot talk about was how funny he was and how talented my mother was." Harry said as skipped another stone.

"Your mother was truly talented as well, the youngest Charms mistress there ever was." Dumbledore said. "The smartest witch to walk the halls of Hogwarts since Rowena herself as well. Only one other student has ever scored as high as she did in the history of Hogwarts."

"Who?" Harry asked as skipped yet another rock.

"Myself," Dumbledore said with a wide smile. He skipped one last rock before turning to Harry. "I'm sure they're proud of you where ever they are. Now pip pip don't want to miss that party in the common room. I heard Messrs Weasley and Weasley were able to get obtain some Firewhiskey. Its sure to be a lively one." Dumbledore winked at Harry and shooed him off. Harry smiled at the headmaster and started the trek towards the castle.

Harry made his way to the third floor charms corridor and down to the tapestry that hid the secret passage up to the seventh floor. Harry climbed the narrow spiral staircase in a light jog, drawing his wand he tapped the wall and slid out of the narrow opening. "I thought you'd come out here eventually." Hermione said.

She was leaning against the adjacent wall to his left. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a black double breasted peacoat over the outfit. "Partry start yet?" Harry asked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked over to her. _What are you doing Potter? _He shouted at himself in his head. He was just a few inches from her peering at her from over his glasses.

"They're waiting for you," Hermione said as she pushed herself off the wall and leaned her head into his chest. Harry reached around and laid a hand on the small of her back. "You know what Skeeter said earlier?" Hermione asked as she inhaled deeply taking in his sent.

"Yeah." Harry said as reached up with his other hand and tucked some stray hair behind her ear.

"What did you think about it?" Hermione asked quietly, Harry reached down and took her left hand into his right and laced their fingers together.

"What did you think about it?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"I asked you first," Hermione said into his chest. Harry smiled and lifted his hand from her back. Reaching around he cupped her cheek and lifted her face up towards his. His thumb traced small circles on her cheek and his stomach flipped anxiously. He bent over and placed his forehead on hers.

"I think it was the first thing shes said thats true." Harry said, and he could feel Hermione"s breath catch in her throat.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked as he rubbed her cheek. "You know when I was petrified, I could still feel everything. I could still hear everything. You were there every afternoon and night." She whispered softly, "I remember sitting there, and thinking about how lucky I was that someone like you cared so much about someone like me."

"I was such a prat back in first year, you shouldn't of wanted anything to do with me." Harry said with a small smile.

"I couldn't believe such a brave and kind person cared so much about a plain jane bookworm." Hermione whispered leaning into his hand and squeezing his other tightly. "I couldn't stop myself, right then and there I knew I liked you and I never thought. At least not until recently. Are you sure Harry, please be honest with me its okay. I never thought you'd have those kind of feelings for me and I'm completely okay with it. But I can't not unless you really like me. I couldn't have you and then you realize how much better you can do an-" Hermione never got to finish that sentence as Harry leaned over and captured her lips with his. It was a soft chaste kiss that seemed to set Hermione"s nerves on edge.

Harry smiled into the kiss broke off leaning his forehead against Hermione"s. " Listen I won't sit here and say that we're going to be together forever. Who knows, we might drive each other bonkers. We might row all the time, and I know I've changed so much since first year and so have you. Who knows what things might be like by sixth or even fifth year. But right now I don't want anybody but you. To me you are the most beautiful person I've ever met." Harry said with a whisper, his breath played across Hermione's lips and he leaned in and kissed her again. "Now, I think we have a room full of people waiting on us before they break into the good stuff." Harry said as he leaned back started pulling her towards the common room.

Hermione leaned her head on his arm as they walked fingers entwined towards the common room. A large smile played on her face and her cheeks were flushed bright red, she squeezed Harry's hand and he returned the squeeze.

"Ah Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, about time you two. Password?" The Fat Lady asked with a small smile and a giggle.

"School Pride," Harry said as the portrait swung open and let them in. Harry and Hermione made there way through the entrance and Hermione tried to pull her hand away and was surprised when Harry hung onto it. "No need to hide it," Harry said with a smile as they entered the common room. Almost the entire house was present standing around chatting.

"Our Champion has returned, and with a fair maiden by his side to boot." Fred or George Weasley said with a large grin.

"Slaying dragons and capturing the hearts, like a proper prince!" The other twin said with a grin. The common room laughed and Harry brushed it off with a chuckle and a wave of his hand.

"Don't start you two, I"m sure I can chain you guys up just as easily." Harry said with a grin as he took his hand out of Hermione"s and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Sure you don't want to save them for her?" One of them asked. Harry felt blood rush to his face and looked away with a huff.

"Fred!" Hermione shouted stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

"Oy I'm not Fred he is," George said as he motioned towards the other twin.

"Oy you liar I'm not Fred you are." The real George said as he pointed at his brother with a grin. "Oh no, wait maybe I am Fred. Blimey! What day is it? Saturday?" George asked.

"Yes." Hermione said with a huff. "Oh then I am Fred then but only until Sunday then I"m back to being George." Fred or was it George said with a wide grin.

"Anyway lets get the party started!" Ron said as stood up and pulled the cork out of a bottle of Firewhiskey. "To Harry!" He called raising the bottle and taking a swig. Of course since it was the first time he had ever had the spicy drink he coughed and sputtered like an idiot.

Ron jumped down and passed the bottle to Harry who took a quick swig and swallowed. His eyes watered and coughed a bit and offered the bottle to Hermione. Hermione of course refused and went off to find Parvati for something. Passing the bottle over to Neville who took a swig too and coughed. "So you and Hermione then?" Neville asked as he passed the bottle over to Ron.

"Yea I guess," Harry said over the music that started just a few minutes ago. Ron took a drink and passed the bottle to Harry.

"Good luck mate, she can be a handful." Ron said with a shudder, thinking about how Hermione was usually always hassling them about homework and that new SPEW thing she was starting up.

"Hermione is brilliant." Harry said as he passed the bottle back to Neville. Afternoon turned to night and the houselves brought up food to the common room. Harry who had stopped drinking a while ago after his third sip was now sitting on the floor leaning back into a couch eating a sandwich and chips. Hermione was sitting next to him stealing chips off his plate despite her own full plate. Like a proper girlfriend according to one of the twins.

Seamus and Dean were very obviously drunk and shamelessly trying to chat up Lavender and Parvati. Neville was off having a conversation with Ginny in the corner who hadn"t taken the news about Hermione and Harry very well. Ron was of course lounging on the couch above them eating plates full of food and drinking the firewhisky. Though Ron had quite a bit to drink he still wasn't as tanked up as Seamus and Dean.

"So what now Harry?" Hermione asked as he she pilfered another chip off his plate.

"Well Ludo says the next clue is in the egg so I guess I"ll take a look at it on Monday when I get back into the usual routine. The next task is February 24th at 9:00 AM if I go through on the weekends and on christmas break I should be able to get a whole year in before the task." Harry said with a grin as he finished off one of his sandwiches.

"What are you starting next?" Hermione asked, Harry had skipped over the harmonizing body and magic book. Harry said they didn't have time for it and they"d get back to it but now that they had almost a year.

"Harmonize your Magic and Body," he said. "Also I want to take it up a notch in Defense and Charms." Harry said thinking back to what the Professor had said about his parents. "I also hope to finish sixth year Transfiguration."

"Are you sure you can handle all that?" Hermione asked. She knew Harry was only sleeping three hours a night and had some extra time but it seemed a little much.

"Yeah we'll shelve Occlumency and Legilimency and just practice what we know for the next three months or year, every couple of days." Harry said as he ate his chips and sipped a butterbeer. "Then we'll work on the next steps in both before the Third Task."

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione said with a smile as Ron laughed at someones joke.

"You can start bringing Ron and Neville after classes, Ron might not want to do it but we'll give the option." Harry said pretty confident that Neville will want included in their training. He needed it, hopefully him and Hermione would be able to get through to him.

Harry groaned as the sunlight filtered in through one of the windows striking him the face. He had turned and threw the covers over his head, but it was too late. Harry huffed as he threw the blanket off himself and turned around set his feet on the cold stone floor. Rubbing his eyes Harry reached over and grabbed his glasses. Setting them on his nose he made his way over to the bathroom and started getting ready for the day.

Harry finished up with the toilet and brushed his teeth. Jumping into the shower he let the water fall over him. Despite having to face a dragon yesterday, it turned out being a pretty good day. Harry smiled he could still feel Hermione's lips on his and remember her sent. After having himself some well earned private time in the shower Harry toweled off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

When Harry opened the door Seamus was leaning against the door frame half asleep waiting for the bathroom. "Seamus," Harry whispered hitting him on the arm.

"Shhh not so loud." Seamus whined as he made his way into the bathroom and shut the door. Harry made his way over to his bed shaking his head. Dobby had already laid out some of his clothes. Harry had sent Dobby out to get him some newer clothes a few weeks ago and had gotten rid of the Dursley"s rags. Sliding on a pair of boxers under the towel Harry let it drop and picked up a pair of black trousers and put them on. Harry quickly put on his white white long sleeved henley and pulled on a dark tweed sports coat. Harry quickly slid his socks on and slipped his feet into his new navy blue converse trainers. Having Dobby was great, with access to his vault he was able to order and get everything Harry had never really known how to get a hold of. Harry slid his wand into his back pocket and grabbed a dark flap cap and headed down to the common room.

The common room was predictably empty, checking his watch he realized that breakfast was being served and decided to head down to the Great Hall. Harry decided to take the long way and ran into a few people. Harry waved and smiled at them all and stopped as a small blond with a Ravenclaw crest on her robes steeped in front of him. "Hello Harry Potter." She greeted calmly.

"Hello," Harry said as he resisted the urge to stare at her. She had large electric blue eyes, radish earrings, and a Butter Beer cap necklace. All topped of with white blond hair that reached her waist.

"I"m Luna Lovegood, I just wanted to say I think its just lovely that Zarnouts have finally found someone to feed off of." She hummed as she looked around his body.

"They do love time meddlers. Well have a good day Harry Potter." Luna said as she bounced away towards what Harry assumed was Ravenclaw tower. Harry frowned at the girl she looked crazy and sounded crazy, but she knew he was meddling with time.

_Better keep an eye on that one_, he thought to himself as he made his way down to the Great Staircase and into the great hall. Harry noticed it was relatively empty the only ones really up were some of the Ravenclaws, a couple of Puff"s, a group of seventh year Slytherins, and Hermione. Harry had figured his new girlfriend would of been sleeping in today but was glad she was down here.

"Hello dear," Harry said with a large grin. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "How long have you been up?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Hermione and started piling up his plate.

"Since about 6:30 you?" she asked back taking a bite of her toast.

"About 30 minutes or so." Harry said as he took a bite of eggs, and chewed thoughtfully. "So I was thinking, why don't you and I use Dobby sneak into London."

"Harry, we could be expelled!" Hermione said as she finished her toast. "I mean it sounds fun but-"

"Okay so we'll go to London then." Harry said with a whisper and a smirk. Harry quickly finished his food and reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Harry, stop this is ridiculous!" Hermione said with a laugh. Harry ignored her and pulled her out into Entrance Hall.

"Ugh look at this running around dressed as a common muggle with your filthy mudblood girlfriend. have you no shame?" Draco Malfoy asked as he and his goons Crabbe and Goyle made their way up from the dungeons.

"Not intrested in you today, you poof." Harry called back with a grin. He dragged Hermione down the corridor off the right near the basements. Harry quickly found a broom closet and dragged her into it. "Dobby," Harry said under his breath. Dobby popped into the cramped closet.

"What can Dobbys be doing for you Harry Potters sir?" Dobby asked as he popped into existence.

"Dobby can you pop me and Hermione to London, discreetly please?" Harry asked as he took a hold of Hermione and reached out his spare hand to Dobby.

"Of course Harry Potters sir."

"Harry we can't do this, please we're gonna get caught." Hermione said in a low voice.

"Don't worry," Harry said back in a hushed tone. Dobby clutched his his hand and the his vision whited out. He could feel his entire body tingle like he was walking through a fog. Then instantly he was in focus, in an alley somewhere in London. Harry could hear the cars whizzing by and people bustling about.

"Harry, what have you done?" Hermione asked as she looked around London.

"Were having a day out, we start work again tomorrow and it"ll be almost six months for us before we get another real break." Harry said and he looked at Hermione, she was wearing another pair of dark jeans with a red hoodie. Leaning over he placed a kiss on her lips and pulled back. "Lets relax and enjoy ourselves."

**Authors Note: Well Harry and Hermione are together. Before you all go on about how quick it was I want to remind you that they are spending loads of extra time in that room. I did the math a few times and it breaks down to an extra 32 days a week for Harry and an extra 19 days a week for Hermione. I've already finished Fourth Year and can assure you there relationship does not progress to fast. In fact I can't be sure they'll be staying together. I have the story played out until 6th year and some really good ideas for 7th year and post Voldemort. **

**Aside from any grammar and punctuation mistakes I might of made, I'm sure these first four or five chapters are pretty rough. I've noticed that I've been trying to settle how I want the story told. From looking at chapters five through ten I've decided to skimp on any detail thats not necessary for the narrative, character development, and plot line of my story. **

**I'm sure I'll throw in some more slice of life chapters later on in the story but they'll most likely be dedicated chapters instead of trying mix it in other chapters. Like I said in my first note this just a hobby and an exercise for me to improve my writing abilities. Any advice will be welcomed and please let me know if theres anything specifically you want to see with the characters and I'll try and incorporate it in latter chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe I've let you drag me into this" Hermione said as Harry pulled her along the busy streets of London.

"I can't believe its this busy on a Sunday," Harry said as he looked at all the people around them. "So what should we do?" Harry asked as they stopped on the sidewalk and he looked around with a large grin.

"Are you telling me that we've come all the way out here, and you have no plan whatsoever?" Hermione asked in a slightly exasperated but humored tone.

"Well I had a rough idea, I've never really been in London before, the Dursleys have never taken me." Harry said with a grin as he scratched the back of his head. "Well I went to the zoo once on Dudley"s 11th birthday but thats it."

"Well how about we go to Covent Garden, its great. It has shops, restaurants, and bunch of other things." Hermione said thoughtfully. "But wait how are we going to get there? Or buy anything for that matter?" Hermione asked as Harry stood out on the street and tried to hail a cab.

"Oh don't worry I've got this," Harry said as he pulled out a leather billfold with what looked like a several hundred sterling it. "I figured I wanted to go out to London today a couple days ago. So I had Dobby go and get me about hundred galleons worth of sterling. I don't really know how much things cost in the muggle world." Harry said as a cab pulled up to them and Harry opened the door.

"You were planning on going to London today and you didn't say anything to me?" Hermione asked as she climbed into the cab.

Harry climbed in after her, "well I knew you wouldn't of let me if I told you in advance so I didn't tell you." Harry said with a smile and a wink.

"Were to kids?" An older man about 50 years old asked as he looked back at them.

"Covent Gardens please." Hermione said, the cabby grunted and pulled into traffic without another word. "So then you had Dobby go and fetch what must be close to 500 pounds." Hermione said with her eyebrow raised.

"Well yeah I mean I don't know I figured a 100 for lunch and 200 for dinner the rest for knick knacks and whatever." Harry said with a shrug as he looked out the window with a grin.

"Harry you really don't have any idea how much things cost do you." Hermione said with a sigh and a small smile. "Lunch and Dinner shouldn't even cost 100 pounds combined let alone 300."

"Well I don't know that do I? The Dursley"s never took me with them. They always complained about how much everything costs so I just guessed. Well I guess we have 300 for knick knacks then." Harry said with a grin as he reached over and wrapped his hand in Hermione's.

"Thats ridiculous." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Come on starting tomorrow we have to be more serious than ever. Well I have to be more serious than ever and work a hundred times harder than I ever have before. I just wanna goof off some today." Harry said with a grin.

"Okay, but I'm _not _okay with you spending almost 500 pounds in one day, and I just want that on the record." Hermione said with a grin.

"Noted and forgotten," Harry said with a grin. He leaned over and gave her a small kiss. It was about another twenty minutes before the cab pulled up at what Harry figured was the entrance to Covent Gardens. Hermione got out of the cab and Harry handed the man two 20.00 Pound notes and shut the door. "So then shopping?" Harry asked as stuffed a hand into a pocket and reached out with his other hand and grabbed Hermione"s.

Harry and Hermione entered Covent Gardens hand in hand and Harry couldn't be happier. Here he was out on the town with his best friend and now girlfriend. Away from Hogwarts, from the stares, from Malfoy, from the stress, and the feelings of impending doom. Right now at his moment in time he could just forget everything else going on and enjoy himself.

Hermione couldn't believe she was doing this, she and Harry had snuck out of Hogwarts on during term to London of all places. If they got caught she was sure they'd end up being expelled for this. However Hermione couldn't help it she was having a great time. Harry had conquered the dragon, made up with Ron, kissed her, and now he was holding her hand. Hermione continued to smile and laugh as Harry dragged them from shop window to shop window like an excited kid.

"Hey what do you think of this," Harry said as he stopped in front of a shop dedicated to underware. "Should I go in and model some for you?" Harry asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"You can't model underware you prat," Hermione said with and slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Oh, yeah I guess not." Harry said stroking his chin lightly. "I could always just buy some and model it later." Harry said with smirk

"I think not," she replied.

"Oh well, your loss."

Harry continued to drag Hermione to another shop, this one sold computers and mobile telephones. "I remember when Dudley got a new computer for his 11th birthday. I was so jealous, I think I'll get one." Harry said as he pondered the laptop models in the shop windows.

"They won't work at Hogwarts," Hermione replied. "Magic makes the electricity all wonky for the most part. The only things that would work are digital watches and other small things like that."

"Pity I would've loved to of gotten one to play games on." Harry replied with a shrug.

"You have quite a bit cash on you, but I doubt it would be enough for even the cheapest laptop though."

"True, oh well off to the next one then." Harry said with a large grin.

Harry dragged them into an old fashioned wooden toy store and immediately started making his way through the aisle and looking at all the toys. Towards the end of an aisle there was a puppet set with wooden marionettes. Harry let go of Hermione's hand and got behind the small wooden stage and picked up two of the marionettes. Hermione crossed her arm and looked on with a smirk as Harry played with them and got the hang of it.

"_Oh Harry you're the strongest most wicked wizard I've ever met,"_ Harry said in a high pitched girly voice.

"**Why thank you, your not so bad yourself.**" Harry replied in a deep manly voice as he played with the puppets.

_"Oh kiss me, my hero!_" Harry said in his girly voice. Then he brought the two puppets together in what should've been a kiss, but it looked more like a headbutt.

"Oh you"re so clever," Hermione said with a bright grin.

"I"d like to think so, you know the sorting hat did want me in Slytherin you know." Harry said with a smirk.

"I said clever not cunning, and that must be why it didn't suggest Ravenclaw." Hermione said with a grin.

"You wound me," Harry said back with a laugh as he made his way over to Hermione and kissed her lightly.

"We're in public," Hermione said softly as she pulled back with a smile on her face.

"You didn't mind earlier," Harry said back.

"We were in the cab, and I was still in shock that I let you drag me all the way out here."

"Well I think you're going to have to make a small exception for me." Harry said leaning over and giving her another soft kiss on the lips.

"Well don't you move fast," Hermione said softly as he rested his forehead on hers. "Our first kiss wasn't even a full 24 hours ago, and I think you've kissed me at least half a dozen times since we woke up this morning."

"Are you complaining?" he asked.

"No." She whispered back.

"Good so lets get out of here then, and find some more shops." Harry said as he took her hand and led her out of the store.

"Where the hell is Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked as stuffed himself with food at lunch in the Great Hall.

"Harry told me that they were going out today, and to try and keep it low key." Neville said as he took a bite of steak pie. Harry had told him three days or so ago he was going to sneak out to London and might bring Hermione with him.

"Prat and he left me here?" Ron asked to no one in particular as he finished off his second steak pie.

"Well you two weren't exactly on the best of terms a couple days ago. Besides I think he just kind of wants today to have fun before settling in for more training before the second task." Neville said

"Alright I'll give you that," Ron muttered as he gulped down a glass of pumpkin juice and reached for more chips.

"What he did at the task was bloody wicked though wasn't it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah it was, I heard some sixth years talking about, said that it was all sixth year material. They were also saying nobody short of McGonagall could of pulled something like that off." Neville replied.

"Well my dad says his dad was the youngest Transfiguration Master ever." Parvati said just sitting down next to Neville.

"Really?" Ron asked as he took another drink of pumpkin juice.

"Me gran says the same thing," Neville said.

"I guess it got passed down to him then," Parvati said as she helped herself to a chicken pie. "Funny though I've never really thought he was all that good at Transfiguration. I mean he was top of our year in defense last year but he never really excelled at Transfiguration."

"Well I guess it just goes to show you that you can't judge a book by its cover." Neville said softly. He didn't feel comfortable talking about Harry like this when he wasn't here.

"So Harry and Hermione huh?" Parvati said with a smirk.

"Oy I'm eating!" Ron said pulling a face.

"What do you think about it Ron? We all thought you fancied her." Parvati asked as she took a small bite of her food.

"Well, I don"t know if I fancied her. I'm not excited about it, but after being such a twat to them I guess I just gotta accept that its happened and deal with it." He said through a mouth full of food.

"Well I"m happy for them, they seem to have gotten a lot closer over the last month." Neville said with a small shrug as he pulled out his new book Moody lent him about magical water plants.

"Well Hermione never said it, but I always figured she fancied him at least since last year." Parvati said. "I mean she was so torn up when you two were acting like prats over that silly broom stick."

"Oy it wasn't just a silly broom stick Pav, It was a Firebolt. Its the fastest and best broom on the market!" Ron said defending their actions of last year. "It wasn't that she went and snitched to McGonagall either, it was the fact that she just went and did it without telling us." He said.

"Well either way its all water under the bridge now, where are those two anyway? I haven't seen them all day." She asked as she looked around.

Neville and Ron shot each other a look before Neville said, "I think there having a private lunch somewhere on the grounds or in the castle."

"Oh how romantic," she cooed. "I've gotta go tell Lav!" With that she was off her lunch forgotten to go find the second half of Gryffindor"s resident gossip duo.

"Close one mate good job on covering for them." Ron said as he took a bite of what had to of been his fourth pie.

"So Hermione was talking about getting together to train with her and Harry, she said she'd talk to us about it tomorrow what do you think?" Neville asked as he flipped the page on his book. He had just finished a particularly good chapter on Gillyweed.

"I don't know mate sounds like extra work." Ron said with a small moan. He didn't wanna brush off his best mates. Especially after just getting them back, but he didn't fancy doing extra work either.

"I mean you saw what he did out there though, I mean he took on a dragon." Neville said having forgotten his book. "If they could just teach me how to do one of those spells it'd be worth it." Neville said. He didn't need anyone telling him how rubbish he was at spells he knew it. However working with Hermione or Harry would probably help him not be a pathetic lost cause at least.

"Yeah that was pretty wicked but we already have classes and stuff." Ron said not really convinced it would be as wicked as Neville was making it out to be.

"You know mate, everyone of your brothers are wicked at spell work. You are to you might not like doing the homework or taking notes but you're always one of the first few to get a spell in class even if it isn't perfect. If I could cast like you I wouldn't be slacking off thats for sure." Neville said as he leaned back and let out a sigh.

"I've never really thought about it that way," Ron said softly. If he was practically a squib like Neville (no offence to Neville of course) then he'd give anything to be at least decent at it like he was now. "You know what I think I might do it, your right. Just because I can"t be the best doesn't mean I shouldn't at least try my best."

"Now that we're all here lets go ahead and dive right in." Dumbledore said with a cheery smile as Professors Snape and McGonagall sat down in front of him.

"Let me guess we're here to discuss the Potter spawn." Snape said with a small sneer. McGonagall"s lips thinned and she shot the Potions Master a quick glare before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Yes, Severus we are here to discuss _Mr. Potter"s _ performance at the tournament yesterday." Dumbledore said with a kind smile. "I was pleasantly surprised by it to be honest. That shield isn't even taught here at Hogwarts and those transfigurations were simply marvelous. If I'm not mistaken Minerva those spells aren't taught until the beginning of sixth year is that correct?"

"Yes, and I have never seen a student use them to that extent. In fact I'd wager not even James himself could of done it in his fourth year." McGonagall said with a bright smile.

"Please the boy was lucky, if wasn't for Granger he never would of been able to pull that kind of stunt off." Severus said with a sour look. "Ms. Granger is without a doubt the most intelligent student here, even if she is a know-it-all. I'm sure she was the one that taught the foolish boy those spells."

"I agree with you on the first part Severus, but not the second. I don't believe for one second Ms. Granger would of had the ability to use them to that extent. At least not right now, eventually yes but the power needed for just one of those spells would wipe her out." Minerva said. "Though I don't even think those were the most impressive bits of magic."

"Are you referring to the transfiguration charms?" Dumbledore asked with a smile on his face.

"Transfiguration charm?" Snape asked.

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it Severus, there only touched upon only briefly at the end of seventh year. You yourself surely know quite a few but you probably mistake them for regular charms. One that I can think of thats taught in 5th year is the IncarcerationCharm. If you remember its a relatively simple." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Yes I remember, it took me almost half a day to get it down." Snape said with a snarl. "That blowhard Gardy taught it to us in 5th year defense."

"Ah yes, you see it conjures ropes and then they bind their target. Conjuration is of course a discipline of transfiguration but the ropes are charmed to bind. They range from very simple to extremely complicated to perform. Most elemental magics though considered charms are in fact transfiguration charms. Something is conjured and charmed to react."

"So what you're saying is Potter used two of them yesterday the shield and the chains." Severus said. "How come I've never heard of this particular branch of magic?"

"Well like I said its they are rarely differentiated from plain charms. Only Charms and Transfiguration Masters usually know the difference. Mr. Potter for example conjured ice and charmed it to defend with one spell. The same with the chains, he transfigured them from rock and charmed them to act on his will." Dumbledore said with a smile, he loved teaching, and Severus himself was such a brilliant man; second only to himself he rarely had the opportunity to lecture him.

"So the Flame Charm is what you'd call an transfiguration charm? Thats a relatively simple spell why is it so special Potter used them?" Snape asked now interested in the topic.

"Your correct," Minerva said. "However the two spells Potter used are exceedingly difficult it's like combining a 6th year transfiguration spell and 7th year charm. What did Poppy say afterwards about his magical drain?" McGonagall asked.

"Nothing serious, to quote hern "Potter will be right as rain in a couple of hours, dragons Headmaster what were you thinking?" I was quite shocked myself. I found Harry about an hour or so after the task to confirm her diagnosis. His core was full as far as I could tell." Dumbledore said stroking his beard.

"How powerful is the lad?" McGonagall asked as leaned forward in her chair.

"He's not as powerful as you, at least not yet but he's close." Dumbledore said softly as he thought about it. McGonagall was a relatively powerful witch, not as powerful as Flitwick or Severus but close. "I'd say he"s as he"s pretty even with Remus Lupin right about now." Dumbledore concluded with a sigh.

"Well thats not too impressive." Snape said with a sneer.

"It is considering his age!" McGonagall said. "Witches and Wizards as you well know hit their peak at 17 if he"s already as powerful as Remus imagine how strong he'll be at 17!"

"I was going to extend an apprenticeship offer to Ms. Granger when she graduated, but now I think I might take on Mr. Potter." McGonagall said as she leaned back and thought about it.

"I'd say to hold off on making a decision my dear, graduation is of course still over three years away for the pair." Dumbledore said with a small smile. "If he's anymore like his father then he already is he most likely won't need it."

"The boy is already too much like his father." Severus sneered as leaned back and folded his hands.

"I wouldn't say that, if I remember correctly James barely passed charms and wasn't too great in defense either." Dumbledore said. "Both are subjects Harry is very competent in, he received an O in defense last year and an E in charms I believe." Dumbledore reached over and withdrew a lemon drop from the dish on his desk and popped it into his mouth thoughtfully. "I'd say he's more like his mother, kind, compassionate, and talented in more than subject."

"The boy is nothing like Lilly." Severus snapped back as if comparing the boy to her was an insult.

"We see only what we want to see," Minerva snapped back coming to the defense of one of her lions.

"Well onto more pressing matters, Severus anything to report?" Dumbledore asked as he sat back sucked on his lemon drop.

"The mark grows darker daily, he is gaining power." Severus said with a sneer. "Karkaroff reports the same."

"That is very grave news, I was hoping that Voldemort hadn't been involved with Harry"s entrance into this tournament." Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"What will we do Headmaster?" McGonagall asked. "If he is involved then we have no clue what he"s planning."

"We continue to let it play out. I may not like the boy, but I believe he"s capable enough to at least survive if anything happens." Severus said with a small snarl.

"I agree Severus," Dumbledore said with a thoughtful hum.

"Crouch, I see you have made it back to report." A cold snake like voice hissed from a large black leather wing tipped arm chair.

"I have My Lord, Potter has survived the First Task surprisingly without my help." The man that replied with a thick scottish accent. An onlooker would of guessed that this man at one point had been quite a handsome fellow. High cheek bones, dimpled chin, light brown eyes, and windswept brown hair. However now after years of imprisonment he was no longer quite as handsome. He was pale and gaunt, had dark purple circles under his eyes, and his once bright brown eyes were now dark and crazed.

"Interesting, by what means?" The voice asked.

"He fought it head on using very advanced transfiguration and charm magic." The man named Crouch said from his kneeled position.

"Very very interesting." the voice hissed,

Harry smiled as him and Hermione walked through Hyde Park, they'd just finished having lunch. Fish and Chips, something Hermione insisted he they were just taking a stroll through Hyde park watching as people went about their daily business. "So what do we do now?" Harry asked as they got closer to one the parks exits.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Hermione said thoughtfully as Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We could go to a cinema," she suggested half heartedly.

"I don't know, I don't think I'm in the mood to sit and be quiet for two hours." Harry said as they got closer to the park exit.

"We could go to Foyles, its the biggest book store in London," Hermione said with a grin.

"Okay," Harry said with a shrug. " Sounds good." Harry and Hermione enjoyed a companionable silence as they made their way towards the exit. Harry despite himself couldn't help but think about what he needed to get started on when he returned to Hogwarts tonight. He wanted to start the exercises in Lin Lao"s book, start learning proper dueling techniques, continue on with transfiguration, and start on more advanced dueling charms.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked as they crossed the threshold out of the park.

Harry lifted his hand to try and wave down a taxi and turned to Hermione. "Just thinking about what I want to work on when I get back. Making some changes from last night."

"What kind of changes?" Hermione asked as they waited for a taxi.

"Mostly I want to incorporate more dueling and offensive spells than before. I have no idea what the next task is. It could be another find and grab task or it could be a straight out duel I have no idea honestly." He said as a taxi finally came up to the side of the road.

Harry opened the door and let Hermione climb into the cab before getting in himself. "I think its a good idea, you're right it could be an all out fight." Hermione said being thoughtful of the muggle cabbie.

"Were to?" He grunted without looking back.

"Foleys," Hermione answered. With a grunt the man pulled out into traffic and started navigating them through the traffic.

"What about Ron and Neville?" Hermione asked as the cabby turned a corner. "How are we going to get them caught up, I don't mean to sound rude but I kind of want to keep the overnights between you and me." Hermione said softly. Overnights were the best part it gave them almost two days to themselves to train and work together.

"Well if we're gonna catch them up they"re going to have to do overnights occasionally." Harry said looking at Hermione with raised eyebrows.

"I know, I just don't want every minute I'm spending with you to be accompanied by them. Once we go in we can't go out or we risk getting caught after curfew." Hermione said. "If they come after classes and then overnight you and I will never get anytime to ourselves in there." Hermione said with a huff. She had gotten used to it just being her and Harry. As much as she wanted Ron and Neville joining them she didn't want them imposing on her time with Harry now that they were together.

"So they stay overnight on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and every other weekend. Those days can be easier days for you and me so we can work on catching them up a bit more." Harry said as he looked out the window.

"That sounds fair I guess," Hermione said with a small smile. "I can't hog you all the time."

"I wouldn't mind it occasionally," Harry said with a wink. Harry felt the cab stop and looked up to see they were in front of Foleys.

Harry and Hermione got out of the cab and Harry handed the man 25 pounds and made his way into the bookstore with and Hermione wondered around Foley"s and picked up several books for Hermione"s "light" reading. After paying for their purchases Harry and Hermione continued to explore London on foot.

However the sun was setting and Harry knew they'd need to make an appearance soon. "Hermione, I was really hoping to have dinner out in London today."

"But you're worried that we need to make an appearance at dinner?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah, but we'll sneak out here again after the second task this time a little later so we can stay for dinner without being missed all day." Harry said with a grin.

"I was thinking the same thing, its been fun but I think we're cutting it a little close." They'd been out and about in London for almost 10 hours now someone had to have asked about them by now.

"Alright lets duck into this alley," Harry said pulling her into the alley and looking around. "Dobby," Harry whispered with the intention of calling him to them. There was a soft pop and Dobby appeared.

"What can Dobby be doing for yous Harry Potter sirs?" The creature asked, he was wearing a bright orange t-shirt and bright red fez.

"I need you to take Hermione back to her dorms and then come back for me" Harry said as he looked down at the energetic elf.

"Of course sirs anything for you and your Grangy." Dobby reached up and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"His what?" Hermione asked right before she popped away with Dobby. Harry waited around for about a minute before the Dobby returned.

"Coast is clear Harry Potter sir," Dobby reached up and for the second time that day Harry felt like he was walking through fog, Harry"s vision returned and he was in his empty dormitory.

"Anything else sirs?" Dobby asked.

"Not at this time Dobby." Harry replied as pulled off his dark tweed coat and flat cap and tossed them on his trunk. Harry laid down on his bed and kicked up his feet on the footboard of his four poster bed. He slid his wand from right pocket and with a quick flick his trunk opened and the Marauders Map came zooming over to him.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry said as he tapped his wand on the parchment. Setting his wand down on his bed Harry quickly scanned the map. Hermione was still in her dorm near her bed, or what he assumed was her bed. Ron and Neville were in the common room. Most of the professors were in their offices except for Moody. Moody wasn't on the map at all, but Mr Crouch was. _Must be here about the tournament._ Harry thought to himself. Harry checked his watch and sighed there was still about 30 minutes until dinner.

Harry cleared the map and tossed it back in his trunk. Throwing on his dark tweed blazer Harry made his way out of the dorm and into the common room. "Oy there you are Potter, we've been wondering were you and your lady friend have been all day." Seamus said wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh we"ve been about." Harry said with a wink.

"Found yourselves a broom closet eh?" Seamus asked.

"Maybe," Harry said with a small smirk. "What have you all been up to?" Harry asked as he took a seat next to Ron on the couch. Ron was currently sitting across from Nevile his brow furrowed as he stared down at a chess set. Harry didn't know too much about chess but it seemed like Neville was surprisingly giving Ron (Hogwarts" resident chess prodigy) a run for his money.

"You know just mucking about really. Me, Dean, and some Claws played a game or two off football today though." Seamus said.

"You know figured we'd get it done before it gets too cold ya know?" Dean said from behind his sketch pad.

"Yeah it was a bit brisk today," Harry said with a shrug.

"Why are you dressed like a muggle Harry?" Ron asked after finally making his move. Now it was Nevilles turn to stare at the chessboard intensely.

"I'm not the only one." Harry said motioning towards the rest of the group. Pretty much all of them were in some form of muggle clothes.

"Yeah I know we are, but you usually wear your uniform even on weekends." Ron said as he looked over at Harry"s outfit. "In fact you've been dressing like a muggle for the last few weeks or so."

"I mail ordered some new clothes a few weeks ago, I was sick of only having my school clothes." Harry said, but he refrained from mentioning the fact that even their uniforms were muggle aside from the robes.

"Mate you know the clothes under are robes, in fact a lot of our clothes aside from robes are muggle right." Neville said as he finally made his move.

"Oh I didn't know," Ron said uncaringly.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to Seamus and started talking about quidditch. Harry and Seamus talked for a few more minutes while they all waited for dinner to start. After about 15 minutes Ron finally beat Neville and checked his watch.

"Bloody hell dinner starts in five minutes. We better get there before all the good stuff he"s taken." Ron said as he stood up. Neville, Seamus, and Dean followed suite and soon the four of them were looking at Harry impatiently.

"Why don't you all go ahead. I"m gonna wait for Hermione." Harry said with a slight smile and a shrug. "But don't let glutton eat all the food before we get there!" Harry called after them with a laugh.

"Piss off, I"m a growing lad!" Ron shouted back.

Harry let out a loud laugh and laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back against the couch. Harry watched for about ten minutes or so as more and more student"s filtered out the common room for dinner. Closing his eyes Harry hopped Hermione wouldn't be too long. Dinner only lasted an hour and he didn't want to rush. A few minutes later Harry felt a pair of hands sneak under his glasses and cover his eyes.

"Guess who." A voice whispered softly in his ear.

"Hmm easy, Professor Snape?" Harry asked with a smirk. The hands slid away from his face and smacked him on the head.

"Prat," Hermione said. Harry opened his dark green eyes and grinned up at the women standing above him. "Come on lets go get dinner tomorrows gonna be here before we know it." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Of course," Harry said with a grin. He stood and placed his hand in Hermione"s. "After you dear." Harry said with a smile. Hermione led them out the corridor and to dinner. Tomorrow brought more endless days in the room of requirement and for now he just wanted to enjoy the rest of his day as a normal teenager with his girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Sweat slid down Harry"s forehead, down his nose, and then finally dripped to the old stone floor. Harry was dressed in a pair of sweats and black tank top. His hands rested on a medicine ball and his feet were elevated on the base of a chair. Taking a deep breath Harry lowered himself down until his nose touched the ball. Harry paused and counted to 25 before pushing himself back up. Lao Lin"s book Harmonize your Magic and Body was the first book he had read when he returned to the Room of Requirement two weeks ago. Well two weeks ago on the outside but it was really more like 64 days ago for him. Lao Lin"s main and usually overlooked theory was one of balance. Healthy body meant healthy magic, Lao believed that the better physical shape a wizard was in the more powerful and responsive his magic would be. The book was filled with hundreds of exercises, diet suggestions, and recipes for magical nutrient potions.

Harry had been following those regiments religiously, and believed that Lao"s theory was correct. Every 24 hours Harry performed an hour of bodyweight exercises breaking every 6th and 7th 24 hour increment. Harry"s eating habits were already pretty on par with what Lao discussed in his book. All Harry had to do was cut down on his intake of red meat and pork, increase his intake of chicken and vegetables, completely cut out Butterbeer and pumpkin juice with exception on rest days, and take in more water and keep up with the various nutrient and supplement potions. The effect for Harry had been almost immediate after 72 hours of doing the exercises Harry found that his magic came much easier to him and he was using less of it. For example if it took Harry an entire "glass" of magic to cast a stunner before, then now it was only taking a quater glass or less.

Neville and Ron had also been introduced to the Room and were both now coming after classes everyday and staying the night on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and every other had immediately jumped into the same routine along with Hermione, and after a bit of convincing Ron did as well. However Ron"s motivation was completely different than any of theirs. Ron was mostly interested in trying to attract some "fit birds" as he called them. That of course set Hermione off into a rant about disrespect, which escalated into an argument, Hermione ended up with boils all over her face and Ron with two left hands and feet.

After doing his daily exercises Harry would study 5th and 6th year transfiguration,charms, dueling tactics and styles, advanced Battle Magic. Hermione was of course sticking strictly to the school curriculum along with Neville. Both trying to fully master previous spells and try and get a head. Hermione was about finished with 6th year material and trying to help Neville catch up to where they were now (outside the room) before advancing further.

Ron it seemed like Harry had a very good knack for Battle Magic and Defensive spells. Ron was just about finished up with 5th year defense material and about half way through the 8 volume set Harry had already read on dueling strategies and tactics. Like Neville however he was still working with Hermione to get caught up on and fully master the material they had already learned. Ron it also seemed with proper motivation and no Slytherins around was quite a dab hand at potions, and was almost as good as Hermione. Ron was the one brewing all of their nutrient potions.

Since the start of his new training regimen though Harry had added some meat to his bones. You could no longer count his ribs and his arms didn"t look like a good high five would snap them in half either. Ron had kind of the same effect happening to hims as well, Hermione who didn"t partake in the physical exercise looked relatively the same already having been in great physical shape, it was Neville who had changed the most close 30 pounds of fat.

Harry grunted as he continued his exercise. It was chest and core one day, arms and shoulders one day, and legs and core the last day. His and Hermione"s relationship hadn"t evolved much though in the last 60 days though. That however could just be because she only really spent about half the amount of time he did in here. Sometimes half of that was Ron and Neville. They did get private time together though on the weekends Ron and Neville weren"t there and the nights they weren"t. That private time was spent mostly reading and training still, but there were a couple of times the room had created one of those offshoot rooms for them to go to. Though nothing had really changed, there wasn"t any intensive snogging yet and definitely nothing close to shagging. Harry didn"t know what to think about it, he of course wanted to do more but at the same time he understood why they shouldn"t and didn"t blame her for not wanting to.

The alarm on his watch started beeping reminding him it was time to move on to his next activity. Harry slowly pulled his feet from the chair and stood lifting his hands from the medicine ball. His chest felt like it was on fire, moving over to one of the newly appeared shelves Harry grabbed two potions from the shelf. A muscle repairing potion and a concentrated protein potion. Swallowing the two of them and pulling a quick face he quickly glugged down a bottle of water and refilled it with a wave of his wand.

The biggest problem with them Ron, Neville, and Hermione joining him after class was keeping on a decent sleeping schedule. He had to make sure that he was just finishing up a day and could go to sleep with them when they got here in preparation for the nights Ron and Neville stayed over. On the nights they didn"t stay over he and Hermione had to try and get an hour kip in to keep him going for the time they spent here awake. It was a horrible schedule to keep up with, but seeing as him and Hermione only needed anywhere from three to four hours of sleep now that they had mastered the basics of Occlumency it was doable. Harry made his way to the "Boys" side for the room which now contained three smaller sized four poster beds instead of his lone very large one. Grabbing a towel, a pair of underwear, and a pair of black jeans he went into the bathroom for a shower. Then he"d have about ten hours of studying before he had to get out to let the others in.

After his shower Harry dressed in his jeans and went out to toss his sweaty clothes in the hamper for Dobby to collect when he let the others in. Harry tossed on a long sleeved brown hensley shirt and made his way over to his desk. Harry flipped open Transmuting the Human Body Inorganic Human Transfiguration Vol.3 to were he left off and grabbed his notebook and wand. After he finished Vol 3 and had mastered the skill sets in that book he could start Transmuting the Human Body Organic Human Transfiguration Vol 1. There were about five volumes in that set. Once he finished with them he would be in kind of a weird spot. He would have mastered some of the 6th and 7th year material but only about half of it. He would have to go back and master some other branches of transfiguration. The Switching and Vanishing spell, the basics of Conjuring, and some animal based transfigurations. After he finished with those though hopefully by the next task he could start on some Journeyman based spell work. Journeyman based spell work would be extensions of what he had already learned. Intermediate and Advanced human transfiguration, permanent transfiguration, intermediate and advanced vanishment including how to bring back things you had vanished, and intermediate and advanced conjuring.

Becoming a Master in transfiguration was considered one of the hardest things to do in the magical world. Simply because there were almost a half a dozen ways to do the same thing and you had to have working knowledge of all of them. Of course by mastering the seventh year curriculum Harry would master some aspects of the subject. Things like inorganic to inorganic transfigurations were mastered by seventh year. You also had to have a good working knowledge of things called transfiguration charms, most of which dealt with elemental based magics.

Harry was engrossed in his book and notebook when his alarm went off. Checking his watch he closed his transfiguration book and pulled over Compendium of Battle Magick"s by Carter Wood. It was mostly the very basics offensive and defensive magic after this book the series branched off into multi volumed sets. Harry continued to read and jot down notes until his wrist watch beeped again. Harry silenced it and but the book away before reaching for Offensive Magicks for Duelists Vol 2. by Charles Dumont. It was another basic book set which included relatively well known hexes, curses, and charms for beginners and intermediates.

This continued on for another two hours before his watch beeped again. Harry shut the book and grabbed his notebook. Flipping back about a dozen pages he went into the practice chamber. That continued for about 6 hours Harry going over each spell he learned and trying to cast them. Some he could do silently, some he had to say the incantation, and some he couldn"t do at all. Most of the Transfiguration stuff was dog eared to go back to when he had a volunteer.

Harry"s watch beeped again. Stopping his practice and dispelling the small fire arrow he was currently working on he left. Harry went over the shelves and grabbed a container of food which consisted of grilled chicken and veggies. Harry quickly ate the bland tasting food and went to the floor in front of the fireplace and sat down. Harry then started to practice to Occlumency until it was 4:00PM in the outside world.

Soon it was 4:00PM and it was time to go collect the others. With a sigh Harry stood and made his way over to the main exit to the Room of Requirement. He opened the door canceling the time magic and stood outside. Harry continued to lean against the old stone wall near the room as he checked his watch repeatedly. It was getting close to 4:30PM and the others were late, very late. Harry kicked off the wall and quickly walked to the Gryffindor common room. Muttering the password Harry entered the common room and looked around.

He noted that none of the older years seemed to be in the common room at all. Ginny who was sitting in one of the plush leather armchairs was scratching away at a long roll of parchment. "Hey Gin, do you know where everyones at?" Harry asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

The red head blushed lightly at Harry"s attention but answered, "the house heads are all holding assemblies for years four and up."

"Know what it"s about?" Harry asked as he glanced at Ginny"s transfiguration essay from where he stood.

"Well we don't know for sure, but Colin was saying that theres going to be a ball this year." Ginny said averting her gaze from Harry and back to her homework.

"Huh well I gotta get something from my trunk." Harry said with a nod of thanks before heading up to his dorm room. Harry quickly entered the dorm and with a flick of his wand the trunk opened and the map came zooming out to him. Grabbing the map Harry sat down on Dean"s bed and waved his wand over it. "I solemnly swear that I"m up to no good." Ink spread over the parchment expanding and filling out the parchment until a map of Hogwarts laid open before him. It didn't take long for Harry find everyone. Seemed like everyone was in there Head of Houses respective classrooms. Harry cleared the map and banished it back to the trunk which closed with snap.

Harry left the dorm room and went back down to the common room. He waved at Ginny in thanks and left the common room. Harry made his way to the Great Staircase and started the rather tedious trek down to the first floor. After waiting for about 10 minutes for _two_ different staircases to line up he finally made it to the first floor. Bypassing the staircase to the Great Hall he took the adjacent east corridor heading and started towards the transfiguration classroom. The students were all sitting at desks or leaning against the wall. Harry cast a quick silencing charm on the door and opened it slowly. Harry slid into the classroom quietly and made to stand next to a fifth year.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said in her scottish accent. "Silencing Charm on the door was nice, but don"t think I don't know when a spell is being cast in my classroom." McGonagall said her lips pressed into a line. "Now like I was saying, this will be a formal ball. Fourth years and above are welcome, but you may invite someone from 3rd year if you wish. Dress robes and gowns will be required. Now I do _not _want any shenanigans from any of my lions is that understood?"

Harry along with the rest of classroom muttered, "yes Professor McGonagall."

"Good now seeing as this ball is part of the tournament, its champions will be expected to open the ball with a dance." McGonagall said staring pointedly at Harry. "It will be held on Christmas day at exactly 7:00 PM, do not be late. That is all you may go, except for you Mr. Potter."

Harry watched as the people in the class started to filter out. Harry waved at Hermione and the guys before approaching McGonagall. "What can I do for you Professor?" Harry asked as McGonagall returned to her desk and started to collect spare pieces of parchment.

"If you'd turn up to lunch you'd be informed about these meetings Mr. Potter. Though I"ll take it as a sign that you're taking whatever curriculum you and no doubt have drawn up seriously. My office tonight after dinner." McGonagall said with a curt nod of her head.

"Of course Professor see you then," Harry said as he turned and made his way out of the class. Harry saw Ron and Neville waiting for him outside. "Where's Hermione?"

"Don"t know mate, said she"d see us dinner. So we goin to room?" Ron asked lifting the bag to his shoulder.

Harry checked his watch, it was close to five but they could get there by then. They could still get to dinner but they"d have to rush to finish. "Alright if we can get into the room we can get ten hours in before dinner. That way we can sleep before tonight." It was a Monday so Neville and Ron would be staying the night.

Harry, Ron, and Neville entered the Great Hall and beelined to the Gryffindor table. "Oy I am famished!" Ron said as he took a seat and started to grab for the roasted chicken and some chips. Neville made himself a small salad and stated cut up some chicken breast for the salad. Harry decided to have some roast and mash potatoes with brown gravy and a small side salad.

"So mate who you gonna take to the ball?" Ron asked Neville as he seemingly cleaned a chicken leg in one bite.

"I don't really know, I was thinking about asking Ginny if that'd be okay with you." Neville said looking up at Ron. Ron had surprisingly stopped eating and was staring Neville down with narrowed eyes.

"I guess that'd be okay, if you keep it respectable." Ron said as he moved back to his food. "Keep your hands in check and no snogging shes only 13." Ron said as he shoved a chip in his mouth.

"Sure thing Ron," Neville said his face flushed red as he looked back down to his plate.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked as he looked around the table not seeing her anywhere.

"Don"t know mate," Ron said as he took a bite of chicken. "Yo Pav, you seen Hermione anywhere?" Ron asked calling down the table past Seamus and Dean.

"Nope not since our assembly." Parvati called back before returning to her meal and gossiping with Lavender.

"Shes been a bit testy since that article came out about you and Victor." Ron said with a shrug.

"Yeah I know, and she refuses to talk about it. I know you don't want to hear this either but she barely lets me kiss her either." Harry said softly as he looked around the table and checked his watch. "I've gotta get going to McGonagall"s she's expecting me at quarter till. I"ll meet you in the common room. If we haven't seen Hermione by then we'll use the map." Harry said as he stood up to go to McGonagall's office.

"I"m not the only one who needs to ask somebody to the ball either Ron." Harry heard Neville say as he walked towards the exit.

"So how was your meeting with Mr. Potter?" Albus Dumbledore said as he poured himself and Professor McGonagall a cuppa. He handed the cup to McGonagall from over his large mahogany desk.

"It was good, as usual he exceeded my expectations. I never thought I'd say this but he must be almost as clever as Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall said as she took a sip of her tea. "I mean he improves leaps and bounds every two weeks. Last meeting he knew a decent amount of theory on human transfiguration. This time though he knew things very few Hogwarts students ever learn about the subject. He even knew what a transfiguration charm was."

"Well that is impressive. Not to undermine young Harry"s intelligence, he's definitely quite clever in his own right. However I"m sure a decent amount of credit goes towards herself." Albus said as he too sipped his tea. Reaching into his candy dish he plucked out a lemon drop and let it drop into his tea with soft _plop. _

"Well Mr. Potter it seems has mastered the fifth year curriculum in Transfiguration, Charms, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. As well as some of the sixth year curriculum and some of the seventh." Professor McGonagall said. "If he keeps this up then there will be no point in his being here at school come next year."

"Im sure thats an exaggeration, I highly doubt he's studying his electives or Potions. Besides theres always something you can miss when self studying like that." Dumbledore said with a bright smile. "I was curious though has he hinted at all about Animagus training?"

"Dear lord, Albus I doubt he'd even attempt it on his own. At least I hope he wouldn't," she muttered. "Why would you be curious about that anyway? What makes you think he'd have any interest in it?"

"Mr. Potter recently learned last year from Remus that his father was one. It turns out that he and his little group all learned to assist Remus with his lonely nights in the Shrieking Shack." Dumbledore said with a bright smile from behind his cup.

"That"s impossible Headmaster. The four of them would of been on the register." McGonagall rebutted.

"Would they? I highly doubt that registering themselves with the Ministry would be at the top of three 15 year olds lists of things to do." He said.

"Merlin, are you sure?"

"Positive. James was a Stag, Sirius was a large black Irish Wolfhound, and Peter was a rat." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

Professor McGonagall hummed in disapproval. Dumbledore had of course explained that Sirius was in fact innocent to her last summer. "That must be how he escaped Azkaban then, Dementors can"t really sense animals that well."

"Indeed it's exactly how he did it." Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "I of course was shocked. I had never thought it would be possible that an unregistered animagus would be able to sneak out. In fact there had never even been a registered animagus arrested before so." Dumbledore let the sentence hang with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Did you inform the Ministry?" McGonagall asked.

"Not yet, you never know Sirius may need to escape from there again one day. For now we'll simply hope he"s the only one who will ever work it out." Dumbledore said as he finished his tea with a smack of his lips. "So back to Mr. Potter, do you think he'll be capable of overcoming the next task? I'd imagine we'll see a very liberal use of the bubble head charm. However even if he does get past sixth year material he might skip it as useless for his needs."

"His transfiguration skill are probably good enough to give himself a pair of gills and such." McGonagall said thoughtfully. "Or they will be at anyrate."

"Ah good, we don't want Mr. Bagman getting in trouble for helping contestants. I hear he"s placed a lot of gold on ." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

Harry climbed the last few stairs to the seventh floor and headed towards the corridor which led to the Fat Lady. Harry turned the corridor and stopped when felt a hand grab his. Turning he drew his wand and stopped when he saw that it was Hermione. "Jezz Hermione way to sneak up on someone. Where've you been all evening?" Harry asked as let his hand fall out of hers.

"I've been to see Madam Pomfrey and check on some other things." Hermione said with a small smile. "Harry we have to talk. Its about the Room of Requirement."

"What about it?" Harry asked as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

Hermione cleared her throat, "well I actually can't believe I didn't notice this sooner. Harry were ageing in the room." Hermione said softly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with a small frown.

"I mean we're ageing, your spending 32 days a week in there and you're not ageing just a week you're ageing 32 days. I didn't notice it before because I was taking Contraceptive potion." Hermione said with a bright blush. "Thats how I noticed though, I was taking it to help with my well, you know. Anyway you're supposed to take it monthly, but I-I got my you know..." Hermione said looking to the side.

"Well isn't that you know normal getting your, well you know." Harry said avoiding eye contact with his girlfriend.

"No it"s not, I just thought it was a one off when I got it last month. This time I checked with Madam Pomfrey. It"s like I haven't taken it all this month and I got it" Hermione said.

"I don"t get it Hermione, there called monthlies for a reason cause you get them monthly." Harry said as he shook his head.

"Harry you're only supposed to get them every three months on the potion. That"s the only reason why I take it." Hermione said with a soft breath. "I wouldn't of gotten one until January. like I said I just thought it was a one off last month but it happened again." Hermione said. "Also I know you're not shaving regularly yet, but I do and I've been shaving every other day. I didn't think about it at first but I"m spending just over three days a day in the room. If I"m growing hair and getting my monthlies."

""Then were ageing," Harry said with soft whisper.

"Yes, you see." Hermione said with a whisper. "I turned 15 on September 15th so I should be 15 years and 86 days old, but look." Hermione drew her wand and muttered a spell and golden mist shot from the wand. The mist wound itself into numbers and letters. _15 years 164 days. _"Harry if I continue on now then in 12 weeks I"ll biologically be 16, thats roughly April. Harry thats over six months early." Hermione said. "But thats not the what I'm worried about. Harry you're spending more than twice the amount of time in the room then I am." Hermione pointed her wand at him and muttered the same charm again. _14 years and 289 days_ the golden mist read as it hung in the air. "At your rate you"ll be 15 by New Years, 16 by April, and 17 before school lets out. I'll be 17 sometime in July or August.

"Merlin," Harry whispered as he leaned against the wall and slid down. He covered his face with his hands. "Were going through years in a matter of weeks. I mean I knew that, but I never thought we were ageing." Harry said as rubbed his eyes. "What"s this mean?" Harry asked as looked up at Hermione.

"I-I don't know Harry but if we keep doing this we'll be in our late 20"s before we leave Hogwarts. You said you wanted to use the room for the rest of time were at Hogwarts, but Harry I haven"t done the math but by seventh year we'd be close to our 30"s. Even now its dangerous Harry, We'll be 17 this summer if we keep this up thats a huge change people are bound to notice it." Hermione said softly as she slid down next to him.

"Then we really need to make this count." Harry said to himself. "We can keep as we are now and brush off the questions. I doubt the change"s we"ll be that big. I"ll grow taller, and you might too but its not a big deal. After that we'll only be four and three years older then we should be respectively." Harry said motioning to himself and then Hermione. "Another three years at Hogwarts, that"d make us 21 when we graduate. Shouldn't be too big of a difference." Harry muttered as he looked at Hermione. "Besides a lot of witches and wizards live into the 130's and don't even start ageing considerably until their 70's. It"s just this and next year we'd have to get through and honestly some people just mature quicker." Harry muttered as leaned his head against the cold brick wall. "We need to finish seventh year curriculum by this year, that'll give us three years to learn all the extra stuff before we graduate. We"ll still use the room just minus the time function."

"Harry I don't think its wise to keep using it now." Hermione said looking at him. Her brown eyes will filled with worry. "Harry I know that you have the tasks ahead of you but maybe we should stop."

"No, we've already started. We"ll keep up like we are now, and deal with the consequences this summer." Harry said with a small mutter. "Trust me its for the best, look at where we are now. We'll be finished with seventh year material by February Hermione then we have almost two years to study what we want before we leave school for the year and another three after that." Harry said appealing to Hermione"s love of knowledge.

"There are other repercussions Harry, like the trace." Hermione said as she looked at Harry. "Every witch or wizard is given the trace when their born or like in my case when they start Hogwarts. It leaves us when we turn 17. You and me will biologically and magically be 17 around June and July respectively." She muttered motioning to him and then herself. "It"ll dissipate, and if someone at the Ministry notices we don't have the trace we"ll get in trouble." Hermione said.

"Okay so this trace detects magic cast by underage wizards, and then notifies someone at the ministry. So were in the clear then probably." Harry said with a shrug.

"Maybe Sirius knows more about it," Hermione said. "He did say in one of your letters that he used to be an Auror trainee right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I"ll have to send him a letter in the morning." Harry said as he checked his watch. It was almost curfew. They were going to have to go get ready to sneak out for the night.

"Oh yeah thats right." Hermione said as she reached into her robe pocket and drew out a rolled up scroll. "Some owl showed up with this at breakfast. It took some convincing but I was able to get this from it." Hermione said handing him the parchment.

Harry broke the seal and read it. "He"s in Hogsmeade, the bloody idiot is in Hogsmeade with no wand and no food." Harry said as he crumpled the parchment. "Well it looks like we're going to this weekends Hogsmeade visit after all." Harry said as he stood up and brushed off his pants. "Lets go get ready for tonight we can talk to Sirius about it this Saturday."

Harry grunted softly as he pulled his head up over the door frame. Harry counted to 25 softly and let himself drop softly. Harry continued to work on his pull ups for about five minutes before letting go of the door frame and dropping to the cold stone floor. It had been three days since he and Hermione had learned about their accelerated ageing while in the room. Ron and Neville had both been okay with it, probably because they weren't spending near as much time in the room as Harry and Hermione.

Harry grabbed a towel and patted down his forehead with it. He made his way over to the shelves on the right side of the room. Grabbing the necessary potions he quickly downed them, and then chased them with water. Harry sighed as he checked his watch, normally he skipped lunch in the Great Hall. However seeing as he had other things to do today and he was hungry he decided to shower and head down for lunch. After his shower Harry dressed in a pair of dark trousers and white dress shirt. Harry also grabbed a pair of standard black work robes on over his outfit and buttoned them up. Harry pulled on a pair of black ankle length boots and laced them up. Due to the weather Harry opted to bring a cloak with him and shrank it down to fit in his pocket.

Harry took the secret passage down to the third floor that came out near the Charms classroom. Harry then decided to take a small detour down originally forbidden corridor. Dobby had told Harry about a secret passage that hadn"t been on the map behind the painting of Mary the Mad. Harry found the painting empty and was thankful he wouldn"t have to suffer through some mad women"s ravings. Harry ran his hand along the left side of the frame and found the switch stone under the frame. Harry pushed it and the portrait swung out revealing a very very narrow staircase. Harry lifted his wand and lit the tip with a thought and started down the narrow and winding staircase. After a couple of minutes Harry was standing at wall with nowhere else to go. Harry held the light aloft and started peering through the dim light to find a stone switch. Harry found a small piece of rounded stones nestled between to large bricks. Pressing it in Harry took a small step back and watched as the wall _melted_ away.

Canceling the charm Harry slid his wand back into his robe. Harry stepped over the threshold and watched as the wall grew back into place. Harry looked around and noticed he was a bit away from the kitchens. Harry stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and started briskly towards the basement stairs that led to the Entrance Hall. Harry noticed that the hall was empty and checked his watch. Lunch had started 20 minutes ago, _that explains it._ Harry thought to himself. Sliding in through the Great Hall"s open doors Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table.

"Oy mate what a surprise!" Ron called with a grin. "Decided to grace us with your presence for lunch today?"

"I figured I should make an appearance," he replied with a smirk. "Hello beautiful," Harry said as he took a seat next to Hermione and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Hermione gave him a smile. "Hey there handsome."

"Ugh not while I'm eating!" Ron said as he devoured half a sandwich in one bite. Harry grinned and winked at him.

"So Ron ask anyone to the ball yet?" Harry asked as he grabbed himself a bowl and started filling it with some salad.

"Not yet, biding his time making sure he gets a good one." Neville said with a grin. Neville quickly spooned some french soup into his mouth.

Harry grinned as he poured some vinegar over his salad. "More like he can't work up the nerve. You know Ron I don't think Katie Bell has a date yet. You two have quite a bit in common both love Quidditch, Fred and George get on your nerves, and she"s only a fifth year." Harry said as he speared some veggies with his fork and took a bite.

"Oy...that"s actually not a bad idea." Ron said as he set down his second sandwich, or at least his second since Harry had arrived. Ron stroked his chin in thought and then looked over to Harry. "How do you suppose I go about doing it? You know asking her that is."

"Well you don't really know each other that well, or at all really." Harry said thoughtfully. Harry took a bite of food and chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "There"s a Hogsmeade weekend in couple days. How about me and Hermione go and deal with you know what and have ourselves a proper date latter that day. Neville can do the same with Ginny, and Fred and George are going with Angelina and Alicia. That leaves both you and Katie on your own really, so after Neville talks with Ginny and gets that sorted why don't you go up and just ask her if she wants to come with you." Harry said then took another bite. "After that just have yourselves a nice day and ask her to the dance later that night."

"Don"t talk with your mouth full." Hermione said with a small smile as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sorry dear." Harry said as swooped down and placed another kiss on her cheek.

"Its not that bad of an idea Ron." Hermione said with a small grin.

"Oy you sound surprised there." Harry said indignantly.

"Thats because I am." Hermione said. Before turning back to her book and meal.

Lunch passed in relative peace they talked about Quidditch and the Yule Ball. Neville and Ron after Harry heard about the atrocious robes his mother had sent him needed to go robe shopping that weekend as well. Ron had initially tried to refuse Harry"s offer to pay for a new set of dress robes, but after a bit persuasion Ron caved. Harry had of course reminded Ron that Katie had seen his horrible dress robes and probably wouldn't agree to a date until he got a new pair.

"Hey either of you two know what"s up with Hermione?" Harry asked as lunch started to come to an end. People were getting up and heading off to their classes or dorms to collect their things. Hermione had left early as always so she could get a good spot in Runes class.

"I didn't know anything was up mate." Neville said as slid his hands into his robe pockets.

"She seemed a little pissed after the whole Katie thing," Harry said as looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard. "I think she just want's a proper date. I've been a pretty crappy boyfriend. We spend all our time in the room studying and training and now we have go see Sirius." Harry said thoughtfully. He wasn't worried about Neville"s reaction having already told him about his godfather. "I mean I"m glad I get to see him, and I"m sure Hermione doesn't mind too much. It just sucks, before he sent that letter I didn't even think about going to Hogsmeade or asking her out for the weekend. I didn't even ask her out properly either. I just kind of kissed her in the hallway after the dragon and thats all."

"Maybe shes upset and maybe she isn't, but I'm sure she understands. You have a lot on your plate right now." Neville said as they stood off in the corner in the Great Hall.

"Yeah, it may not be perfect Harry, but I've never seen her happier. Shes changed alot since you two got together. She"s happier and less of a stick in the mud." Ron said as he scratched the back of his head. "You should just ask her yourself mate." Ron said as crossed his arms and nodded sagely.

"Your bloody mad, I'd be walking into a slaughter." Harry said with a chuckle as he clapped Ron on the shoulder. "Well I'll see you two latter I"m gonna go take a walk on the grounds." Harry said and he made off towards the Viaduct Courtyard. Harry stuffed his hands in pockets and frowned as he made his way towards the courtyard. He'd have to make it all up to Hermione somehow. He didn't know how though. How could he? He was 14, fighting for his life, and Hermione was his first girlfriend. Maybe she didn't want to be with him anymore. Did she think it was a mistake? Harry"s chest tightened and his stomach knotted at the thought. He didn't want to go back to being just friends, could they even?

Harry shook his head and cleared the thoughts from his mind. Right now he had other things to deal with. According to Sirius he was out in Hogsmeade and as far as Harry knew still without a wand. Ducking into an alcove in the courtyard he pulled out his wand. Harry had sent Dobby out to inquire about a place he could procure a spare wand for Sirius. It had taken him a couple of days but according to Dobby there was a small shop in Knockturn Alley that had some. Tapping a brick he transfigured it into a mirror and took a good look at himself in the mirror. Closing his eyes he cleared his mind and pictured exactly what he wanted.

"_Constituo Voltus," _ Harry muttered. A thin spray of what could be mistaken water and left his wand and covered his face. It looked like and felt like there was a thin piece of plastic wrap on his face. It settled and fit itself to his face perfectly and then it started to squeeze and contort his features. When the spell finished Harry opened his now brown eyes and took a look in the mirror. Instead of his usual angular features he now had a long face with a large rounded chin. His nose was also quite a bit bigger but not out of place in its new setting. His hair had gone from black and messy to brown and floppy. Checking his face out he noticed he still had high cheekbones but now they were more prominent.

"Not bad," Harry muttered as he combed his fingers through his hair. He parted it to the right side of his forehead and let the floppy brown bangs fall over his scar. In all his test runs with facial transfiguration he had never been able hide his scar. Even when he used smaller easier spells that focused on just certain features. The problem with this transfiguration though is that it wouldn't last long. Even still he had to make sure he consciously kept it up, It was hard trying to focus on something he normally didn't think about. If he slipped for more than a few moments the magic would fade and he would turn back. It was like having a rip in your pocket and you had to consciously remember not to put anything in it. Harry would have to remember to keep his intent to be changed or look different.

Harry cupped his hands and blew into them, after rubbing them together he reached into his pants pockets and pulled out a pair of leather gloves. Sliding them on the warming charms he placed on them activated. He pulled his shrunken cloak from his pocket and with a flick of his wand returned it to its correct size. He threw it over his shoulders and fastened it. He let the cloak fall over his body and cover up his arms and legs.

"Dobby," Harry called out. With a pop Dobby appeared and looked up at Harry with wide eyes.

"Harry Potter sirs you be looking different." Dobby said as he peered at Harry through narrowed eyes.

"Yes I do, can't be seen outside of school can I?" Harry asked though he didn"t expect an answer.

"What can Dobby be doing for you sirs?" Dobby asked with a bright grin eager to help as always.

"Do you have the money bag?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do sirs." With a click of his fingers a dark black leather money bag with a golden G stitched on it appeared. "Here you goes sirs, all you have to do is think of the amount and it will appears. It"s connected your vault at least thats what the gobies says." Dobby said handing the bag over to Harry.

"Good job," Harry said patting Dobby on the head affectionately. Dobby beamed from the praise and started hopping from foot to foot.

"Would you likes Dobby to take you to the dirty alley now?"

"That would be wonderful Dobby." Harry said as he reached his hand out and let the elf grasp it. The same feeling of walking through a mist came over Harry and as quickly as it came it was gone. They were in a nook near the end of the alley now.

"It"s that shop right over theres sirs." Dobby said pointing out a rather nondescript little shop. _Whittle"s Magical Knick Knacks. _

"Thanks Dobby, I"ll call you when I need to return." Harry said as he let go the elf and ran his hands through his floppy brown hair. It was a small exercise that the book had recommended to train his mind to subconsciously keep the disguise up. Harry set his alarm on his wrist watch for 45 minutes so he wouldn't be caught off guard when the disguise started to fail.

Harry made his way over to the shop and let himself in, as he crossed the threshold he could hear a small ding echo throughout the shop. The shop was filled with about four rows of double sided shelves. The walls too had shelves built into them, books were stacked half hazardly on them along with other knick knacks. Harry saw a couple of beat up watches, some sneakoscopes, some weird mirrors with grey blurs in them, there were pendants, bracelets, rings all with what Harry assumed were different magical attributes. Harry even walked by a few large eggs.

"Can I help you?" A gruff voice called. Harry turned his head to see a tall thin old man behind the counter. He had thin wispy white hair that hung to his shoulder and scruffy white beard. His fingers and arms were quite bony and he was leaning against a dark brown cane. He was dressed in a pair of simple brown trousers and what looked like a cream colored tunic.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if you have any spare wands available." Harry said as he rubbed his large round chin.

"Selling wands is illegal without proper licensing." He grunted back. "What makes you think I have those?"

"I don"t," Harry said with a shrug as he spun a sneakoscope on the shelf by hand. He grinned and turned back to the storekeeper. "That doesn't mean you don"t sell em though isn't that right?"

"Lets say that I have a couple spares around here, what makes you think I'd sell em to some boyish looking man child I'd never seen before?" He asked as he took a hobbled step forward. "For all I know you're from the Ministry, and looking to fill up your quota."

"What could I do to convince you otherwise?" Harry asked as he flipped through a book that covered some basic dark curses.

"What you need the second wand for?" The man asked.

"Its not for me, its for a criminal that I'm harboring." Harry said tossing the book back on the shelf and turning back to the shop keeper. "Anything with Dragon Heartstring will do, doubt we could find a decent match from a collection of spares." Harry said completely ignoring the man's unwillingness to comply. "How much will that be 100 Galleons?" Harry asked as he drew out his money bag which immediately filled with 100 Galleons.

"100 Galleons you say?" The man asked as he narrowed his eyes at the man. Aurors normally didn't carry that kind of cash around. Also it was double than what he usually asked for.

"Yes a 100 Galleons," Harry said as he turned the money bag over on the counter. The gold slipped out in 5 perfect stacks of twenty. The man looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow before he reached under the counter and drew out what looked like an old shoe box. He dumped the box over spilling out five wands all in relatively decent condition.

"All the Dragon Heartstrings I have," he grunted again as he started scooping the money into his till.

Harry reached over and plucked out the longest one. He had know idea what Sirius" wand had been before just that it had Dragon Heartstring core. Harry conjured some orchids much like Ollivander had done. The wand was difficult for him to use but not overly so. Harry flicked the wand and levitated a small sneakoscope from one of the aisles for a few moments.

"It doesn't really matter if it chose him or not. With enough use it'll ally itself with him." the man said with a sigh as he lowered himself onto a stool. The man child looking bloke hadn"t arrested him yet so he figured he was safe.

"I thought the wand chose the wizard?" Harry asked turning to the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Ollivander"s favorite saying." The man said with a chuckle. "You really think theres one wand out there for everybody. Any wand will work almost just as well as your first as good as custom wand though." He said as scratched his beard.

"Custom wand?" Harry asked as he pocketed the long Dragon Heartstring wand. "Never heard of anything like that before." He said as he leaned over the counter.

"Well back in the day and I mean way way back you had Ollivanders, but you also had the option of crafting your own wand. Something you poured your magic and heart into as you crafted it yourself. The Ministry outlawed it though back when the founders were still alive and they were still just a council." He said with a small smile, he could finally get rid of that book. "You see not all wizards and witches are smart or talented enough to craft their own wands. So it wasn't that big of a deal back in the day, and the Ollivander family loved it of course. "

"You seem to know quite a bit about it." Harry said as he leaned over the counter and ran his hands over his nose.

"Well you see," the man said as he stood and grabbed his cane with a grunt. He hobbled over to a wall and withdrew a rather short wand. Tapping the wall a couple times in some kind of pattern his slid open. Inside were a bunch of large old leather bound books. He grabbed the one on the top shelf and hobbled back over to Harry and dropped it on the counter.

The leather was cracked and the book was obviously very old. The gold embodiment on the cover that must of said the title was faded and only flecks of gold here and there remained. Harry reached out and opened the cover and flipped through the first couple mustard yellow pages and stopped on what appeared to be the first chapter. The book was written in a large handwritten font with a quill and ink. "This must be old," Harry muttered as he stroked his chin. "I've come across some pretty old books before even some with pretty advanced old magic but none of them were ever handwritten. At least not like this." Harry said as he ran his fingers over the lettering.

"Yes this book was written before the transcribing charm had been invented. The transcribing charm was invented in the early ninth century. That should give you a small idea of how old this book is." The man said with a large smile. Harry read through the first few pages, his eyebrows rose. It was instructions, and they were on crafting a wand.

"How much?" Harry asked looking the old man in his dirt brown eyes.

"5,000 Galleons." The man said with a grin, Harry could see a silver tooth behind his left canine. He stroked his chin for a moment. It was a lot, but he also had close to 18,000 left and his vault would just refill itself by July. The man wanted more for this book than a year at Hogwarts though he could see why.

"3,500," Harry counter offered.

"4,800," the man said with a grunt.

"3,800," Harry replied back.

"4,500, and that as low as i'll go that books been in my family for hundreds of years." The man said with a smirk.

"Fine," Harry muttered reaching for his money bag and thinking about the total. Flipping the bag over on the counter the coins spilled out of the bag like liquid. Soon the coins started to rearrange themselves and stack them selves up. After a few minutes there was 45 stacks of a hundred Galleons each on the counter. Pocketing his money bag Harry reached for the book and slid it under his arm.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The man said with a large toothy grin as he looked at the coin.

Harry now minus a cloak and robe and his face and hair back to normal grinned as Ron, Hermione, and Neville all started to go about their routine. "So today when I was in Knockturn Alley getting Sirius a wand-"

Harry was cut off as Hermione turned to him. "You left school grounds? Again?" Her arms were crossed over her bust and her eyes narrowed. Ron and Neville seemed to be suppressing large grins. "I can't believe you left, and you didn't even give me the courtesy of knowing." Hermione said angrily. "What if something happened to you, no one would have known where to look! Worse yet you went out and bought an illegal wand from _Knockturn Alley_ of all places. Seriously what were you thinking Harry? Do you even think sometimes?""

"After getting Sirius a wand," Harry said ignoring Hermione's rant. "The man who sold me a rather interesting and rather old book." That got Hermione"s attention. She seemed to deflate a little as Harry leaned forward and opened one of the drawers on his desk. "Does anyone know anything about custom wands?" Harry asked as he withdrew the book and set it on the desk.

"They were outlawed hundreds of years ago because they were so powerful and only a few could manage to make them." Hermione said as she moved towards the books.

"Well I got us a book that teaches you how to make them!" Harry said as he lifted the book up and handed it to Hermione. "So still mad at me?"

"Are you serious? I mean really? You left school grounds breaking half a dozen rules, then went and bought a fugitive a new wand breaking dozens of laws, and then bought a book thats hundreds of years old and filled with lost knowledge; so you could break another god knows how many laws, by doing what it says." Hermione said as she glared at him.

"Of course not." She said with a large grin as she leaned over to give him a kiss. She set the book down and cracked it open. Harry smiled as everyone got to work and he too grabbed his notebook and other books.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was sitting on his bed in his dormitory lacing up his dark boots. Harry was the only one in the dormitory still. Ron and Neville had left with their respective dates earlier. Ron after a lot stumbling and stuttering had managed to ask Katie Bell to Hogsmeade. There was a knock on the dormitory door. "Harry are you decent?" Hermione asked through the door.

"Yeah," Harry called as he finished the knot on his right boot and moved to his left door open and Hermione dressed in a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a red thick woolen jumper crossed the threshold into the dormitory. "Aren't you going to wear a coat?" Harry asked as he looked out the window. Blankets of thick bright snow covered the grounds and it was snowing lightly.

"It's down stairs, were the last ones I think." Hermione said with a small smile as she sat next to Harry on the bed. "All by ourselves, and no training until tomorrow."

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly as he looked Hermione in the eyes.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Why are you sorry?"

"I haven't been paying enough attention to you at all. All I"ve been doing is training and studying. I didn't even ask you to go on a date with me today. If it wasn't for Sirius I'd be locked up in the room right now. Then there's the whole Rita Skeeter debacle that I let you deal with." Harry said softly as he reached up and brushed a stray strand of caramel colored hair behind her ear.

"It's okay Harry really, you have a lot on your plate, and I can deal with that nasty women." Hermione said as she inched closer to him. "I'm happier than I"ve ever been, and I've wanted this for as long as I can remember." Her lips were just a few inches from his. He could feel her warm breath dance across his mouth as she spoke.

"So we're all alone then? The last here?" Harry asked as he reached up and cupped her cheeks.

"Yeah," she breathed out as he got closer.

"Sirius can wait for a bit then." Harry said as he captured his lips in hers. Hermione responded back instantly. Her lips brushed against his frantically as his did hers. Harry could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He moved his hand to the back of her head as he turned his body. Harry gently guided Hermione up the bed as he leaned over her and gently lowered her down. Harry felt Hermione's tongue brush against his lower lip and he opened his mouth to allow her entrance. Harry was now leaning over her his right hand keeping him up and one knee in between her legs.

Hermione reached up and started tugging on Harry"s black undershirt. Harry broke the kiss as Hermione lifted the shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Harry let himself drop back over Hermione and continued to fervently kiss her. Hermione"s hands roamed over his back leaving his skinned feeling scorched. Harry broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down her jaw line.

Harry could hear Hermione moan softly under his ministrations. Harry continued down her jaw line before moving to her neck. Hermione has moved her hands to the back of his head grabbing fist fulls of his inky black hair. Harry moved his weight to his right hand and used the left to gently slide his hands under her jumper and shirt. He was now making his way down her neck and brushing his tongue across her pale skin lightly with each kiss. Harry gripped her waist gently, he could feel the heat of her skin beneath his fingers.

"Harry, Harry we have to stop." Hermione moaned softly. Harry didn't hear her as he continued to kiss her neck. "Harry come on we need to stop before," Hermione was cut off as Harry moved to capture her lips once again. Their tongues were once again entwined in battle for dominance. Harry broke the kiss his lips burning and his face flush, leaning his forehead against hers he pulled his hand out from under her jumper used it to cup her face.

"I know," Harry breathed out huskily. "It's fine I-I know neither of us are ready for that quite yet and its okay. I mean technically we've only been together for a couple of weeks." Harry said with a soft chuckle. With a groan he got up off the bed and reached down and picked up his black undershirt. Harry quickly pulled it on and reached into his wardrobe. He pulled out a blue pinstriped dress shirt and threw it over his shoulders and pulled it on.

"We've been together for almost two months though, you know." Hermione said as she sat up and hung her legs over the bed. Her hair was messy and her lips were puffy and red. Hermione quickly ran her hands through her hair trying to straighten it up the best she could.

Harry finished buttoning up his shirt and buttoned up the cuffs. He reached into his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black leather gloves and stuck him in his back pocket. Then he pulled out a long double breasted forest green pea coat. Harry slid the coat on and reached back into the wardrobe a third and final time. This time he withdrew a long dark brown wand; it was the spare he had bought for Sirius in Knockturn Alley. Pocketing the spare wand he grabbed his and slid it into his other pocket.

"Come on Hermione." Harry said with a grin as he held his hand out for Hermione. Pulling her up Harry laced his fingers with hers. Harry placed a light kiss on Hermione"s swollen lips and made their way out of the dorm room.

As they approached the Viaduct Bridge which led to a small area where the horseless carriages waited to bring students to Hogsmeade; Harry pulled his leather gloves from his pocket and slid them on. Wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders they made small chit chat as they crossed the bridge. Approaching a carriage Harry opened the door for Hermione and helped her in.

"So are you excited for the ball?" Hermione asked as she leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm taking the prettiest girl in Hogwarts; of course I'm excited." Harry said with a cheshire grin. Harry leaned over and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips. He leaned back and remembered their spontaneous day in London. He had actually forgotten how much he missed this time with Hermione. He promised himself that he'd make more time for her. It had only been a few weeks, but to them it had close to two months since they"d had done something like this. Harry didn't really know if he was doing anything right, but he hoped he was. He never wanted this thing between him and Hermione to ever end.

The bumpy carriage ride came to an end, and again Harry opened the door and assisted Hermione with her climb out. "So we have about 30 minutes before we"re set to meet Sirius, where should we go?" Harry asked.

"Hmm Tomes and Scrolls," Hermione said with a grin. She wrapped her hand around his and started dragging him through the snowy streets. Harry and Hermione chatted happily as she dragged him quite willingly through the streets of Hogsmeade. They passed Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks, and took a right down another street. After passing Spintwitches and Scrivenshaft's they found themselves in front of Tomes and Scrolls.

Harry and Hermione spent about ten minutes browsing the scrolls mostly in the fiction section to Harry"s surprise. "Don't get me wrong, theres nothing better then a good educational book. However I can do with a bit of light reading." Hermione said with a large grin.

"Have you already finished those books we got in Foyles?" Harry asked as he pulled Hermione over to him and behind a shelf and kissed her.

"Yes I finished those a week ago." she replied with another quick kiss. She lead them down another aisle crammed with books. Hermione picked up a couple of wizarding fiction books and placed them under her arms. "Come on, I want to stop by Scrivenshaft's as well." Hermione said with another bright smile.

"I can't believe you actually got to go to the cup." Katie said as her and Ron made there way down the street. Katie was dressed in a long white winter coat with a purple jumper and light blue jeans underneath. Ron was more traditional wearing a plain black robe and cloak over a wool red jumper and a pair of black jeans. "Was Krum really as brilliant as they he is?" Katie asked lifting her right eyebrow.

"He was bloody brilliant!" Ron said with a large grin.

Katie let out laugh, "so are you going to try out for the team next year?" Katie asked. "We need a new keeper and Fred and George said you're pretty good."

"Did they?" Ron asked looking surprised.

"Yeah they said you were better than Bill, and he was almost as good as Oliver." Katie said as she blew into her hands.

"Well I was thinking about it." Ron said as he popped a couple of Every Flavor Beans into his mouth. Ron offered the box to Katie and she held out her hand.

"You should do it, I"m sure you'd be brilliant." Katie said with a small smile. "So do you have a date to the ball yet?" Katie asked.

"Nope, haven't asked anyone yet, you?" Ron replied.

"Nah some guy in Ravenclaw asked me, but I think he"s kind of a twat." Katie said with a grin.

"Oy was it that Conor bloke?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I can't stand that little bugger." Katie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Neither can I the little arse is always hitting on Ginny." Ron said with snarl. "He's pompous too."

"I can't wait to thrash Ravenclaw next season just to see that little shites face." Katie said as she kicked a large pile of snow.

"You know Katie, I was actually wondering if you'd maybe like to go to the ball with me?" Ron asked flushing bright red and looking away.

"Sure that'd be brilliant." Katie said back with a grin.

"Blimey really? I didn't think you'd actually want to go with me."

"Oy don't make me regret it."

Ron grinned and quickened his pace to catch up with her. "I won't, so how about lunch at the Three Broomsticks?" Ron asked as he caught up with her.

"Ugh finally, I'm bloody starving. I was wondering when you were gonna ask." Katie said as she grabbed his hand and started leading him to the pub.

"How about this one?" Neville asked as he looked at a pair of dark blue dress robes. He was shopping for dress robes with Ginny and after about an hour of looking hadn't found anything.

"Nope," Ginny said with a small smile. She had refused to tell him what color her dress would be so he was having a hard time matching it. Not that anything he could really choose from could match her dress.

"Well then what about black?" Neville asked as he sighed and leaned against the wall of the store.

"Ugh black is too plain. Everyones going to be wearing black." Ginny said as she looked through the racks. "What do you think of this?" Ginny asked as she pulled out a nice beige dressed robes with notched lapels.

Neville looked at it and gave a small shrug and a smile. "Listen you're the one who has to be seen with me."

"Well then, lets get these."

It took the tailor another 30 minutes to take his measurements and said it he'd mail it to Hogwarts in a day or so. Neville who hadn"t carried enough Galleons with him for the purchase filled out bank draft linked to his trust vault for the robes and handed it over. "So where to now?" He asked Ginny as they stepped back into the cold. Neville gently laid Ginny"s cloak over her shoulders before doing his.

"How about the Shrieking Shack, haven't seen that before." Ginny said as she stuffed her hands in her robe pockets.

"I haven't either actually." Neville said with a small gulp. He had been too scared to go alone and he rarely had company on Hogsmeade weekends.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Ginny asked as she ran behind him and pushed him in the back with a loud laugh.

"All right, all right I'm going!" Neville said putting his hands up in defeat. Neville and Ginny made the treck to the hill in relative silence. Neville had realized that neither of them had much in common. Ginny was a huge Quidditch fan, and Neville didn't really know that much about the game. She was also into Runes and Muggle Studies which was two other topics he knew nothing about. At one point they talked briefly about the Weird Sisters, but that was another thing Neville didn't know much about.

Neville had tried talking about Herbology and Creatures for a few moments, but Ginny hadn't seemed too interested in that subject either. He couldn't find a single shred of common ground for the two of them. Neville had given up and settled for listening to her chatter on about the Weird Sisters, Wizarding Weekly, and Quidditch. Ginny of course wasn't rude or mean, quite the opposite she seemed to be quite happy to be out with him today. That of course made Neville feel great so in the end he was okay listening her go on.

When they reached the Shrieking Shack they were the only ones out there. "They say its the most haunted place in Britain." Ginny said as she leaned over a fence with Neville.

"Harry told me it's where Professor Lupin made his transformations." Neville said quietly as he looked at the rundown two story home.

"No offense to Harry, but I like the ghost story better." Ginny said with a grin as she looked back at the house. "I think its cooler to imagine the house filled with a dozen angry ghouls and mischievous poltergeists. "

"Hmm that does sound cooler." he replied nodding his head in agreement.

"Neville you live with your Gran right?" Ginny asked looking over at him.

"Yeah I do," Neville said with a small smile as he remembered the boggart experience from last year.

"What happened to your parents?" Ginny asked. "I remember me mum mention them once said they were Aurors."

Nevilles smile slid off his face as his expression became melancholy. "They were killed," he lied to her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I never should of brought it up." Ginny turned her face towards the ground as she flushed bright red.

"No its fine." Neville smiled at her and nodded towards the house. "So what do you think those ghouls and poltergeists get up to?" Neville asked.

"Hmm well if I had to wager a guess I'd say that every few nights they sneak into the village to cause mayhem. You know simple things that would drive people bonkers. Moving there shoes, rearranging their refrigerators, placing their coats in a different closet, and things like that." She said in a low raspy tone.

"That would drive me barmy if I woke up every couple of days and my house had rearranged itself." Neville looked around and grinned. "Maybe thats why Moody's so paranoid; maybe he lives in the village." Ginny burst out laughing and Neville let out a loud laugh himself.

Harry and Hermione were walking hand in hand as they made their way to the outskirts of the village. Harry checked his watch one last time to confirm that they were on time. "Sirius said he'd meet us around here at noon." Harry said as stood around peering through the snow and out into the trees. Less than a minute later a large black Irish Wolfhound came trotting out of the forest its tail wagging.

"There he is," Hermione said pointing to the dog. "Come on before someone sees us." She said hurriedly. Harry allowed Hermione to lead towards Sirius who barked happily.

"Its good to see you too Padfoot." Harry said with a large grin. He pulled his hand from Hermione"s and leaned down to pet the dog. Sirius barked again and turned back to the forest. Sirius led them through the and to the base of a small cliff or mountain of some kind. They climbed up the rocky cliff without much trouble and soon came to small opening that led to a rather large cave.

Sirius disappeared into the cave Harry and Hermione followed after him slipping into the narrow entrance. When they entered the cave they noticed there was a pile of blankets and sheets in one coroner and a pile of dirty robes and clothes in the other. Sirius turned to them and quickly morphed back into his human form. He was a tall man close to 6"2 with long black hair and a scraggly black beard. He had a long angular face with prominent cheekbones and a cleft chin. His blue eyes shined brightly as he started at Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, it"s wonderful to see you my boy." Sirius said as he moved forward and embraced Harry in an affectionate hug. "Ever since I received your letter about this Tournament I've been worried sick." Sirius said as he pulled back his arms resting on Harry's shoulders. He turned to Hermione. "It's good to see you too Hermione." Sirius said as he moved to embrace Hermione as well. "I noticed earlier that there seems to have been a change in your relationship status." Sirius said with a wink. "Just like your father, falling for the brightest witch in the school."

Harry smiled at Sirius' comment and replied. "Well you can't blame me can you? Look at her brains and beauty I"d be an idiot to pass her up."

"Yes, yes you would." Sirius commented as he turned back to Harry. "Did you bring the food?" He asked.

"Dobby," Harry called out with small smile. With a crack an energetic house elf with bright tennis ball green eyes and floppy ears appeared. He was carrying a rather large wicker basket in his right hand.

"Dobby has the foods for yous and your friends sirs." Dobby said as he dropped the basket on the floor and ignored Sirius. He rushed forward and started bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Is there anything else Dobby can be doing for yous sirs?" He asked excitedly.

"Is there anyway you can let Sirius call you like I do?" Harry asked as he leaned against the cave wall and motioned towards Sirius.

"Of course Harry Potter sirs, all Sirius must do is call for Dobby, and Dobby will listen for hims from now on." Dobby said as he turned to Sirius his top hat almost falling off. "Alls you need to do is want Dobby to come and say my name. I will listen for your call from nows on and when I hear it I"ll be here straight aways sirs." Dobby said with a small bow.

"Thank you Dobby, now if there isn't anything else I"ll let you get back to it." Harry said with a small smile. Dobby thanked Harry profusely before bowing and disappearing with a loud crack.

"Well that was unusual." Sirius said as he sat down cross legged on the floor and reached for the basket. "Don"t mind me, I"ve been living off rats for the weeks now and I'm starving for something good." He said as he pulled out a large roasted chicken breast and tore into it. Sirius reached into the basket and pulled out a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a goblet. He poured himself a drink and continued to devour the food and drink with gusto. "So I heard about what happened with the dragon bloody brilliant that was by the way. Anything else happen or?" Sirius asked as he looked up at Harry and Hermione.

"Nothing too new just training for the next task, getting ready for the Yule Ball, and hoping I don"t die this year. Pretty standard year at Hogwarts if you ask me." Harry said with a smirk as he sat down and grabbed an apple from the basket. Sirius was currently tearing through his third piece of chicken. "Oh before I forget," Harry said as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the long dark wand he purchased a few days ago. "All I know is that it's Dragon Heartstring." Harry said as he handed the wand to Sirius who swallowed and reached out for the wand.

"Where did you get it?" Sirius asked .

"He snuck out of Hogwarts and picked it up in Knockturn Alley." Hermione said with a huff as she sat down next to Harry and rolled her eyes. She was still pretty miffed he hadn't at least given her a heads up about his plan.

"Really?" Sirius asked as he fingered the wand with a grin. "Your father would've done the same. Infact there were plenty of times he did." Sirius said with a wink. "We were always sneaking out into London once James learned how to make Portkeys."

"How did he figure out how to make Portkeys, isn't that knowledge restricted?" Hermione asked as Harry took a bite from his apple

"Eh never asked, didn"t care. I mean for all I know he just worked it. Its the intent behind a spell that counts the most." Sirius said as he swallowed a hunk of bread. "Don't even really need the incantation. Though I"m sure he overheard it somewhere."

Hermione was looking between Sirius and Harry looking aghast. "So you all just broke the law for jollies? And Harry isn't any better."

"Well its not like we _murdered_ anyone. Not from what I remember anyway but it was so long ago..." Sirius trailed off with a smirk as Hermione's cheeks flushed in anger

"It doesn't matter, the laws the law."

"Unless I come back with an extremely rare book after breaking it right?" Harry asked; reminding her how she had reacted after he had handed over the book. .

"It"s different, you didn't just break the law for jollies. You were trying to protect Sirius." Hermione said crossing her arm.

Harry quite intelligently in his opinion decided not to comment on the hypocrisy. "So Sirius anything new on your end?" Harry asked.

"Nope haven't heard a peep from that rat traitor, and haven't talked to Remus in a few months." Sirius said leaning back and patting his stomach contendently.

"Well thats not good," Hermione said stating the obvious.

"It doesn't matter when he shows up we'll kill him like we should of last summer." Harry spat out. "We'll take his head to the DMLE and force them to give you a trial."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Thats horrible you shouldn't talk like that."

"Harry"s right Hermione we should of killed the bastard. I won"t make the same mistake a third time. The next chance I get he's going down." Sirius said contemptuously.

Harry, Hermione, and Sirius continued talking for the next few hours about the tournament and everything going on. Sirius had expanded on what he knew about Karkaroff and Snape. Apparently Snape at one point _had_ been a Death Eater but about six or seven months before his parents had been killed he switched sides. Apparently Sirius didn't know why, and didn't care. He also told Harry and Hermione about Barty Crouch"s son and his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius didn't go into much detail but said they had done something unspeakably horrible that had landed them in Azkaban. As the afternoon stretched on they moved onto lighter topics. Things like dueling, quidditch, and everyday things.

"Well Sirius I"m sorry to say this but we have to go." Harry said checking his watch. It was close to four now and he had promised Hermione a proper date. "I'll be back next Hogsmeade visit. Don"t go into the village unless you have to. Make use of Dobby." Harry said seriously as he stood up and brushed off his trousers.

"I'll do that," Sirius said as he stood up and embraced Harry one more time. "I should be the one taking care of you."

"You and Remus are the only family I have left. _We_ have to look out for _eachother_." Harry whispered as he tightened his hug on his godfather.

"This girlfriend of yours has been a good influence on you." Sirius said commenting on Harry's maturity. "Make sure you repay the favor, and lighten her up just a _tad_ bit more." he said with a wink.

"I think I've lightened up quite enough thank you very much." Hermione said with a sniff as Sirius gave her another quick hug.

"Take care you two." Sirius said as they slid through the narrow cave opening and watched them go.

"Lunch was bloody fantastic." Ron said with a sigh as he walked through the streets of Hogsmeade. His fingers were laced together and resting on the back of his head casually. "Fancy a stop at Spintwitches? I wouldn't mind checking out the new Cleansweeps."

"Yeah, I could actually use some new gloves. You know we should organize a quick game some time over break." Katie said as she edged closer to Ron. Ron of course was oblivious to her hints and continued to leave his hands just where they were.

"Thats not a bad idea. I'll bring it up to Harry I'm sure he"ll go for it. Who should we try and invite?"

"Ravenclaw would probably be best. The Puff's aren't _too_ happy with us right now you know?" Katie asked with a laugh.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Cedric's doing just fine." Ron said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You know how it is. Most people just ignore Hufflepuff; its rubbish I know, but in their eyes Harry stole their glory." Katie replied as she leaned into Ron a bit more.

"I guess I can see where you're coming from." Ron said with a gulp as he looked down at Katie. Katie was was leaning into him as they walked. Finally taking the hint Ron unlaced his his fingers and allowed his left arm to wrap around Katie's shoulders.

"Took you long enough idiot." Katie said with a large grin.

"Oy how was I supposed to know?" Ron asked back loudly with a grin.

Ginny and Neville were sitting in a small cafe enjoying a hot cuppa waiting for their lunch orders. "So what do you do in the summer? You now for fun." Neville asked as he sipped his tea. Neville highly doubted this would continue on after the Yule Ball. It was obvious that the two of them were trying too hard to be interested.

"Swim mostly," she said with a shrug. "Sometime I break into the broom closet and practice Quidditch on Fred and Georges brooms though. Other than that not much just chores and stuff.

"Yeah, same here minus the Quidditch." Neville said with a shrug. "Spend most of my time in our greenhouses." Neville and Ginny continued to wait for their lunch in a rather awkward silence. The tension Neville had eased earlier now back and as smothering as ever. They received their order and ate in relative silence. There were of course questions here and there and attempts to start conversations, but it just didn't happen. After paying for their meal Neville stood up and helped Ginny with her cloak.

When they stepped out into the snowy streets of Hogsmeade Ginny turned to Neville with a small smile on her face. "I had a lovely time today. I really did, and I still want to go to the ball with you, but after that..." Ginny trailed off and blushed her dark brown eyes looking away.

"I get it; you're brilliant you really are, but there just isn't anything here." Neville said with a small laugh trying to put her at ease.

"Thanks for today Neville it _was_ really lovely," Ginny said with a small grin. "But I think I'm gonna head back up to the Castle." Ginny said pointing her thumb towards the looming silhouette of the castle.

"Sure thing we'll catch up later." Neville said waving her off with a large grin. Ginny gave him a quick hug before turning towards the castle. Neville sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Checking his watch it was getting close to four which meant he only had a couple of hours before he needed to be back in the castle. He also needed to meet Ron at Gladrags soon to help him with his dress robes.

"I had a brilliant time today Katie." Ron said as they excited Spintwitches and he checked his watch.

"Have to be somewhere?" Katie asked as she nodded towards his watch.

"Yeah actually, I have to meet Neville at Gladrags to pick out dress robes. The ones I have are bloody ugly."

"Ugh thank Merlin you're getting new dress robes." Katie said with a groan before laughing. "I've been trying to figure out the best way to ask you get different ones without sounding like a total bitch." Katie said as she laughed. "Well I guess, I"ll head up to the castle and let you boys do your shopping. My dress is going to be Gryffindor colors by the way." Katie said before leaning up and kissing Ron on the cheek.

Ron"s hands went to cover the spot instinctively as he blushed a furious scarlet color. "W-w-what?" Ron stuttered out making Katie laugh.

"See you back at the castle lover boy." Katie said as she turned and ran off towards the castle.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron asked no one in particular as he covered his still tingling cheek. "Bloody women," Ron said as he shook his head and started towards Gladrags.

Ron waited for about ten minutes before he spotted Neville come around the corner his hands stuffed into the sleeves of his robes and his cloak falling over his body. "Lets hurry it up mate its getting bloody freezing out here." Neville said as he teeth clattered against one another.

"Are you a wizard or not?" Ron asked as he pulled out his wand. "_Concalefacio_," Ron muttered casting a small warming charm on his friend.

"Thanks Ron, I didn't even think about that." Neville said as heat began to spread over his body and sink into his bones. Neville let out a sigh of relief, "lets go. He muttered as he entered the store and unfastened his cloak. He and Ron hung their cloaks on the appropriate rack and started towards the male selection.

"How'd your date with my sister go?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow and pointed look at Neville.

"Honestly? Horrible. I mean we had an alright time you know. Honeydukes, Zonkos, then here, and then the Shrieking Shack. After that we had lunch at it was good, but mate me and your sister have nothing in common and nothing to talk about." Neville said as Ron checked through Gladrags selection.

"Well, I'm not too shocked she"s a huge Quidditch nut and stuff. Kind of a tomboy really." Ron said with a shrug. "You'd need to find someone whos into plants and creatures and stuff." Ron said with a shrug. "Maybe after the ball you can ask Susan Bones out. She like Herbology a lot, and she"s pretty nice."

"Maybe," muttered with a small shrug as he glanced through the dress robes. "How about you how was your date with Katie?"

"I think it went well, at least I hope it did. She agreed to go to the ball with me anyhow, and she kissed me on the cheek." Ron whispered the last part after casting a quick look around the store.

"I think it went better than well Ron." Neville said with a laugh as Ron looked at a pair of burgundy dress robes. "Do you like her?"

"Oy do you have anything in Gryffindor colors." Ron called to the shopkeeper in the front of the store rudley. "Yeah I do. She loves Quidditch and thinks I'm funny. What more could a bloke ask for?"

Neville shook his head with a smirk. _Well at least she likes Quidditch_, Neville thought to himself with a chuckle. The shopkeeper had appeared and threw Ron a dirty look. Neville watched as Ron picked out a set of deep scarlet robes with golden trim on them. Ron took the robes up to the front to be paid for and 100 Galleons latter they were walking out the store. Neville wisely didn"t ask about the money knowing Harry had given it to him, and didn't want to remind Ron.

"Well off to the castle?" Ron asked as he pocketed the money bag and checked his watch. "Last carriage leaves in 30."

"Alright then lets go." Neville said with a small shrug as he trudged up the snowy path now freshly powdered.

Harry and Hermione were walking hand in hand having just finished a meal in at Three Broomsticks in a private room. "I had a nice time today," Harry said stopped and leaned in and kissed Hermione. "I promise we'll start doing this more."

"I had a nice time today too." Hermione said as she leaned into Harry and buried her face in his chest. "I can't wait until this tournament is over and we can finally just relax and just be normal." Hermione said in his chest.

"I don't think things are ever going to be normal or easy." Harry said with a chuckle. "We'll just have to make the most of whatever reprieves we have."

"I hope you're wrong about that."

"Me too, come on lets head back to the castle." Harry said softly.

**Authors Note: Well thats that, hope you all enjoyed please review and let me know what you all think! Again if any one is interested in being a beta for this work feel free to PM me. **


	7. Chapter 7

'Ugh I can't take it anymore!' Ron said as he dropped his school bag down in the Room of Requirement. He tugged off his tie and shrugged off his robes. 'Why can't Christmas break just start already. I can't believe that greasy git gave us all that homework. Not even McGonagall would to that to us this close to hols.' Ron grumbled as he took a seat at his desk and placed his head in his hands.

'Oh come on Ronald, it's not that bad.' Hermione said as she followed in after him. 'I mean at least he doesn't treat you like he does poor Neville.'

'She's got you there mate, that overgrown bat is always hovering over me.' Neville chimed in after entering the room.

'What's going on?' Harry asked as he came back into the room and shut the door. Harry could feel the magic seal them in and knew time had started flowing differently.

'Professor Snape's assigned a 16 inch essay about the Confundus Elixir and its properties.' Hermione said as she sat down at her desk. 'Honestly it's not going to be a hard essay. It's one of the easiest ones he's ever assigned honestly.'

'Don't defend that berk Hermione.' Ron groaned from behind his hands.

'Its not like we have to do it over the hols Ron its due Friday.' Hermione said in a huff glaring at Ron. 'Besides you have more time to do it then the others so stop your complaining and get to it.'

Ron's hands slid down his face uncovering his eyes so he could glare at Hermione. 'Thats not the point Hermione. Hols start Friday and not a single professor has assigned homework this week except for him. We've already done that essay on the properties of the Papilio plant this week.'

'Oh so you're saying we should stop trying to learn new things just because its the Hols are coming up then Ron?' Hermione asked angrily. 'I mean don't you goof off enough as it is during the school week? Now you're going to use the Hols as your excuse this times?'

'Oh shit,' Harry said under his breath as he looked up and caught Neville's eye.'Here they go again.' He mouthed to the quiet boy.

'Thats not what I'm saying stop twisting my words. I'm saying that the Hols are coming up and were all supposed to be getting ready to have a good time. Not doing a meaningless assignment!' Ron said angrily. 'Hell like I said even McGonagall didn't assign us anything to be do on Friday.'

'It's not about the homework Ron its about your attitude your so lazy!' Hermione barked back.

'And you're too uptight! Get off my arse; I'm just complaining about homework not cutting classes.'

'So now I'm uptight? Is that it Ronald?' Hermione asked. 'So why don't you just leave then and put the essay off until Friday morning, and get a T on it just so you can enjoy a game of Exploding Snap. Me and Neville will do it now won't we Neville?'

'I'm not getting involved in this.' Neville said lifting his hands up in surrender.

'Why don't the two of you just cool it.' Harry said from his desk as he read up on Transfiguration. 'I mean seriously Hermione he was just bitching about homework like anybody else would. Ron, Hermione does have a point you should take homework and school more seriously. Now both of you just do your bloody homework and stop bickering.'

The two of them bothe turned to glare at them, but all Harry did was look back at them with his eyebrows raised. After a few more moments of the stare off the two of them and Neville who took his seat next to Harry pulled out their potions books and started working on their essays.

Not much else changed, they continued the week much like they had the previous two. Ron, Hermione, and Neville would go to classes and then pop into the room and do their homework and sleep. Then after dinner they'd spend another 15 hours or so working a head of the other students and studying their own interests.

Harry and Hermione resumed their Occlumency and Legilimency sessions, and Ron and Neville continued to work on Occlumency. Hermione for the time being had given up on the seventh year curriculum and was furiously working through the ancient book Harry had acquired a week ago. Neville was working through the last bit of fourth year material while Ron started fifth year Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. Ron was quite a bit ahead of Neville when it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron also busied himself learning advanced hexes, jinxes, and curses. Harry had finished sixth year Transfiguration and was breezing through the first part of seventh year Transfiguration. Harry was also on the end of sixth year Charms and half way through seventh year Defense. Harry however had also become very good with advanced Battle and Elemental magics most of which weren't even on the Hogwarts curriculum.

This pace lasted for the rest of the week and as it grew closer and closer to Christmas. Harry and the others had decided as a group that they'd take a break starting on the 23rd of December and get back to work the day after New Years. Harry had been against it at first arguing that they were wasting time. However Hermione and the others had convinced him that they all needed the break.

At the present time the group was in the large exercise room that the Room of Requirement had started providing a few days ago outside time. The room was large, about the size of the Quidditch pitch. Hermione was currently running laps around the room while Harry was doing pull ups on a bar that was in the middle of the room. It had also provided a rack of medicine balls and even some free weights. Ron was currently in the middle of the room as well his feet inclined on a medicine ball doing pushups. Neville was off to the side working through a set of lunges.

'Ugh just one more day and we get a week off.' Ron groaned as he held his push up before lowering himself to the floor. When Ron's long nose just about touched the floor he stopped and held it.

'Well that's another five days for us Ron.' Harry said with a large grin reminding the redhead. Harry pulled himself back up and held it there.

'You know I was thinking Harry-'

'What a surprise.' Hermione said as she ran past them shooting a glare at Ron. Harry shook his head. Did those two ever just give up? There had been another fight between them just an hour or two ago. Ron had said something Harry didn't even remember that had offended Hermione and they had gone at it again.

'Whatever, bloody women.' Ron mumbled under his breath as he finished another push up. 'Anyway I was thinking we should all duel. I mean you and me have been studying tactics and working on spells and stuff but we've never had an actual duel before.' Ron said as he stood up taking his feet off the medicine ball. Ron moved into a sitting position hooking his feet under the rack that held the balls. He placed a medicine ball on his chest and wrapped his arms around it in a X shape.

'Thats not a bad idea Ron,' Harry said as he dropped off the bar. Harry reached up repositioning his arms for chinups. Harry started off on his new exercise as Ron started his. Harry watched Ron do push ups with the medicine ball and looked over to Neville. Neville was now doing some other ledge exercise that Harry didn't actually know. After about three sets of 15 Harry dropped from the bar.

Harry stretched his legs and head towards the outside of the room and waited for Hermione. When she ran by him Harry joined in and quickly caught up to her. Lowering his pace to match hers he looked over and flashed her a smile. 'Hello there beautiful, out here all by yourself?' Harry asked with a grin.

'I'm still mad at you.' Hermione said with a look of indifference.

'Hermione can we just get over it I don't even remember what he said.' Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Harry cut her off. 'I don't want to know, the both of you have been my best mates for three years now. Just because we're dating doesn't mean I'm gonna pick sides. You two are always quarreling and its usually pointless.'

'No it's not usually pointless. Ron is rude, lazy, and unmotivated Harry. He needs to think before he speaks.' Hermione said as they rounded a corner.

'Listen Hermione, he was brought up differently then the two of us and you know that. Also he's here isn't he? He's working just as hard as the rest of us. Maybe you don't like when he complains and when he talks with food in his mouth, but is really worth rowing about all the time. He's our friend, and I know that you like him 80% of time so why can't you just let things go? He already has.'

'Fine,' Hermione muttered as she looked up at Harry in defeat. Harry bumped shoulders with her lightly and grinned. Hermione returned the grin and started picking up the pace. 'Try and keep up Potter.' She said with a laugh as she took off.

'Alright so me and Ron will go first and then you and Neville.' Harry said with a grin. It was there last day in the room before their break and the four of them were going to have a quick duel to test their skill. 'Then we'll switch partners and you and me will have a go.' Harry said to Hermione as he looked over at Neville and Ron. 'Sounds good guys?' Harry asked as they stood in the center of the exercise room.

'Sounds good to me mate.' Ron said with a grin as he rubbed his hands together eagerly.

'Me too.' Neville said with small smile.

'Alright so rules, nothing too terribly dangerous and the duels over when the someone is unconscious, can no longer continue, or yields.' Harry said with a grin. The others all nodded everyone even Hermione was a little excited. They had been studying for almost a month now which in reality was closer to about three to five months for them. It was the perfect opportunity to see how much they had improved.

'Alright lets get started.' Ron said as he moved to stand in front of Harry. Harry and Ron both bowed to each other before turning and taking three steps each. Turning around they slid into their respective dueling stances.

'All right!' Hermione called out before counting down. 'Three, two, one. GO!' Hermione shouted.

'_Paello_!' Ron barked thrusting his wand forward. A bright jet of blue energy streaked towards Harry. With a flick of his wand Harry conjured a magical shield. Ron's spell crashed against it in a bang and a shower of blue sparks. '_Infligo_!' Ron shouted another spell not wanting to give Harry the opportunity of going to the offensive. The dark yellow concussion hex shot from his wand like a bullet. Harry dropped his shield and rolled out of the way of the spell.

'_Telum_,' Harry muttered as he waved his wand in an G shape pattern. Three darts shot from his wand and headed for Ron. Ron lifted his wand and banished them out of the way just as large ball of fire came crashing down on him. Ron erected a shield silently and just in time. The fire crashed over the shield creating a wall off scorching heat and blocking Ron's vision. Taking advantage of this Harry swept his wand from left to right blasting the stone floor beneath his feet. Then with a flick of his wrist he transfigured the rubble into lions which charged at the redhead.

The fire cleared just in time for Ron to see two fully grown lions rushing him. '_Reducto!_' Ron yelled. Bright blue light leapt from his wand destroying one of the lions and turning it back into small bits of stone. Ron conjured another shield just as the other lion leapt to attack him. The lion ran head first into the shield and crumbled into ruble.

Harry flicked his wand and a large bolt of lightning jumped from the end towards Ron. Ron dived out of the way and landed on his shoulder before rolling to his feet.

Ron shouted something Harry couldn't identify and a bright red hex soared towards him. Harry waved his wand and a large wall of solid earth grew in front of him. Ron it turned out was a lot better than Harry had expected. The problem he was having though was the fact that a lot of the advanced level spells he knew could really hurt him. Something he figured Ron was struggling with as well. Harry blew the earth wall up with a flick of his wand and sent chunks of earth flying towards the read head.

'_Conratovitibus.'_ Harry muttered waving his wand in a quick pattern. As Ron summoned a shield for the bits of earth flying at him he took a step back right into Harry's spell. Dark green vines burst from the stone floor and started wrapping around Ron's legs.

Ron yelped and started throwing a variety of cutting hexes at the vines but they just kept growing anyway. Soon Ron's legs were wrapped around the vines and they continued to snake up his body towards his neck. Harry quickly disarmed Ron and caught his wand in his left hand with a small smirk. 'I win.' Harry said. He flicked his wand and the vines let go of Ron and started to retract into the floor.

'Well, it was just a mock duel. Couldn't use anything too dangerous on you.' Ron said with a grin as Harry handed back his wand.

'I know the feeling,' Harry said with a small smirk. 'So Hermione? Neville? you two ready.'

'Yeah,' Neville said as he moved to the center of the room.

'Me too,' Hermione said softly.

Harry watched them bow and turn. They walked three steps away from each other and turned back to each other. They dropped into their respective dueling stances and revealed their wands at one another. 'Three...two...one...GO!' Harry shouted.

'_Stupify!'_ Hermione shouted sending a bright red stunner at Neville.

'_Protego!'_ Neville called out slashing his wand down and summoning a light blue shield. The stunner splashed across the shield and Neville dropped it before shouting out, '_Diffindo!' _

The white light of the Severing Charm sored towards Hermione who spun out of the way and conjured a dozen small marbles. Hermione banished the marbles towards Neville who dived out of the way. Harry heard one of them hit Neville in the shoulder and winced at the sound.

Neville slashed his wand, '_Fumus.' _ A dark stream of smoke poured from his wand and expanded rapidly to fill the room. Harry narrowed his eyes and tried to see what was going on but couldn't see anything.

Hermione quickly cast the Disillusionment Charm on herself. She could feel the charm run down her body like cold water. Neville must of had some way to see in all this smoke, or else he wouldn't of used it.

Neville got back to his feet in a crouch ignoring the ache in his shoulder. Hermione had been wrong about Neville having a way to see through the smoke. Neville was just trying to bide his time while he came up with a plan. Not that Neville thought he could out think Hermione Granger of all people, but it was his only hope of winning. Neville peered through the smoke trying to spot Hermione's silhouette but had no luck.

'_Aguamenti,'_ Neville whispered as water began to pour from his wand. Neville created a small pool of water in a semicircle around him self about three feet wide. '_Glacius,'_' Neville whispered freezing the water instantly. Now if Hermione got too close to him he'd hear her slip and fall and could come out and stun her. 

'_Aura,_' Hermione whispered. A small breeze blasted from here wand blowing the smoke away from her. It opened a small view for her to see through and she noticed a glimmer on the floor just a few feet from her. _Ice, very clever Neville._ Hermione thought to herself as she tiptoed forward taking care not to slip. If she slipped she'd giver her position away and it'd be over for her. If she didn't she could get into Neville's safe zone and stun him.

Neville stood back in a crouch keeping his dark brown eyes fixed towards the ice. He was watching and waiting for Hermione to come and slip or try and get by. Then when he had the chance he would attack. Neville however never got that chance.

'_Stupify,' _ Neville recognized the voice and tried to spin around to protect himself but it was too late and everything went black. Hermione smirked as she let her Disillusionment Charm fall. With a flick of her wand and quite a bit more power than before Hermione cleared the room of the smoke with a powerful and gustful breeze.

'Good job dear!' Harry said with a large grin. He had his arms crossed and his shirt over his mouth and nose. Harry pulled his shirt down showing Hermione his grin. Ron was just standing there with a small smile on his face. 'Well lets wake him up. It's you and me next sweetie.' Harry said with a wink.

'You better not take it easy on me Harry,' Hermione said seriously.

'Wouldn't dream of it.' Harry said with a small smile.

Harry woke Neville up and soon after he and Hermione were standing several feet apart from one another. 'Okay guys, three...two...one GO!' Neville called out.

Harry thrust his wand out and a blast of wind erupted from the tip and rocketed towards Hermione.

Hermione dived out of the way and lifted her wand to cast a spell, but Harry had already fired a dark blue spell her way. Hermione quickly erected a shield; the spell slammed into it. With a loud bang both the shield and the spell dissipated. Hermione quickly threw a stunner at Harry.

Harry side stepped the stunner and flicked his wand sharply at Hermione. A black whip shot from his wand and wrapped around the now standing Hermione's wrist. Harry tugged his wand back and Hermione stumbled to her knees.

Hermione quickly severed the whip and watched as it dispersed in wisps of grey smoke. '_Conlido!'_ She shouted sending a bright orange spell rocketing towards Harry.

Harry summoned a wall of earth to protect him. The orange spell drilled into the earth hard enough to send cracks through it. With a flick of his wand Harry banished the pieces of earth towards Hermione.

Hermione waved her wand and transfigured the dirt into sand, and it passed by her harmlessly.

Harry flicked his wrist and sent the same orange spell she casted at him right back at her. Harry didn't waste anytime either and followed it up with a barrage of stunners and low level blasting hexes.

Hermione danced out of the way of the first spell and erect a shield. The shield held for the first few spells before it broke. Hermione rolled out of the way quickly regained her footing. Hermione spun her wand in anti-clockwise circle and sent the vomiting hex at Harry.

Harry batted the spell away carelessly and thrust his wand forward sending a blast of lightning at her. Hermione erected another shield and again it didn't hold but neither did his spell hit.

'_Vertigines,'_ Hermione said casting the dizzying hex at Harry.

Harry sidestepped the spell and conjured marbles just like Hermione had done during her duel with Neville. However Harry had conjured maybe four times the amount she had. With a flick of his wand he banished them at her. Then with a complicated twist of wrist the marbles came together and transfigured themselves into two large grey wolves. Hermione quickly countered one of transfigurations causing it fall to the floor as marbles. However she wasn't quick enough to get to the other. It lunged on her knocking her back to the floor its jaws clamping down on her right wrist but not breaking the skin.

With a flick of his wrist the wolf fell apart and marbles spread over the floor. Harry quickly disarmed Hermione with a lazy flick of his wand. 'I win.' Harry said with a smile.

'I told you not to hold back!' Hermione said irritably. As she got to her feet, and brushed off her pants. 'I watched you the whole time with Ronald and even now. I don't even think you tried in either of those duels.'

'Ron held back to Hermione, we didn't want to hurt each other.' Harry said with a wave of his hand. 'Ron's been studying advanced Battle Magic just like me. Do you really think the strongest spells Ron knows are some knock back hexes?' Harry asked diplomatically. Harry knew Hermione was more upset at herself. She had been giving it her all and hadn't laid a scratch on Harry, and probably couldn't beat Ron either.

'Well, maybe its time me and Neville start studying up on some more offensive magic.' Hermione said as she moved to lean against the wall with Neville. 'I don't feel like losing anymore today though.' Hermione said as she glanced at Ron.

'Yeah no offense Harry but neither do I.' Neville said with a grin.

'Why don't you and Ron really go at it. I'm sure I can heal anything that gets too hurt.' Hermione said. She was interested in what Ron and Harry might be able to do.

'I guess we could, as long as you don't have a problem with it Ron.' Harry said with shrug of his shoulders.

'I wouldn't mind.' Ron said with a large grin.

Ron and Harry were once again in dueling positions waiting for Hermione to count down again. 'Okay three...two...one...GO!' Hermione called.

'_Frangetur!'_ Ron shouted out sending a dark purple hex at Harry.

Harry side stepped the curse and snapped his wand up sending a powerful blast of wind at Ron. It was almost three times as strong as the one he had sent towards Hermione. Ron raised a shield but it was blasted apart and he was blown off his feet and into the wall behind him. There was a loud crack as Ron hit his head, and Hermione started to regret her decision to have them go at each others throats like this.

Ron instantly rolled back to his feet and snapped off three more dark purple bone fracturing hexes. Then he thrust his wand forward and a dark yellow burning hex jetted out of his wand.

Harry quickly conjured a wall of dark earth which held the curses at bay before the burning hex tore through it and hit him in the chest. Harry was sent back a few feet and he let out a small shout of pain. His shirt was smouldering and his chest was dark red and bleeding in some places. '_Silvaexitium.' _ Harry barked sweeping his wand up vertically.

Thick brown tree trunks burst through the floor and twisted and turned as they rocketed towards Ron. Ron slashed his wand in the air causing the tree trunks to burst into a pile of splinters before sending a battering hex at Harry. Harry flicked his wand causing the spell to disappear in mid air.

Harry thrusted his wand forward and a large fireball twice the size of the one earlier shot from his wand. Ron summoned a shield like before and it held again under the pressure. The fire dissipated and Ron thrusted his arm out to curse Harry but it was too late. A dark red stunner slammed into Ron's chest knocking back into the wall.

'Bloody hell Harry.' Ron whined as he rubbed the back of his head. Apparently it still hurt even after Hermione had healed it up. ' You were bloody ruthless. I think you finished me in like three minutes.' Ron said as they made their way into the Great Hall.

'Yeah Harry that was-that was-I don't know what that was.' Neville said as they took a seat down at the Gryffindor table.

'I had no idea that you two had gotten so far.' Hermione said as she picked up some roast and mashed potatoes. It made her feel like she hadn't accomplished anything after seeing that.

'It's no big deal. You all will catch up eventually. I'm sure there are plenty of sixth and seventh years that could teach me a thing or two.' Harry said with a shrug.

'I doubt it.' Ron said with his mouth full of potatoes. 'Maybe there are a couple of aurors or teachers that could teach you a thing or two.'

'Ron I doubt it.' Harry said as he cut up his chicken.

'Those elemental spells are difficult to pull off though Harry. There aren't many who have that talent.' Hermione said.

'There not that hard, and they don't use that much magic.' He replied back as he buttered a roll.

'It's not about magic. You know just as well as I do that some people are predispositioned for certain branches of magic. Just like some muggles are good with computers and rubbish at painting.' Hermione said.

'She's right you know; me gran is horrible at Charms. She can barely cast a Cheering Charm, but she's absolutely brilliant at Transfiguration. Uncle Alge says shes nearly as good as McGonagall.' Neville said.

'Yup and my dad is brilliant at enchantments, but rubbish with other kinds of charms.' Ron said.

'Well then maybe I'm good at elemental magic, and maybe it gives me some element of surprise. However like I said I'm sure there are plenty students who could give me a good thumping.' Harry said ending the discussion.

They continued their meal in relative silence chatting about homework and the ball. After desert Ron excused himself saying he had to go meet up with Katie Bell.

'How about a walk around the grounds before curfew?' Harry asked eyeing Hermione with a cocked eyebrow.

'That sounds wonderful,' Hermione said as she got up. Harry and Hermione rushed back to the dorms to grab their coats and scarfs before heading out to the Viaduct Bridge. 'So excited for the ball?' Hermione asked with a small grin. She was bundled in a heavy wool jumper and dark blue winter overcoat.

'I can't wait.' Harry said as he pulled Hermione closer to him. They made their way onto the grounds. Harry and Hermione headed towards the frozen Black Lake and walked by the edge of the frozen water.

'Have you worked out your clue yet?' Hermione asked him.

'No Dobby hasn't heard anything from the Dumbledore or any of the other Professors yet. Honestly I haven't even opened it.' Harry replied with a shrug,

'Well maybe you should just try and work it out yourself.' Hermione suggested. She still wasn't very fond of the fact he was using Dobby to cheat.

'If I haven't heard anything about it from Dobby by Mid-january I'll give it a shot.' Harry replied diplomatically. Harry stopped them under a large snow covered tree and turned to Hermione. He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek lightly. Leaning down he kissed her softly on the mouth. 'I don't want to be in this thing,' Harry murmured as he laid his forehead against hers.

'I know, but your doing a good job so far. I mean you're in first place.' Hermione mumbled back.

'I just wish that it could be normal for once. No fighting for my life, no training, just you and me doing homework.'

Hermione leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. 'It will be eventually Harry. It'll all be over one day and you'll just be normal.'

'I'll never be normal Hermione. Not now, and not while Voldemort's still out there. He's out there in the shadows I know he is. He has something to do with this I'm sure of it.'

'Dumbledore will take care of it I'm sure of that.' Hermione replied showing that her faith in authority hadn't completely dissolved.

'What if he doesn't? What if he can't?' Harry asked.

'Lets not think about it anymore tonight.'

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her tight. They stayed like that for a few moments. Harry pulled away and wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. Harry and Hermione started back towards the bridge which would lead them back into Hogwarts in a comforting silence.

'Oy mate! Wake up its time for presents!' Ron yelled through the dormitory.

Harry groaned and turned onto his stomach before pressing the pillow over his head. 'Ron it's too early.' Harry sighed, normally it was Harry and the others trying to get Ron out of bed in time for classes. Harry heard the curtains around his four poster bed get yanked back and let out another groan.

'Mate its already seven in the morning. We've waited long enough now get up I wanna open my presents.' Ron whined.

'Come on Harry.'

'Not you too.' Harry moaned as Hermione sat down on his bed and shook him lightly. 'Alright alright I'm getting up.' Harry said as he pushed himself up to all fours and reached for his glasses on the night stand. Harry crawled to edge of the bed sat down.

The whole dormitory plus Hermione were up and looking at him expectantly. With a sigh Harry stood up. 'Well what are you lot waiting for lets dig in.' Harry said as he moved to the end of his bed where his presents were stacked. Hermione had moved her presents into the room and had placed them in between Harry and Ron's pile.

Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione with a small smile. Sitting down Harry watched as the rest of his roommates tore into their presents. Harry reached for the one closest to him and started tearing off the wrapping. It was from Mrs Weasley, and it contained the usual thick woolen jumper in Gryffindor colors with a bright golden H on it as well as box of homemade fudge. Harry pulled the jumper on over his long sleeved shirt. Harry continued on, the next present was from Hagrid and it consisted of a large collection of sweets from Honeydukes. Harry also received a gift from Sirius, and according to the note it was a magical pen knife that could open any lock or undo any knot.

'Bloody Hell!' Harry looked up from his presents and watched as Ron unwrapped a brand new Nimbus 2000. Ron quickly grabbed for the card and read it. His head snapped towards Harry so fast, he thought Ron might of broken it. 'It's too much mate.' Ron said as he stepped away from the broomstick. 'I can't accept this.'

'You will, and you'll like it.' Harry said with a yawn. 'Besides its almost five years old now got it at discount.' Harry said with a shrug. It wasn't a lie either. Harry had promised to sign some Quidditch gear for Spintwitches to sell and had only spent about 1,000 Galleons for the broom. Ron turned back to the broom and stroked the handle lovingly with his hands.

'Thanks mate.' Ron said stunned as he turned back to the broom.

'No problem.' Harry said with a large grin. Harry turned back to Hermione who was smiling at the two of them. 'Why don't you open what I got you too.' Harry said.

Hermione reached into her pile and picked out a rather large thick present wrapped in a bright blue wrapping paper. After checking the card and making sure it was his she neatly undid the wrapping and slid a large tome out. Hogwarts A History  Hermione opened the cover and read the first page with wide eyes. 'This is a first edition copy. A first edition copy _of _the first copy to ever be published.' Hermione whispered as she looked up at Harry in shock. 'Harry this, this is brilliant.' Hermione said. She gently set the book down and before jumping over and tackling him to the ground. 'Thank you so much.' She whispered as she hugged him tightly.

'No problem,' Harry said as Hermione untangled herself from him and he got back up to a sitting position. 'Now lets finish up.' Harry said with a grin as he turned back to his pile. From Ron he received a book on Quidditch Strategies, from Neville he had gotten two cases of Butterbeer, and then there was only one present left. Harry reached out and tore the wrapping off his last present. It was a large dark wooden frame inlaid with silver trim. In the frame was a magical picture of himself and Hermione. They were on the common room couch sitting by the fire and Harry's arms were wrapped around her. He would turn and they would kiss before the picture reset itself.

'It's beautiful,' Harry said as he looked up at Hermione who looked doubtful.

'Its nothing compared to what you got me,' Hermione said as she looked back at the extremely rare book Harry had gotten for her.

'No I love it. I've never...I've never gotten anything like this before.' Harry cleared his throat and took a deep breath. 'Thank you.' Harry said as he turned to Hermione and kissed her softly. 'Thank you so much.' Harry got up and set the picture on his bedside table.

Harry was thanked by Seamus, Neville, and Dean for their gifts. For Neville Harry had ordered a rather rare plant. A Cantus Tulipa, which was a fancy latin term for a singing tulip. The flower would open up every few days or so and let out a small melody. Harry had gotten Seamus an aged bottle of rum and Dean a muggle easel and some canvas.

Hermione had excused herself so she could go get ready for breakfast. Harry traveled down to the second year dorms so he could shower. Most of the first through third years had left for Christmas holidays seeing as they couldn't attend the dance. Harry dressed in a pair of black wool trousers, a thick long sleeved shirt, his new Weasley jumper, and his long dark green double breasted pea coat that went down to mid thigh.

Harry met the rest of his dorm mates, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley's in the common room. 'Oy Harry, you can't be serious can you?' Fred or was it George? Asked him.

'I am, very serious.' Harry replied with small smile. Harry had given the twins a bank draft for 1,000 Galleons. It was of course for the joke shop they wanted to open up. 'I won't be taking it back.' Harry said sternly as one of them opened their mouths to comment.

'Our Mum will gonna kill you if she ever finds out.' George said with a large smirk, 'but we'll be sure to put it to good use.' George said.

'Put what to good use?' Ron asked as he stumbled down the stairs. He too was wearing his new sweater with a pair of tan wool trousers.

'Harry gave us a 1,000 Galleons.' Fred said seriously. Everybody turned to look at Harry with their eyes wide except for Ron.

'Harry are you crazy thats way too much. George is right if mum ever found out she'd skin us all.' Ginny said anxiously. 'By the way thanks for the present.' She mumbled before turning scarlet and looking away.

'You got me a Nimbus, Fred and George a 1,000 Galleons, so what did you get Ginny?' Ron asked as scratched the back of his head and yawned.

'A quaffle.' Harry said with a shrug as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and leaned against the chair. 'Signed by the Chasers from the Holyhead Harpies.' Harry said with a shrug.

'Nice,' Ron mumbled. 'So wanna go flying after breakfast?' He asked with a large grin.

'Of course,' Harry said back as he motioned to the portrait hole. 'Seriously though lets go I'm starving.'

'Normally Ron's the one rushing us all to breakfast.' Dean commented with a grin.

'Hey!' Ron called out.

The large group of Gryffindor's made their way into the Great Hall which still had the four house tables. Normally there would just be a large circular table in the center of the hall, but this year more than half a dozen students had stayed for the holidays. In fact pretty much everyone fourth year and above were here this year and about a quarter of the third years. The large group enjoyed breakfast and chatted lightly about the upcoming ball. Soon they retired to the outdoors. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the Twins flew around for a bit before landing and participating in a large snowball fight with some Hufflepuffs which included Cedric.

Soon however the girls retired to their dorms to get ready for the ball. 'I don't get it theres still four hours left before the ball.' Ron groaned as he and Harry casually sat on their brooms near the sixth floor.

'Thats just how women are mate.' Harry said with a shrug as his emerald eyes peered over the snow covered grounds. 'Look mate,' Harry said jerking his head to the left. Ron drifted towards Harry, his blue eyes narrowed.

'It's Malfoy and his goons.' Ron said with a shrug as he looked back at Harry. Harry had a wicked smirk plastered on his face. 'Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?' Ron asked with a wicked grin of his own spreading over his face.

'I think so.' Harry said as he drew his wand into his right hand and turned his broom towards the ground. Harry entered a slow and silent dive. Ron followed behind him drawing his own wand. When they were about 20 feet from the ground and just over Malfoy's head Harry waved for Rons attention.

Harry traced the patterns for the hovering charm in air and pointed towards the snow on a tower roof. Then he motioned towards Malfoy's head. Ron grinned and nodded back affirmatively. Harry drifted to the tower with Ron and with a quick swish and flick the two of them were each hovering about a pound of snow each. Harry and Ron quietly drifted over to where Malfoy and his goons were talking. They were talking rather animatedly and quite close together, and with a flick of their wrists they dropped close of two pounds of snow on them.

Stifling their laughs Harry and Ron shot off into the sky. 'That was bloody brilliant!' Ron shouted as they came to a halt.

'Oh merlin it was fantastic.' Harry said in agreement as he clutched his stomach.'Come on lets do a couple more laps around the castle before we head in.' Harry said as he leaned forward and gripped his broom. Harry shot off like a bullet accelerating to the brooms max speed of 150 miles per hour.

'Here you go,' Ron said as he tossed Harry and emerald green potions bottle. Harry caught it in midair and took a look at the label. _Sleekeazy. _

'Got it from Ginny, who got it from Natalie, or something like that.' Ron said as stripped off his outer winter coat and made his way into the shower. Harry who had already showered and was dressed in pressed black trousers and white linen dress shirt popped off the lid. Grabbing a good amount with his index and middle fingers he rubbed it in his hands and massaged it into his scalp. The effects were almost instantaneous, and he only needed to grab a bit more. Harry slid a comb through his hair parting it to the right and flattening his usually unmanageable hair.

The product dried quickly and didn't leave his hair cracked or dry; just a little shinier. Harry reached down onto his bed and pulled on his emerald green tuxedo sash. The sash rested just above his waist covering up the button and waistline. Then he reached down and grabbed for his emerald silk bowtie. Popping his collar Harry fitted the tie around his neck and quickly tied it into a neat bow. With a resigned sigh Harry grabbed his black dress robes and slid them on. If Harry had learned one thing about _himself_ since starting his training, besides the fact he liked Hermione as more than a friend it was the fact he hated robes.

The bathroom door opened and Ron in a matching attire minus his robes but with a dark scarlet sash and bow tie stepped out. 'How do I look?' Ron asked as he spun around.

'Good,' Harry said as he turned back to the mirror and narrowed his eyes. It was unnatural seeing his hair so tamed.

'Pass me the Sleekeazy?' Harry grabbed the hair potion container and tossed it over to Ron. 'You think Katie will be impressed?' Ron asked as he started fixing his hair. Ron was combing it back but going easy on the product so he didn't end up looking like Malfoy.

'I think she'll like you just fine.' Harry said as he turned from the mirror and grabbed his wand from the nightstand. He slid it into his pocket and sat down on his bed. Harry grabbed a pair of shiny leather dress shoes and slid them on. Lacing up his shoes he looked up at Ron who was putting on his robe and checking his watch.

Harry took off his glasses and reached for a small potions bottle with a dropper in it. Ron had graciously brewed him an eye correction potion. It was a pretty hard potion to brew, and it wasn't even taught at Hogwarts. Harry had mail ordered the ingredients and had convinced Ron to give it a go to see just how good at Potions he really was. It turns out he was pretty brilliant. The potion would correct Harry's eyes for a total of 12 hours at a time. It was an extremely expensive and troublesome potion so not a lot of people used. Harry personally thought it was a pain in the arse to use too, but tonight was special. Harry quickly put a drop and each eye and squeezed them shut in irritation. When he opened them he could see just as well with his glasses.

'Just about time mate.' Ron muttered as he nodded towards the door.

'Alright lets go,' Harry said standing up and checking himself over one more time. Harry and Ron stomped down the stairs and into the common room. 'Any of the girls down yet?' Harry asked Neville.

Neville was leaning against the couch in a pair of beige dress robes with matching tie and pants. 'Dean and Seamus left with Lavender and Parvati a few minutes ago.'

'So we're just waiting for our dates then,' Harry muttered as he leaned against the couch with Neville.

'Well they better hurry it up or we're gonna be late.' Ron said checking his watch.

'Oh will you stop complaining, the food isn't going anywhere Ronald.' Harry looked up ignoring Ron's retort.

Hermione was walking down the stairs in a beautiful v-cut periwinkle gown that showed just the perfect amount of cleavage. The flowing gown lightly brushed against the stairs as she walked down them. Hermione's hair was glossy and done up in a beautiful bun leaving only two curly strands to frame her face. She had on periwinkle eyeshadow and bright pink lipstick.

'How do I look?' Hermione asked earnestly.

'Fantastic, brilliant, gorgeous.' Harry said softly. Hermione questioning smile turned into a full blown grin.

'Thank you, you look amazing too.' Hermione said as he came and looped her arm through Harry's. Harry leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

'Thanks,' Harry whispered.

'Oy you two done yet?' Ginny asked with a smirk. She had descended in a pink and green modest gown. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail and she had brushed on some blush.

'For now,' Harry said with a smirk. 'You look great as well Ginny.' Harry said politely bowing his head.

'Eh your don't look so bad yourself.' She said back with a grin. 'But Neville here looks positively dashing.' Ginny as she moved to stand next to him. Neville moved to wrap his arm around Ginny's waste.

'Oy watch the hands mate.' Ron warned.

'Oh shut up Ron.' It was Katie. She was coming down the stairs in strapless scarlet and gold colored gown. Her hair like Hermione's was also done up in a bun and she was wearing dark gold eye shadow and scarlet colored lipstick.

'You look bloody amazing.' Ron blurted out stupidly.

'Ronald!' Hermione scolded.

'Why thank you, you look bloody good yourself there. Now stop acting like a dope and take my arm.' Katie commanded with a grin. Ron grinned back and rushed over and offered his arm.

'All right everybody ready?' The group looked around and all nodded. 'Alright lets get to it.' Harry said with a grin and led the group from the common room. Harry elected to forgo the secret passageways and led them all down the Great Staircase. They passed by several Ravenclaw couples on their way down.

Soon the group were standing in the Great Hall watching as other couples meet up. Harry saw Fleur in a thin silver gown meet up with Ravenclaw's Quidditch Captain Rodger Davies. Cedric in standard dress robes was busy talking with his date also a Ravenclaw quidditch team member Cho Chang. Victor Krum surprisingly also had a Ravenclaw date, and a third year at that. He was with Luna Lovegood who was wearing a simple and modest yellow gown.

'Can you believe Krum ended up taking Looney?' Ron asked with a chuckle.

'Shut up ponce. Luna's our friend, or do you want me to tell everyone what Mum caught you and her doing the summer before first year?' Ginny snapped back at her brother. Ron for his part turned a deep red.

'Oh I wanna hear this.' Katie said with a large grin.

'Me too,' Harry replied.

'Me three.' Hermione said with a very un Hermione like smirk on her face.

'Well Mum told Ron to go degnome the gardens, and Luna just lives about five or ten minutes away. When we were kids me and Ron used to play with her all the time. Anyway Ron goes out to degnome the garden and Luna's out there waiting for one of us to come out and Ron-'

'Oy shut up, or I'll tell Harry-' Ron said cutting his sister off.

'Thats enough,' Neville said diplomatically. 'Ron you shouldn't of called her Looney.'

Ron was about to retort when McGonagall scottish brogue cut through the hall. 'If the Champions and their dates could converge over here.'

'Well I guess we'll see you in there.' Hermione said as Harry and her made their way to McGonagall. The doors to the Great Hall were open and Harry could see the decorations. The room was filled with beautiful ice sculptures and decorative shrubbery. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and instead of the usual four tables there were three dozen large circular tables on the right side of the room were the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables were usually placed.

'Hey there Harry.' Cedric greeted as he and Hermione approached. Harry and Cedric shook hands.

'Looking dashing there Cedric.' Harry said with a smirk and a wink.

'You too,' Cedric said with a grin. 'You look lovely Hermione.' Cedric said shaking her hand lightly.

'Thank you, you both look fantastic too.' Hermione said. Cho was wearing a silver kimono with white flower prints. Her dark raven hair was done up in a bun and held in place with a bamboo stick with flower on the end.

'Thank you, your gown is gorgeous.' Cho said with a smile. The four of them exchanged small talk about quidditch and class as McGonagall led the rest of the students in the Entrance Hall into the Great Hall.

Soon the only one's remaining in the Great Hall where the Champions and their dates. McGonagall hurried over wearing a set of green dress robes with flowing sleeves and pointed witch's hat. Harry was surprised that even the stern professor was wearing a bit of makeup. Her dark brown eyes roamed over the group raising a thin eyebrow at Krum and Luna.

'Well you all look very handsome and lovely respectively.' McGonagall said neutrally. 'Now when your names are announced your to lead your date into the Great Hall and at the table on the far end.' McGonagall said briskly as she made her way into the hall.

'Straight to business with her,' Cedric said with a smirk earning a chuckle from Harry.

'You didn't expect that to change just because we're having a ball did you?' Harry asked with a grin.

'Presenting Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory with his escort Cho Chang.' McGonagall called from the Great Hall.

'Well I guess we're off.' Cedric said with a grin. Cedric lead Cho into the Great Hall and there was loud applause. Krum and Luna followed after and then Fleur and Rodger.

'Presenting Hogwarts Champion Harry Potter with his escort Hermione Granger.' McGonagall called.

'Ready?' Harry asked.

'Yeah.' Harry leaned down and kissed her softly before taking her arm and leading her into the all. There was loud applause as Harry led Hermione down the walkway and towards the large table set up near the Professor's table. The only open seats were between Percy Weasley and Professor Dumbledore. Pulling out a chair for Hermione next to Percy she took a seat and slid it under the table. He then took a seat next to the Headmaster.

After a very boring dinner, were the Headmaster thanked him for his Christmas gift. A pair of woolen socks and Percy and Hermione chattering away about the Ministry it was time for the opening dance.

Soon dinner was over and everyone was standing as Dumbledore drew his wand and with a quick flick all the round tables disappeared leaving an empty Great Hall. Soon a large band filtered through the side door were the Champions had met and was setting up on the recently conjured stage.

'If the Champions could meet on the dance floor.' McGonagall ordered.

Harry took Hermione's arm and led her out the dance floor. The Champions and their dates were scattered along the dance floor. Harry wrapped his right hand around Hermione's left and laid his left hand on her waist gently. Her right hand was resting on his shoulder. The music started.

Harry led the dance, Harry and Hermione stepped across the dance floor turning with each step. 'Your amazing.' Harry said softly. As he spun her under his arm.

'Thank you.' Hermione replied as Harry stepped back. She stepped with him turning with him. 'I think your pretty amazing as well.' Harry smiled as they turned again.

'I don't think I'd be anything without you.' Harry said as he reached for her waist and picked her up as the music peaked. He spun her around before dropping her lightly on the floor and taking her waist again.

'I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you.' Hermione said as Harry spun her again. 'Well you and Ron. Lets face it though he never would've remembered I had gone missing.' .

'You wouldn't of been there if wasn't for me and Ron.' Harry said as he stepped to left and turned them. The music peaked again, and he lifted her and spun her again.

Harry and Hermione continued to dance and soon the music slowed. Slowing their steps with the music they came in close to one another. As the music finished Harry leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth. He ignored the applause and the cheering. At that moment all that mattered to him was Hermione. Not the Tournament, not Voldemort, and not the Dursley's just her.

'I love you,' He whispered softly his breath dancing across her lips. Another song started and others joined them on the dance floor. Dumbledore and McGonagall, Karkaroff and Professor Sinistra, Neville and Ginny, and even Ron and Katie.

'I love you too, I always have.' Hermione whispered back. Harry leaned down and kissed her again.


	8. Chapter 8

The Yule Ball ended and January disappeared in a blur, and now a technically 15 year old Harry Potter was slaving away once again in the Room of Requirement. The Yule Ball had ended spectacularly with Harry and Hermione spending the night together in the Room of Requirement. They hadn't gone too far, Hermione wasn't ready for that yet, and honestly Harry wasn't sure he was either. However they had quite a good time together and were now regularly sharing a bed.

Ginny and Neville had decided it was best for the both of them not to try dating after the ball seeing as they didn't have too much in common. Ron and Katie however had hit it off smashingly and were now going together. Both of the girls however were now joining Ron and Neville in the Room of Requirement. Ginny however never stayed the night seeing as the ageing effect would be way too noticeable if happened to her.

According to both Hermione and Katie, Ginny would be developing quite a bit soon and if that happend too fast then it would've been obvious something was happening that shouldn't be.

In other news it hadn't taken Rita Skeeter long to write another seething article. However this one had been about Hagrid being a half-giant and Krum and Luna. There of course had been a snarky comment or two about Hermione and Harry, but it was nothing compared to how she had trashed Hagrid. It had taken a very angry threat from Harry, Ron, and Hermione to get Hagrid out of his cabin and a rather long self esteem boosting conversation to get him back to teaching.

Finishing up his exercises Harry took a quick shower before dressing in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Harry made his way over to his desk and picked up where he left off in _Water Magic's Most Powerful. _ Harry was back to skipping meals in the Great Hall and working through until everybody else showed up. The second task was tomorrow and Harry was more than confident in his ability to triumph. Dobby had of course came through in the end telling Harry that he had overheard Mad-eye Moody this years Defense professor telling Cedric to take a soak with the egg. It took Harry less than a minute to decipher the clue after submerging himself in the water.

Hermione would no doubt be the thing taken from him. Considering that was the most likely scenario the group would not be meeting up today for extra training. Harry continued to study the text for several more hours committing spells to memory using a quill for the wand movements,and repetitiously writing the incantations down in his journal. In the last four months Harry had gone through eight of them. Writing down the spells he knew and his methods of learning them. Incase of course he ever wanted to revise or pass the work on to someone.

So far Harry, Hermione, and Katie had finished with the basic Hogwarts curriculum up to seventh year, Ron was halfway through seventh year, and Neville was working his way through the last bit of sixth year. Ginny who got in the least amount of practice had shocked them all by getting through most of the fifth year curriculum, but he was sure Hermione's journals helped significantly.

Harry himself continued working on Transfiguration. Upon completion of Hogwarts curriculum all students were considered Apprentices in Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, and Defence, and any other electives they decided to pursue. After further education you would be considered Journeymen and then finally Masters. Harry at his current level would be considered a Journeyman in Transfiguration, Defence,Charms, and Battle Magic. However he was specifically focusing on the subspecialty of Elemental Charms for now.

Harry figured personally that Ron would be considered a Journeyman in Potions. Defence, and Battle Magic.

Neville of course continued to work with Creatures and Herbology, and Harry honestly had no idea what level his mate fell into. Or if he would pursue any other kind of specialization.

Hermione had elected to further her research into Charms, Runes, and Arithmancy, hoping to start working on the complicated branches of magic like Spell Creation, Warding, and Healing. Hermione too would be considered a Journeyman, or was it Journeywoman? In all three those subjects.

Katie who hadn't quite picked anything special to study post Hogwarts curriculum had asked about bringing Angelina and Alicia into the fold, something that didn't bother Harry too much. That of course meant inviting Fred and George along, and again it was something that Harry didn't mind too much.

Ginny had also asked about inviting that peculiar Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood into the fold.

Hermione had outright shot the ideas down. She had already been extremely reluctant to let Ginny and Katie in. According to Hermione, it had nothing to do with them _imposing _on her time with Harry. She was quite happy with the schedule they had worked out. However according to her meddling with time was highly illegal and even though they weren't doing it on purpose they were allowing it to continue.

What worried Hermione the most though, was the secret getting out. Also the use of the room being hindered. What if they went off to lunch and someone snuck in and started using the room. Harry had mitigated these issues as it concerned Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina. He was confident if they laid out the terms of use they would all agree. Especially after they warned them about the ageing effect. However Hermione wouldn't budge on Luna. Harry had explained to her that Luna already somehow knew about the fact they were meddling with time.

Hermione was quite upset that he hadn't told her of his meeting with the blond before, but Harry had simply forgotten until he saw the girl at the ball. Harry though continued to work on it. Ginny had explained Luna's situation to Harry, and it sounded like besides Ginny the girl had _no_ friends. It also sounded like she was mercilessly being bullied; something that greatly appalled Harry.

The conversation had been shelved until after the the task so Hermione could have more time to think about it.

Harry groaned as his watch started beeping letting him know his final day before the Second Task was over. Silencing the alarm Harry opened the door to the room breaking the time magic. Harry called for Dobby who then proceeded to clean the room out. He banished the food, collected Harry's dirty laundry, and brought what was still clean back to his wardrobe in the Dormitory. Harry locked his journals up in his desk. Thanked Dobby and gave the elf an affectionate pat on the head and headed towards the common room.

'Braveheart,' Harry said to the Fat Lady as he approached her frame. The Fat Lady bowed and her large portrait swung open. Ducking a bit Harry slid through the secret entrance and into the round bright common room. There were a few sixth and seventh years hanging about since most of them had free periods towards the end of the day. With a groan Harry dropped down on one of couches and kicked his feet up onto the table.

'Is everything prepared Severus?' Dumbledore asked as he plucked a Lemon Drop from its place in his candy dish and dropped it into his tea.

'As far as I could tell,' the man said flatly. 'All that's left is for you to cast the enchantments on hostage's when the time comes.'

'Ah good, so the hostages will be Krasimir Durchov for Mr. Krum, Cho Chang for Mr. Diggory, young Gabrielle Delacour for Ms. Delacour, and Hermione Granger for Mr. Potter' Dumbledore hummed to Severus who just sneered in response. 'Tell me Severus, what do you think about Mr. Potter's relationship with Ms. Granger?' Dumbledore asked with a small smile.

'Is there any importance in this, or are you just gossiping like school boy Headmaster?' Snape asked with a cocked eyebrow.

'I'd have to say a bit of both,' Dumbledore said with a small smile. 'I of course find myself quite worried about Harry's well being on a regular basis. However I'm sure I have nothing to fear when it comes to Ms. Granger. She seems quite lovely.'

'I'd say its of no importance, and inconsequential. The girl was already a known associate of the boys, so it puts neither of them in no more danger than they already were.' Snape said smoothly. 'I'm sure they're good for each other. The insufferable know it all and the arrogant brat.' Snape said with sneer.

'Ms. Granger reminds me of Lily just a bit. Muggleborn, incredibly bright, and from what I've heard quite compassionate.' Dumbledore said with a small smile. 'Harry as well is much more like his mother then you think. If you'd only see past your grudge Severus, I think you'd agree with me. I'm sure the two of them are quite a good match.'

Severus only sneered in response as Dumbledore sipped his tea. 'Will that be all Headmaster?' he asked anxious to leave the room, and this subject behind.

'I think it will be, have yourself a good evening my boy.' Dumbledore said. Snape stood from his chair quickly left the room his cloak billowing behind him. 'I must get Severus to teach me how he does that.'

A shirtless Harry was sitting against a wall in an unused classroom with a small smile on his face. Hermione was sitting between his legs her bare back pressed to his chest. His cheek was resting on the top of her head and his arms were wrapped around midsection. Hermione was absently tracing her circles on his arms with her fingers.

'Dose Ron know where we are?' Hermione asked softly as she stared out a large glass window and into the starry sky.

'Yeah I let him know just incase McGonagall came by to get you.' Harry murmured back as his hold tightened on her. 'I know that Dumbledore won't let anything happen to you, but I can't help but be worried just the same.'

'It'll be okay Harry. I bet we're the first ones out tomorrow.' Hermione said with a smile confident in Harry's abilities.

'That doesn't change the fact that loads could go wrong.' Harry replied back. 'I mean I don't see the point of potentially endangering other people of these tasks. Couldn't they have just come up with something else? Like an obstacle course, or a dueling competition, or something?

'When does anything make sense Harry?' Hermione asked with a grin. 'By the way hows Sirius doing?' Hermione asked.

'Good I guess, Dobbys still bringing him food and clothes. He doesn't look like a stiff breeze could knock him out anymore at least.'

'Thats good.'

The two continued to sit in silence for a while just enjoying the others presence until there was a knock on the door.

'It's me, McGonagall wants Hermione to meet her in her office as soon as possible.' Ron's muffled voice called through the door.

'Well I guess that's our cue to leave.' Harry said with a small smile. He stood untangled himself from Hermione as the two of them stood. Grabbing his shirt Harry pulled it on over his head and grabbed his dark green jacket.

Harry watched as Hermione clipped her bra back on and reached for her shirt and jumper. Harry moved forward putting a hand over Hermione's right arm stopping her from putting on her shirt. He leaned down and gently kissed the crook of her neck. He trailed soft kisses down from her neck and across her shoulders.

'Harry we have to go.' Hermione said with a groan.

'I know,' he whispered as he pulled back let Hermione finish pulling her t-shirt on. He watched as she next put on her jumper.

When Harry and Hermione left the classroom Ron had already left and they were alone. Harry laced his fingers with hers and they started down the corridor to the main staircase. 'I won't let anything happen to you tomorrow I promise.'

'I'm not worried, you always come through for me in the end.' Hermione said softly as reached up and pecked him on the cheek. Soon the two of them were at the main staircase and needed to part ways.

'I'll see you tomorrow,' Harry whispered as Hermione leaned up to kiss him on the lips. 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' Hermione said with a small smile before letting go of Harry's hands and stepped down the staircase towards the first floor.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair before starting his climb towards the seventh floor. When Harry entered the common room he could see Fred, George, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus all sitting around a table near the fireplace with a bottle of Firewhiskey.

'The Gryffindor Champion has returned, and his jeans are a bit tighter than they were a few hours ago.' Fred said with a grin and wink.

'Maybe not Freddie, who know what those two get up too.' George replied wiggling his eyebrows.

'Come one mate, you've earned yourself a drink I'd say.' Seamus said with a grin. He poured Harry a small glass of the spice alcohol.

'I haven't even completed the task yet.' Harry said as he took a seat on the floor between Neville and Ron.

'Well something to calm your nerves then.' Dean said with a grin as he took a sip from his own glass.

Harry only had a couple drinks. He didn't want to run the risk of being hung over or to lethargic tomorrow before the task. The group of friends stayed up until close to midnight drinking and talking. Fred and George talked about their future joke shop, somthing Harry was looking forward too. Seamus talked about home town of Wicklow back in Ireland and some muggle bird he planned on hooking up with over the summer. Dean talked about Football and his favorite club West Ham United. The conversations continued well into the night with them all promising to actually meet up this summer something they had _all_ never done before. Before Harry knew it he was crawling into bed a little less anxious than he was just a few hours ago.

'It's bloody cold out here mate.' Ron swore as he, Harry, and Neville made their way down to the Black Lake. Harry could see several tall pillars filled with stands and a dock setup off to the left side of the lake for the contestants. Neville and Ron were bundled up in winter cloaks and scarves, and Harry was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a jumper over his bathing suit with very powerful warming charms.

'I can't believe they expect you to swim in this.' Neville grumbled as he blew into his hands. Harry could see students from every house walking around them heading towards the stands to watch the match.

'Yeah me neither,' Harry muttered as wrapped his arms around body for extra warmth. He was still anxious about the task, but not as much as the night before. He had gone over the plan at least two dozen times with Hermione and over a hundred times in his own head. He could perform the necessary spells in his sleep and knew exactly how to find her. The night before Harry had cast a relatively simple tracking charm on Hermione. As long as it hadn't been removed he'd find her quickly. If it had been removed then he'd just have to look the old fashion way. According to Hagrid the Merepeople lived in the deepest part of the lake farthest from the castle.

They finally made their way to the dock. The trio parted ways with claps on the back and well wishes before Ron and Neville made their way into the stands. The rest of the contestants were on the dock getting ready for the task. Harry let his eyes linger on Fluer in her skintight blue bathing suit for a second longer then he should have. With a shake of his head Harry pulled off his jumper and stripped down to his bathing suit. He casted another powerful warming charm on himself as the contestants wondered about.

'You ready mate?' Cedric asked with a grin as he stretched his arms. He too was in his bathing suit revealing a rather well built frame and wiry muscles.

'About as ready as I'll ever be at this point.' Harry answered back with a grin. He too started stretching and warming up for the task.

'Welcome students and visitors to the Second Task of The Triwizard Tournament.' Ludo Bagman's voice boomed throughout the makeshift stadium. `Each of our champions have had something they love dearly taken from them and placed at the bottom of the Black Lake. Their task today is to retrieve it within an hour.' He boomed loudly to the audience. 'If they fail, the thing taken from them will be lost forever!' The crowd roared as Bagman finished his announcement.

'Champions take your places!' Barty Crouch called from the side of the deck. Harry made his way to slip labeled with the number four. He was bouncing the balls of his feet anxiously. 'Ready...GO!' There was a loud bang and Harry watched as the other three contestants jumped into the water among the cheering.

Harry drew his wand and rested it against his forehead. '_Transvortolamellae.' _Harry's skin and insides started to burn as his transfiguration spell took hold. Harry watched as his fingers became longer and spread apart. His feet did the same and became webed. His neck burned as gills sprouted on either sides. His chest too burned as his respiratory system transformed and adapted. Finally his eyes began to burn as a thin membrane formed to help him see under water.

Harry could hear some laughter in the stands and he grit his teeth. Finally Harry stuck his wand in his mouth and dived in. Harry opened his mouth and gasped for air. Cool water ran down his throat passing through his gills. With a smirk Harry grabbed his wand and casted the tracking charm. Harry grinned, it was still in place. Sticking his wand between his teeth he kicked his large webbed feet and propelled his hands and jetted through the water towards Hermione.

'It looks like we have two contestants Mr. Diggory and Ms. Delacour using the Bubble Head Charm and two constants Mr. Krum and Mr. Potter relying on partial transfiguration. However I do believe Mr. Potter's transfiguration to be much better than Mr. Krums. Attaining only the necessary gills and webbed appendages opposed to a disfigured fish head.' Ludo's voice boomed throughout the stadium. The Durmstrang students all booed as the Hogwarts students minus a few Slytherins cheered.

Harry was kicking through the murky water eyes narrowed searching for Hermione. According to the tracking charm he was getting closer and closer. His eyes peered out into the inky darkness and they widened when he spotted a light a few yards away. Harry moved to kick towards the light.

Suddenly a scally taloned hand reached out and grasped at Harry's ankle. Harry yelped in surprise. His wand tumbled from his mouth and started sinking. Harry reached out to grab it but half a dozen or more scaly hands reached wrapped themselves around his leg. All Harry's grasping succeeded in doing was knocking his wand further from his grasp. _God damnit!, _he swore to himself as he was carried down further into the lake.

Harry twisted his body and used his free leg to kick one of the Grindylows in the face knocking it off his leg. Harry continued to kick at them as they pulled him down. His heart was racing and blood was pumping through his veins. Harry succeeded in knocking a few from his leg, but they only regrouped and swam back after them. Harry reached down with one of his hands and hiked up the leg on his swim suit. Under the fabric was a long 6 inch dagger he had transfigured from his toothbrush earlier that day.

Drawing the dagger Harry took a steadying breath, plunged it forward. The dagger sank into the scaly head of one of the Grindylows killing it instantly. Harry pulled the dagger out of it skull. Blood and brain matter gushed from the wound obscuring Harry's vision. Harry reached down and sliced one of the arms holding his leg clean off in a spray of blood. Harry moved to attach again.

Dozens of Grindylow burst from the vegetation on the lake floor. Harry stabbed one , then another, and another. Harry let out a yell as he felt something sharp pierce the flesh on his hand. Harry looked over to see a Grindylow with its teeth sunken into his hand. Harry let go of the dagger and wrenched its hand from its mouth.

Now weaponless against the creatures he had learned to fight last year he was being swarmed. Sharp talons and teeth dug into his flesh around his body. Blood burst forth from the wounds creating a red mist that hung around them. Harry shouted and yelled as he thrashed about trying to knock them off him. He desperately tried to swim towards his wand, if he could just reach it. Teeth pierced his flesh near his shoulder, his leg, his arms, hands, and feet. The creatures were swarming around him attacking him from all sides.

_I can't let it end like this. I'm not going to lose here, I'm not gonna die like this!_ Harry shouted to himself. Harry reached for his magic desperately trying to draw on some without his wand. Harry could feel it like he was brushing against it with his fingertips but unable to grasp it. The Grindylow were dragging him deeper and deeper into the lake. Harry reached out and dug his fingers into the sandy lake floor. Harry tried desperately to crawl forward but every time he did another Grindylow would come flying by biting his hand or scratching his face.

Harry could see his wand just a few feet away. It might as well have been a whole content away right now. Harry desperately clung to the floor trying to crawl towards it. Digging the fingers of his left hand into the dirt Harry held out his right hand. _Please,_ Harry thought as reached towards his wand. _Come to me,_ Harry reached his right hand out farther. _Come to me_, he thought desperately.

Harry reached into the sand with right hand now and dragged himself forward. Harry reached forward with his left hand and dug it into the sand. He dragged himself forward once again. Harry reached out towards his wand with right hand it was still out of reach. _Come on, _he thought trying to concentrate on the magic deep within his body.

Another pair of scaly talons latched onto the front of his neck from his back digging into his neck and covering his gills. The Grindylow was pulling harder on Harry's neck its talons digging into his flesh. His gills were pressed close depriving his body of oxygen. The Grindylow was suffocating him. Harry reached out desperately for his wand as he tried to kick towards it. He was becoming light headed the edges of his vision were becoming blurry.

_COME TO ME! _Harry roared in his mind one last time. Magic burst through his body like it did when he used his wand. His wand shot from the sand flipping through the water and into his outstretched hand.

_Aquatracto,_ Harry shouted in his mind. There was a wave of magic and the water surrounding the Grindylows' heads contracted crushing their skulls. Blood and brain matter burst from their heads filling lake with a deep dark mist. Harry wrenched the arms of the Grindylow that was on his back from his neck. Harry gulped in large amounts of water trying to ignore the coppery taste of blood and brain matter. Resisting the urge to gag Harry started swimming towards the light he had seen.. He summoned his knife and stuck it between his teeth keeping his wand firmly in hand.

It wasn't long before Harry came to the precipice of a large underwater cliff. At the bottom of the cliff was a large village filled with sandstone huts and large stone statues. Off the end of the village were four large wooden pillars. Tied to each one was a person. Two people Harry didn't recognize. A large man with brown wavy hair and a large nose and a small girl with silvery blond hair. In between the two of them was Cho Chang and Hermione. Harry kicked off towards the pillars leaving behind a thin misty trail of blood.

Around the four pillars was close to six dozen mermen and women. They were mostly human looking aside from the scaly turquoise fish tails, skin, and green hair. Them men were holding long sharp bronze tridents and were glaring menacingly at Harry. Harry ignored them but kept his wand firmly in his hand ready to attack if needed. When Harry approached the pillars some of the mermen snarled at him.

Harry continued to ignore them and grabbed the dagger from between his teeth. Harry slid in between the ropes and with a sharp jerk cut through them slicing them off. Harry allowed Hermione to float there for a second as he went to Cho's pillar. Ignoring the mermen Harry dug the knife into the wooden pillar just in case Cedric needed it. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and kicked up. Harry thought briefly about going back for the others but decided against reasoning Dumbledore would never allow them to be in real danger.

Harry continue to kick as the water became lighter, and he could see the sky from below. Harry kicked again one final time and they broke through the surface and was greeted from a roaring cheers from the stands.

Hermione gasped and awoke. Harry ended his transfiguration and gasped for air as the gills retreated into his neck. 'Are you okay?' Harry asked as he turned and hoisted Hermione up further into the air.

'I'm fine,' Hermione gasped as she started kicking underneath him. She was wearing her Hogwarts which were making hard for her to stay above water on her own. 'I-I-I'm f-f-f-reezing though.' Hermione stuttered out.

'Here,' Harry whispered as he tapped her on the forehead with his wand lightly casting the most powerful warming charm he knew.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief,'Thanks.'

'Come on lets get you to shore.' Harry said as he moved her onto his back and wrapped her arms lightly around his neck.

'Harry you're bleeding, and you have cuts all over.' Hermione said as she tightened her grip around his neck. 'Are you okay?'

'I'll be fine.' He muttered as he kicked them towards the shore.

As Harry made his way towards the deck he could hear Ludo Bagman's voice booming out throughout the crowd. 'Harry Potter has surfaced from the lake with his hostage first!' The crowed roared and stomped. 'Completing the task in only 40 minutes! Remarkable. The youngest champion has finished first yet again.'

Harry continued the trek towards the docks trying to stop himself from smiling. _The fastest champion again!_ He thought to himself. _That'll show who ever put my name in the Goblet._

'It looks like Hogwarts' other champion has surfaced. Yes there he is Cedric Diggory with his hostage! Completing the task in only 42 minutes!' Bagman called.

Harry resisted the urge to look back at Cedric and helped Hermione off his back and up the ladder. When Hermione got onto the deck Madam Pomfrey wasted no time bustling over her head shaking disapprovingly. She quickly through a large warm blanket over Hermione's shoulders and hustled her into the med-tent. Harry reached up and hauled himself out of the water.

Harry pulled himself onto the deck. 'Dear Merlin, look at you!' Madam Pomfrey cried as she bustled back over to Harry.

For the first time Harry took a moment to check himself over. Blood was still oozing out of most of his wounds. Deep scratches and teeth marks littered his arms, legs, neck, and shoulders. He also had three long scratches along his right cheek. Looking forwards Harry smiled at Madam Pomfrey. 'I'm fine really just need these sealed up is all. I'm sure Hermione can do it.' He said with a wave of his hand.

'I'll be the judge of that Mr. Potter!' She replied as she threw a large warming blanket over him and pulled him through the tent. Harry stifled a yawn as he was ushered into the large tent. Hermione was sitting on a bed with a cup of untouched tea as she looked at Harry up and down with wide eyes.

'What happened down there Harry?' Hermione asked bustling over to Harry.

'Grindylows, honestly it was my mistake I was being stupid.' Harry said waving her off with a smile. '_Excoquatur.' _Harry said lightly flicking his wand at Hermione. The powerful drying charm instantly dried her clothes, hair, skin, and everything else. She was bone dry.

'Very impressive Drying Charm Mr. Potter now _sit down_.' Madam Pomfrey ordered irritably. Harry groaned and got on the bed quickly casting the charm on himself and reapplied the Warming Charm.

'Have you seen my sister, was she safe?' Fleur Delacour asked in her heavy accent as she burst through the tent wrapped in a towel. 'Was my sister okay?' Fleur asked on the brink of tears as she rushed into the tent.

'Thats quite enough Ms. Delacour can't you see he's wounded!' Madam Pomfrey said sternly as she tittered around Harry casting a dozen spells.

'She was fine.' Harry said with a soft smile. 'Everything's going to be okay. Madam Maxime and Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to her.' Harry said trying his best to give her a reassuring smile.

'No, no its not okay. The egg said that they would be lost for good.' Fleur said hysterically. as she ran out of tent.

'Barmey.' Harry whispered to himself.

'Harry!' Hermione scolded softly. 'She's just worried about her sister. A month or two ago you would rushed down there and saved all four of us.'

'Well that was a month or two ago, now I'm not stupid enough to believe our Headmaster would endanger innocent students for the sake of a game.' Harry said as he rolled his eyes at Fleurs behavior. Hermione huffed but didn't say anything because she secretly agreed with her boyfriend.

Madam Pomfrey had finished sealing all of his wounds and came back with a vial of thick red potion. 'Drink this up and you're free to go.' Madam Pomfrey said as she went outside to fetch the other contestants. Harry drank the potion in one go noting the taste. It was a Blood Replenishing potion.

'Well lets get going.' Harry said to himself as he hopped off the bed. 'Lets go find my clothes and head back to The Room.'

'Why The Room?' Hermione asked as she and Harry made their way out of the tent.

'Well I did just save you from a bunch of fish humans didn't I?' Harry asked with a grin. 'Don't I deserve my just reward now?' He asked with a wink.

'Ugh boys,' Hermione groaned playfully.

After some well deserved R&R in The Room Harry and Hermione adjourned to the Common Room for the party. Harry of course placed first in that task. That put him in the lead, Cedric second, Krum third, and Fleur last. According to Hermione depending on how the last task is scored Fleur might not even win the tournament even if she places first. Not being able to complete the second task at all had really hurt her chances. Not that Harry cared. He didn't even really care about winning all that much he'd just prefer surviving. After the party and when Hermione had fallen asleep Harry had gotten dressed and snuck out of the common room to collect his thoughts.

'Ah Mr. Potter, care to explain to an old man why you're up and about so late?' Harry turned at the voice which had intruded on his solitude.

'Professor Dumbledore,' Harry said softly a guilty expression on his face. Harry was up in the Astronomy Tower leaning out of a large open window. He thought he had been protected by his Notice-Me-Not Charm, but he had obviously been mistaken.

'Not to worry Harry, I think taking one point from Gryffindor will suffice as punishment.' Dumbledore said with a small smile his blue eyes twinkling. 'Now what could drag a young man such as your self out of bed at this hour?'

'I tend to require much less sleep these days than others.' Harry said softly as he turned around and gave the Professor a small smile.

'Ah, you've progressed much farther in Occlumency then I had imagine you would in such a short time then.' Dumbledore said with a small smile. 'The more proficient in it you become you will find you require less and less sleep. That is of course you continue to practice your exercises. I my self only require a few hours every other day or so.'

'I still sleep everyday. About three or four hours. If I forget to practice, I end up sleeping close to six or seven.' Harry admitted.

'Thats not all that has you out here tonight.' Dumbledore said knowingly.

'No,' Harry muttered as he sighed and ran his hand through his inky black hair. 'I know it's just a game. I know she wasn't in trouble, but there was moment. For a brief moment seconds maybe that I was terrified.' Harry said softly as he shifted his gaze to the stone wall behind Dumbledore. 'I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to Hermione; but there was moment after I dropped my wand and lost my dagger when I was being dragged down. A Grindylow had wrapped its hands around my neck and was strangling me. I thought I might actually die, and it didn't scare me. Until recently I might of welcomed it.' Harry paused and cleared his throat. 'What scared me, no what terrified me more then anything. More than Dementors or Voldemort; was the thought that I couldn't even save her.'

'I see, if it would make you feel any better Harry, we were monitoring your vitals the whole time. We wouldn't of let anything happen to you or the other champions either.' Dumbledore said kindly.

'It doesn't,' Harry muttered back softly. 'What happens when her life on the line for real. We both know it'll happen someday. Don't we professor?' Harry said making eye contact with Professor Dumbledore. 'Whether it's because of how close she is to me, or simply because shes muggleborn. What happens when I drop the ball like that again and I let her die, or Ron, or Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, Sirius, Remus. What happens when I drop the ball and let one of them die? What happens then?' Harry asked, tears threatened to fall from his eyes and he wiped them away angrily. 'You know what the worse part is? I'm too selfish to let them go, and thats going to kill one of 'em one day.' Harry said softly.

'Despite what Severus says, you far too mature for your years.' Dumbledore said softly. He was no longer smiling, his twinkle had softened. 'Harry you can't save everyone. Voldemort will return, and one day one of people you care about might die. However what you're feeling right now at this very moment is what makes you stronger than him.' Dumbledore said softly. 'You have you something worth fighting for, your friends and family. I'm guessing, and often times my guess are very good. I guess your friends and family know what may come in the future, but they care for you enough to take that risk. Don't ever belittle their friendship by trying to push them away.' Dumbledore said softly as he moved forward and placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

'I know, and I know can't save everyone, but that doesn't mean I'm can't try to.' Harry said softly.

'I've tried for so long to shelter you my boy. To keep you from this, and I'm so sorry that I haven't succeeded in doing so.' Dumbledore said softly. 'Now, off to bed with you. Go get some more sleep.' Dumbledore said his twinkle back and a smile on his face. 'I'm sure Ms. Granger is rather lonely in a dorm room full of boys and no boyfriend.'

'I bet she is,' Harry said softly. 'Thank you Professor Dumbledore. Good night.' Harry said softly.


	9. Chapter 9

February turned into March, and March quickly blurred into April, which swiftly became May, and May stumbled into June. The Final Task which would happen on the 24th of June was just six days shy of the end of term, and only a week away. Harry had just recently, at least biologically, turned 17 and was working around the clock. Harry only took breaks on Saturdays, so he could spend them with Hermione. Every minute of almost every day aside from Saturdays however was spent in the Room of Requirement.

Harry had changed considerably since the Second Task. He had gained almost a half a foot in height and stood just bit short of 6'0 ft at 5'10. He shaved regularly and weighed close to 160 pounds. Hermione hadn't changed to much aside from gaining a few inches in height and filling out a bit more in certain areas like her chest and waist.

It was easier for Hermione to hide her changes then it was for Harry with her robes. Harry of course had needed Dobby to pick him out a new wardrobe of muggle clothes and wizarding robes to accommodate his physical changes.

When questioned about the massive change by Professor McGonagall, Harry had sighted Harmonize your Body and Magic by Lao Lin. McGonagall had apparently heard of the book and what it taught, and had accepted that explanation quite easily.

Ron, Neville, and Katie had all aged roughly a year or maybe even less and hadn't changed too much. Both Ron and Neville had lost quite a bit of baby fat and had each put on a couple pounds of muscle. Alicia, Angelina, Fred, and George didn't change at all after joining them after the second task. Unlike Katie they were already in their sixth year and hadn't required that much time to study ahead with the help of Hermione's journals. The four of them rarely stayed overnight with Ron, Neville, and Katie. Hermione had also reluctantly allowed Luna to join Ginny after classes and during the day on the weekends. Again considering the significantly less amount of time the two thirteen year olds spent in the Room of Requirement they didn't change much at all.

Harry had quickly grown very fond of the new additions of their group. Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George, and Luna were all in Harry's opinion very good friends, and he was happy to see them when they showed up. Harry despite Hermione's dislike of her aloofness, had grown to like Luna quite a bit. Harry believed it was because he saw much of himself in the young girl. She was bullied mercilessly by her housemates because of how different she was. It reminded him very much of his time at the Dursleys. One day in March Harry had approached the Ravenclaw table and proudly declared Luna his friend, and said if he heard about anymore bullying he would go straight to Professors Flitwick and Dumbledore about it.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie had all finished with the basic Hogwarts curriculum. Hermione with Angelina and Alicia's help had come up with a verbal test for them. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George had all done well, and Hermione was confindent that all of them could at past both their O. and N.E. adequately. Ginny was currently working through some sixth year material and Luna was working on the last bit of fifth year.

Harry and Hermione had continued working on their Occlumency and both were confident that they could not only recognize intrusions but hold them off long enough to get away or block them indefinitely. Ron and Neville had mastered the very basics and were still mastering the basics and it still took them close to 15 or 20 minutes to notice and start trying to block Harry. Harry had grown more proficient in the opposite branch then Hermione. Harry could now invade a mind with only eye contact. However he couldn't do more than skim surface thoughts and still needed a wand to get past the minds natural barriers. Aside from Luna none of the others had elected to study the obscure art or follow Lao Lin''s teachings.

Harry had continued his study in Journeyman Transfiguration, Elemental Magic, and Battle Magic. Though Harry recognized that without the Room's help next year he wouldn't even be able to start Master level material until the end of sixth year or even the beginning of seventh year. Harry had also continued to study dueling tactics and was the best duelist of the group. The only one who had been able to beat him in single combat so far was Ron. Hermione with Neville's assistance had been able to Harry down as well.

Hermione had continued working on Journeyman Charms, Runes, and started the subspecialty of Journeyman Healing. Hermione was without a doubt the best at Charms, Healing, and Warding. She had helped teach the rest of the group a more advanced version of the Notice-Me-Not Charm after Ginny and Katie had been confronted about disappearing so often from their dorm mates.

Ron was still studying Journeyman Battle Magic, Defence, Potions, and Dueling tactics. Ron like Harry had a great and startling affinity for the Dark Arts and other Offensive spells. Both were cautious and tried not to delve into anything _too _dangerous or illegal

Neville it seemed was more of a jack of all trades master of none kind of guy. Aside from his green thumb Neville didn't seem to excel in any particular branch of magic, but was above average in all of them aside from Potions. He worked on a good blend of subjects from a syllabus Harry and Hermione had come up with for him.

Katie had started working on Journeyman Runes and Charms much like Hermione. However Katie was more interested in the subspecialty of Enchantment and hoped to one day craft her own custom broomstick. Enchantment was a branch of magic that Luna greatly enjoyed and the two of them had bonded over their talks of the branch.

Harry was currently in the practical magic room that The Room provided for them. The tip of his tongue sticking from between his lips and sweat covered his body. Harry was working on a chain of spells and hadn't quite mastered it yet. Brandishing his wand like a composer green vines burst from the ground and wrapped themselves around the dummy's legs. He then transfigured the various other elements in the plant increasing the amount of phosphorus, sulfur, and hydrogen in it. Then with a flick of his wand the plant exploded into a burst of flames. The dummys legs were blown off and its torso caught fire.

Harry swore, he still wasn't fast enough. Harry repaired the dummy and doused the flames with a few waves of his wand and tried again. In a few hours it would be Saturday, his break day. Then he'd have less than a weeks worth of training before the Final Task would happen. Though it technically was just under a month of training.

Harry continued to work on the spell chain for a few more hours bringing his time down from eight seconds to five. Though he knew completing it in less than five seconds would be completely unrealistic a part of Harry was still unsatisfied. There was a knock on the door and Harry turned as Hermione poked her head in.

'Hey, its 6:00 AM on the outside Harry. We need to get some sleep and get to Breakfast.' It was a gentle reminder that it was almost time for their day off.

'Alright, I'll take a shower and meet you in bed. That is unless you'd like to join me?' Harry baited. Unsuccessfully.

'I'll see you in bed.' Hermione said with a grin as she walked away. Harry sighed in disappointment. Though he and Hermione regularly shared a bed and did a few other things like that. They had yet to take that final step in their relationship. Infact Harry had never even seen her naked below the waist despite her numerous encounters below his waist. Honestly Harry was okay with it, but at the same time he was also looking forward to it. Hermione continued to insist that despite their biological and mental age the two of them were still technically too young to do that yet. Harry had been tempted to argue with her, and sight Seamus' adventures with Hufflepuff Hannah Abbot but had decided against it.

Harry left the room and shot Hermione a quick smile. She was laying in their bed with the book Harry had acquired from Knockturn Alley open on her lap. Harry entered the bathroom and peeled off his sweaty clothes. Stepping under the showerhead Harry turned the tap on. Harry moaned in relief as he stood under the water. He let the warm water cascade over his back and help loosen his muscles.

As far as Harry knew though, Ron was stuck in the same situation as he and Hermione with Katie. Letting him round second base with her as she rounded third base with him.. Though according to Hermione, Ron and Katie wouldn't last once it became too serious. Apparently Katie was too independent and Ron was too codependent. They were also _too_ much alike, and wouldn't challenge one another leading to a stalemate in the relationship. Whatever that meant, Harry just hoped it wouldn't happen to him and Hermione.

Harry sighed under the spray of the water and rolled his neck. Aside from working in The Room nonstop not much had happened. Ludo Bagman had taken the Champions out shown them their Final Task. With Hagrid's help they had turned the Quidditch pitch into a maze. Harry had tried flying over it to try and make a map of it, but had learned quite quickly the maze changed and shifted making it impossible to map. Plan B, burning his way through to the center was also null and void. According to Hagrid the shrubbery had been grown in and was still being fed a variation of a Fire Resistance potion brewed by Snape himself. Harry would have to settle for plan C partake in the maze and hope he was the first one to cup.

Harry sighed and shut off the water after rinsing off the soap and shampoo. He pushed open the glass door and stepped out into the steamy room. Reaching for his wand Harry casted a Drying Charm on himself and wrapped a towel around his waist. Harry quickly brushed his teeth and finished up in the bathroom. Going over to his wardrobe Harry smirked lightly as he noticed Hermione trying not to look. Harry grabbed a pair of pajama pants and slid them on under his towel and tossed the towel aside into the hamper.

Harry stifled a yawn as he moved the covers and crawled into bed. Hermione smiled and set her book down. With a flick of her wand she extinguished the lights leaving only a small glowing fire to light the room. 'So what do you want to do tomorrow?' Hermione asked as she scooted down under the covers and turned towards Harry.

'It's been a few weeks since we've seen Hagrid,' Harry yawned out. 'Maybe we can go around his place for lunch.' Harry said with a shrug.

'That'd be nice.' Hermione said with a small smile.

'Wanna go out into London? I can cast magic now that the Trace has broken.' Harry said with a shrug. 'We could go see your parents if you want.' Harry said as well. Hermione hadn't seen her parents all school. She usually went to stay with them during Christmas or Easter break, but with the tournament going on this year she had elected to stay during both breaks.

'Its fine, I explained to them what's going on in our letters. Though they do want to meet you some time over the summer holidays this year. They even mentioned that you could maybe stay with us for a bit this year.' Hermione said with a smile.

'Maybe, Dumbledore usually says when I can leave the Dursleys.' Harry said with a shrug. Hermione turned around and Harry wrapped his arms around pulling her close to him. Settling in Harry cleared his mind, and instead of mentally retreating behind his Occlumency barriers he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

'Come on Harry, its almost 8:30 outside. We'll miss breakfast if you don't get up now.' Hermione said softly as she shook him awake. Harry groaned and cracked open his eyes, Hermione was standing over him in her pajamas. Her dark curly hair was falling over his face creating a curtain around him. Harry sighed as he shifted a bit in bed so he could stare up at her. He puckered his lips and made a kissing noise. Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh before bending down and kissing him. 'Alright now get of bed,' Hermione said sternly as she turned to the bathroom.

With a groan Harry watched as Hermione disappeared into the 'girls' bathroom. Harry sat up and turned before gently setting his feet down on the cold stone floor. Harry stretched out his arms and let out a yawn and stood up. Harry made his way to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of boxers and dark blue jeans. Harry quickly finished up his duties in the bathroom and tossed his pajama pants in the hamper as he exited. Sighing Harry grabbed a light blue pinstripe oxford shirt from the wardrobe.

Tossing it over his shoulders he buttoned it up quickly. He heard the door to the bathroom open and he looked over. Hermione stepped out dressed in a pair of blue jeans which were hugging her newly developed wide hips. Harry quickly noticed she was wearing just the blue jeans and smirked. She was trying to get back at him for stepping out in a towel last night. Harry tore his eyes away from Hermione's breasts reached into his wardrobe to grab his favorite dark tweed sports coat. Harry grabbed a pair of socks from a drawer and looked down at the bottom of his wardrobe. Harry's eyes roamed over the three or four pairs of shoes that he owned before finally choosing a pair of black 18-hole lace up boots.

'No cap today?' Hermione asked in a teasing tone. She had finished getting dressed and was wearing light blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue trainers.

'No cap today,' Harry said as he looked up to the top of his wardrobe that held a couple of different caps and hats. Harry shut the wardrobe door and turned to Hermione. 'Ready for Breakfast?' Harry asked as he held out his arm.

Hermione laced her arm through his and grinned. 'Lead the way my love.' She said as they left the room. As they left the room Dobby popped in like always to fetch the dirty clothes and get rid of old food. Harry and Hermione slipped through a couple of secret passageways and into the Great Hall. They quickly approached the Gryffindor table and took the seats across from Neville and Ron.

'Where were you two last night? It was Friday.' Harry asked as he started piling eggs, bacon, and slices of fruit on Hermione's plate for her.

'Had to go to the Greenhouse and help Professor Sprout harvest some plants that can only harvested under the moon.' Neville said with a smile. Neville loved working with plants and found them more fascinating than Harry thought anyone ever could

'Katie wanted to spend sometime alone.' Ron said as he looked up and looked at Katie from down the table. The mornings Katie sat with her friends Ron would usually sulk. At that moment Harry kind of understood what Hermione meant about Katie being too independent for Ron.

'What are you two going to do today?' Ron asked tearing his eyes from Katie and back to Harry. Harry had piled food onto his own plate opting for fried potatoes instead of fruit.

'Well we figured we'd go around Hagrids for some lunch, but thats about it for now.' Harry said with a shrug. 'We visited Snuffles last Saturday, and he said he was heading towards Remus' house so he isn't there anymore.' Harry said with a shrug using their agreed upon codename for Sirius.

'I just saw Hagrid last week while you two were with Snuffles.' Ron said with a sigh. 'Well how about some flying before lunch then at least?' Ron asked Harry looking hopeful. 'I already agreed to play some of that Footyball with Dean and Seamus after lunch, but I don't have anything to until then.'

'Football, Ron.' Hermione corrected as she took a bite of her eggs.

'Fine, Football. Whatever I'm still free until then so how about some flying?' Ron asked with hopeful grin.

'How about 'Mione wanna go up for a bit with me?' Harry asked Hermione. She had gone with him a few times to check out the maze and was no longer completely petrified.

Hermione smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 'No, not today. I do have a book I was hoping to finish sometime today though. I can finish that out by the lake while you two go flying.'

'Sounds like a plan mate.' Harry said as he helped himself to some more bacon. Harry and the group continued to eat their breakfast chatting amicably. After the were finished they stood from the table and Ron grabbed his brom which he had stashed under the table.

'Ugh are you telling me I have to go back to the dorms by myself?' Harry groaned as he looked at Rons broom.

'Well you could always summon your broom again.' Ron said with a grin as they made their way out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall.

Harry turned a bright red. The last time he summoned his broom it broke the window in the boys dormitory getting out. McGonagall had taken 20 points from Gryffindor for improper and lazy use of magic. She had also made him serve detention and had him grading third year transfiguration papers

'Lazy boys,' Hermione groaned as she drew her wand. '_Egressus,'_ she muttered as she waved her wand horizontally. Harry's Firebolt materialised in front of her and she picked it up and handed it to him.

'What? How did you do that?' Harry asked as he inspected his broom to make sure it wasn't damaged. 'Not everybody could just do that could they?' Harry asked as he looked at Hermione. No longer thinking under his bed was the safest place for one of his most prized possessions.

'No, you need to know exactly where the item you're summoning is. Also you can't have any intention of stealing the object you're summoning or the spell won't work.' Hermione explained as they made their way out into one of the courtyards and started their trek towards the lake.

'That must be a pretty advanced summoning spell.' Harry commented as he looked at Hermione with a grin. 'Teach it to me?' He asked in a whiny playful tone. 'Please,' he whined playfully as Hermione grinned at him.

'Maybe later, if you behave your self.' Hermione said with a grin as they got to the lake. She sat herself down. She was sitting against the base of the very tree where they had their first conversation about the tournament.

Harry leaned over and kissed her. 'I'll behave luv, promise.' He said with a wink before he mounted his broom. Hermione rolled her eyes and summoned a book to her before he and Ron took off to the skies.

After a pleasant lunch with Hagrid where they caught up with the giant and talked mostly about his Blast-Ended Skrewts or whatever they were called Harry and Hermione took a walk around the lake. They caught up with Ron and Neville who were both playing Football with a group of boys and girls from various houses minus Slytherin. They spent an hour or so watching the game before heading up the Astronomy Tower.

They spent a few more hours under a rather strong Notice-Me-Not Charm snogging and generally just enjoying the others company. They had dinner together with Dobby in the kitchens before retiring to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry was currently sitting on the couch with Hermione curled up in his lap reading a book. He had a glass of Firewhiskey compliments of Fred and George in his right hand and was while his left hand was slung over Hermione's waist. Fred and George were currently showing off their latest product the Canary Cream as they called it. It was a custard treat which turned their victims into Canary's for a few moments before turning them back. Neville had just fallen victim to it and was laughing it off. Ron and Katie were sitting on the floor talking about Quidditch.

Ginny and Luna (who was a welcomed guest in the Gryffindor Common Room) were off in the corner doing homework together and smiling at the twins antics. Angelina and Alicia were currently sharing the couch with Harry and Hermione. They were baiting the twins saying that the two of them could be doing much better then that.

'What are you thinking about?' Hermione asked as she looked up from her book and into Harry's eyes.

'Just wishing that I could stay like this forever.' Harry said as his eyes roamed across the room. Dean was painting a picture on the eazel Harry had gotten him for Christmas and Seamus was sitting between Parvati and Lavender trying to chat one or even both of them up. He was slightly red in the face proving he had been drinking at least a bit that night.

Harry took a sip of his whiskey and watched as Hermione eyed the drink in disapproval with a small smile. 'A small sip wouldn't kill you, you know.' Harry said with a smirk.

'We're technically not old enough to have any of that.' Hermione said in her know it all voice before turning back to her book. Harry leaned over and placed a small kiss on the crook of her neck. She hummed in pleasure and leaned into his kiss. Hermione shut her book and stood from Harry's lap giving him a knowing look.

Hermione quickly retreated to her dorm to cast the Notice-Me-Not Charm on her bed before sneaking back down in Harry's invisibility cloak. Harry quickly made his way up into his dorm and shut the door. Hermione was standing near his bed already in her pajamas casting a a Notice-Me-Not Charm, Silencing Charm, and Privacy Ward. Harry quickly came up behind her wrapped his arms around her waist.

Leaning down he kissed her lightly on the neck. His left hand ran up her shirt and gently roamed over one over her uncovered breasts. Hermione moaned and turned around grabbing Harry by the lapels of his sports coat. She leaned up and kissed him deeply, her tongue invaded his mouth and sought his. Hermione moved to to pull off his coat and drop it to the floor. Harry's hands found themselves on either side of her face as he kissed her back heatedly.

Like always every cell in Harry's body was charged with a kind of electricity. Hermione's fingers were making quick work with the buttons of his dress shirt. Harry moved his hands the the bottom of Hermione's thin pink shirt and quickly pulled it over her head. Harry tossed it to the side and cupped her right breast with his hand. His other hand moved to her hair as he gently pulled down on it. Her head moved with the motion ending the kiss between them. Harry moved and started trailing kisses down her jawline as his thumb traced circles over her dusty pink nipple.

Hermione moaned as she finished the last button on his dress shirt. She started pulling it off forcing Harry to move his hands. However he didn't stop trailing kisses down her neck. Hermione turned and pushed him gently onto the bed. Her eyes were clouded with passion as she crawled over him and pressed her chest into his. Her lips found the crook and she started planting kisses up and down his neck. Harry groaned as she started trailing kisses down his chest and over stomach.

Harry sat up breaking her contact with him. He quickly caught her lips with his and flipped her around. Hermione was laying on her back and Harry was over her his knees straddling her right leg. Supporting himself with his right hand his left cupped her breast and he gently squeezed her nipple between thumb and the side of his index finger. Breaking the kiss Harry leaned down and captured her right nipple softly between his teeth. His tongue darted over it a couple times before he started to suckle on it. Hermione moaned under ministrations, and her hands became tangled in his dark inky hair.

From months of guided practice Harry slid his hands under the waistline of her pants but remained over her knickers just like she wanted it. Harry gently started to massage her through her knickers and Hermione's breath hitched and her waist lifted to meet his hand. Harry let go of the nipple between his lips and moved up to capture Hermione's lips in his own. Harry picked up his pace but tried to be as gentle as possible. Hermione moaned into his mouth as he continued to massage her. Harry's mouth found its way back to Hermione's neck, finding her pulse just under her jaw line Harry gently sucked on her neck.

Hermione began to squirm under him and he knew she was getting close. Harry quickened his pace a bit more and started to gently nip Hermione's neck. Hermione moaned lowly as her hips continued to rock against his hand. Harry quickened his pace again and moved up to capture her earlobe between his his teeth and suck lightly Hermione moaned loudly as Harry light nibbled her earlobe and trailed his kisses down her jawline and back to her mouth. Harry pressed his forehead against hers, her panted breaths blew across dance across Harrys face. After a few seconds Harry leaned down and kissed her roughly. Hermione's body tensed but he continued massage her quickly. Soon Hermione let out a low shuddering groan as her body trembled and relaxed.

Harry laid down next to Hermione as he cupped her face with his hand and kissed her gently on the lips.

'I love you,' Hermione whispered against his lips.

'I love you too.' Harry said gently as he kissed her again.

'I think its your turn now.' Hermione said with a grin as she moved and straddled his waist with a large grin.

Harry groaned as the beams of light broke through the cracks in bed curtains. Harry stirred and opened his eyes. Hermione was curled up on her side facing him and was on his back. Today was June 24th the day of the Final Task. Harry gently pulled his arm out from under Hermione and got out of bed. The dorm was empty the rest already down for breakfast most likely.

To soon the time passed with him and Hermione just lazing about the common room even skipping lunch. It was 6:00PM and time for dinner and in two hours the task would start. Harry was dressed in a pair of cargo pants, a thin long sleeved maroon jumper, his boots, and on top of it all was a dark dusty double breasted leather jacket with large notched lapels.

Harry and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry decided to keep it light and had a salad with a bit of grilled chicken.

'You're going to be brilliant mate.' Ron said in support as he leaned over and patted Harry on the shoulder.

'Yeah you've been in first place since the start of this thing.' Neville said with a nod.

'You're more then ready Harry. This task was designed for seventh years and above. You've learned a lot more than what any seventh years know.' Hermione said reassuringly grasping his hand under the table.

'Yeah don't worry Potter your going thrash the competition.' Fred said with a grin.

'Too right my handsome brother.' George agreed with a grin.

'I'm pretty sure you're going to win.' Luna said with a hum.

'Pretty sure? Of course he's gonna win.' Ginny said with a large grin.

'Party with the champion tonight.' Katie said as she flung her arm around Ron.

'Youngest Seeker in a century and the youngest Triwizard champion ever.' Angelina said in agreement with the others.

'And he looks just dashing in that leather jacket.' Alicia said with a wink.

'Oy stay away from my bird mate.' Fred yelled.

'Excuse me,' Dumbledore called throughout the hall. Instantly the chatter died and the student body fixed their attention to ageing Headmaster. 'In honor of the Final Task the champion's families have been brought to Hogwarts.' Dumbledore said motioning towards the antechamber where the champions had meeted on Halloween night. 'The final task is to start in one hour. If the champions could please retire to the antechamber to meet with their family before the task.' Dumbledore said as he moved towards the antechamber along with Professors Sprout and McGonagall. Harry returned to his plate and continued to eat.

'Harry come on,' Hermione said pulling him up from his seat. 'Your family is waiting for you.' She said with a grin.

'Hermione I highly doubt the Dursleys are here.' Harry grumbled as she pulled him along towards the antechamber.

Hermione pulled open the chamber door and pushed Harry in. Harry looked around Amos Diggory and a blond women he didn't know were conversing with Cedric with large smiles on their faces, there was a tall black haired man and a short strict looking women with Viktor Krum, A short round faced man with a pleasant smile and a tall silvery blond haired women with Fleur Delacour, and finally in the back of the room stood Remus, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, two dark brown haired people he didn't recognize, and a large shaggy black Irish Wolfhound.

'Oh Harry dear! Did you really think me and Arthur wouldn't be here for this.' Mrs. Weasley said in response to the look of shock on his face. Mrs. Weasley bustled over and enveloped Harry into a bone crushing hug. 'Me and Arthur are so proud of you Harry.' Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged him. 'Oh and it looks like you've finally put some weight on and grown a bit.' She said as she pulled back held his face in her hands.

'Harry my boy, a pleasure as always.' Mr. Weasley said with a large grin on his face. He thrust his hand out and Harry took it and shook it enthusiastically.

'You look more and more like your father every day.' Remus said as he walked over to Harry. Harry reached out and took the man's hand. 'Its good to see you son.' Remus said with a large smile.

Not to be left out Sirius barked happily and jumped up to lick Harry's face. Harry wrapped his arms around the dog before letting it drop on all fours. When Harry looked up Hermione was hugging the two sandy haired people in the room before leading them over.

'Harry these are my parents. Dan and Emma Granger.' Hermione said introducing them to Harry.

'A pleasure to meet you.' Harry said as he took Mr. Granger's hand and shook it.

'Good to finally meet you as well.' Mr. Granger said with a large grin. He was a tall pleasant looking man with bright blue eyes, thick curly brown hair, and angular facial features.

Harry turned his hand to Mrs. Granger who ignored it and wrapped her arms around Harry in a hug. 'We've heard so much about you Harry.' Mrs. Granger said as she pulled back. 'Hermione has told us such wonderful things about you.' Mrs. Granger looked a bit like Hermione. It seemed like Hermione was a perfect blend of her parents instead of a carbon copy of one of them like he was. Hermione had obviously inherited her dad's curly hair and high cheekbones, and her mum's dark brown eyes and nose.

'Its great to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Granger.' Harry said with a grin.

'Nonsense call us Dan and Emma. Mr. and Mrs. makes us sound so old.' Dan said in a loud booming voice and a wave of his hand.

Harry and his _family_ spent the next hour walking towards the quidditch pitch and chatting amicably. Remus and Mr. Weasley were happy to point things out to Dan and explain them while Mr. Weasley simultaneously shot back questions about muggles. Emma and Mrs. Weasley were chatting about their children. Harry had obviously never been happier and had been deeply touched at the fact the Granger's had come all the way out here to see him in the Final Task.

'Oh Harry, Ron and Ginny both wrote home the other day to let us know that they were both getting Outstandings in nearly every class' Mrs. Weasley said turning towards Harry and Hermione who were walking hand in hand. 'Ron also told us about Katie. He said that the two of you were the reason for both of those. I could never thank you enough.' Mrs. Weasley said with a bright smile on her face.

'It was mostly Hermione, who helped with his grades Mrs. Weasley.' Harry said honestly. 'But I'll take credit for him and Katie.' He quipped with a grin.

'It wasn't all me,' Hermione said as she looked at Harry sternly. 'Harry was the one that convinced to start taking classes more seriously. I just helped keep him on track.'

'Either way I owe you both my thanks.' Mrs. Weasley said with a bright smile.

Emma shot Hermione a proud smile before she turned back Mrs. Weasley and continued chatting with her.

'Welcome one and all to the Final Task of the Triwizard Tournament!' Ludo Bagman's voice boomed through the crowd. Harry looked up to see the Weasley's, Grangers, Remus, and Sirius all sitting together along with the rest of their group. They were all cheering, clapping, and barking loudly. 'Earlier today Professor Moody placed the Triwizard cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now seeing as Harry Potter is in first place he will be first to enter the maze.' Harry could hear the crowd roaring and looked up to see Hermione cheering loudly with the rest of the group. 'He will then be followed by Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, and finally Fleur Delacour. First person to touch the cup will be the winner. Now the Hogwarts staff will patrol the perimeter if a contestant wishes to withdraw from the tasks he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants in the maze you'll find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you face something even more challenging. People change in the maze. Find the cup if you can, but you may just lose yourselves along the way. Now at the sound of the cannon we will begin.'

The cannon sounded and without a second thought Harry burst into a sprint and entered the maze. Harry was turned back to see the hedges slam shut. When they did the noise from the crowded evaporated and Harry was left with only silence. Harry continued to run through the hauntingly silent maze. The only thing he could hear were his feet as the slammed into the ground and the blood pumping through his veins. Soon Harry came at a cross roads. Laying his wand in the palm of his hand whispered, '_Point Me.' _ The wand spun towards the left and Harry turned left.

A large burst of wind passed through the maze and the tall hedges shuttered as they rearranged themselves. When they were finished Harry was left with another choice. Continue straight, turn left, or turn right. Harry whispered the spell again and his wand spun in the palm of his hand and pointed right. Harry turned to the right and ran forwards, Harry continued to run straight into the a thick miss. Suddenly the world turned and Harry was hanging upside down thirty feet in the air.

Harry flicked his wand and casted the most powerful counter he knew. He remained flipped upside down. 'Damn it.' He cursed. With no other option he took a step forwards and prayed he wouldn't be sent flying towards the ground. With another flip of his stomach Harry was right side up again. Shaking his head Harry continued to run through the maze. Harry turned left and soon came to a dead end. Shaking his head with a curse he turned back and headed in the opposite direction.

Harry was stopped as he came across a broken and bleeding heap of a person. Fear slipped into his stomach and spread throughout his body. Harry stepped forward slowly and kneeled at the figure. Harry swallowed hard and reached out with a trembling hand. Grabbing the figure he turned it on its back and swallowed a shout. There before him was the broken and beaten body of Hermione Granger. Blood matted her her hair and stained her milky skin. Her dark brown eyes were open and void of all life. Harry felt tears well up in his eyes and he went to check for a pulse. Finding none Harry let out a strangled sob. Grabbing Hermione's body he wrapped her arms around her midsection and cradled it to his chest.

'What happened?' He asked no one in particular. 'Why are you here?' He asked again. 'You shouldn't be here.' He said as he pressed his face to her head. _She shouldn't be here._ He thought to himself. Letting go of her body he let fall to the floor and quickly got his feet and pointed his wand at it. '

_'Riddikulus,_' there was a whip cracking noise and Hermione disappeared in a burst of smoke. Letting out a strangled laugh Harry bent over at the knee and took a steadying breath before continuing forward. Harry continued to rush through the maze taking lefts and rights as needed. Soon he began to wonder if someone else had found the cup yet and they had forgotten about him.

There was a loud scream and Harry turned. _'Crucio,'_ Harry watched as a scarlet jet rushed from Krums wand and slammed into Fleurs chest. Fleur let out a shrieking scream as she started convulsing on the floor.

Harry rushed forward and a jet of red light shot from his wand towards Krum. Krum dodged his spell and sent a returning one. Harry conjured a shield and watched as the spell splashed against the semi solid barrier. With a wave of his wand Harry conjured two puppies and quickly transfigured them into large wolves. The wolves rushed at Krum. One wolf leapt up and was killed with a severing hex. The second wolf was quickly blasted away as well. Krum to preoccupied with the wolves missed Harry's Stunning Charm and it slammed into his chest knocking him out and sending into the air. Rushing forward Harry dropped to his knees and checked Fleur.

She was thankfully still breathing. Harry sighed and sent up bright red sparks. Turning back to Krums limp form Harry flicked his wand and vines burst from the ground and tied themselves around his hulking figure. With a shake of his head Harry turned back and watched as Cedric appeared around the corner. There at the end of the corridor shining in all its glory was the Triwizard cup. Cedric looked at the cup and then back to Harry. His eyes darted to Krum and Fleur on the ground and then back to the cup.

_'Obtundo,' _ Cedric called out. A dark mauve bashing hex rushed towards Harry who blocked it with a wave of his wand.

Harry flicked his wand and a dark blue freezing charm flew from his wand. Cedric dodged the charm and sent a bright yellow charm back at him. With a flick of his wand rock burst from the ground and formed a dense shield in front of Harry. The spell splashed against it harmlessly and with a flick of his wand the earth exploded into dense marble sized pieces that jetsend towards. Cedric waved his wand and the marble sized pieces of rock turned to dust. Harry quickly waved his wand and the dust became sand. The sand then wrapped itself around Cedrics neck. With a flick of his wand Harry stunned Cedric and watched as the young man fell limply to the ground. The sand loosened and fell from the young mans neck leaving it bruised.

'Sorry mate, but it turns out I really wanna win this thing.' Harry said as he passed Cedrics limp form and headed towards the cup. As Harry approached the cup he couldn't help but smile. Reaching out and wrapped his hands around the cup. There was a familiar tugging around his navel and Harry disappeared.

**Authors Note: Well thats it one more chapter and 4th year will come to an end. I noticed today that spacers are not appearing properly in my story same with my indents if anyone knows how to fix that please let me know. From here on out I'll be using those three centered asterisks as my spacers and will go back to fix my other chapters sometime latter. **

**I want to thank everybody for such lovely reviews and just want to tell you they that they truly made my day. Though the story had only been out for less then three days I still haven't found a Beta if anyones intrested please let me know. **

**The 10th chapter will be out in a few hours from now and it will truly set the pace of the story and you'll know why in chapters 10 and 11. After that I probably won't post as often as I have been and will build up the first half of fifth year a little bit first. **


	10. Chapter 10

Harry stumbled and landed in a heap on the floor. The Triwizard Cup fell from his hands and rolled across the grass. Harry groaned and stood up slowly. Harry peered around his surroundings through narrowed eyes. It was dark now and the only light around came from the moon high above his head. Lifting his wand he lit the tip with a passing thought and continued to look around. A thin fog hung around the floor of what appeared to be a graveyard. Harry walked towards the nearest tombstone. Vines and moss covered the stone. Reaching out with his free hand Harry started ripping the growth off the tombstone.

_Tom Riddle 1905-1943_

Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the name. Harry stood and looked around anxiously and turned back to the Triwizard cup. Harry lifted his wand intent on summoning it to him when he heard a door slam open. Harry turned his heart racing, and watched as a figure carrying a cloth bundle came out from what looked like the groundskeepers home.

Harry's scared flared to life breaking through his barriers. Harry let out a shout as he fell to his knees and clutched his forehead with his free hand. It felt like a white hot iron was being pressed against his scar.

'Bind him,' A voice hissed from the bundle. Harry watched as none other than Peter Pettigrew stepped into the moonlight.

Peter raised a stark white wand, '_Incarcerous.'_ Thick black ropes were spat from the tip of the wand and speed towards Harry. Harry tried to raised his wand and tried to block the spell, but the pain was too much and he couldn't concentrate on the spell and it failed. Thick black ropes snaked around Harry's body binding his legs and arms. Harry dropped his wand and was magically pinned to the tombstone he had been examining.

'Fucking bastard.' Harry spat through the pain. If Peter had heard or comprehended what Harry said he didn't show it.

'Begin the ritual.' A voice hissed again from the bundle. It didn't take a genius to figure out what or whom Peter was cradling.

'Yes My Lord.' Peter said. With a flick of the wand he was using a fire was lit. The light from the fire revealed a massive black cauldron. Harry craned his head and saw that there was a light green potion bubbling in the cauldron. Closing his eyes Harry grit his teeth and finally brought his Occlumency shields back up. Once they were back in place Harry cleared his mind opened his eyes.

Wormtail was standing over the potion with the bundle in his arms. Wormtail gently lowered the bundle into the cauldron and Harry caught a brief glimpse of a pale, boney, childlike figure with scarlet eyes. Harry could hear the splash and watched as the creature sank beneath the surface.

_Drown, let it drown._ Harry thought to himself as Peter turned towards Harry and raised his wand. Harry felt his stomach sink and he grit his teeth.

'_Bone of the father, unknowingly given you will renew your son._' Peter said as he pointed the wand at Harry's feet. The ground in front of Harry split open with a groan. From the crack in the earth a dark yellow skull floated upwards. Harry watched as Peter guided towards the cauldron and then dropped it in. There was a loud hissing sound as the skull was melted and the potion turned from green to yellow.

'_Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed you will revive your master.'_ Harry watched in horror as Peter moved the the wand into his left hand. Harry knew what he was about to do and didn't want to see it.

'Peter, please!' Harry called out. 'You don't have to do this just let him drown. We can sort this out.' Harry called desperately as he struggled against his bond. Peter continued to ignore Harry and drew a dagger from the pocket of his robes. It was a gleaming silver dagger close to 13 inches in length. 'Peter! I saved your life you owe me!' Harry shouted.

'It doesn't work like that Harry.' Peter said as he held the dagger to wrist. Peter screwed his eyes shut and with a scream he brought the dagger down. There was a gush of blood and the four fingered hand fell from his wrist and into the cauldron with a loud plop. Peter let out a wail as he bent of the waist. He was clutching his right arm, and was letting out strangled wails.

'Peter please lets just end this. We can go to the Ministry, we'll say you were coerced. I'll tell them you switched sides. You'll be known as the man that finally killed him Peter. You'd be famous and rich.' Harry said desperately as he continued to struggle against his bonds.

'I have chosen my path Harry, and now you will follow yours.' Peter said through gritted teeth. He straightened up and Harry could see that he had applied a rag to the end of his arm. The rag was already soaked through. Shoving the arm under his left arm Peter walked over to Harry dagger raised.

'Peter please, he was your best friend. If you won't do this for me, then please do it for my father.' Harry pleaded.

'He was never my friend.' Peter said as he approached Harry. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat.

'When I get free. I'm going to kill you.' Harry said softly as his dark emerald eyes took on a steely glint. They bore into Peter's watery blue eyes and for a moment he paused. Fear flickered through his eyes. The pause was only for a few seconds, and it seemed Peter feared the creature in the cauldron more than he feared Harry. 'You fear him more than you fear me.' Harry said softly as Peter wiped the dagger clean. 'I'll make sure you regret before the end of the night.' Harry said harshly.

'_Blood of the enemy forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe._' Peter said softly. Peter dug the knife into Harry's left arm cutting through his leather jacket and deeply into the crook of his elbow and down his forearm.

Harry refused to scream and only grimace at the pain. 'I'm gonna slit your fucking throat.' Harry said softly as Peter made his way back towards the cauldron. Again Peter paused for just a moment before he held the knife over the cauldron. He tapped the dull side of the blade and three drops of blood.

The reaction was instant and the cauldron let out a large plume of dark purple smoke. The potion bubbled over and the cauldron began to melt. The bright red potion rose from the cauldron and formed a tall pillar. Harry watched in fear as the potion began to condense and form. He could see a skeleton form in the center of the mass and watched as it began to take shape. When it was all over standing in the center of the melted cauldron was a tall skeletal white figure. The creatures skin was so white that Harry could see the veins crossing over his body under its skin.

The creature had large white hands and long fingers. They reminded Harry of spiders. The creature flexed his long fingers and held his hands up in front of his face. Then he started to gently rub them along his his bald head and face. Harry watched as the creature ran its hands lovingly all over his body. He let out a low soft sigh of content and he turned his bald head towards Peter.

'Robe me,' he said in a soft hissing voice. Peter bowed and rushed off to the side and disappeared leaving Harry with the figure. Fear gripped Harry and he felt as if his stomach had fallen down to his feet. His throat was tight and his heart was hammering away in his chest. Harry tried to push himself away from the creature but found that he was stuck to the tombstone behind him.

Peter came rushing back with a neatly folded one piece black robe. The creature lowered its head. Peter let out a strained grunt as he reached up with just one hand and gently placed the robes over the creatures head. The robes fell over the figure like liquid obsidian and Harry watched as he slid his arms through the sleeves.

'My wand Wormtail.' The creature demanded holding out his right hand. Peter gently placed the bone white wand he had been using earlier in the palm of the creatures hand. He lifted his wand and his left hand came up to gently caress the white wood.

'You're arm Wormtail.' The creature demanded as he turned to face Peter. It was then Harry noticed that the thing in front of him had no ears. Just small gaping holes in the side of his head wear ears should be.

Peter held out his stumped arm. 'You are too kind My Lord. Thank you.' He groveled tears spilling over his red chubby cheeks.

'Your _other_ arm Wormtail.' He replied harshly. Another jolt of fear crashed through Harry at the sound of his harsh voice.

'My-my Lord,' Wormtail said softly as he held out his left arm. Harry watched as he took a hold of Peter's sleeve and yanked it back. He then pressed he pressed his the forefinger of his right hand to Peter's wrist. Peter let out a yelp of pain and dropped back to his knees. The creature let Peter's arm fall from his grasp. Then finally he turned around to face Harry.

Harry looked on in fear and was barely able to contain his gasp. He knew, he had known the whole time. The creature before him was Lord Voldemort, and he had returned. Voldemort's face had no nose just too slits were a nose should be. Scarlet eyes with slitted pupils bore into Harry's emerald green eyes, and his thin lips curled into a smirk revealing sharp pointed teeth.

Voldemort opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as loud gunshot like cracks filled the air. Men and women in dark robes and white skull masks appeared in thin air forming a circle around Lord Voldemort. Voldemort waited as more cracks filled the air and more people arrived eight in total.

'Ah 14 years it's been and here you are.' Voldemort said softly. 'As if it were just yesterday.' Voldemort said as he began to walk around the circle. 'Though I must confess I find myself a bit disappointed.' He said as he stood in front of a gap between two Death Eaters. 'I see we are missing some. I see the Lestranges are not present along with Nott. Three of the missing are currently at Hogwarts. Lets see who comes and who runs. Though I must ask you all who are here, why did this band of wizards abandon their master to whom they had sworn eternal loyalty to?'

'My Lord,' A masked wizard to the right whispered as he dropped to his knees and bowed before Voldemort. 'If there had been any sign or whisper of your whereabouts-'

'Oh there were signs and more than whispers, Lucius my slippery friend.' Voldemort said as he crossed the circle and tore the mask from Lucius Malfoy's face. 'What of you Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, Dolohov, how come none of you came to aide when it was needed?' Voldemort demanded as he looked around at the figures present. 'Instead you claimed that I had bewitched you and ran back to the enemy with your tails between your legs!' Voldemort shouted angrily. 'You abandoned your values and left me to roam the content as mere shade of my former self. Damning me to over a decade of misery and pain.'

'Thankfully your master is a forgiving Lord, and each of you will get a chance to redeem yourselves and avoid punishment for your treachery.' Voldemort said almost kindly as he slid a finger down Lucius cheek.'

'I returned.' A voice said from outside the circle. Peter came crawling into the circle his bleeding stump clutched to his chest. 'I returned for you My Lord.'

'Out of fear Wormtail. Not loyalty. However I am a fair Lord and you shall recieve your reward.' Voldemort said as he lifted his wand and gave it a flick. A ball of molten silver appeared in the air. The molten silver twisted and stretched until it resembled the form of a human hand. The bright silver hand slowly lowered itself to Peter's outstretched arm and fastened itself to the stump.

'Thank you My Lord. You are to kind, it's beautiful.' Peter said as he lowered himself to the floor.

Voldemort turned and his dark red eyes found Harry's. 'Ah I forgot you here Harry. I'd introduce you but rumor has it you're almost as famous as I.' Voldemort said with a sinister grin revealing his pointed teeth. 'Shall I reveal what truly happened the night I lost my powers Harry?' Voldemort asked. He turned to his Death Eaters and grinned at them. 'You see it wasn't Harry that defeated me. When dear Lily Potter needlessly sacrificed herself for baby Harry she created a shield. An Ancient Magic that I had not foreseen. Her love for her only son protected the boy from me. I could not touch him, and it causing the killing curse to rebound and tear me from my body. However I have corrected that, and now I can finally finish what I started all those years ago.' He hissed softly.

'Wormtail free the boy, and hand him his wand. Tonight we will put an end to the rumors. Tonight I will prove once and for all that I am the most powerful wizard in the world' Voldemort said as he stood back towards the end of the circle. Wormtail came forward brandishing his own wand. Wormtail raised and with a flick the binds fell. Harry wastes no time and held out his right hand. Like before in the lake his wand flipped through the air and into his hand.

'_Incisura_,' Harry yelled slashing his wand towards Peter. The spell hit Peter and he was jerked back at the waist. A gush of blood burst from Peter's neck as it split open. Peter let out a strangled cry. He lifted his hands to his throat and tried to stem the bleeding. Harry couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his face. 'Look into my eyes Wormtail.' Harry demanded harshly. Peter's watery blue eyes found Harry's once again as he tried to take in air. His blood bubbled from the cut on his neck as he tried desperately to breath. All that could be heard in the graveyard was Wormtail's gurgling attempts to breath as he clawed at his neck. 'That was for my parents.' Harry said softly as he saw Wormtail's face slacken and his hands fall from his neck. The man fell to the floor face first.

'My my Harry, you are for more vicious then I've been led to believe, and quite talented.' Voldemort said with a smirk. His slit like nostrils flared. 'I once offered you a position with the Death Eaters. One that you foolishly rebuked. Again right now I will offer it to you again.' He said with a smirk. 'Refuse and I will kill you, slowly and painfully. Agree then you and I will rule as equals'

Harry turned his stoney eyes towards Voldemort. His heart was no longer racing, his hands no longer shook, and his breathing was even. 'Fuck you.'

Voldemort snarled at the boy his slit like nostrils flaring in rage. 'Very well you insolent and foolish child. I assume you've been taught how to duel yes?' Harry didn't reply, he only sunk into his dueling stance. 'Now now Harry we can't be impolite first we bow.' Voldemort said in a sickeningly kind voice. 'Come now my boy. We must observe the niceties we wouldn't want to disappoint Dumbledore.'

Voldemort raised his wand and it was like a block of concrete had been forced onto his back. Harry buckled and was forced down at the waist and then it was over and was free. Not wasting another second Harry raised his wand. '_Flagro Curatoria!' _A stag made of a raging fire burst from his wand and charged at Voldemort.

Voldemorts scarlet eyes widened for a second before jerking his wand up sharply. The fiery stag was sucked into a void and disappeared. '_Crucio!' _ Voldemort hissed. A scarlet jet of light launched from his wand. Harry dived out of the way and slashed his wand. The ground at Voldemort's feet exploded covering the area with dust. As Harry rolled to his feet he flicked his wand and the dust turned to a mixture of phosphorus and sulfur.

'_Ignire,_' Harry thought to himself. The mixture ignited with a deafening boom and Harry scrambled to his feet ready to send another spell. From the flames a bright red curse soared out catching Harry off guard and slamming into his chest. Pain like he had never felt before filled his every breath. Every one of his nerve ending were on fire. His muscles strained and cramped simultaneously. He felt as if he was being stabbed repeatedly over every inch of his body with the dagger he had seen in Wormtail's hand. Harry didn't know how long he laid there screaming and convulsing. But it was over and he rolled onto his stomach his breaths coming in heaves.

'Very impressive Harry, but I assure you greater men than you have faced me and died. I do attest though, you are giving me a better challenge than that fool you called a father did.' Voldemort spat.

Harry spat out a mouthful of blood and turned his eyes to Voldemort. '_Procella Venti.' _Harry roared getting to his knees and thrusting his wand out. 180 mile per hour winds shot from his wand. The earth tore itself from the ground and Death Eaters were blasted back into the air. Voldemort too was lifted into the air and slammed against a stone wall. Standing Harry brought his wand forward. '_Fervescere!_' A bright orange charm jettisoned from his wand. With a flick of his wand one of the Death Eaters flew into the path of the spell. The Death Eater screamed as the blood boiling charm struck his chest.

Voldemort's nostrils flared and the time for games was over. He had underestimated the boy but that was all. Raising to his full height he started firing off spells at unimaginable speeds. Bright lights crossed through the air some were red, blue, purple, yellow, orange. Harry couldn't keep track of them all. He waved his wand and rocks burst from the earth forming a large shield. With another wave Harry layered a shield of ice behind the earth. He jerked his wand up and a silver shield of magic formed behind the ice. The spells made quick work with the shield of earth and quickly chipped away at the ice. A yellow and blue spell crashed through his silver shield and struck Harry. Harry screamed as a large gash opened on his chest starting at his left shoulder and down to the right side of his waste. He was blasted back by the second spell and his head slammed into a tombstone with a sick wet _crack. _Blood splattered the tombstone and Harry fell to his knees.

Blood poured from his wounds and his head was light. Moving his left leg and positioned his foot on the floor. From his kneeling position Harry struggled to stand.

'You have seen what I can do, and yet you still try to fight. You insolent worthless child!' Voldemort snarled as he walked forward. 'This fight is finished. It's time for you to join your pathetic father and mudblood mother. _Avada Kedavra!'_ The green light shot from his wand towards him.

'_Expelliarmus!_' Harry called desperately lifting his wand. The red light jumped from the tip of his wand and collided with Voldemort's dark green killing curse. When the cursed collided a bright golden beam of magic connected their wands.

One of Voldemort's Death Eater's drew their wands. 'Do nothing the boy is mine!' Voldemort ordered. Three large golden beads appeared in the center of the magical beam.

Harry groaned as his wand vibrated in his hand. Harry reached out with his left hand and wrapped it around his right. He could feel his magic being sucked from his body and being poured into the wand. However the beads of light were still slowly making their way towards him. Harry groaned and forced himself to his feet. He was soaked in blood and his chest and stomach were burning with unbelievable pain. Harry roared as he poured more of his magic into his wand.

The beads stopped and then started slowly inching towards Voldemort. His scarlet eyes were wide in surprise and possibly fear. Harry took a step towards Voldemort as golden cage of magic started to form around them. Harry reached deep within himself and grasped for more magic and forced even more into his wand. The beads continued to slowly inch towards Voldemort's wand. As Harry took another step forward he could hear the gentle trilling of Phoenix Song fill the air.

Hope swelled in his chest and he took another step forward. The first bead slowly sunk into Voldemort's wand. Then the second one followed, and finally the third. Bright silver balls flew from the tip of Voldemort's wand. The first was an old man Harry recognized from his dream last summer. The second was a women who had been reported missing. He recognized her from the photos in the Prophet. The last two hovered close to Harry before they started to form. It was his parents.

'Mum.' Harry whispered. He turned to the other who looked just like him. 'Dad.' He croaked his voice filled with emotion.

'Harry we haven't much time. When the connection breaks we will disappear. We can linger for a moment but thats all. You need to get back to the cup and go.' Harry's father said sternly.

'Harry my love. You are so brave and so strong. We are so proud of you.' His mother said softly silver translucent tears running down her cheeks. 'Harry you need to break the connection now. GO NOW!' His mother yelled. With a roar Harry jerked his wand up severing the connection. The spirit hovered for a moment before they all converged on Voldemort.

Harry turned and ran towards the cup. It was several yards away. Harry was panting and he stumbled to the ground. Lifting his wand he summoned the cup. The cup came flying towards him and reached out with his left hand. Harry heard Voldemort scream in fury as the cup soared into outstretched hand. With the familiar jerking feeling behind his navel Harry disappeared in a swirl of light and colors.

Harry felt himself land onto the cold hard ground. Getting to his feet he stared up into the stands his eyes searching for Hermione. The stands were quite as the spectaturs stared with wide eyes down Harry's battered and abused form. Harry vaguely noticed the teachers rushing towards him. Finally his eyes found the section Hermione and his friends were.

Hermione was standing there her hands over her mouth and eyes wide. Harry turned to Dumbledore who rushed forward his wand in his hands. 'He's back.' Harry said softly as he fell to his knees. 'Lord Voldemort is back.' The stands were quite and his voice carried. One student screamed and bedlam broke out. Harry finally groaned and fell over his eyes shutting.

'HARRY!' Hermione screamed as she jerked herself out of her father's grasp and started climbing down the stands. Hermione forced her way through with Ron, Neville, Fred, George, Remus, Padfoot, Arthur, and Dan hot on her heels. Hermione pushed several students out of the way and jumped down the last few rows. She stumbled to the ground but quickly pushed herself back up and sprinted towards Harry's form.

'HARRY!' She screamed again as she broke through the group of professors surrounding his body. Hermione felt a strong pair of hands grip her arms and pull her back.

'Settle down girl.' Severus Snape ordered as he struggled with Hermione who was trying desperately to get to Harry. Ron and the rest arrived on scene. 'Get her under control. The boy's practically dead.' That was the last thing Hermione needed to hear. She let out a loud scream and she tried desperately to break his grip. 'He needs medical attention now! We can't have her exacerbating the issue.' Snape snarled as he finally flung Hermione into the group.

Neville and Ron caught Hermione in their grip and Padfoot growled at Snape. Snape snarled back at the dog before returning to the circle and drawing his wand. Hermione continued to struggle against her captors as she tried desperately to get to Harry. Dan finally moved around and wrapped his hands around his daughter's body. Neville and Ron let Hermione go as she collapsed into her father's embrace and started sobbing.

'I'm telling you Dumbledore its not possible.' A harsh voice rang out. Harry's mind slowly started to awaken and he could hear several people in the room shuffling about. There was a weight to his side and at his feet.

'Cornelius I implore you to see reason. If Harry says Voldemort has returned then he has.' Dumbledore said softly to whom Harry assumed was the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. 'I have always had my suspicions and have believed he would return one day. I have told you this over and over.'

'I won't hear anymore of this nonsense Dumbledore. The boy had a concussion and Voldemort killed his parents. It's obviously he simply hallucinated. It was probably Black and Crouch Jr. working together.' Fudge said angrily as he moved towards Harry. Harry heard a loud thunk and clanging of coins on his bedside table. 'The boy's winnings.' He said sternly as Harry heard the growling of a dog.

'I also told you many times that I believe Sirius Black is innocent of all charges.' Dumbledore said softly.

'You give this boy too much leniency Dumbledore. I don't know who is feeding who these insane ideas, but rest assured I will be doing something about it.'

'Look.' A sour voice ordered. Harry heard the rustling of fabric. 'As dark as the day I was branded with it.' Harry recognized the voice it was Snape's. 'And tonight it burned as we were summoned to him. He has returned.'

'Fools all of you.' Fudge said as he stomped from the room and slammed the door.

'You need to go.' Harry croaked out harshly as his eyes cracked open. Padfot was curled at the end of his bed. Hermione sat up from her chair next to him. Here eyes puffy and cheeks red from crying.

'He expects you or Karkaroff to flee,' Harry said. 'You need to go before he comes for you Professor.'

'I can take care of my self brat.' Snape snarled as he swooped from the from the room. Padfoot growled after him.

'Leave him be, he's in for a much rougher night then you are Padfoot.' Harry said softly. Harry tried to sit up but his chest flared in pain.

'Harry you need stop.' Hermione said softly as she gently pushed down on his shoulder. Harry reached up and cupped her cheek.

'I love you.' He whispered softly. The whole room could hear it.

'I know, I love you too.' Hermione said as she pulled his hand from his cheek and wrapped her hands around it.

'We love you too mate.' George quipped with a grin.

'Yeah mate, how about it the three of us can go get hitched.' Fred said with a wink.

'Quite boys. Can't you see he's in pain.' Mrs. Weasley demanded. She bustled forward with a goblet of water. 'Come now Harry have some water.' She placed the goblet to his mouth and Harry parted his lips. She tipped the water into his mouth and he swallowed.

'Alright, but only if Hermione can join us.' Harry said with a smirk and chuckle.

'Now now. I can live with Hermione have _a_ boyfriend, but I think three husbands is a little much.' Dan said with a grin as he clapped his hand on Harry's uninjured shoulder. 'Glad to see you pulled through lad.'

'Yeah what about Angelina and Alicia.' Katie said from her position next to Ron. 'I bet they'd love to hear about this.'

'They probably expect it by now.' Ron said as he and Neville got up. 'Glad to see you didn't die mate.' Ron said with a grin.

'Ronald!' Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

'Don't be such a prat.' Neville said hitting Ron in the chest lightly. 'But I'm pretty happy you're here too.' Neville said with a grin. 'What's a Longbottom without a Potter by his side.' Neville said with a grin.

'A damn good wizard, and a good friend. All of you are such good friends' Harry said with a smile. 'Where are the girls.' Harry said referring to the rest of their group.

'Mum kicked Ginny and Luna out about an hour ago, and Angelina, Alicia, Cedric, and Cho have been in and out relaying your status to the rest of the houses.' Ron said with a grin as he sat down on the bed.

'You should've seen Cedric. I swear he's more self sacrificing than you are. If I had gotten to the cup then Harry wouldn't of been through this.' Ron went on making a yapping jester with his hands.

'_Don't let Cedric take the Cup with you tonight Harry.' Luna said softly as she hugged him before sitting down to eat._

'Good thing he didn't he would of died.' Harry said as he turned his gaze away from the group.

'I know this must be difficult for you Harry, but I need to know what happened.' Dumbledore finally spoke up.

Harry launched into the story of what happend not leaving out a single detail. 'He ordered Wormtail to release me and hand me my wand.' Padfoot growled at the mention of that traitors name. 'He released me and I summoned my wand and killed him.' Mrs. Weasley gasped along with Emma. Hermione let out a soft sob. 'I slit the bastards throat and then I ordered him to look me in the so I could watch him die for he did.' Harry said harshly.

Remus let out a dark chuckle and Padfoot barked loudly. The rest of the room started on in silence. Molly and Hermione were crying while Arthur and Dan looked grim. Neville was surprisingly smirking softly and Ron, Ron had a blank look on his face.

'Harry. Oh Harry my boy.' Dumbledore said softly one of his aged hands coming to rest softly on his shoulders. 'It's never wise to take a life, and it's never easy.' Dumbledore said softly. Harry turned to look at him.

'He's the reason my parents are dead. He brought Voldemort back to life. Anyone that gets harmed from here on out he caused it. He brought it on himself.' Harry said softly. 'I'm glad he's dead, and I'm glad that I'm the one did it.' Harry continued his story going into detail about the duel and what had happend between his and Voldemort's wands. Dumbledores blue eyes twinkled madly and for a brief moment Harry thought he saw a look of triumph pass over his face.

'What happend with our wands?' Harry asked Dumbledore.

'Your's and Voldemort's wand share the same core. One of Fawkes' feathers. Brother wands like yours are very very rare. When the duel against one another it is impossible to kill their opponent. Maim and gravely injure yes, but not kill.' Dumbledore said softly. 'I think thats enough for tonight Harry you need your rest.' Dumbledore moved to the other end of the room and came back with a goblet filled with a purple potion. 'I do believe a Dreamless Sleeping Potion has been earned.'

Harry took the goblet and with one last smile at Hermione and took opened his mouth and finished it in one go. Harry soon drifted off to a restful and dreamless sleep.

Harry sighed as he stacked up the last of journals. There were close to 12 all together. With a flick of his wand brown string slipped from the tip and wrapped itself around the books before tying itself into a neat knot. 'Dobby.' Harry called out.

There was a loud crack and Dobby appeared. 'What can Dobbys be doing for yous Harry Potter sirs?' Dobby asked with a large grin and a low bow.

'I need you to deposit these and my trunk into my vault.' Harry said as he handed his journals to the elf. His trunk was filled with all his school books, robes, and other school related items. His muggle clothes, invisibility cloak, broom, and map were all tucked away in a burlap messenger bag that had been enchanted to be bigger on the inside by Katie.

'Of course Harry Potter sirs.' Dobby said as he bowed and disappeared with a crack. The ending feast was over and they left for the summer tomorrow morning. He had already laid out his clothes for tomorrow and was currently dressed in just a pair of sweatpants. The Room of Requirement was exactly as it always was however time was flowing at its normal rate. Harry padded over to the bathroom and went to brush his teeth.

After finishing with his teeth Harry looked up into the mirror. A small bit of five o'clock shadow was visible and his round glasses seemed too small for his face now. Harry reached up with right hand and ran a finger down the thick knotted scar that ran from his left and down to just above his waistline. His hand then traveled to the light scar on his left forearm. _The first two of many_, Harry thought to himself. Harry exited the bathroom and smiled as he saw Hermione laying in bed completely naked.

'To celebrate the end of this crazy year.' She had said with a small grin on her lips.

Harry knew why she really wanted to do it. He could feel it deep down. They way everybody looked at him now. The way Hermione, Ron, Mr. and Mrs Weasley, and Ginny looked at him. Hermione wanted to know that he still felt something. That he was still human deep down.

She had cried afterwards, saying how much she loved him and how lucky she was that she had him. 'I promise that we'll be together forever. I'll always be with you.' Hermione had whispered to him afterwards kissing him on the mouth.

'Of course we will be. I love you. I love you more than anything. No matter how hard I could try I'd never love anyone as much as I love you.' He had whispered back.

Harry let a small smile grace his lips. He had been telling the truth. Harry made his way over to the fire and sat down on one of the large leather armchairs. Reaching over he grabbed a half empty bottle of Firewhiskey and poured himself a glass. Harry took the glass and took a sip of the fiery liquid and swallowed.

'_Incisura,' Harry yelled slashing his wand towards Peter. The spell hit Peter and he was jerked back at the waist. A gush of blood burst from Peter's neck as it split open. Peter let out a strangled cry. He lifted his hands to his throat and tried to stem the bleeding. Harry couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his face. 'Look into my eyes Wormtail.' Harry demanded harshly. Peter's watery blue eyes found Harry's once again as he tried to take in air. His blood bubbled from the cut on his neck as he tried desperately to breath. All that could be heard in the graveyard was Wormtail's gurgling attempts to breath as he clawed at his neck. 'That was for my parents.' Harry said softly as he saw Wormtail's face slacken and his hands fall from his neck. The man fell to the floor face first. _

Harry's hands shook and he opened his eyes. Harry finished the glass and quickly poured himself another. _He deserved it. _Harry thought to himself. _They all do_. Harry screwed his eyes shut and shook his head. He brought his barriers up and cleared his mind forcefully. Finishing his second glass Harry set it down and stood. Making his way over the bed he crawled in. Hermione hummed and shifted closer to him still asleep. Harry opened his arms as a still sleeping Hermione moved to place her head on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her buried his face into her hair and fell asleep as a single tear fell down his cheek.

**Authors Note: Well thats it thats the end of 4th year. It'll be closer to a week before I publish anything more. I'm gonna do about five chapters at a time when I upload. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas on what should happen or where the characters should go let me know and I can take it into consideration. Again I want to thank those who have reviewed so far for your support. **


	11. Chapter 11

'_Incisura,' Harry yelled slashing his wand towards Peter. The spell hit Peter and he was jerked back at the waist. A gush of blood burst from Peter's neck as it split open. Peter let out a strangled cry. He lifted his hands to his throat and tried to stem the bleeding. Harry couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his face. 'Look into my eyes Wormtail.' Harry demanded harshly. Peter's watery blue eyes found Harry's once again as he tried to take in air. His blood bubbled from the cut on his neck as he tried desperately to breath. All that could be heard in the graveyard was Wormtail's gurgling attempts to breath as he clawed at his neck. 'That was for my parents.' Harry said softly as he saw Wormtail's face slacken and his hands fall from his neck. The man fell to the floor face first. _

Harry shot up from his bed. His eyes were wide and his breath came to him in gasps. Harry's green eyes searched frantically around the room for any sign of a threat. Finding none he let out a long breath and tried to clear his mind. His hands steadied and his heart rate dropped back to normal.

Harry looked towards the dull red glow from his night stand. _July 15th 6:30 AM_. Kicking off his threadbare covers Harry twisted into a sitting position. He was at the Dursley's and had been for 15 days now. When Harry first arrived back he had made a show of using magic to his relatives. Letting them know that the rules had 'changed' and he could now perform magic outside of school.

Things were relatively peaceful now at No. 4 Privet Drive. Harry would wake up and perform some morning exercises. He would run around the block a couple times and had cleared out some room in the shed out back for his body weight routines. Harry didn't do much in terms of magic. The Ministry still had magic sensors all over the muggle world and if he performed too much at one time they would be alerted. It wouldn't take them long to assume it was him, and figure out he no longer had the trace.

After his exercises he would help his Aunt cook breakfast, and prepared his own. He would then willingly do a _couple_ of chores and retire to his room. The first week into break Harry had received a phone call of all things from Hermione.

'_Hello Harry?' Hermione asked over the line. Harry's eyes darted towards a red faced Vernon and glaring Petunia. _

'_Why haven't you answered any of my letters? Why hasn't anyone answered them?' Harry asked softly as he turned towards the receiver. 'Is everything okay?' _

'_It's Dumbledore Harry. He's told everyone and I mean everyone not to write to you. Me, Ron , Neville, the twins, the girls, Seamus, Dean, and even Cedric. He went to anyone you might write and told us not to respond. He says its too dangerous to try and contact you. He even said you couldn't come over to my house this summer under any circumstances.' Hermione said over the phone. _

'_Fucking bastard.' Harry swore over the line. 'I can't use this phone too often either. Not with my Aunt and Uncle hovering around about to explode all the time.' He said snappishly as he glared at the two occupants in the room. Vernon tightened his grip on his scotch and Petunia sneered at him. _

'_Harry what are we gonna do? We can't just go the whole summer without talking, and you can't stay there either those people are horrid.' Hermione said softly. _

'_Give me your phone number, and mailing address I think I have an idea.' Harry said softly as he reached for a pen and paper. Harry jotted the number down along with Hermione's address. He was surprised to see his girlfriend and best mate lived just two hours away._

'_You got it?' She asked. _

'_Yeah, listen I 've gotta go. I'll be in touch soon I promise.' Harry said softly. 'I love you.' He whispered. _

'_Love you too.' She replied._

Harry groaned as he entered the kitchen freshly showered and sore from his exercise. It made Harry long for Ron's potions back at Hogwarts. Sighing Harry got started on the bacon and potatoes. As Harry fried the food he stared blankly out of the kitchen window and into the back yard. On the nights he forgot to clear his mind and perform his Occlumency exercises the night in the graveyard would come rushing back to him.

He was still unsure about how to feel about that night. At first he had no regrets and he was happy he had done it. However doubt started to creep into his stomach and with that doubt came the flashbacks and nightmares about that night. He had admitted to Hermione on the day the boarded the Hogwarts express that he was starting to have some regrets. Shaking his head Harry flipped the bacon and stirred the potatoes.

Before long Vernon and Dudley were sitting at the table. Vernon as always was hidden behind his new paper muttering to himself. Dudley had his eyes glued to the television as he watched some show about teenagers in bright colored spandex fighting monsters. Petunia served them their breakfast before serving herself and then sat down to eat.

Harry ate standing up at the the counter. Two eggs, some bacon, and some sliced fruit. Finishing his breakfast Harry cleaned his plate along with the pots and pans. Then he headed back up to his room. Sitting down at his desk Harry peered through his blinds. A few days ago he had realized that he was being trailed and watched. So far he had identified two different persons. A Metamorphmagus women who could change her appearance at will and rarely used an Invisibility Cloak, and a man who always used one and stank of tobacco and old whiskey.

Harry was sure there were others, and didn't know if they included the _real _Mad-eye Moody or not. Ron and Neville had gone into great detail after he had been released from the hospital wing about how the Auror had been captured and impersonated for the whole year. However if the real one was out there then he could see through walls and Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Which meant using Dobby on a regular basis was out of the question, and he needed to hide his newest and recently required tool.

Harry smirked as an old women went hobbling by on the sidewalk in front of his house. It was the women for now. A high pitched digital ringing broke the silence in Harry's room. Looking over Harry reached for a thick black clamshell mobile phone. Pulling up the antenna Harry flipped open the phone and answered.

'I have what you asked for. Is it safe to send Dobby over?' A familiar voice asked over the telephone.

'Yeah I think its the Metamorphmagus women here for now.' Harry said as watched a teenaged girl with blue hair walk by.

'That would be Nymphadora Tonks. She's a recent Auror and daughter of Andromeda and Ted Tonks.' The voice said over the phone.

'Good to know.' Harry said as he leaned back in the chair. 'I know this must be hard for you Percy.' Harry said softly. 'I'll never be able to thank you enough. I promise to repay the debt I owe you with interest.'

'It's okay Harry. I understand why I need to do this.' Percy said softly. 'However I still don't understand why we don't tell Dumbledore what's going on. Surely he could use my help as well.'

'Dumbledore has me in isolation. He's cut me off from my girlfriend and friends. I know it must be hard for you to understand why you should trust me over him-'

'It's fine Harry. I'm not an idiot. I know who'll have my back to scratch when its time and who won't' Percy said bitterly. He had grown up hearing about his Uncles Fabian and Gideon and how they had died without back up on a mission for Dumbledore. Percy didn't resent Dumbledore for it. It had been war, but Percy was smart. Infact the Sorting Hat had almost placed him Ravenclaw.

Eventually Harry would be proven right, and the world would know Voldemort had truly returned. When that happened Harry would be one of the most powerful and influential wizards in Britain, and he would owe Percy a favor or two.

'I'll send Dobby to you in a moment. After that don't call me unless you need to. We can't risk Fudge finding out about you.' Harry said as watched an middle aged black women crossed the street.

'Got it Harry. Stay safe.' Percy said as he ended the connection on his end. Harry shut the phone and pushed the antenna in.

'Dobby.' He called softly. There was a small pop and Dobby appeared next to him with a large grin on his face.

'What can Dobby be doing for you Harry Potter sirs?' Dobby asked as bowed low causing his stetson hat to slip over his eyes. Dobby was dressed in a pair old blue jeans, a dark shirt, brown leather vest, and had on a pair of cowboy boots. Harry shook his head and smiled softly at the elfs antics.

'Dobby I need you to go to Percy Weasley he has some files that I need. Please try to be discrete and come back immediately.'

'Of course Harry Potter sirs.' Dobby said with a low bow before disappearing again. It took Dobby less than two minutes before he returned with two thick manilla folders in his hand. Harry took the folders from the house-elf and thanked him.

'Thanks Dobby.' Harry said patting the house-elf on the head lovingly. 'Now get back to Hogwarts before your missed and remember if you hear anything I need to know please go to Alicia or Katie before coming here.' Harry ordered.

Dobby popped away and he was alone once again. Alicia and Katie were both muggleborn and had access to telephones on a regular basis. They could call and check to make sure the coast was clear before sending the elf over. Hermione of course was an option as well seeing as Harry had sent her a mobile telephone just a few days ago. However after the whole Wormtail thing Hermione was already worried enough about him and he didn't want to upset her by getting her involved just yet. Katie and Alicia had agreed to keep things a secret for now and understood why he wanted to keep this from Hermione until they were back at Hogwarts.

Harry set the folders down on the table and opened up the first one. A large black and white photo of a stern women with angular facial features and a prominent chin looked back at him. She had a monocle over her right eye and short hair. Harry flipped passed the photo and started reading through her employee file.

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

While Fudge was busy calling Harry and Dumbledore nutters in the Daily Prophet and trying to discredit them, Voldemort was out there gaining strength. When Voldemort returned Fudge would be kicked out of office. If it didn't happen naturally then Harry would make sure it happened. After that they would appoint an interim Minister most likely this Amelia Bones women while they started the elections.

Harry believed that she would be the front runner. However others would rise to meet the challenge and run against her. After hours of conversations with Percy over the phone they had decided the most likely candidate to run against her and the one with the highest chances of winning would be Rufus Scrimgeour. Harry needed to know the most he could about both candidates. To be honest Harry needed to support one of them, and it needed to be the one that would bend to his will the most.

Harry shut Amelia's squeaky clean record and pulled over the next file. Flipping it open he looked at the picture paper clipped to the front. He was a tall well built man. He had a strong jaw, a rather long nose, and stern narrow eyes. Long light colored hair framed the mans face making it look like a lions mane.

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Head of the Auror Office_

Harry pursued the files for rest of the morning and well into the afternoon. He had quickly decided that Rufus would be his best bet. There were already reports written in the file about suspected bribery and misconduct. Where Harry was sure Amelia Bones would be a fair and just Minister, and was the best candidate. Rufus would listen to Harry, and be more willing to make deals with him.

Closing the files he stacked them on top of each other and slid them into his desk. From another drawer he procured a sheet of parchment, quill, and an inkwell. _Let the games begin._ Harry thought to himself.

Harry sat in a private room at the Leaky Cauldron. Neville was standing near the door keeping a watch out for their guest. Harry checked his watch. 2:57PM it read. Harry doubted Scrimgeour would be a man that was late to an appointment. If he didn't show Harry didn't know what would happen. It would all be for nothing. The news that he had contacted Rufus Scrimgeour for a secret meeting would no doubt become public and his plans ruined. He of course could wait and back one of the others that would run when the time was right. However that would be sloppy and cutting it to close for his comfort. He wanted assurances _now_. There was a knock on the door.

Harry nodded towards Neville. Neville went and opened the door. Standing in the fram was a tall stern man. He had tawny colored hair with streaks of grey and wired rim glasses on his long nose. Behind the glasses laid keen yellow eyes that shined with intellect. He walked into the room with air of grace despite his small limp.

'Mr. Potter. I was surprised to have received your letter.' Rufus Scrimgeour said in a deep voice as he entered the room. His keen eyes searched the room and rested on Harry before landing on Neville. 'I was under the impression we would be meeting alone.' He said.

'We will be. Nevilles here to guard the door and get us refreshments. I find myself unable to show my face in the magical community at this time.' Harry said as he stood up and transversed the room. He held his hand out to Mr. Scrimgeour who took it and shook it firmly. 'Would you like anything to drink Mr. Scrimgeour? A Firewhiskey or some Butterbeer?'

'A Firewhiskey would be fine.' Scrimgeour said as he moved to let Neville through the door. Neville shut the door behind him leaving just Harry and Scrimgeour.

Harry took a moment to observe Scrimgeour, he was wearing a pair of dark pinstriped dress robes with a dark tie. Harry himself was dressed more casually. Harry wore a blue oxford shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of navy chuck taylors along with his dark tweed sports coat.

'Please have a seat Mr. Scrimgeour.' Harry said as he pulled out a chair for the man. The man took a seat and Harry made his way around the large round wooden table to take a seat opposite of him.

They sat in silence for a moment as they waited for Neville to return. When he did he was carrying a glass of Firewhiskey and a Butterbeer. Neville set the glass down made his way over to Harry. He set the Butterbeer down and Harry thanked him.

'You Frank and Alice's boy?' Scrimgeour asked as he looked at Neville with his yellow eyes.

'I am sir.' Neville replied politely

'They were good Aurors and good people. It was honor working with them. You should be proud.' Scrimgeour said.

'I am.' Neville replied before looking at Harry. Harry nodded to Neville. Neville smiled softly before leaving the room and shutting the door.

'So Mr. Potter it was you who called this meeting. Shall we begin.' Scrimgeour said sternly.

'I have a feeling you already know what this is about. You wouldn't of come if you didn't.' Harry said with a small smile as he took a pull from his Butterbeer. 'Have you ever heard of Occam's razor?' Harry asked.

'I can't say that I have Mr. Potter.' Scrimgeour replied.

'I'm not too surprised. It is after all a muggle principal. I'll summarize it for you. It simply means that the simplest explanation is often better than a complex one. At this very moment the streets are filled with the rumors that me and Dumbledore have lost our minds. I am nothing more than an attention seeking brat and Dumbledore is a senile old fool who believes me.' Harry said softly as he took a sip. 'So here we are, Occam's razor, am I really an attention seeking brat who's come up with a story? And is Dumbledore who is often considered one of the most intelligent and powerful wizards to have ever existed gone around the bend?' Harry asked rhetorically. 'Or is Voldemort really back and in his foolishness and greed Fudge trying to discredit us?' Harry asked.

'What does this have to do with me?' Scrimgeour asked.

'Pascals Wager.' Harry said with a small smile. 'Another muggle principal usually used in correlation with the existence of god. In the simplest terms it is better to believe in god. If he exists you are granted eternal life. If he doesn't you've lived a good and honorable life following the bible, and all its rules and will be remembered as such. If you don't believe in god and he exists you lose everything and burn for all eternity. If he doesn't you gain nothing nor do you loose anything.' Harry said as he sat up. 'So Pascals Wager, do you believe me and gain the knowledge and the ability to prepare for whats to come? Or do risk it and say I'm a nutter only to be caught off guard when Voldemort eventually reveals himself?'' Harry asked. Ignoring the constant wincing at his use of Voldemort's name.

'I don't see how this applies to me yet Mr. Potter. There isn't much I could do even if I decided to take your word on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has return.'

'Simple when I'm proven right, and I will be Fudge will be caught off guard. There will be bedlam in the streets. They will call for his head, and they will get it. It is my belief that Amelia Bones will be made interim Minister of Magic. However there will still be elections, and certain people will rise up to challenge her. Through my research I've come to believe you would be one of those people.' Harry said as he sat back with his drink. 'I will have spent however amount of time it will take being slandered by the Daily Prophet and Fudge. I will be a martyr the people will flock to me.'

'You will endorse my run for Minister.' Scrimgeour said as he locked eyes with Harry.

'Endorse it, fund it, and support your office. All I ask is that occasionally you do something for me. Nothing too serious and nothing illegal. I will also never ever ask you to betray your principals.' Harry said seriously.

'What is it you would like me to do?' Scrimgeour asked.

'For now nothing. However when you are elected, and you will be. I want you to give Sirius Orion Black the trial he never received. He will be proven innocent and your first course of action as Minister will always be remembered as one that corrected a horrible wrong perpetrated by the previous office.'

'Sirius Black innocent?' Scrimgeour asked as straightened up and stared at with intense eyes. 'I have heard those rumors.'

'Yes, I have had contact with him, but haven't heard anything in close to a year.' Harry lied as he sat back and stared back impassively.

Harry stood and walked over to Scrimgeour. 'So how about it Mr. Scrimgeour do we have ourselves a deal?' Harry asked as he stood up and crossed the room, he held out his hand.

Scrimgeour stood and stared into Harry's eyes. 'We do Mr. Potter.' He took out and shook Harry's hand firmly.

'It'll be a pleasure working with you future Minister of Magic Scrimgeour.' Harry said with a grin as he shook his hand.

'I assure you the pleasure will undoubtedly be all mine.' He replied with a feral grin.

'That was wicked mate.' Neville said as Dobby brought them back to Longbottom Manor. 'Did you rehearse that?' Neville asked having heard the entire conversation through the door.

'I did.' Harry said with a grin as he let go of Dobby's hand. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a bank draft. 'Listen mate I know your Birthday is in a week or so, but I have no idea if I'll be able to get anything to you.' Harry said as he handed Neville the bank draft. 'I know its impersonal but.' Harry shrugged. Neville took the bank draft which was made out for 200 Galleons.

'Harry mate this is a lot.' Neville said as he looked at the draft. 'Are you sure?' He asked.

'Of course you're one of my best mates. Spend it on something good.' Harry said with a grin as he stood back and took Dobby's hand. 'Remember don't tell Hermione about all this.' He said.

'Got it.' Neville said with a grin as he pocketed the bank draft. Harry nodded his thanks and disappeared with pop.

Harry was sitting at his desk a smile on his face as he vanished Amelia's file and stuck Scrimgeour's back in his old desk. A loud digital ringing started and Harry reached for his mobile. Pulling out the antenna and flipping open the phone he answered.

'Did it work out?' Percy asked over the phone.

Harry smiled and said, 'of course it did. Better start planning your career Percy. I'll make sure your head of any office you want.'

'Thanks Harry.' Percy said over the phone. 'That'll make all this worth it.'

'Your family will forgive you. We'll tell them as soon as Rufus is Minister.' Harry said. 'Call me if anything big happens.'

'You got it.' Percy said. Harry took the phone from his ear and ended the call. Harry dialed a number and hit the green send button.

The phone rang for a few moments before someone answered. 'Hey love.'

'Hey, how's it going?' Harry asked Hermione as he leaned back and stared out of his window.

'Alright I guess. Ron said that Dumbledore plans on moving the Weasley's to some new location sometime this week.' Hermione said. 'Ron said Dumbledore will probably be by and invite me sometime as well.'

'Yeah? What do you think?' Harry asked.

'I'm not going anywhere without you.' Hermione said sternly. 'I don't see why you just won't let me and my parents come get you Harry.'

'Dumbledore will just bring me back. It'll cause more problems then it will fix trust me.'

'I know, I just want to see you so badly.'

'You will.' Harry said softly.

'How was your day?' Hermione asked.

'Uneventful.' Harry lied easily. 'Sat around and read up on some seventh year material. What about that book I got about custom wands? Make any headway with that?'

'I've read it twice now and I think I get the theory behind it. I spent the day revising and jotting down notes. I think we can do it sometime during the school year.' Hermione said with small smile, not that Harry could see it.

'Alright, well I'll let you go. I'll call some time tomorrow.'

'Okay, I love you.' She said.

'Love you too, dear.' Harry said as he shut the phone with a snap. Harry pushed the antenna in with his chin and sighed. He hated lying to Hermione, and he knew he could trust her. However he didn't want to upset or worry her. When everything worked out in the end she'd understand.

Harry reached into his desk and pulled out a worn brown leather journal. Opening it Harry stared at the title page. _Messrs Padfoot and Moony present The Ultimate Guide to The Animagus Transformation._ Harry had asked Sirius last year if he could write down the process for Harry. He had handed him the journal before leaving the school with Remus the night had Voldemort had returned

Standing Harry pocketed the journal and made his way down stairs. He ignored the Dursley men as they watched TV in the sitting room, and walked past Petunia as she made dinner. Harry made his his way through the backyard and back into the shed. Off in the corner was a dark cauldron with a shimmering blue potion in it. Harry was quite awful at potions and wished that either Hermione or Ron could be here helping him brew it. It was the first of three potions which would help him accomplish the animagus transformation. It would be his freedom and his best escape plan. No one aside from himself would know about it at least for now.

The second potion which took a month to brew was already started and was off to the side. After tonight the first option would be done and Harry could start the third. The first potion would put him into a trance which would show him what types of animals he was closest too. After that he would be forced to find one that resonated with him, something he would know was his form when he saw it. The next step was to take the second potion with a bit of hair or trimmings from the animal. The final step was to take a potion that would force on the transformation. After that that he would have to train. According to Sirius it had taken them three attempts to get the first potion right, and two for the second completing it in fourth year. After that it took them the summer to hunt down their animal and collect the DNA. Their fifth year was spent perfecting their ability.

Harry started to get to work on the third portion which took two weeks to brew. If he timed it correctly the third and second potion should be completed at the same time. Harry could then spend his year at Hogwarts perfecting his transformation in secret. Harry continued to work on the potions triple checking all of his work to make sure he didn't screw it up. Harry stirred the first potion anti-clockwise 13 times before stirring clockwise seven times.

Harry continued to work on the potions for several hours before a yawn burst forth from his mouth. Checking his watch he noticed it was close to 10. Putting the potions in the needed Stasis Charms he recast the Anti-muggle and Notice-Me-Not-Charms. Harry left the shed and entered the house through the kitchen. Finding it empty and spotless Harry could hear the TV in the other room. Harry quickly made himself a couple of sandwiches and got himself a glass of water

Harry took his meal to his room and quickly ate it as he continued to stare out of the window. Harry was interrupted by his mobile ringing again. Harry grabbed the phone and opened it after pulling you the antenna.

'Hey mate can you hear me!' Ron asked over the phone sounding unsure of himself.

'Yeah I can hear you just fine. Where are you?' Harry asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

'At the payphone in the village close to our home.' Ron said loudly as he shuffled around. 'Ginny and Luna say hi by the way. As well as the twins.'

'Let them know I said hi.' Harry said finishing one of his sandwiches. 'Hermione said you all are moving this week?' Harry said.

'Yeah in a couple days. Listen I heard Dumbledore saying he was going to send for you on the 28th.' Ron said over the phone. Thought I'd let you know.'

Harry sighed, it would be close but the potions should be done by then. 'Okay good, am I going to the same place you are?'

'As far as I know.' Ron said. 'Listen I gotta go befor mum notices I've run off. I'll talk to you later mate.'

Harry closed the phone and set it back down on his desk. So Dumbledore was going to send for him. Harry clicked his teeth in slight annoyance and went back to his food. Harry finished his food, got into bed, brought up his shields and cleared his mind. Harry drifted off to a thankfully nightmare free sleep.

**Authors Note: Hey everyone I have finished fifth year and am in the process of proofing the best I can. Chapters One-Five of fifth year are going up right now and I hope you enjoy them. To answer some questions about the wards at Private Drive, in my story they go down on his 17th birthday and not when he turns 17. Thank you so much for your time and if you'd like please go ahead and leave a review and let me know what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

'Do you truly believe in the prophecy?' Severus Snape asked without his ever present sneer. He was sitting in large wing backed chair with plush purple cushions. In front of him in a matching chair and behind a grand polished holly desk sat Albus Dumbledore.

Albus reached up with his long fingers and gently stroked his long white beard. 'I do Severus, and you should too. You heard it yourself first hand.'

'Don't remind me.' Snape spat. 'The Dark Lord has talked of nothing but this prophecy since his return.' Snape said. 'Aside from sending emissaries to the giant clans in Northern France he has done nothing but speak of it.'

'Has he made any plans to retrieve it?' Albus asked as he poured him and Severus a cup of warm tea.

'None that I have been privy too.' Snape said as he took a sip of his tea. 'Returning to him when I could stayed here under your direct protection has earned me some trust , but not much.' Snape said.

'Unfortunately I have nothing to give you for him my boy.' Dumbledore said softly. 'We are at a stalemate. He is in the position of power right now, and until he reveals himself he will stay there.'

'What of the boy? Are you sure he is protected?' Snape asked his lips curling in a snarl. 'His blood now runs through the Dark Lords veins.'

'Have you grown to care for him?' Dumbledore asked with a small chuckle. Snape sneered at the Headmaster.

'Of course not.' Dumbledore said sadly. 'Harry is protected even with Harry's blood Voldemort can not touch him while he resides at with the Dursley's, and he will be equally protected when he is moved to Grimmauld Place tomorrow evening.'

'You're taking a foolish risk Headmaster.' Snape said harshly. 'You are letting your feelings cloud your judgment. Let the boy stay with Petunia for the rest of the summer and avoid the risk.'

'You know what Petunia is like, better then anyone other than Harry himself.' Dumbledore said sadly. 'The boy should be with friends and family, and he will be.' Dumbledore said as he took a sip of his tea. 'What of Azkaban? Any news?' Dumbledore asked as he finished his tea and set the cup down on the saucer with a small clink.

'No mention of it yet. However I do know he misses Bellatrix.' Snape said with a snarl. 'How anyone could miss her and her insanity is beyond me.'

'I find myself shocked to hear Voldemort cares for someone enough to miss them.' Dumbledore said softly. 'I thought his soul would be too far gone.'

'They are like minded. Blood thirsty, vicious, and insane.' Snape said with a quirked eyebrow. 'I am surprised he hasn't claimed her as his queen.' He sneered the last part.

'Ah Severus my boy. He is too far gone for anything like that. I doubt he would ever share his power with anybody.'

'He offered Potter a spot by his side.' Snape said with a quirked eyebrow. 'He said they could be equals.'

'Ah true I suppose. However I doubt we'll ever truly know if he meant it. They are quite a like those two. Much cleverer than their peers, abused and bullied their entire childhood, powerful, and frighteningly talented with the Dark Arts. However Harry did not wallow in his loneliness he reached out and allowed himself to love deeply. Harry is much more like you in that aspect.' Dumbledore said his twinkling blue eyes meeting Snape's black eyes.

'Me and the boy are nothing alike.' Severus spat as he stood from his seat. 'I will take my leave Headmaster.' Snape said with a curt nod.

'Have a good evening Severus.' Dumbledore said politely with a nod and a smile.

'Hermione, me and dad were hoping to talk to you.' Emma Granger said as she set down a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Hermione.

'What about?' Hermione asked as she put her book away and looked at her mother.

'Harry,' Dan Granger as he took a seat down in front of his own plate. Dan was already dressed for the day. He had on a pair of pressed slacks and wrinkle free white dress shirt.

'What about him?' Hermione asked with a small smile.

'How is he?' Emma asked the obvious question. She too was dressed for the day in grey pinstripe womens suite.

'He seemed fine when we talked yesterday, a little lonely maybe.' Hermione said as she took a bite of her eggs.

'Thats what me and your mum are having a problem with. Harry seems like an excellent lad, but he killed someone Hermione.' Dan said seriously. 'Thats not something that somebody is just okay with trust me.' Dan said as he spoke from experience. He had served in the British army before becoming a dentist.

'Now honey, me and your dad have always let you make your own decisions. You're very mature for your age and quite intelligent. We've never had a problem with your choices before.' Emma said.

'Were not saying we have a problem with them now either.' Dan quickly interjected. 'However maybe this might be a bit too much for you dear. You're only 15.' Dan said unaware of Hermione's actual age.

'Are you saying you want me to break up with Harry?' Hermione asked with a look of outrage on her face.

'No.' Emma said firmly. 'We're not saying we want you to do anything. If you want to be with Harry then your father and I will support you. You know that. However we'd like you to seriously think about whether or not he's right for you, right now.'

'Well your mum does anyway.' Dan said shooting Emma a look. Emma shot him a quick almost unnoticeable glare. Hermione looked between her two parents in confusion.

'Look I think Harry's an all right lad. He seems to love you more than any father could hope a young man would love his daughter, and that makes him okay in my book.' Dan said with a shrug. 'But your mums right to you know. It seems like a very very big responsibility for you to be taking on at such a young age.'

'I can take care of myself.' Hermione said with a small frown. 'I have since I received my Hogwarts letter. I'm top of my year, and I keep up with you at home. I've done everything you've ever asked me to.' Hermione said.

'We know that honey, and we're not saying your not doing everything we've asked you too. Me and your father are dentists, and that still means we've been through pre-medical training.' Emma was cut off.

'You've taken psychology classes at University. That doesn't make you psychologists though.' Hermione said defiantly.

'Hermione don't talk to your mum like that. We're just looking out for your best interests is all. Since going to that school you've been attacked by a troll.'

'That was just an accident' Hermione argued.

'You've met with that criminal Sirius Black.' Dan continued.

'He's innocent and Harry's godfather.' Hermione countered yet again.

'Now theres this Voldemort thing going on. Your Headmaster said he was like a muggle terrorist.' Dan said finally. Thankfully Hermione hadn't gone into much detail with her parents about her second year at Hogwarts.

'Yes and he's terrified of Dumbledore, and I'll be perfectly safe at Hogwarts.' Hermione argued again.

'We know, and we believe you and Dumbledore. Hogwarts and with Dumbledore is the safest place you can be. However is with Harry the safest place you can be?' Emma asked as she leaned forward concern etched over her face.

'I-I never had any friends growing up here.' Hermione said defiantly. 'All the kids hated me, and before Hogwarts _I_ hated me. When I went there I met Harry. Harry has always been so kind, gentle, clever, and caring. He's my bestfriend and I love him. I'm not throwing that away.' Hermione said as she stood up. 'I'm going to my room.'

Dan watched as his daughter left the room in a storm of brown curls and unshed tears. 'I told you.' He said as he pushed his plate away and shook his head. 'We have no right.'

'We have every right Dan were her parents.' Emma snapped.

'Are we?' Dan asked angrily pushing his plate away. 'We've spent 60 hours a week at the practice since she was born. We didn't even know she didn't have any friends at school until she was nine years old. Then some women knocks on our door telling us our daughter's a witch and we just accept it.' Dan snarled. ' We say, "oh it all makes since now no wonder she doesn't have any friends." Then we just send her on her way and only see her four or five weeks out of the year _if_ we're lucky.'

'Where do you think it all comes from Dan! We worked 60 hours a week so she wouldn't have to grow up like we did. We gave her this house, her schooling, and all of her books.'

'We gave her everything, but what she needed the most. Now you want me to sit here and tell her she should think about breaking up with the only bloody person whos ever given her what we failed to?' Dan asked raising his hands in the air. 'So what he killed somebody that doesn't make him a bad person. He did what he had to do in self-defense. What about me I've killed dozens of people am I too dangerous to be around her?' Dan asked.

'You were 23 years old when you served. Not 14, and you got the proper counselling afterwards.' Emma said in a matter of fact tone.

'I never would've made it through without you by my side.' Dan said softly as he looked up at his wife. 'The boy loves her and she's loved him since the day we got her first letter about him four years ago. There good for eachother.'

'We were 23 years old Dan; not 14 and 15.' Emma said as Dan stood up.

Dan made his way over to a chair near the bar and picked up a black silk neck tie. 'I'm going to the office, and I'm taking the Jag.' Dan said making his intent of going alone known. 'When I get home tonight me and Hermione are going to go out and I'm going to tell her what I really think about Harry. It's only fair she hears both sides of the story.' Dan left the kitchen and grabbed a black suit coat from the closet and shrugged it onto his shoulders before leaving the house with a loud slam.

Emma sat back with sigh and ran her hands over her face. She stood up and started clearing the table. Nobody had finished their breakfast.

'So what do you think is going on with Harry and Hermione?' Alicia asked as she lounged by her family's pool with Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson.

'I don't think we should read into it much. You know Harry always trying to protect everyone.' Angelina said.

'Yeah he's been through a lot he just doesn't want her worrying about him.' Katie said with a small smile. 'Quite nobel.'

'Ohh Don't let Ron here you say that.' Angelina said with a grin. 'He'd take it the wrong way.'

'Probably.' Katie said with a small sigh and a smile. 'Ron's a good bloke. We all have our faults.'

'Look at the three of us all dating Weasley boys.' Alicia said with a grin. 'Definitely could be worse. They're all pretty dashing aren't they.'

'You two are practically dating the same person.' Katie said with a grin. 'You think those two ever pull a switch on you?' Katie asked with a grin. 'I could see them doing it. Just switching out randomly who knows if you're dating Fred.'

'You know I never thought about it.' Angelina said with a grin. 'I don't think I'd mind too much if they've done it.'

'Your horrible,' Katie said with a shrieking giggle as she looked at Angelina through her sunglasses.

'I think they both know better than to try it.' Alicia said. 'I mean they're practically the same, but I think Fred's just a bit more serious. The best way to tell them apart is by magic. Fred is wicked with Charms but horrible at potions. George is great at potions but only average with spells.' Alicia said. 'Next time we're about to do it I'll ask Fred to enchant something and see if he can pull it off. If he can't then I know it's George and I'll hex his bits off.'

'I don't think it would be too bad. I mean it'd be okay to shake it up a bit in bed without having to really feel guilty about it.' Angelina said with a wink. The girls let out some more giggles.

'What about you Katie? You shag Ron yet?' Angelina asked with a grin. 'If he's half as good as George you're in for a pretty good time.'

'Not yet.' Katie said with a small smile. 'I want to, it's just. I like what we have now and if we do it then it'll change and what if I don't like it?' Katie asked as she leaned back against the lounge chair.

'I guess there is some risk to it.' Alicia said. 'I had already been with Oliver when me and Fred got together so it wasn't a big thing.'

'Yeah, my first was with that ponce Roger Davies.' Angelina said with a shudder. 'But its like what she said it wasn't a big thing with George.'

'I'm sure we'll get to it when we're ready. I'm pretty satisfied with what he can do with his tongue already.' Katie said with a wink.

'So excited for this year?' Luna asked as she laid back in the grass her silvery blond hair spilling out like a halo around her head.

'Jezz Luna the year just ended can't we just relax.' Ginny said with a smile as she laid next to her best friend

'It's different now, I have friends.' Luna said with a small smile. 'Do you think I could come see you after you leave?'

'I'll talk to mum about it.' Ginny said with a small grin. 'Hoping to see Harry?' She asked with a smirk as she elbowed her friend in the ribs. 'You're gonna have to get in line you know he's Grangers for now.'

'Of course I'd like to see Harry.' Luna said not missing a beat. 'I'd also like to see Neville as well.'

'What about Hermione?' Ginny asked with a playful grin.

'She doesn't seem to like me much. It could just be the Qurtint infection shes suffering from though. They do tend to make people quite irritable.' Luna said with a nod.

'You know that why she doesn't like you right? Shes all logic can't believe in something that she can't see.' Ginny said.

'How come she can't see them? ' Luna asked looking confused. 'Do you think she has Eye Slimers as well?'

'Maybe.' Ginny hummed as she looked up into the sky. 'You know Michael Connor asked me out before we left. Was he ever mean to you Luna?' Ginny asked.

'I don't believe so, though apparently a lot of people where mean to me according to Harry.' Luna said with a hum.

'Did he ever call you Looney?'

'Not that I can recall.' Luna lied. She knew why Ginny was asking, and if she refused to go with every guy that had been mean to her that'd leave her only first years, Neville, and Harry to choose from.

'Good, I'm thinking about going out with him.'

'I'm sure he's a very lovely person.' Luna said with a smile as her electric blue eyes roamed the skies.

'What about you? Have your eye on anybody yet?' Ginny asked.

'Nope, I'm looking at the clouds.'

'I meant do you fancy anybody?' Ginny asked with a sigh.

'I fancy a lot of things. I fancy you, Ron, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Neville, Hermione, Harry, and daddy.'

Ginny groaned and decided to stop talking.

'Hermione dear?' Dan called as he set his keys down and stripped off his suit coat. Dan pulled a wooden hanger from the closet and laid his coat on it before sticking it back in.

'Yeah?' Hermione asked looking down from the second floor.

'Get ready dear, you and me are going to dinner.' Dan said with a small smile as he undid his neck tie. 'I skipped lunch and I'm starving.' Dan made his way upstairs as Hermione looked at him.

'What about mum?' She asked looking apprehensive. Her dad had seemed to have sided with her earlier today, and she didn't fancy being jumped like that again.

'Mums going out with some friends.' Dan said as he entered the room he shared with his wife. It was a spacious room with its own ensuite bathroom which featured his and her sinks. Dan made his way over to his closet on the left side of the room and started to undo his shirt. Tossing the dirty shirt into the hamper continued stripping and got into the shower.

Hermione who had already showered today had just gone into her room and was looking through her closet. Picking a modest black skirt and long sleeved blue shirt she set them out on her twin sized bed with purple sheets and matching comforter. Hermione's room was quite big but didn't come with its own bathroom. A twin sized bed sat in the middle of the right wall with two nightstands on either side and a bookcase on the left side. On the right hand side of the bed was a large walk in closet filled with her muggle clothes and her Hogwarts trunk nestled in the corner. Across from her bed was a nice dark wood desk with a light attached to and window off to the left of it. The walls were painted a light blue but were bare of any posters or anything like that.

Hermione sat down at her desk and continued to read until she heard her father shut off the shower. Hermione marked her page and started to dress. When she was finished she sat down a put on a pair of backless sandals before going back to read.

'You ready?' Dan asked as he knocked on her door frame. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a light blue dress shirt tucked in.

'Yeah.' Hermione said as she marked her page again and left with her dad. The ride to the resturant was made in an awkward silence neither really knowing where to begin. Dan pulled the Jag into a parking lot for a well known and liked Italian restaurant. Parking the car Dan got out of the car and walked around to open the door for his daughter.

'Just the two of you?' A hostess asked as they entered the restaurant. Dan nodded affirmatively. 'This way then.' She said with a bright smile and grabbed two menus. The hostess led them to a small booth in the corner. The hostess set down the menus. 'Your waitress will be right with you. Soon Hermione and her dad had both ordered and were sitting across from each other in silence again.

'Your mother was right. Your relationship with Harry is going to be hard, and probably dangerous.' Dan said as he sat back and looked at Hermione. She opened her mouth to say something but Dan held his hand up. 'I approve of it. Thats what I wanted to say. Your mother wants you to come to the conclusion that the two of you should break up on your own, but I think he's a good guy. I don't want you two to break up unless its something that _you_ want without your mums influence.'

'Thanks daddy.' Hermione said with a smile on her face.

'I want you to know this though. From what Dumbledore told us Harry is always going to be a target for these people. He could die, and so could you. Dumbledore has assured us that he'll do everything in his power which I'm sure is considerable, to protect you and the rest of Harry's friends. I want you to be sure that Harry is worth that.'

'Daddy, right now at this very moment. He is, at least to me, and he always has been.' Hermione said softly.

The loud digital ringing Harry had become accustomed too broke the silence of the shed. 'Hello?' Harry greeted.

'Hey.' Hermione said back. 'They're coming to get me tomorrow morning.' Hermione said softly over the phone.

'They're coming for me tomorrow night according to Katie, who said she got word about it from Ron.'

'I can't wait to see you.' Hermione said with a sigh. 'It feels like forever since we've been together and it's barely been a month. Any more Dementor sightings?' Hermione asked concern laced in her voice.

'None since last week.' Harry said as he went to sit down on the bed he had transfigured earlier. Two Dementors had swarmed Harry while he had been out on a jog. A Patronus Charm had sent them packing and Harry hadn't heard anything about it yet. 'Who ever was tailing me did a pretty rubbish job that day. From what I can tell no one knows that it happened so don't bring it up to anyone other than Ron and the others.' Harry said softly as he looked down at his hand.

Clutched in his hand was a large glass from the kitchen filled with a midnight blue potion. Harry looked up and on the shed shelf were two vials sealed and charmed to stay fresh. The one labeled with a two was a crystal clear potion and the third was a dark velvety red.

'My mum wants me to break it off with you.' Hermione said softly.

'Oh.' Harry whispered. His stomach knotted and his heart started to flutter.

'My dad seems to like you well enough. Says its my decision and that if I think you're worth it I should stay with you.'

'And?' Harry asked softly fearing the answer.

'And what? Don't be a prat.' Hermione said with a laugh. 'I'm never gonna leave you Harry. I love you. You're everything to me.'

'You're everything to me.' Harry said as he let out a sigh of relief. 'I have somethings I have to finish up before tomorrow. I'll see you then okay?'

'Okay,' Hermione hummed.

'Love you.' Harry said softly.

'I love you more.' Hermione said with a smile over the phone.

'Nu uh,' Harry said back with a grin.

'Do too.' She said back.

'I'll let you off this time dear.' Harry said with a grin. 'Good night.' Harry said as he hung up the phone. Setting the phone down on the floor he looked down at the potion and lifted the glass to his lips. Tipping his head back he drank the veil tasting potion in one swallow. Harry's eyes began to droop and he turned himself over onto his bed. Laying his head down on the makeshift pillow Harry let his eyes droop close.

_ Harry was running, faster than he had ever ran before. His breath misted in the frosty air as his keen nose lead his way. He stopped and looked around his domain. Snow blanketed the forest floor and the trees were bare of their leaves. His tail wagged and his ear twitched as he tried to locate his prey. Harry's nose caught the smell of something musky and his head turned towards the east. _

_ Harry was soaring through the air, his eyes scanning the ground below for prey. Despite the fact he was hundreds of feet in the air he could see the moss covered ground clearly as if he was standing on the ground. Harry twitched his tail and lifted one of his wings as he glided towards the forest floor. _

_ Harry was gliding across the ground, his tongue darting out every so often. The woods before him were blurry and grey. However when his tongue darted from his mouth he knew exactly where he was going. He could taste the air in front of him. He could taste the dank odor in front of him letting him know that predators were near by. Harry turned and glided through to the left so he could find coverage in the _

Harry awoke with a start, he sat up and groaned. Sun was filtering through the shed and was drenched in sweat. Getting up with a groan Harry picked up the glass and set it down on the shelf. _One of them was definitely some kind of bird. _ Harry thought to himself. Harry grabbed the two potions vialed and stasis from the shelf and with a flick of his wand he removed all the enchantments on the shed. The bed slowly collapsed back into one of Dudley's weight benches and Harry left the shed for the final time that summer.

Harry entered the kitchen without acknowledging the Dursley's presence. He quickly jogged up the stair and into the bathroom. Harry placed the vials down on the sink before lifting the toilet seat. Getting to his knees he leaned over the toilet bowl Harry tried to take deep steadying breaths, but it didn't help. Harry spilled the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Harry continued to heave until there wasn't anything left. With a groan Harry stood up trying to ignore the pounding in his head.

There was a small pop and Dobby was standing there on the balls of his feet. 'Is Harry Potter sirs okay?' Dobby asked as he wringed his long fingers.

'I'm fine,' Harry said as he spat in the toilet and flushed the sick away. Nausea and headache were the side effects of the Animagus Potions. 'What are you doing here Dobby?' Harry asked harsher than he intended to.

'Miss. Katies saids you weren't answering your telephones, but Dobby came any way. Dobby has overheard something that Harry Potters sir needs to know.' Dobby said anxiously.

'What is it Dobby?' Harry asked as he sat down on the toilet and dug his hand into his hair.

'Professor Dumblydore and Snapes were talking last nights. They were talking about a prophecy.'

Harry's eyes snapped up to look at Dobby. 'Anything else?' Harry asked as he stared at the creature.

'Dobby heards that You-Know-Who has talked about nothing else and that Snapes and Dumbledore knows it. They think he will try to gets it.' Dobby said softly his eyes darting around the room. 'Would you likes Dobby to get yous a Headache Potion Harry Potters sir?'

'Yes.' Harry said as he stood up and left the bathroom. Taking the stairs two at a time ignoring the pounding in his head he rushed through the house and back into the shed. Harry opened the shed and saw his phone laying on the floor. Rushing to the phone he picked it up and flipped it open. He dialed a number and hit send.

'Hello,' a voice answered after the ringing.

'Percy its me. Glad I caught you before work.' Harry said softly. 'Listen do you know anything about prophecies?'

'Not much, never took Divination at Hogwarts.'

'Damn it.' Harry swore.

'Recorded prophecies are stored at the Ministry though.' He said quickly before Harry could hang up.

'Do they say what they're about? Or are there transcripts or anything?' Harry asked.

'No they're private. They usually have names to label them though. Need me to check on anything?' Percy asked.

'Yeah, look for anything that mentions me, Dumbledore, Voldemort, or Tom Riddle.' Harry said as he slid down the wall and into a sitting position. 'Listen they're coming to collect me tonight. I gotta leave my phone here for now. Too much magic will fry it.' Harry checked his watch and read the date. 'I'll send Dobby to you on Sunday for the results.'

'Sure thing Harry.'

Harry ended the call and leaned his head back with a sigh. With a groan Harry stood and made his way out of the shed. When he entered the kitchen Vernon was standing there.

'We've been invited to Best Kept Lawn Award Ceremony tonight.' Vernon said with a grunt. 'You are not to touch any of our things. If you make anything your to clean it up, and leave the kitchen spotless.' Vernon demanded as he glared at Harry.

'Don't worry I'm leaving tonight anyway.' Harry muttered as he pushed past his uncle and went to his room. When Harry returned to his room there was a vial of a dark purple potion laying on his pillow. Harry uncapped the vial and swallowed the potion with one swallow. His headache vanished instantly, and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

Harry looked at his phone and sighed. If things went the way he planned them he wouldn't be returning next year. However he couldn't take the phone with him because the wild magic surrounded by where he was going to end up was going would fry the thing. With a sigh Harry tossed the phone down on the desk and started to back his things into his enchanted burlap messaging bag.

There was a crash down stairs that jerked Harry awake. With a groan he stood up and grabbed his wand. He was already dressed in a now rumpled oxford shirt and a pair of brown trousers. Harry inched towards the door as he heard people muttering from behind it. Reaching out Harry gently wrapped his hands around the door knob. His heart racing he slowly twisted the door knob. With a final breath he cleared his mind and threw the door open.

Harry saw a shadowed figure right in front of his door. Rushing forward his hand wrapped around the figures neck and gripped tightly. Harry pushed the figure forwards and slammed them into the wall and pressed his wand to their temple. 'Who are you!' Harry demanded.

'Harry! Harry! STOP.' A familiar voice yelled. Several wands light themselves illuminating the room. Pressed against the wall was very beautiful women with a heart shaped face and bright blue eyes. Harry turned and saw Remus at the bottom of the stairs. Along with Mad-eye Moody, A large black man with a bald head and gold hoop earrings, and two other people he didn't recognize.

Harry let out a breath and let go of the surprised women and lowered his wand. 'Jesus. Couldn't you have sent a bloody letter or something?' Harry demanded. Harry had _actually _forgotten they were coming, but he also couldn't let on that he knew.

'Good job lad CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Thats what I always say.' Moody announced with a large grin on his gnarled face. 'He got you there Tonks! Lad almost killed ya.'

'Harry pack your things, and grab your broom.' Remus said with a small smile as he turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Tonks as Moody called her turned to move into the kitchen. 'Listen sorry about that. I was asleep.' Harry said softly.

Tonks turned back and flashed him a grin. 'It's okay.' She said as she disappeared down the stairs.

Harry went into his room and shut the door. Harry thanked whatever god there might be that he had opted to keep his broom in his bag. Reaching into his bag he pulled out his broom. After a second thought he reached down in and drew out his thigh length forest green peacoat. Harry slid the coat on grabbed his broom and made his way down the stairs.

'Very clean these muggles. A bit unnatural if you ask me.' He could hear Tonks say from the kitchen.

'Nobody asked you.' Moody replied with a sigh. When Harry entered the kitchen Moody was sitting at the table with his electric blue eye sitting in a glass of water. 'Been getting stuck ever since that Death Eater used it.' Moody said with snarl.

'It's so nice to see you again Mr. Potter.' An older gentleman said as he walked forward and shook his hand.

'Good to see you too Mr. Diggle.' Harry said with a small smile.

'Dear lord he remembers.' Diggle said with a large grin as he shook Harry's hand again.

'Mundungus Fletcher.' A short bald man with a bit of belly said with a nod. He reeked of old whiskey and tobacco smoke.

'Emmeline Vance.' A kind young looking women said with dark hair and prominent nose said.

'Kingsley Shacklebolt, pleasure to meet you.' The large black man said in a deep calming voice as he stepped forward to shake Harry's hand.

'Now that introductions are over we best be off.' Moody said as he stood up. He plucked his eyeball from the water and stuck it back into his face with loud sucking sound.

'Ugh' Tonks said in disgust. 'Blimey is that a Firebolt?' Tonks asked as she looked down at the broom. 'I wanted to get one but they cost almost a whole years salary.' Tonks said as she looked the Firebolt up and down.

'Here.' Harry said as he lightly tossed the broom to Tonks who caught it. 'You can use it tonight. Figured I owe you one.' Harry said with a wink.

Tonks grinned widely. 'Thats wicked, thanks.'

'No more dallying!' Moody barked as he stomped towards the kitchen door. Harry followed the rest locking the bottom lock on his way out.

'Harry where's your trunk? Remus asked as he pointed towards the bag.

'It's in here, its enchanted, Katie Bell did it for me.' Harry said with a grin.

'Thats pretty impressive.' Remus said as he eyed the bag.

'Yeah she's pretty good with enchantments.' Harry said with a shrug. After getting Tonks' broom a Clean Sweep 10 Harry mounted it after getting into formation.

'Alright you lot don't break formation for any reason.' Moody ordered. '3...2...1...GO' Moody said as he kicked off the ground. Harry and the others followed suite and soared into the cool night air. Harry heard Tonks let out a whoop of joy as she did a loop and accelerated forward. 'Don't break formation Nymphadora!' Moody roared. Harry frowned, _I'd wanna be called Tonks too if my name was Nymphadora._ Harry thought to himself.

'Don't call me Nymphadora!' Tonks shouted back her hair turning a bright red.

_The Metamorph,'_ Harry thought to himself as she dived down. Harry watched as she dived a few hundred feet before climbing back up. Tonks reentered formation and shot Harry a wide grin. After a four hour flight, which only would of been two if they hadn't taken a detour over Reading they were starting their descent.

They landed in a small park dark park and dismounted. 'Thanks for the ride on your broomstick.' Tonks said with a wink as she handed his broom back to him. Harry flushed lightly and waved it off. Harry slid his broom back into his bag and watched as the others shrank theirs and pocketed them.

'Read it quick.' Moody said as he shoved a piece of paper into Harry's hand. _The Headquarters for The Order of The Phoenix is hidden at No. 12 Grimmauld Place._ Moody quickly snatched the paper from him and lit a flame with the tip of his wand. Harry frowned in confusion as the rest of the group made their way out of the park. The other side of the street was lined with tall brick homes.

'I don't get it.' Harry whispered to Remus.

'Remember what the paper said.' Remus said as he laid a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry concentrated on the paper and was shocked when two of the large brick homes started to slide away from each other. Harry watched in amazement as old four story manor appeared from between the two homes. It had a large overgrown front lawn and black iron wrought fence around the perimeter.

The house looked old and battered as they walked forward. Shutters dangled from their places on and the windows were caked in thick layers of dusk. It was large home made of wood and painted black and grey. Moody led them up the path and onto a stoop. He muttered something and Harry could hear locks clicking from behind the door. Harry craned his neck and saw a door knocker in the shape of a snake on the door. The door swung open revealing a long dimly lit hallway. Harry took a step forward and followed the group into the home.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry stepped into the dimly lit hallway behind the group. As soon as Harry crossed the threshold the door behind him slammed shut. The hallway was lit by a low hanging chandelier and several silver gas lamps that lined the wall. Upon closer inspection Harry was shocked to find that the silver gas lamps had images of snakes carved into them. The wallpaper was dark green and was peeling in most places.

'Damn it all!' Harry heard Tonks swear as there was a loud crashing sound. When Harry exited the hallway Tonks was on the floor and an umbrella stand in the shape of trolls leg was on the floor. Two large black curtains sprang open to Harry's right revealing a portrait of a very ugly women with large lazy eyes and long warted nose.

'FILTHY MUDBLOOD DEFILING THE HOUSE OF BLACK!' The portrait yelled loudly. The portrait continued to scream obscenities loudly. Remus stood and grabbed a curtain and was trying to yank it closed. A door to Harry's right opened and a man with handsome features and long black hair ran out. He quickly grabbed the other curtain and started yanking on it.

'SHUT UP! YOU BLOODY MAD WOMEN!' Sirius shouted as he and Remus finally closed the curtains. The portrait fell silent. Standing up straight with a sigh Sirius' dark blue eyes found Harry and he grinned.

'Harry Potter,' Sirius said as he held his arms out. Harry rushed forward and gave his godfather a quick hug.

'Sirius!' Harry said with a grin as he pulled back. 'What are you doing here?' He asked.

'I live here this is my house.' Sirius said with a grin. 'Don't like it much, but its better now that you're here. How'd you like my dear old mum?'

'That women was your mum?' Harry said looking appalled.

'You can see why I left to live your dad.' Sirius said with a small sad smile. 'So how've you been? staying out of trouble?'

'Good, and for the most part.' Harry replied.

'Hello Harry dear.' Mrs. Weasley said as she gave him a tight hug. 'We're just about to start a meeting. Why don't you go upstairs and say hi to the others. Dinner will be right after.' Mrs. Weasley said. Harry nodded and gave Sirius one last hug and watched as they all filtered into what looked like a dining room. Before the door shut Harry could see a large china cabinet filled with silver ware. When the door shut Harry looked down the hall and noted one other door on the right and one at the very end on the left.

Harry sighed and started his way up the stairs. The second floor had about four rooms. Harry opened the door to the nearest one and stuck his head in. Ron was laying in a large twin sized bed on the left side of the room playing a game of Exploding Snap on his own. On the bed to the right Hermione was laying down with a book open on her chest. Harry took a step in and shut the door.

Ron and Hermione both looked up at the sound. 'Harry!' Hermione shouted happily as she jumped off the bed. Harry caught a running Hermione in his arms and gave her tight hug. Harry pressed his face into her soft hair and inhaled deeply. Cinnamon and vanilla scented shampoo filled his nostrils.

'I've missed you.' Harry said softly into her hair. Hermione pulled back and gave him a smile before leaning up and capturing his lips with her own. Harry reached up and cupped her face with his hands and returned the kiss.

After a few moments like this Ron finally spoke up. 'Oy what am I? Barnabas The Barmy?' Ron asked.

Harry and Hermione broke their kiss. 'What want me to kiss you too?' Harry said with a wink.

'Ugh,' Ron said in disgust. 'No way.'

'Nice to see you too mate.' Harry said in a mockingly hurt tone. 'Nice to know I'm loved.'

'Whatever,' Ron said with a grin. Harry moved forward and gave Ron a quick manly hug before pulling back.

'Anybody know we've been in contact?' Harry asked seriously.

'Nobody outside of our group.' Ron said seriously as he took a seat down on his bed. 'I don't get what Dumbledore was playing at though.'

'He's probably just being overly cautious.' Hermione said.

'Who knows, could be what 'Mione said or something else, but for now I don't want him knowing we talked this summer.' Harry said as he pulled off his coat. Harry hung it on the provided coat rack in the corner and set his messenger bag down at the foot of his bed. Aside from Neville and Percy no one else had any idea what Harry had been doing this summer. For now thats how he wanted it. Neville was the only one who wasn't too close to Dumbledore he could trust, and Percy was too ambitious to abandon Harry at this point.

'So what have I missed?' Harry asked as he sat down on the bed. Hermione quickly crawled onto the bed and laid her head on Harry's chest.

'Percy left.' Ron said with a grim look. 'He and dad got into a huge row about Voldemort being back. Said believing in Dumbledore was going to get him sacked. He even went onto say some pretty nasty things about you and Dumbledore.'

Harry feigned a look of surprise. 'Really? He doesn't believe us?' Harry asked.

'He believes that you _think _you saw him return. He says that Dumbledore is planning things behind the Minister's back and is using you.'

'Thats ridiculous. What a bloody idiot.' Harry said. There were two loud cracks which caused Harry to jump. Standing in the room with large matching grins were Fred and George Weasley.

'Talking about that prat we call a brother?' Fred said with a large grin. Not that Harry could actually tell them apart.

'Good riddance I say.' said George. 'I guess theres always one rotten apple in the bunch.'

'That's a horrible thing to say. He's just confused.' Hermione said with a scowl.

'You haven't seen what its been like for mum.' Fred said grimly.

'Yeah if you'd seen what hes put her through you wouldn't defend him so easily.' George said nodding his head.

'He even said that the reason we're all poor and looked down upon is because of dads fascination with muggles.' Fred said.

'Really?' Hermione asked looking disappointed. Her and Percy had never been too close, but they had gotten along pretty well.

'Yeah he's being a bloody tosser.' Ginny said as she entered the room. She quickly found a seat the edge of Harry's bed by his and Hermione's feet. 'Ron's been keeping me informed, but how've you been?' Ginny asked.

'Eh same old same old.' Harry said with shrug. 'Nothing too crazy this summer aside from the Dementors. I'm glad the trace is broken. I'd hate to have to be dealing with the crap that would of brought down on me.' Harry said with a sigh.

'Luna says hi by the way. She also told me to tell Hermione shes infected with something that starts with a Q supposedly its why you're always so irritable.' Ginny said with a grin.

'I am not always irritable.' Hermione said defensively.

'You are around her,' Ginny pointed out.

'Thats because shes always talking about such nonsensical things as if they're true!' Hermione said harshly.

'We can't prove that they're not.' Harry said with a shrug.

'Thats ridiculous. You could say anything exists if your only evidence to support it was that it hasn't been proven that it doesn't exist.' Hermione said throwing her hands up in the air.

'I think we can make a small exception for a friend of ours dear.' Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her.

'Fine.' Hermione said with a small huff. Harry smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth.

'So what are they all up to down there? Learn anything new since we've talked last?' Harry asked as he looked around the room. So far at one time or another each of them had called him during the summer.

'They're all part of some group called The Order of The Phoenix.' said Ron.

'Yeah loads of people are part of it, even Snape.' Ginny added.

'They're goal is to fight Voldemort, but if you ask me, I'd say they're doing a pretty bad job.' Ron said with a loud sigh. 'I mean shouldn't they be out there doing something? Instead all the do is sit around and listen to Snape's reports, as far as I can tell.'

'Sounds like Dumbledore.' Harry said with a small sigh. 'Well I say we just let it go let the adults take care of it.' Hermione looked up and beamed at him.

'Aren't you forgetting that _you_ are an adult now.' Fred quipped with a grin. 'Or did you mean that we should just let _you _handle it.'

'I meant let Dumbledore and the rest handle it. I'm still in school. I've got O.W.L.S this year.'

'Now you're just being a suck up.' Ginny said with a grin after Hermione beamed at him for a second time.

Eh, you can't prove that.' Harry said with a grin, and a quick wink towards Ginny.'

Harry, Hermione, and the gang of Weasley's continued to chat and play some games for the next hour or so. Soon Mrs. Weasley came up to collect them. Harry and Hermione followed Ron and Ginny down stairs. 'Just because you're 17 doesn't mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!' They heard Mrs. Weasley bellowed.

Harry stifled a laugh along with Ron and Ginny. Hermione tried to look stern but the small smile playing on her lips betrayed her. The four of them descended down a set of stairs into the kitchen. The kitchen's walls were bare and the walls were just plain black stone. There was a large brick oven on the far side of the room, as well as two large pantries, and several shelves. In the center of the room was a long old wooden table. There were two more doors one on the left which probably led to some kind of basement and one on the right which was quite small. Harry took a seat towards the end of the table next to Sirius who was sitting at end of one side. Hermione took a seat the seat next to him. Ron and Ginny sat down across from them and next to Remus.

'Alright there Harry?' Mr. Weasley asked at the other end of the table opposite of Sirius.

'Good, and you?' Harry asked with a smile.

'As good as can be expected.' Mr. Weasley said with a cheery smile. Harry looked around the table. Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, and Bill Weasley were all there.

'Good to see you again Bill.' Harry said with a bright smile.

'Good to see you too Harry, hows school going?'

'Good, could be a smidge less life threatening if you ask me.' Harry quipped. 'Otherwise its been quite good.'

'Good, good. O.W.L year is a busy year. Hopefully with all that homework and studying you won't have time to be killed.' Bill said with a wink.

'Bill!' Mrs. Weasley snapped as she came over to the table. Behind her floated several plates and trays filled with food.

'It was kind of funny.' Tonks said with a small smirk trying to defend Bill from his mother.

'It wasn't, not with everything going on right now.' Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

'It's fine Mrs. Weasley. Hopefully Bill is right, and I'll have a quiet year.' Harry said with a small smile.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and started setting down the food. Soon the whole table was digging in and carrying on their own conversations. Tonks was entertaining Hermione and Ginny by turning her nose into a pig's snout. Fred and George were listening to an old war story of Moody's with rapt attention. Bill, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley were talking about something in egypt. While Harry and Ron were listening to old stories about the Marauders.

'Then if you can believe it, he turned her hair bright yellow.' Sirius said with a loud bark like laugh. 'I'd never seen Lilly so mad at him, and mind you she wasn't to fond of your da back in their early years.'

'Remember the time when we snuck out to muggle London, and ended up running into her and Alice?' Remus asked with a large grin. 'Your father didn't let her live it down for weeks. Thats how he got her to agree to go out on a date with him finally. He bribed her!' Remus said with a laugh.

'He sure did. Threatened to turn us all in including her and Alice if she didn't give him a shot.' Sirius chuckled. 'Of course the date went horribly, and she hated it. Screamed about his poor manners for twenty minutes. Despite that though when the next Hogsmeade weekend came they went together.'

'I can't believe they didn't like each other.' Harry said softly. 'I guess I had always thought that they had always just been together.'

'Oh no if you went back and told a 15 year old Lily that you were her and James Potter's son she'd hex you. ' Remus said with a large grin. 'I honestly never thought they'd end up together. Who was that one bird?' Remus asked. 'The one that was always trying to get James to go out with her?'

'Selena Greengrass, and she was a Slytherin to boot.' Sirius said with a large grin. 'She loved your father though for some reason. We could never figure it out. James swore that her and Snape were trying to pull something though.'

'A Slytherin? A Slytherin? Liked my dad?' Harry asked looking astonished.

'Liked? No she loved him! Was always asking him out, and flirting with him. She's the sole reason he passed his potions O.W.L she tutored him for weeks.' Remus said with a grin.

'Yeah, but despite all that your dad always swore she was up to something.' said Sirius.

'Always thought he'd give up on Lilly and giver her a chance.' Remus added. 'They were never together though. I remember the day he found she'd been killed by Death Eaters. He was still so mad and hurt over it.'

Remus' last comment sobered the four of them up and Sirius looked down cast at the mention of Selena's death. 'Daniel was head of the Greengrass family at the time, and refused to take part in any of it. Never joined the Death Eaters or The Order.' Sirius muttered as he ran his hand over his chin sadly.

'What are you guys up to any way?' Harry asked. He assumed it wasn't much. Probably some recruiting and keeping a watch on that prophecy some how. The rest of the table quitted and looked towards Sirius and Remus.

'Recruiting mostly.' Remus said looking down at Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. 'We believe that Voldemort is biding time to gather strength. So we are doing the same.

'Thats all?' Harry asked, he wasn't surprised, but still outraged. 'What's the point of The Order if you won;t attack while he's still weak?'

'Good question lad.' Moody said gruffly. 'I've been asking the same.'

'Dumbledore believes that for now we should simply react, and not provoke.' Remus answered.

'We also believe Voldemort is trying to get a hold of something, something he didn't have last time.' It was Sirius who had spoken up.

'That's quite enough. He's only a child.' Mrs. Weasley said sternly. Harry ignored her.

'You mean like a weapon?' Harry asked, wondering if Sirius would tell him the truth.

'Sort of, it's not quite a weapon per say, but it could be very dangerous if he got his hands on it.'

'Sirius...' Moody warned half heartedly before taking a drink from his flask. He made no move to stop him, but now he could at least say he tried.

'Its a p-'

'That is enough! If you tell him you'd might as well induct them all into the Order!' Mrs. Weasley shouted slamming her hands on the counter and standing up.

'I can tell him what I want.' Sirius said as he looked up at Mrs. Weasley.

'He's not James, Sirius. No matter how badly you want him to be.' She said sternly as she glared at his godfather.

'I know that! But he is _my_ Godson, and _my _responsibility. I'll tell him what I think he's ready to hear.' He shouted back.

'He's just a boy, he isn't ready for any of this.'

'He is _not _ your son! He's mine!'

'He's as good as!'

'Enough.' Remus said slamming his hand on the table. 'Sirius, Molly is right. Dumbledore has forbade us from telling Harry or anyone else who isn't in the Order about what goes on. Molly as much as your sentiment is appreciated, Sirius is Harry's Godfather, and would be his legal guardian if not for current circumstances.' Remus' face was stern and his intense brown eyes bore into Sirius' and Mrs. Weasley's as he spoke to each of them.

'Alright guys, why not go to the parlor and play some games or something.' Mr. Weasley said as he stood up. 'We'll clean up in here.' Harry and the rest of the children stood up. As they filed through the door Harry could hear the adults all start to argue with one another.

'Oy I thought Mum was gonna blow a gasket or something.' Ron said as he fell back onto a leather lounge chair with a groan.

'Yeah, she only gets that mad at us.' Fred said as he pointed between him and George.

'It was a bit refreshing to _not_ be on the end of it for once.' George said with a nod.

'I don't know, I thinks shes right.' Hermione said as she laid down on top of Harry who was lounging on a couch.

'I don't.' said Harry. 'Don't get me wrong. I'm touched that she thinks of me like one of you guys, but Sirius is my godfather.'

'He's a felon.' said Hermione. 'I mean I know he's innocent and all, but I think he'd see things differently if he'd raised you.'

'I think you're forgetting I am technically an adult.'

'I think you're forgetting that you said you'd let Dumbledore and the others handle it.' She shot back. 'We're all going to have a nice safe year.'

'Doubtful.' Ron said with a snort.

'As much as I hate saying this, Ron's probably right.' Ginny said finally speaking up. 'I mean when has Hogwarts ever been safe for you? Now that You-Know-Who is back it'll be even worse.'

'Voldemort.' whispered Harry softly. Everyone aside from he and Hermione shivered. 'Say his name. Don't give that bastard any more power than he already has.'

They continued to lounge in the parlor. Mostly in silence with the occasional quick conversation about quidditch or something. Soon Ginny and the twins had begged off, and went to bed. Soon the only thing that could be heard was Ron's gentle (for now) snoring from his position the lounge chair. Harry had sat up and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. She was sitting between his legs with the book on custom wands open in her lap.

'You know I think we're ready to start working on this.' she whispered softly.

'Yeah?' he whispered back.

'Yeah, theres a potion that needs brewing but between us all we should have enough ingredients for a pretty big batch. Once we drink the potion we need to drop some blood onto a piece of parchment thats been enchanted. The parchment will show us _potential _wood and core options. From there its a we need to use this exercise that's laid out in the book while surrounded by the potential ingredients.' Hermione paused to take a breath. 'After that it's mostly manual labor. We can't use magic to make the wands or it could back fire.'

'You sound so sexy when you're in lecture mode.' Harry whispered as he lightly nibbled on her ear. Hermione moaned and leaned back against him.

She eyed Ron for a minute before she whispered, 'your rooms empty right now.'

'I know,' he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her neck. 'Lets go.' Harry reached over and closed the book, and set it on the table. He got up and pulled her to his feet. He caught her lightly and placed a hungry kiss on her lips. Taking her hand he broke the kiss and made for the door.

Right before they made it to the door though it opened and Sirius stuck his head in. 'Hey, not interrupting something am I?' He asked his eyebrows wiggling ridiculously.

'Nope,' Hermione squeaked as she pulled her hand out of Harrys. 'I was just going to bed.' She said as she scooped up her book. With her head down she moved passed Sirius and shot Harry an apologetic look.

Harry groaned and glared at Sirius. '17 years I've waited for it. I don't get it until I have to be gone for four weeks, and the night I'm back you stick your ugly mug in here and ruin it for me.'

Sirius grinned and ignored his comment. 'Come on, lets go to library.' Sirius said with a jerk of his head.

Harry followed Sirius up the third floor which housed the Master Bedroom, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom, Hermione and Ginny's bedroom, and the Library. Sirius casted a strong silencing charm on the door and took a seat in one of the large leather arm chairs in the room. The chairs were in the middle of the room which was about averaged sized. The wall aside from the small bit which held a fire place was lined with large shelves and filled with books.

'Mind if I nick some of these maybe?' Harry asked as he took a seat across from Sirius.

'I wouldn't mind, just don't let Molly know. You've all been forbidden to enter until the adults can clear out all the Dark Art books. Should of seen Hermione's face thought she might yell at her.' With a flick of his wand one of the cabinets above the mantle opened, and a large bottle of Firewhiskey along with two glasses came soaring out of the cabinet, and landed on the small table between them.

'I'll be sure to grab those.' Harry said as he looked around the room. 'Don't want them going to the bin and being wasted.'

Sirius looked up at Harry with raised eyebrows. 'Just be careful, they can be addictive, and dangerous.'

'Not gong to tell me to avoid them?' Harry said as he picked a letter opener up from the desk and spun it between his right and left index fingers.

'No, you're an adult now technically. Also it'd be a bit hypocritical on my part. I may not use them, but I know quite a bit of the Dark Arts myself. It's hard to avoid it when you're raised here.' Sirius poured two glasses and passed one to Harry. 'Dear old mum made sure I could cast a proper Organ Crushing Hex before I left for Hogwarts.' he chuckled grimly as he took a sip. 'So hows the Animagus training going?'

'Okay, the potions are done. I brewed them all at the same time.' Harry said with a shrug. 'Took the first one last night.'

'Oh and what'd you get. I saw my self herding sheep, good sense of smell, and hunting small prey. I also had a vision about being underwater.'

'I was in the forest running pretty fast. I had good hearing and a good sense of smell. I also got flying and slithering on the ground.' he took a small sip of his whiskey. 'The first vision was in the snow. So some kind of winter breed of canine or something, a bird of some kind, and a snake.'

'A snake really? Must have something to do with Voldemort.' he said with a shrug. 'Which one are you thinking of going with?'

'I don't know, a bird would be pretty convenient as long as its not something that would be out of place like a bald eagle or something. If the canine his suited for heavy snow that'll be out of place too. The snake seems like the best choice if I'm going for the best sneak factor.' Harry said as he finished his drink. 'But right now I'm leaning towards the bird.'

'This second part seems to take forever. You need to pour over the books looking for anything that might fit the description. Then you have to hunt down the animals you looked up and see if you form a bond with em, and if you do thats it. I must of tracked down two dozen dog breeds.'

'Took your dad twice as long to find his, all he got was running through the forest.' Sirius said with a shrug. 'Well he got flying too just like you, but considering why we were doing it.'

'Bird wouldn't help much in that situation.' said Harry with a nod as he set his glass down. Sirius reached over and filled it back up.

'Nope. So tell anyone what you've been up to?' Sirius asked. He was the only one who knew each and everyone of his plans. They had been trading letters through Dobby since their first meet in Hogsmeade over six months ago.

'No. I don't want Hermione worrying. I was going to tell her when we got to Hogwarts, but after what happened with her mum, I just wanna give her the closest thing to a normal year that I can. Ron isn't far enough with his Occlumency, and nobody aside Neville and Luna learned it. Neville knows about my meeting with Scrimgeour, but thats all.' Harry wasn't worried about Sirius and his lack of Occlumency. He doubted Dumbledore would ever think that Harry would tell Sirius something he wouldn't tell Ron and Hermione. At least anything like this.

'When Hermione finds out,' Sirius said softly.

'She'll get over it. Hermione's smart and we'll get why I didn't tell her.' Harry replied curtly.

'I don't know, Hermiones a logical thinker. Making a decision to lie to her based off emotion might not comprehend with her.

'It'll be fine.' Harry said softly. 'It'll be fine.' He repeated again as if to reassure himself.

'How are you holding up with the whole Wormtail thing?' he asked Harry softly.

'The flashbacks have stopped. The nightmares still come sometimes when I forget to practice my Occlumency.' Harry muttered looking down at the floor. 'I'm not upset that he's dead. I thought I was for a bit, but then the more I think about the happier I am that he's dead. Thats the worse bit, I think. The fact that I'm so glad that I did it.'

'It'll go away with time. I'm surprised you're handling it so well.'

'I guess I've just come to accept it. It was always going to happen one way or another. As long as he's out there I've gotta fight for my life, and it was inevitable that I'd end up killing one day.'

'Harry, about what I was saying at the table. He's looking for a pr-'

'A prophecy, I know.' Harry said raising his hand. 'I was just keeping up with the interested kid act down there.'

'How do you know about the prophecy?' Sirius asked as he finished his second drink and set the glass down with a clink.

'I have my own sources.' Harry said with a wink. Sirius chuckled he knew Harry was talking about Dobby.

'By the way is there an extra room? I don't wanna share with Ron if I don't have to.' Harry said as he continued to spin the letter opener around his fingers. 'Ron's great and all, but I have to put up with lack of privacy and his snoring enough during the school year.'

'Yeah you could have the room across from mine. It was my brother Regulus' we can clean it out tomorrow-'

'Oh no. Disgraced master giving great and honorable master Regulus' room to the half-blood and his mudblood whore.' An old croaky voice said. Harry jumped and saw an old hunched over house-elf with deep wrinkles and mustard yellow eyes staring at him down his long crooked nose.

'Kreacher! How long have you been in here?' Sirius demanded as he looked at the house-elf.

'Kreacher has been here since the foul master and the half-blood has been.' He responded with a snarl. 'All these half-bloods and mudbloods in mistresses house. How disgraceful. What's worse there's a mudblood whore here too.' He whined.

Something in Harry snapped. Bolting out of the chair Harry grabbed the house-elf by the arm and yanked him to the table. There was a loud toe curdling screech and a thud. The letter opener was now sticking out Kreacture's outstretched hand and dug securely into the table. 'You will never use that word or call my girlfriend a whore ever again.'

Tears leaked out of Kreature's narrowed defiant eyes. 'You are not my master half-blood.'

'Order him to obey me.' Harry said looking up into Sirius' wide blue eyes. Sirius sat silent for a minute as he looked between Harry and Kreature.

Licking his lips he said, 'you will follow all of Harry's orders to the letter while he's staying here.'

'Now then, you will never use the word mudblood or call my girlfriend a whore ever again. You will immediately go and clean out Regulus' old room and rid it of any dark or dangerous artifacts. You will also clean and fix this house from top to bottom, and bring all of your old mistresses and masters artifacts into this room.' Harry paused as he stared into Kreature's eyes. 'You will also never tell anyone what you heard here ever, is all that understood?' Harry asked.

Kreature nodded stiffly.

'Good do all this without a problem, and I'll let you keep three of any of the items you find and bring here.' Harry said softly.

'Really?' Kreature asked looking up at Harry with wide eyes. 'Any three?'

'Any three.' Harry confirmed nodding his head. Harry grabbed the letter opener and pulled it from Kreature's hand. Kreature let out a loud whine and tried to pull his hand from Harry's grasp. Harry took the letter opener and positioned it at the base of Kreature's fingers.

'Harry.' Sirius said as he moved to stand. Harry looked up his eyes hard as steel. Sirius stared into Harry's eyes for a moment before sitting back down.

'If you disobey those or any other orders I give you, or don't perform them to the best of your abilities I will take a part of your finger each time.' Harry said as he moved the blade up to his Kreature's finger just above his first knuckle. 'Understood.'

'Yes,' the house-elf said softly. Harry set the letter opener down and drew his wand.

'_Suo,'_ Harry said softly. The hole in Kreature's hand sealed itself up. 'I expect my new room to be in perfect condition in 30 minutes.' Harry said as he sat back and released the elf. Kreature disappeared with a soft pop.

'Harry, don't you think that was a bit rough?' Sirius asked as he poured him and Harry a third drink.

'He's a bully, and the only way to stop a bully is to show them who really has the power.' Harry said as he took a sip. 'Besides I healed him up didn't I?'

'You did, that was quite impressive actually.'

'Don't be too impressed, it's one of only three healing charms that I can do.' Harry said with bright smirk. 'Good thing I didn't lob off a finger. Could you imagine having to wake Mrs. Weasley up to do that.'

Sirius let out a loud barking laugh, 'I think I'd just bandage 'em up and leave it.'

'Me too.'

Harry and Sirius had a couple more drinks and soon Harry was stumbling out of the library. Harry watched as Sirius made his way up to the fourth floor and disappeared. Harry rather unsuccessfully crept to the room he was told was Hermione and Ginny's. Cracking open the door Harry peered into the room. The only thing he could see was a large lump underneath dark green covers. Harry cracked open the door and started to sneak in. Harry stumbled and paused looking at the lump of covers. It didn't move. He continued his small shuffles towards the bed and gently lifted the covers.

'Harry what are you doing?' Someone whispered. Harry turned behind him to see Hermione sitting up in bed with a pen in one hand and a parchment journal in the other.

'What are you doing over there?' He slurred his words loudly. 'Are there two of you?' He asked as he looked back down at the covers. Laying in the bed in front of him was a very topless Ginny Weasley. Who he had woken up. 'Oh shite, sorry thought you were Hermione.' Harry said as he laid the covers back over her. Reaching over he tucked her in and placed a gentle kiss on her head. 'Night night. Sleep tight don't let the bedbugs bite.' He slurred stupidly.

Harry turned and made his way over to Hermione. 'Hey that was Ginny.'

'Your drunk.' Hermione said with a small smile despite herself. She had seen Harry have a drink or two on occasion, but he'd never been pissed.

'I know, you know she has some pretty nice.' Harry held his cupped hands in front of his chest. 'Not as nice as yours though.' He said as he kicked off his shoes. Ginny giggled from across the room, but Harry didn't notice.

'Thanks Harry,' Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. 'They are pretty nice.' Hermione said as Harry started to undo his shirt. 'Come one lets get you into bed.'

'I am getting into bed.' Harry said as he continued to try and undo his shirt.

'No, lets get you into your bed in your room.' Hermione said as she stood up and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry stumbled and almost fell over one of his boots.

'Are you getting into bed with me?' Harry asked as Hermione led him out of the room.

'Shhh,' Hermione hushed him and started leading him down stairs.

Harry jerked his arm out of her hand. 'No upstairs, I'm in Regulias...Reguler, Sirius' brothers room now.' Harry said loudly again.

'Harry shhh you're gonna wake Mrs. Weasley up.' Hermione shushed once again as she started to bring him up stairs. They climbed up the stairs without too much of an issues aside from Harry trying to unbutton his pants. Hermione led him into Regulus' room and touched the switch on the wall. The enchanted switch did its job and the gas lamps around the room illuminated. The room was a dark green and quite plain. There was a large closet to the left of the queen sized four poster bed and an ensuite bathroom on the far right wall. Also on the fall right wall was a large dresser and a vanity mirror. On the wall directly across from the door was a desk which sat just next to large glass door with dark green curtains.

Drawing his wand Harry brandished it across the room. '_Vario.' _The green walls instantly became a dark red with a golden trim lining the top and bottom of them. '_Reformabit,_' Harry said as he brandished his wand again. The thin green comforter and sheets were transfigured. The became red silk sheets with a thick soft red and gold comforter on them. Harry said the spell one more time and anything decorated with a snake or snakes head was turned into a lion or a lions head. 'Much better.'

'Are those permanent?' Hermione asked as Harry started to pull off his pants.

'I don't know. Making things permanent forever is hard or something. Once you've fully mastered the spell they should be relatively permanent. Like two or five years or something.' Harry slurred. 'Somethings can never be permanent. A quill could never permanently become an like that would only last a few hours at most even for Dumbledore.' Harry muttered as he started fiddling with his buttons.

'Can you make anything permanent?' Hermione asked. Permanent transfigurations were only different because of the length of time they stayed transfigured. You still used the same spells but only with the intention of making the change permanent,. If you weren't strong enough or hadn't fully mastered the spell it would fail.

'Some things yeah.' Harry said muffled. He had given up working out the buttons on his shirt and was now pulling it over his head. 'The walls will be permanent, and maybe the sheets and bed stuff. I don't know I can't remember what I was thinking.' Harry slurred. Harry set his glasses down on the table and next to the bed and grabbed Hermione's arms bringing her down to the bed with him.

'Lets have some fun.' He whispered as he kissed her hungrily. Hermione positioned herself on top of Harry and continued to kiss him back. Grabbing her wand she waved it and casted powerful locking and silencing charms on the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry groaned as light filtered into his room through the cracks of the now dark red curtains. There was a very large and painful pounding behind his eyes. The inside of his mouth was dry and his tongue felt swollen. With a painful groan Harry opened his eyes into narrowed slits. He was alone in bed and completly naked. It took him a few moments to remember what happened last night.

'Damn it.' He muttered as he forced himself to sit up. His head felt as if it had spent the whole night playing foot rest to an overweight Hippogriff. On the bedside table next to his glasses was a small vial of potion and a note. Harry reached over and grabbed all three items. Harry gingerly slid on his glasses and read the note.

_Had to go downstairs before Mrs. Weasley started looking for me. I nicked this from the potions cupboard in the kitchens. Its a hangover potion. _

Harry took the top of the vial off and greedily drank the nasty tasting potion in one go. The relief Harry felt was immediate. His muscles loosened, the pounding in his head vanished, and the room stopped spinning. Harry got out of bed with a groan and saw his bag laying on the dresser.

Harry proceeded to shower and take care of his business. Emerging from the steamy bathroom wrapped in a towel he reached into his bag and found it quite empty. Dropping the bag Harry made his way to the closet and opened it up. His clothe freshly laundered and pressed were all hanging on dark wooden hangers. His Firebolt was on mounted to the wall on the far end of closet also freshly polished. Harry moved back to the dresser and opened the drawer to the right. The inside of the drawer was neatly lined with his folded boxers. Grabbing a pair and opened the drawer next to it and grabbed a roll of socks. Harry made his way back into the closet and started to dress.

Harry quickly dressed himself in a pair of simple blue jeans and beige colored henley shirt. Harry pulled on a pair of his navy blue chuck taylors and laced them up. Now dressed for the day and ready for some breakfast Harry grabbed his wand and headed down stairs. As Harry transversed the three flights of stairs down the to first floor Harry noticed that Kreacher had been hard at work. The wallpaper had been repaired and the wooden floors far as Harry could see there wasn't a speck of dust anywere.

'Oh good morning Harry.' Mrs. Weasley said as he entered the kitchen. 'Would you like some breakfast dear?'

'That would be fantastic.' Harry said as he took a seat the table next to Hermione and across from Ginny. Their eyes met and Harry gave her a small apologetic smile. She returned his smile with a large grin and a wink. The only ones at the table where he, Hermione, Ginny, and Remus. 'Where is everybody else?' Harry asked as Mrs. Weasley set down a large plate of fried eggs and bacon.

'Sleeping still dear,' Mrs. Weasley said as she hustled back over to the stove to start frying up more bacon.

Harry grabbed a bottle of ketchup and a pitcher of pumpkin juice and started to dig in. He and Ginny got into a heated discussion about the Holyhead Harpies and the Cardiff Chimaera's 'There is no way the Harpies are beating out the Chimaera's, it's just not going to happen. Thamers his horrible compared to Brasley.'

'You know its not all about the seekers Harry.' she replied. 'The Harpies have the best chasers in England not to mention they have Jones.'

'Jones is getting old, and the her other beater, Davis, is rubbish. Puddlemeres chasers are just as good as theirs, and their keeper is better.' Harry said referencing Oliver Wood. 'No matter what you say you can't change the fact that the Harpies are 11th in the league and the Chimaera's are 5th.'

'Just you wait until the national playoffs and we'll see who the best is.' Ginny said as she dug into her eggs. 'It'll be the Welsh,' Harry said with a wink.

'Your Welsh.' Remus said breaking the argument. 'The Potter's hail from Wales.' Remus said as he took a bite of his toast and flipped through the paper.

'I know.' Harry said with a grin. 'Thats how I know the Chimaera's are gonna trash the Harpies.'

'Ugh.' Sirius groaned as he stumbled into the kitchen. He was dressed the same robes he had been wearing the night before.

'Up drinking again hmm.' Mrs. Weasley said with a disappointed hum. Sirius stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed the same bright yellow potion Harry had taken from one of the cupboards.

Sirius finished the potion with a smack of lips. 'Much better.' He grinned at the table and helped himself to some toast and bacon. 'Lovely Breakfast, Molly.' Sirius said as he made himself a large bacon sandwich.

Taking a bite of sandwich he sat down and pulled over parts of the Prophet Remus had finished. 'So whats on the agenda for today?' Sirius asked as he looked over the sports section. The very section that had started Harry's debate with Ginny.

'I figured the children could tackle the sitting room on the second floor.' Mrs. Weasley hummed. 'Theres a nest of Doxy's in there that need to be taken care of.'

'Kreature's already taken care of it.' Sirius said as he ate his sandwich. 'Harry had a nice chat with him last night set 'em straight. For now anyway.'

'Oh really, well thats lovely.' Mrs. Weasley said flashing Harry a bright smile. 'Thank you, dear, he'll be a huge help to me now.'

'Not a problem Mrs. Weasley.'

'What did you say to him?' Hermione asked finally breaking her silence as she too looked up from her paper.

'Just let him know that he can't go on saying all those awful things about people.' Harry said with a shrug. 'Also promised him that Sirius would let him keep some of his old mistresses things if he obeyed us.'

'Oh, thats sweet Harry. You see you don't have to treat him like garbage.' Hermione said narrowing her eyes at Sirius.

Sirius smiled lightly, 'you were right, I'm sorry.' He locked eyes with Harry for a moment a smile playing on his lips.

'Well I'm not gonna sit around and wait for Ron and the twins to get up.' Harry said as he pushed his plate away.

'Good, you'd be waiting for hours.' said Ginny.

'Thanks for the breakfast Mrs. Weasley. It was the best like always.' Harry said as he stood up.

'Thanks dear.' she replied as she shuffled forward to collect his plate.

'Hermione, mind giving me a hand with something?' Harry asked.

'Of course,' she replied setting her paper aside.

Hermione followed Harry up to his room. 'What are we doing?' Hermione asked as she shut the door behind them.

'Sorry about last night, you know with Ginny and everything.' Harry said as he grabbed his enchanted bag.

'It's fine, you were drunk. Plus you said mine were nicer anyway.' Hermione said with a smile. 'Don't let it happen too much though.' she added with a stern look.

'Of course not,' he said lightly. 'Come on we have a library to sack.'

'What?' Hermione asked as she followed him down to the third floor. 'We can't Mrs. Weasley has it charmed no one under 17 can enter.' Hermione said.

'So we're 17, well technically at least.' He said as they stopped in front of the door.

'I'm not, at least not yet.' Hermione said with her arms crossed. 'Not until sometime in August anyway.'

'I'll take down the ward then.' Harry said drawing his wand and readying his strongest disenchantment.

'No!' Hermione said taking hold of his hand. 'It'll let her know.'

'Impressive, never expected something that complicated.' Harry muttered as he stroked his chin in thought. He could get in he was 17, and Hermione couldn't because she was just 16. If it was an age based ward it probably wasn't too complicated. The only people she didn't want in the library were people who _believed_ they couldn't use magic. However the house was filled with so much wild magic due to the wards that the Trace was useless.

That meant the ward was designed to _only_ stop children and young adults from entering. Which meant it was most likely only placed on the threshold. Harry smiled brightly as he turned to Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

'What?' Hermione asked as she crossed her arms and looked at the door and huffed. 'Don't tell me you've figured it out?'

'Oh so you knew?' Harry asked.

'I didn't think you'd get it that fast.'

'Oh well then lets get this over with _Prorsum Verto._' Harry said holding his wand aloft. The change was instant. Orange fur sprouted all over her body and she shrank rapidly. A long tail sprouted from her back side and he clothing melted into her body. Long thin white whiskers sprouted from the side of her nose which was shrinking and changing color. Ears sprouted from the top of her head as her hair receded into her head. In second a bright orange tabby cat was standing where Hermione had been.

Harry reached over to grab the cat, it looked at him and darted from his grasp. 'Damn it,' he muttered as the cat rocketed into the library and out of sight. The problem with human to animal transfigurations was a simple one. The subjects were no longer human they were animals. Harry entered the library. Harry casually casted a rather powerful locking charm at the door and set his bag down in one of the chairs. He could cancel the transfiguration, but if Hermione was under a shelf or something it could cause a problem.

Harry flicked his wand and conjured a small rat. Conjuring animals was an incredibly difficult part of that particular branch of transfiguration. Most student's never got past small birds and rats. The larger the animal the harder it was, and they rarely lasted any longer then a few moments. Harry took a seat as he had the rat scurry across the room. Harry hoped the cats instincts would take over before the spell wore off.

Harry flicked his wrist and conjured a few more. Soon the whole room was filled with half a dozen rats and three birds. It didn't take long, and the orange cat dashed from under a shelf and launched itself at a rat. Harry immobilized it with a flick of wrist and with a quick wave Hermione was laying on the floor. With a great wave of his wand the conjured animals disappeared in wisps of white smoke.

'That was horrible.' Hermione said as she stood and glared at Harry. 'I almost ate a rat.'

'You almost ate nothing.' Harry said with a wave of his finger.

'No, I almost ate a rat.' She said defiantly as she glared at him. They both knew the truth she was just making a point. Conjured animals, unless summoned from somewhere were nothing. Just condensed chunks of magic shaped like animals. The magic would decay,break apart, and disperse.

'It was the only way.' Harry said with a smile as he crossed the room and gave her a kiss. 'You knew that too.'

'Why a cat,' she whined softly.

'Second year.' he replied with a smirk.

'I know, and I hate that.'

'Come on lets get started before we're missed.' he said as he started to take books down from their resting places.

'What are we looking for?' She asked as she peered at the spines on the books.

'Anything Mrs. Weasley would throw out because its too dark or dangerous,' he said forming air quotes with his finger. 'Also anything advanced and worthwhile.'

'What do you plan on doing with the ''dark or dangerous'' books?' Hermione asked as she too started pulling books from the shelves.

'What I plan on doing with any of the books we get from here. Read them.' he said casually as he pulled down a tome on hexes.

'Harry...' she said softly pausing to look up at his back.

'I won't cast or learn anything too dark or illegal.' he said lightly. 'I would like knowing about them though. It could save somebodies life one day if I know the right counter hex or curse. Besides to master battle magic I need to master upwards of level three dark spells.'

'I just don't think its too safe.' Hermione said softly. 'Are you sure you and Ron should be studying battle magic?' Hermione asked. battle magic was the name of a branch of magic that solely consisted of offensive charms, hexes, jinxes, and some curses. It also incorporated defence against the dark arts. One could gain a mastery in defense without one in battle magic.

'Its fun,' he said back as he pulled two large tomes about master level transfiguration from the shelves. Harry flipped through the first one, and noticed that it focused more on large scale transfigurations. The second book was about permanent transfigurations and transfigurations were the mass of an object wasn't equal to the mass of another.

'Really Harry? Isn't transfiguration enough?' Hermione asked.

'What about you? You're taking on more than I am. charms, runes, and healing.'

'Healing and charms are practically the same. Theres just more potion work involved and some subspecialties that aren't covered in charms.'

'You could even go for transfiguration if you wanted too. You're almost as good as I am in the subject.'

Hermione remained silent and smiled softly. She didn't want to do transfiguration, it was Harry's. Harry was also better than her at the subject.

'You don't have to do that,' Harry said softly. He turned around and brought half a dozen books over to the table. 'I know you've been holding back in transfiguration to make me feel better about myself. Your much cleverer than I am, and I know that. You shouldn't hold yourself back for me Hermione.'

'I'm not, I just don't find transfiguration that interesting anymore. ' She said softly.

'Bull shite, it used to be your favorite subject. If you wanted to Hermione you could gain a mastery in every subject at Hogwarts and earn a few subspecialties along the way.'

'You're better at transfiguration then I am.'

'Yes I know, and I'm better at dueling and I'm stronger than you.' Harry said making eye contact with her. 'We all have our strengths and our weaknesses. Your mind is your greatest strength, don't waste it. I'll have Dobby get my journals on transfiguration when I get the chance.'

'Thanks,' she said softly as she smiled at him. 'Have I told you how much I love you yet today?'

'Hmm don't think so.' Harry said with a bright smile.

'Well I do, I love you more then anything or anybody in the world.'

'Even more than you love Luna?' Harry asked with a grin.

'Yeah,' she said softly as she leaned over and kissed him. 'A whole lot more than I love Luna.'

'Good,' he muttered as he returned her kiss.

Harry and Hermione made quick with library and ended up shoving over three dozen books in Harry's enchanted bag. After another brief episode as a cat the two of them left the library and stashed the books and Harry's bag under the bed.

They met the rest of the group for lunch with Moody and Tonks present once again. They were talking about matters at the ministry and having a laugh at Fudges idiocy. Harry and the rest of the students spent the rest of the day lounging around and playing games. Hermione had of course excused herself from the festivities and continued working on the same journal he had seen her with last night.

Thursday ended on a good note. Hermione had snuck into Harry's room to sleep with him after the rest of the adults had gone to bed. Harry sighed tomorrow was the 30th and Sunday. He needed to find a way to meet with Dobby and send him to Percy and get whatever he had for him without being noticed. Harry looked down at Hermione and gave her a soft kiss on the head. He'd deal with it tomorrow.

Harry and the rest of his friends had just finished breakfast. They were sitting in the parlor doing various different things. Ron and Sirius were playing a game of chess, Ginny was working on some potions homework, Fred and George were sitting in the corner whispering quietly to each other, and Hermione was working on her journal.

Harry checked his watch and groaned lightly. 'Hey guys I'm not feeling too well.' He stood from his chair drawing the room's attention.

'Want me to whip up a potion or something?' Ron asked as he leaned back in his chair.

'Not yet, I think I'll just have a shower and a lay down first.' He mumbled lightly as he started towards the door.

'You need anything?' Hermione asked looking a little concerned.

'Nah, I'll be fine. Don't let me interrupt you from whatever it is you're working on dear.' Harry said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Harry made a show of groaning as he stood back up. 'I'll send Kreacher for you if I need anything.'

'Alright I'll check up on you in a few hours.' Hermione said with a small smile as she got back to her work.'

Harry gave his girlfriend a small smile and squeezed her shoulder lightly. Harry left the room and headed to his room on the fourth floor. Once the door shut he dropped the act and made his way to the ensuite bathroom. He turned on the tap in the shower and let it run. Crossing over to his closet he thanked merlin that Moody wasn't at headquarters right now.

Harry grabbed his Firebolt and favorite pea coat. Harry shrugged the coat on over his black jeans and oxford shirt. He wouldn't have long, Hermione was sure to check on him sooner rather then later. Harry opened the glass door and cast a strong Notice-Me-Not Charm on himself and broom. Harry paused and briefly thought about casting one on his his room. Harry shook his head, Hermione would be too clever for that she'd notice something was wrong when she couldn't find his room.

Harry mounted his broom and kicked off. Harry climbed up a few hundred feet just to be safe and started soaring through the air. Harry transversed a few blocks before landing on the roof of a tall empty looking building. 'Dobby.' He called out.

'Harry Potter sirs has finally called for Dobbys.' The elf shouted excitedly jumping on the balls of his feet. 'Dobby had tried to locates Harry Potter sirs but he couldn'ts not matter how hard he tries.' Dobby said as he anxiously wrung his hands.

'Its fine Dobby, I'm somewhere very safe, but it means I won't be able to see you that often.' Harry said laying a gentle hand on his elfen friend. 'Right now though I need you to go see Percy and pick something up for me. After that I need you to go to my vault. In my trunk there should be several sets of journals. I need you to grab the set with a golden T on the top of the spine. There should be about eight of them. After you've gotten all that I need you to bring them back to me.'

'Of course Harry Potter sirs,' he replied. He disappeared promptly with a soft pop leaving Harry on the roof alone. Harry crossed his arms and started to pace the roof. As the sun bore down on him he started regret wearing his jacket. After a long 20 minutes of pacing in the mid-day sun there was a small pop and Dobby reappeared. In his right hand was a beige wax sealed envelope and in his left a stack of eight journals wrapped in twin.

'Good job Dobby, now go back to Hogwarts and keep your ears open. I'll call for you when I get the chance.' Harry said, and he dismissed the elf with a pat on the head.

When Harry climbed through his balcony with his broom over his shoulder he was only slightly surprised. Hermione was standing near the edge of her bed glaring at where he was standing. Harry canceled the charm and watched as Hermione jumped looking a little startled.

'Where were you?' She demanded her arms crossed.

'Meeting up with Dobby, if I summoned him here he'd lose his mind.' Harry said as he went into his closet. Harry hung his coat and placed his broom back on its mount on the wall.

'You lied to me!' Hermione shouted from his room. 'You said you were sick! I come up here expecting you to be having a lay down and instead you're out flying around London in broad daylight!'

'I was getting these for you.' Harry said as set down a small package that looked like a pack of fags. With a wave of his wand the package grew into an eight volume journal set.

'No, that isn't working this time. You can't keep sneaking off like this, and not tell me! Its dangerous out there right now. Voldemorts people could be patrolling the whole neighborhood looking for you or something.'

'I don't see why you're making such a fuss about this.' Harry said as he kicked off his trainers and laid down on the bed. 'I did it for you.' Harry really did feel bad about lying to her, but he had to for now.

'No, dont say that Harry.' Hermione said as she stomped over to him. 'Don't you dare say you did it for me, don't place this on me. You lied and snuck out of headquarters. You could of been kidnaped, or given our location away, or you could of been killed. Don't you dare say that you did this for me.'

'I can take care myself Hermione.' Harry said softly. He reached up and grabbed her hand. 'I didn't mean to scare you. I promise I won't go out without telling you again.'

'It's not just about that. It's the fact that you lied to me, and how good you were at it.' Hermione said as she turned and made for the door.

'Hermione come on it was just a white lie, it was a spur of the moment thing. If I had tried to let you know what was going on it would of looked suspicious.'

'No it wouldn't of. You could of asked me to come up with you and keep you company or get you water. Nobody would of thought a thing of it.' she snapped back at the door.

'Would you have let me go?' Harry asked.

'You see, you know you could of asked me to come up with out lying about chose not to. You chose to lie to me.' Hermione opened the door and stomped out of his room. The door slammed shut with a loud bang. Harry sighed and put his hands over his face. Dragging them down he laid back in the bed and pulled the letter from his pocket.

_There is something that mentions yours and their names. Normally one has a right to demand a hearing of it. However due to the current state here I fear it would not be feasible for you to do so. I have found a man however who can get you in. He is demanding 2,500 Galleons. _

'Ugh,' Harry groaned as he tossed the letter on the floor. Now he needed to find out another way to get out of the house. This time he needed to do it without Hermione finding out. That would be rather difficult at this junction. Sitting up and placed his chin in his hand maybe he should just tell her everything. _I shouldn't worry her like this._ He thought to himself as he stood and started pacing. After everything he had put her through last year she deserved to have a more quiet year.

_Just be honest with yourself, you just don't want her getting involved because its easier without her._ Harry shook his head banishing the stray thought. It wasn't true, he needed her. He always needed her. _This is for her, to protect her._ Harry stood and went into his closet. He was already in trouble for getting out. _We had a fight, and I was upset so I took off for a few hours to think._

Harry grabbed his broom and coat, recasting the charms on himself he mounted his broom and left.

A man in his early twenties was sitting at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron nursing a cold Butterbeer. He had a long face and a rather large prominent chin. Dark brown eyes sat on either side of his larger than average nose, and above rather high cheek bones. He ran his hand through his long floppy dark brown hair and sighed. His hair was parted to the right and long brown bangs covered a lightning bolt scar. Harry's eyes scanned the crowded again before he took a tug off the Butterbeer. Checking his watch he resisted the urge to sigh.

The door opened and dark orange light from the setting sun spilled into the dark tavern. Harry turned and his shoulders sagged in relief. A tall angular faced red head with horn rimmed glasses and dark eyes entered the building. He made his way over the figure at the bar and sat down. 'One Butterbeer please.'

'Sure thing Percey.' Tom the barkeep said as he reached under the bar and pulled out a cold bottle. He set the bottle down and Percy nodded his head in thanks. Percy waited for the barkeep to head down to the end of the bar before turning to the figure at the table. 'Got the money?'

'Yeah.' Harry said patting a dark velvet bag through his long dark green peacoat. 'We need to get this over with. Any moment they could notice I'm gone and send out a bloody search party.'

'He's waiting in the lobby at the Ministry, he'll get you past the security without a wand check. After that he'll take you down to the Hall of Prophecy.' Percy said as he took a drink from his bottle. 'I've checked up on him best I could. Seems to be trustworthy.'

Harry highly doubted a man who'd sneak a teenager down to the most secured part of the Ministry for gold could be trustworthy at all. 'See you around.' Harry said as he set down a Galleon for his drink. He reached into his pocket and pulled out small bag. 'For a job well done.' He tossed the bag down on the bar next to Percy towards the floo.

'Ministry of Magic.' Harry said as he threw a hand full of glimmering green powder into the fireplace. Harry stepped into the green flames and closed his eyes. Harry felt as if he was being flushed down a toilet. He was spinning rapidly while feeling as if he was being pulled down. Then as quickly as it started it was over.

Harry stumbled and caught himself on the mantle. Harry waited for a moment before stepping out of the fireplace. Harry brushed the soot from his jacket and wiped his hands on his dark jeans. Harry looked around trying to spot someone who could be waiting for him. A tall man in midnight blue robes started to come towards him. Harry ran his hands through his hair and scratched his large nose.

'Hall of Prophecy.' The man said before turning on heel and walking away. Harry followed him. As they walked by the security desk the Unspeakable waved him off. 'Unspeakable business.' Harry looked around the Ministry lobby with raised eyebrows. The lobby was was at least four stories tall. The floor was made of beautiful white marble and enchanted chandeliers of gold hung from the ceilings. Towards the end of the lobby which was lined with fireplaces was a large fountain.

In the center of the large circular fountain were five larger the life golden statues. A wizard stood in the center his wand raised high over his head. Next to him was a beautiful witch with her wand held up as well. Crowded around the two figures was a centaur, goblin, and house-elf. The three figures were staring up lovingly at the witch and wizard. Harry couldn't help but sneer at the fountain, regardless of how beautiful it was.

The unspeakable reached the golden gates of a lift and opened them with a casual flick of his wand. He entered the lift and looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. 'Coming?'

Harry entered the lift without answering and the wizard pressed a golden button for the ninth level. The golden gates shut themselves with a loud clashing sound. Then the lift started traveling in reverse. There was a clicking sound for each inch the lift went back before it stopped. Suddenly without warning the lift dropped, it didn't start to gently descend or ascend, it just dropped.

Harry felt his stomach drop and braced himself. The unspeakable just stood there with a blank look on his face as the walls rushed past their door. It was then Harry noticed that he couldn't distinguish the mans face. He could see it, but he couldn't see any detail. If the man looked him in eyes, and asked Harry what color eyes he had he wouldn't be able to tell him.

Then suddenly the lift halted. Harry sighed in relief and when the gates opened he quickly got out of the lift. 'Follow me.' The man said commandingly. He strolled forward his blue robes flowing behind him. Harry followed the man's quick steady footsteps. He was being led down a dark corridor light only by the occasional gas lamp. Soon they came to the end of the corridor in front of a large blue door. The man threw open the door and crossed the threshold. Harry followed him. They were in a large circular room with several doors. The door behind Harry snapped shut and the room started to spin around them. Harry tried to keep track of the door they had come through but found it impossible.

The spinning stopped suddenly and Harry felt dizzy. Then a door to his right snapped open with a bang. Harry was ushered through the door as he tried to shake his head clear. The room was as large as the Great Hall at Hogwarts. On either side of him were large shelves which reached the ceilings. On the shelves were bright glowing white orbs. They were the only source of light in the whole room.

'Come with me.' The man commanded as he started to stroll down the walkway between the shelves. Harry followed the man to row 97. He turned right suddenly and they walked a few more feet before he stood in front of a large shelf. 'Only the subjects of a prophecy can remove them from the shelve. Tap your wand to listen to the recording, and then put it back. I will be at the entrance. You've been warned, touch a prophecy that isn't about you, and you'll wish the curse on them had killed you.'

The man disappeared in a flow of robes. Harry started to look at the shelves bronze plaques. After a few moments of searching he found it.

_Dark Lord and Harry Potter (?)_

_Spoke to: A.P.W.B.D_

Harry reached up and took the glowing globe from the shelf. Harry drew his wand and just to be safe casted the strongest privacy charm he knew around himself. Then he raised his wand and hesitated. Harry brought his wand down to his side. Did he really want to hear this? Did he want to know? No he didn't. However he did _need_ to know with a deep breath he raised his wand and tapped the orb. The glowing white smoke in the ball condensed within the glass ball. It formed a familiar face it was Professor Trelawney.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. _

Harry was sitting at the head of the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley was shouting something at him. Something he didn't hear or even care about. It was as if a loud buzzing filled his ears. He felt numb, he felt empty, it was as if there was a Dementor in the kitchen sucking all of his emotions from him. Hermione was also standing and shouting at him as Sirius and Remus sat on either side of the table in the center. They were there for moral support, but he didn't know whose. Harry's eyes swept across the room taking everything in. At the other side of the table near the edge was a large crack. He briefly wondered how it happened. A stray spell perhaps? A knife? Accidental magic? Age?

'Are you even listening to us!?' Hermione shouted. The buzzing cleared and he could hear Mrs. Weasley's heavy breaths and Sirius' tapping at the table.

'Sorry.'

'Sorry thats all you have to say for yourself? Gone almost six hours. We almost called Dumbledore. Do you know dangerous and stupid that was Harry?' Mrs. Weasley asked as she dropped into the chair at the end of the table across from him.

'Sorry, I just needed some time to clear my head. I was upset about something that had happened earlier.' Harry muttered looking at Hermione before turning back to Mrs. Weasley.

'It won't happen again.' He muttered as he looked back at the crack in the table.

'Harry dear, what if you'd been seen by a muggle. The Ministry would of had your wand in half before tomorrow morning.' Mrs. Weasley said as she crossed her arms. 'I expected better from you. This is something I'd expect Fred and George to do, but not you.'

'I'm going to my room.' Harry said softly as he stood. 'Sorry about worrying you.'

'We're not finished here Harry!' Hermione shouted.

'Yes we are.' Harry said back as he left the kitchen without looking back. The kitchen door slammed leaving Hermione looking furious, Mrs. Weasley looked disappointed, Remus looked grim, and Sirius had a large smirk on his face.

'What about this do you find funny?' Mrs. Weasley asked looking at Sirius wirlily. 'He could've been killed or kidnaped. For what a few hours on his broom flying around London?'

HARRY JAMES POTTER GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!' Hermione shouted as she stomped up the kitchen steps. The door slammed a second time, and Sirius burst out laughing. Remus broke down and chuckled.

'Oh my god. They are just like James and Lily.' Sirius said through bouts of laughter.

'The lads in for it. Don't worry about punishing him Molly, when Hermione's through with him he'll wish you'd been the one that punished him.' Remus chuckled as he scratched his stubbled face.

Hermione stormed up the stairs her face red and curly hair flying behind her. She reached the fourth floor and threw Harry's door open with a loud slam. Harry was sitting at the edge of his bed with a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand, and the bottle at his feet.

'Put that down this instant.' Hermione snapped as she closed the door behind her. 'You lied to me. Snuck out not once but twice, and now you think you can just walk away and have a drink?'

'Not now Hermione, please.' Harry said softly as he took a drink. Harry finished his glass and poured himself another. 'I fucked up I know it. Lets just forgive and forget.'

'Forgive and forget? Just like that? Are you being serious right now?' Hermione asked rapidly as she moved forward and snatched the bottle from his hand. 'Harry what's going on with you?'

'You're fucking kidding me right?' Harry asked as he looked up at Hermione. In that moment he found his way out of this. A way to turn the tables. 'The man who murdered my parents has come back to life. The Ministry is making me out to look like a fucking loony. Dumbledore and his _order_ are sitting around doing _nothing_ about it. To top it all off I killed a man, and I didn't just kill him. I killed everything he was and everything he would have been. Now to top it all off I'm expected to stay copped up in this godforsaken home for the rest of the summer.' Harry said as he stood up and made a show of ripping the bottle out of Hermione's hand. 'I was supposed to spend this summer with you and everyone else having a good time. Me, Ron, and Neville were supposed to go to Ireland and meet up the Dean and Seamus. Instead I'm stuck here fearing for my life and having nightmares about Wormtail every other night.'

Hermione instantly deflated her features softened and she seemed to sag a bit. Harry almost felt bad, but the alternative was her shouting at him and not talking to him for who knew how long. Hermione sighed and she took a seat next to Harry.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered softly. 'I didn't even think about how this was effecting you. You always just say you're fine and shoulder on. ' Hermione looked away and tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. 'I always just figured you'd handle it like you always do.'

'I'm trying to.' Harry said softly as he took a swig from the bottle. 'Its just hard this time, its not like first and second year. Quirrell died and so did the Basilisk I didn't have to worry about them coming back for me.'

'Harry, you need to talk to me about these things. You just can't keep them from me. Harry we've been together for I don't even know how long at this time. Probably close to two and a half years for me, and longer for you.'

'I know dear, I am handling it. I just you know sometimes I just want to get on my broom and fly. Clear my head a bit. Listen I swear from here on out no more lying no more disappearing. If its getting to be too much I'll come to you.' Harry muttered as he pressed his forehead against hers. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. 'I love you more then anything in the world.' It was the first thing he'd said to her today that hadn't been a lie. His stomach clenched in guilt.

'I love you too.' She whispered as she took the bottle from his hand. Hermione continued to kiss him as she set the bottle down and locked the door. Hermione reached up and pulled his dress shirt over his head not bothering about the buttons. Harry lifted himself up and started to gently crawl backwards to the head of the bed. Hermione continued to kiss him as she crawled forward.

Hermione finally broke the kiss but only to pull her t-shirt off over her head. She reached around her back and unclipped her bra. She threw it to the side and it landed on the floor. When she leaned over to kiss him again he turned his head and his lips met her neck. Harry quickly flipped her over so that he was now positioned over her. Harry's lips trailed down her neck and over her collarbone. Reaching down Harry gently took hold of her jeans with his right hand, and undid the button.

Miles away Jacob Thorne entered the Hall of Prophecy. He looked around the room and frowned. 'Graham are you in here?' He called throughout the room. He started to stroll down the rows of shelves looking left and right. He finally came to row 35, and on the right was the body of a man with thick brown hair and dark golden eyes. Clenched in his hand was glowing white sphere. His eyes were empty and his breathing even. 'Graham!' Jacob shouted as he rushed forward. He fell to his knees and lifted Grahams face to his own. He peered into the mans golden eyes and let out a sigh. The curse had already taken effect.

The enchantment was a rather nasty one. If one touched a prophecy that didn't belong to them they would be locked inside their own mind. There was no counter curse or cure. It was like being in a coma. Graham would always be awake and aware but he'd never be able to speak or control his limbs ever again. 'Idiot,' Jacob muttered softly as he stood. Unfortunately this was something that happened quite often. The prophecy had probably rolled off the shelf or had been knocked off. Then without thinking he had reached out to catch it. Jacob started towards the exit to gather someone to take Graham to St. Mungos.


	15. Chapter 15

_Harry set the prophecy back on the shelf. He felt void, as if every emotion in him had been eaten up by a Dementor. Harry started back towards the entrance. As he approached the 35th row he saw the unspeakable standing there arms crossed. 'Finished?' _

_'Yeah,' Harry said as he reached into his pockets. '2,500 Galleons as promised.' Harry said as he took the bag out of his pocket. _

_ 'That was to get you in here.' The man said sternly. 'I'll expect an additional 2,500 a month to keep my silence.' _

_ Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He had hoped he could of avoided this route. 'You'd lose your job for this.' _

_ 'Maybe, but I was thinking that Harry Potter came down here with a set of forged paperwork. I'll be suspended with pay for a few weeks for not checking on its authenticity, but imagine what would happen to you. I can only imagine what the Daily Prophet would say. I also believe that breaking and entering into a restricted section of the Ministry can be upwards of five years in Azkaban.' _

_ 'Fine.' Harry said as he tossed the bag of Galleons to the man. The man reached out and grabbed the bag. The minute he did he fell to the floor. 'I figured something like this might happen.' Harry said as he grabbed the man by the sleeve of his robe and started dragging him through the row of shelves. 'I guess I could just Obliviate you, but I bet you're protected against that.' _

_ Harry had enchanted the Galleon bag with a Paralysis Hex before meeting Percy. 'Thankfully you disabled most of the alarms, couldn't be caught smuggling me in here illegally.' Harry said as he reached down and lifted the man. Harry slung the mans arm over his shoulder so he was standing. Holding on to the mans arm with his right hand he reached around the mans back grabbed his left hand. 'Worse than death you said. What a pity. I'd kill you if I could, but then they'd know someone else had been here with you. Actually that had been the plan if you pulled something like this, but thankfully we have these. Saves me the trouble of hiding your body' Harry said nodding towards the glowing orbs. _

_ 'Should've just taken the money, maybe buy your wife or whatever something nice.' Harry said as he lifted the man's arm by the hand. 'Sorry mate, I really really didn't want to do this.' Harry said as he placed the mans hand on one of the glowing white orbs. The mans body stiffened instantly. Harry let go of the man ducked under his arm and took a step back. The mans body remained in its place for a few moments before it slackened and fell. The man fell to the floor with a crash. Harry drew his wand and lifted the Paralysis Hex. Crouching down Harry held his hands in front of the man and snapped his fingers. He didn't blink. Harry pointed his wand at the mans head. _

_ Harry found himself in a dark void, there was nothing. The man's mind was completely blank and void. Harry stayed there for a few seconds trying to call up any of the man's memories. When nothing came Harry ended the charm and stood. Shaking his head he sighed and walked away. Picking up his money bag he lifted the enchantment and slid it into his pocket. He tapped his wand on his head and started walking towards the exit. _

Harry awoke with a start, and sighed. He was in his bed at Grimmauld place and the sun was starting to filter into his room. Harry looked down and smiled. Hermione's head was resting on his chest her right arm thrown over his body. Harry leaned down and kissed her softly on the top of her head. Harry gently lifter her arm and slid out from under her. Hermione groaned and shifted lightly. Harry grabbed his boxers from the floor and slid them on.

He made his way to his green pea coat which was hung over his chair and picked it up. Reaching into the inner pocket he wrapped his hands around a thin cool chain. Pulling the chain from the pocket a he held it up to the light. On either end of the chain was a round pendant with an hourglass in the center on an axis. After dealing with the unspeakable he had used the Disillusionment Charm to conceal himself while finding the exit. Thankfull he hadn't run into anyone else but on his third attempt he had found quite an interesting room. It had been a bright glittering room filled with all types of clocks all ticking at the same time. At the end of the room was a case filled with different sized Time-Turners. On the side of the pendant was a simple inscription. _Days well spent are days well meant. What you do with your time, better be sublime._

Harry remembered a poem about hours being inscripted on Hermione's. Harry slid the pendent back into his coat, and hung it in his closet. Harry summoned his wand to him from the nightstand, a trick he had perfected since the second task. With a flick all of his and Hermione's cloths jumped up and soared into his hamper. He'd remind Kreacher to do the laundry latter today.

Harry quickly hopped into the shower and cleaned himself up, after he was finished in the bathroom Harry stepped out of the bathroom. Harry was instantly assaulted by Hermione. Harry returned her kiss and when it broke he smiled.

'Happy birthday,' Hermione muttered against his lips.

'I'd forgotten about it honestly.' Harry said his breath playing against Hermione's lips.

'Well despite the whole ageing thing, today is still your birthday.'

'I'm gonna take a shower, mind going down to my room and grabbing some clothes for me?' Hermione asked.

'No problem.' Harry said as he let a naked Hermione maneuver around him and into the shower. His eyes lingered on her bare bum for a moment before the door shut. With a smile Harry dressed in a pair of brown chinos and a black long sleeve henley shirt. Harry made his way down to the third floor and into Hermione and Ginny's room. Ginny was still sleeping the covers laying half hazardly off her body. Harry's eyes lingered on her freckle covered chest a bit longer then they should of. Shaking his head he averted his gaze and went to Hermiones drawers. He grabbed a pair of jeans, matching black underwear, and a light blue t-shirt.

When Harry got back to his room Hermione was sitting on his bed with a towel wrapped around her. She was drying her hair with another towel humming to herself. 'Here,' he said as he set her clothes down on the bed. With a sigh Harry laid down on the bed and watched as Hermione stood up. She took the towel off her head and dropped the towel wrapped around her body.

'Gorgeous.' Harry said softly. Hermione beamed at him. as she pulled on a pair of black knickers.

'You're quite handsome yourself.' Hermione said with a small smile. Hermione finished getting dressed and the two of them went down stairs for Breakfast.

'Happy birthday dear,' Mrs. Weasley greeted with a smile.

'Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. About yesterday, I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I realize how stupid and dangerous it was. I won't ever do that again.' Harry said trying to look as sincere as possible.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry softly. 'It's okay dear, I know you've been dealing with a lot this summer. I'm just glad you realize how dangerous it was.'

'I do Mrs. Weasley.' Harry said with a smile.

'Happy birthday. son.' Mr. Weasley chimed in with a bright grin. He checked his watch. 'Well I best be off,' he said as he stood. On his way out he reached out and gave Harry a firm handshake.

Soon the kitchen was filled with everyone in the house all wishing Harry a happy birthday. As they were eating breakfast several owls started to appear including Hedwig. Harry unburdened Hedwig and noticed the package was from Luna, the last person he'd sent a letter too. Since his return to Grimmauld Place he'd been allowed to finally send messages as long as it was in the dead of night. Harry lightly stroked Hedwig as she helped herself to some bacon and pumpkin juice.

Several more owls came delivering presents to him from Neville and the girls. Neville had gotten him a book on wood. A note in the cover said he hoped it would help with the custom wands, Luna had given Harry a year subscription to The Quibbler and had Hedwig deliver his first issue, and the girls had pitched in together to get him a new set of quidditch gloves and goggles.

'Since were doing this now it seems,' Ron said as he reached into his robes and passed him a small wrapped gift. Harry opened it to find a small velvet box.

'Ron, I-I-I can't believe you, this...this is just so romantic, of course I will.' Harry said with a bright grin.

'Of course you will what?' Ron asked as the rest of the room laughed. Ron turned red and frowned. 'What?' He asked as Remus and Sirius laughed the loudest. Ron finally got the joke and turned an even darker red. 'Just open it,' he snapped.

Harry opened the box and small golden ball the shape of a walnut sat on a white cushion. 'Its brilliant mate,' Harry said with a smile. 'Thanks.' Harry shut the box before the snitch took off and set it aside.

'Here from me and Remus.' Sirius said as he pulled a small trunk. Harry stood and dragged it over to him. Lifting the lid he looked inside. Journeyman Defence Vol 1. There was a total of seven volumes. There had been a similar set of books in the Room of Requirement. He had only gotten up to volume four.

'Thanks,' Harry said as he walked around to give Sirius a quick hug and shook Remus' hand.

'No problem pup,' Sirius said with a grin.

'It was a pleasure.' Remus said with a small smile.

'Oy mate heres ours.' Fred or George said as they slid a brightly colored package down the table. Harry opened it carefully, leaning back and lifted the lid of the pink box in the center. Inside was a compendium of sweets and other knickknacks. 'Its like a samplers box, one of everything we've come up with for the shop.' One of them said with a grin.

'Over my dead body,' Mrs. Weasley muttered.

'Here you go Harry dear.' Mrs. Weasley said holding out a present. Harry opened it up and inside was a bunch of homemade sweets and some Honeydukes sweets.

'Thank you Mrs. Weasley.'

'Heres mine.' Ginny chimed in as she slid a emerald green package down the table.

'Thanks,' Harry said as he opened up a book on quidditch strategies and techniques for seekers.

'Mine's up in my room. I'll give it to you latter.' Hermione said with a soft smile.

'Can't wait.' Harry said as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Harry was about to stand up and take his winnings to his room when there was a loud tapping on the window. Harry looked up and saw a total six tawny owls waiting to get in.

'Must be Hogwarts.' Mrs. Weasley said as she stood up and opened the window. Each bird flew in and landed in front of their intended recipient. 'Let me clear up breakfast and we'll go out to Diagon-'

'Bloody hell!' Ron shouted. Harry turned and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. In Ron's hand was a glimmering gold badge with a P on it.

'You've made Prefect?' Harry asked shocked at the news. If he were honest with himself, he'd expected it to be him.

'Oh look at what we have here, ickle Ron's been made Prefect.' Fred said in a baby voice.

'Oh we better look out brother or Prefect Ronny will throw us in detention.' George said.

'He's not the only one.' Ginny said nodding towards Hermione who had the badge in her hand.

'Well we always knew this would happen.' Harry said with a large grin as he threw an arm over Hermione. 'Congratulations, to both of you. You both deserve this.' Harry said with a grin.

'Thanks mate.' Ron said with a grin as he held out his badge.

'Thanks luv.' Hermione whispered.

'I'm so proud of both of you. Oh another prefect in the family. Your dad will be so proud. That makes everyone so far aside from Fred and George.'

'Oy,' Fred called.

'Oh hush,' Mrs. Weasley said as she bustled past the twins and gave Ron a big hug.

'I'm glad we were never prefects.' George said with a large grin.

'Yeah we've have loads more fun breaking the rules. Not enforcing them.' Fred agreed with a big grin.

'Alright let me get this cleaned up and we can go to Diagon Alley. You wouldn't mind coming along just to be safe would you Remus?' Mrs. Weasley said as she started to clear up breakfast.

'Not at all, Molly.' Remus said with a smile as he stood. 'Just let me shower and change and we can go.'

The rest of the day, and the party afterwards for Harry, Hermione, and Ron was pretty uneventful. Mr. Weasley and Moody had told Harry and Hermione about an incident at the Department Of Mysteries. The incident of course had been Harry's doing not that he'd admit it. It had been ruled an accident and there hadn't been any signs of foul play. Harry felt a bit relieved he wouldn't have to deal with a potential investigation. Hermione's present had been a journal filled with knowledge about the book on custom wands and directions. That hadn't been his only present however. Turned out Hermione was quite the dancer when she put her mind to it.

While in Diagon Alley Harry had picked up a new trunk which came with some cool features. It wasn't much just a four compartment trunk. Two of the compartments were just standard trunks. The other two were quite neat in Harry's opinion.

One of the compartments was a portable library. The compartment would spring up and several shelves would spread out to hold his books. It could hold up to 500 books and some were already taken. One shelf was dedicated to his school books and journals, one for transfiguration, one for battle and defense magic, one for advanced charms, and one for the dark arts.

The other compartment was a portable wardrobe. It like the library would pop out and expand. It featured two wardrobe closets, a set of dressers, and a vanity mirror.

Harry and Hermione had also spent several weeks going over the books they had taken from Sirius' library and snagging a few more. They had organized them by subject the darkest going to the bottom of the shelf. Harry would have to make sure he went through those more carefully. He was sure there were things in there that Voldemort knew and hoped he could find something in them. Ginny had also come to them asking them to teach her Occlumency finally. She'd decided to forgo the subject last year, but now wanted to learn it.'

It was mid-August now and Ron had finished the potions for their custom wands. At this point there was only enough for four doses. Harry would have Dobby fetch ingredients for more when they got back to school. At this time they had decided to keep it restricted to just Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. Ron hadn't been to happy about leaving Katie out, and Ginny hadn't been to happy about leaving Luna out.

Harry however wasn't to comfortable with the idea of letting them in on it. Letting Katie in ment letting Angelina and Alicia in. Letting Luna in wouldn't be fair if they were excluding the rest. They left the twins out simply because Angelina and Alicia were dating George and Fred respectively.

'For now, were going to leave them out. We'll reevaluate the situation in a few months or so after we've finished ours.' Harry said as he looked at the vial of midnight blue potion. Hermione was busy enchanting sheets of parchment.

'I don't mean to sound cynical but its always just been the three of us.' Harry said motioning to Hermione and Ron. 'Then Neville and now you Ginny.' Harry said pointing to Ginny. 'I trust you two as much as I trust Ron and Hermione. But lets face it I've only really known Luna and the girls for a year or so. If we bring Fred and George in on this they might want Angelina and Alicia in on it.'

'You've only really known me for the last year.' Ginny said crossing her arms.

'Yes, but we've been through some serious shit.' Harry said with small grin. 'I know that you know what its like to deal with _him_ personally. You'd never betray me.'

'I guess that makes sense.' Ginny said letting her arms down.

'Exactly and aside from you and Luna, nobody else know Occlumency.' Harry said with a small smile. 'Lets give it a few months, if things work out for us and Luna continues to be cool we'll help her make a wand.' Harry said patting Ginny on the shoulder reassuringly.

'What about Katie?' Ron asked defensively. She was his girlfriend after all.

'Same with Luna, but she needs to start working on Occlumency. What were doing here has been outlawed for a thousand years. I don't know if its even illegal anymore or not, but we can't take the risk. Can you honestly tell me that if you and Katie broke up she'd keep cool about all this?' Harry asked.

'No,' Ron grumbled to himself as he looked down at his potion.

'Exactly, no matter whatever happens between me, you, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny. We'd never betray each other like that.' Harry said as crossed his arms.

'All done.' Hermione said as she started laying out the parchment. 'Drink the potion and prick your finger. Let the blood drop on the parchment and that should be it.' Hermione said as she grabbed her vial. 'It won't tell us exactly what we need but it'll give us a list of possible options.'

'After that I'll work on getting everything on our lists. Anything we don't use we can put away or resell.' Harry said as he swallowed his potion. The rest followed suit, and swallowed theirs. Harry picked up a knife and pricked his thumb. The blood dropped from his thumb and hit the parchment. The blood stayed still for a moment before it turned black. The black drop of blood moved over the parchment until it was in the top right corner. The black drop flattened and was absorbed into parchment. It then started to expand and contort, lines spread out over the paper bending into letters which grouped together to form words. Soon it was done and Harry picked up the parchment.

_Holly_

_Yew_

_Elder_

_Ebony _

_Phoenix tears_

_Phoenix feathers_

_Basilisk fang_

_Griffon feathers_

_Acromantula venom_

Harry's eyebrows rose at the list. This was turning out to be quite an expensive endeavor. Harry placed the list down and looked at the other. Hermione had finished her list and was handing hers to him. Harry switched with her and read hers.

_Vine_

_Holly_

_Walnut_

_ Unicorn hair_

_ Unicorn horn_

_ Phoenix tears_

_ Knezel hair_

Harry watched as Hermione gave his list to Ron and took his. Harry switched with Ginny and read her list.

_Walnut_

_ Beech_

_ Elm_

_ Dragon heartstring_

_ Hippogriff feather_

_ Basilisk fang_

Harry switched lists with Hermione and took Rons list and read it.

_Mahogany_

_Cherry_

_Birch_

_Acromantula venom_

_Unicorn hair_

_Griffin feather_

Harry set the list down and waited for the rest to finished. Harry pulled out a sheet of parchment and started writing everything down. The woods at least would be pretty cheap probably no more than 500 galleons. Most of the cores could be procured from an apothecary for a pretty steep price though. However he knew where to get Basilisk fang and Acromantula venom. Good thing too because they were probably quite expensive and most likely restricted substances.

'Funny, my wand has a dragon heartstring core.' Hermione said looking at her wand and then back to her list. 'At least the wood matches.' She muttered to herself. 'What about you guys?'

'Holly and phoenix feather are both on mine.' Harry said as he held up his wand.

'Missing the wood, I have willow but its not on the list. Core came up though.' Ron said.

'Mines elm, but its unicorn hair which isn't on the list.' Ginny said softly as she looked over her list.

'Interesting,' Hermione hummed. 'When this book was written places like Ollivanders wasn't that well known or large. It doesn't mention anything like miss matches in the book.'

'I wouldn't worry about it.' Harry said as he finished up the list and put it in his pocket. 'I'll have Dobby get the ingredients from the apothecary when we get back to Hogwarts. I'll have go into the forest and get some Acromantula for some venom, and go to the chamber for the basilisk fang. I don't know about the wood though. I'll ask Dobby and see what he says. I may have to go into London for the wood though.' Harry said as he looked up at Hermione.

'We'll deal with it when the time comes.' Hermione said with a small smile. Happy that Harry mentioned it instead of taking the liberty of just going out.

The rest of August speed by and soon it was September first. Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville were all sharing a compartment. After a goodbye to the Weasley's and Sirius who'd come in his dog form they had been off. Neville was carefully holding two plants one was a short fat cactus with red balls on it. The other was tall thin cactus with blue spikes, and apparently Harry had paid for one of them. Neville had thanked Harry profusely for his gift again once seeing him on the train.

Luna had also thanked him for a birthday gift he had sent out a few weeks ago. Her birthday was just a week before Ginny's. He'd gotten Luna a book about rare creatures and Ginny a Weird Sisters t-shirt. The girls had come by to greet Harry and ask how his summer was. Harry thanked them for their help this summer, and Katie said she'd be back to see Ron latter.

Soon Harry was staring out into a dark sky with Hermione sitting in his lap across from and having a conversation with Neville. Ron and Katie were talking and catching up. Luna and Ginny were also talking to each other about something or another.

The door to their compartment slid open. 'Ugh looks like all of the riff raff have consolidated into just this compartment boys.' Harry turned to see Draco there with a smirk on his pasty face.

'Not interested Malfoy. Take your dog and pony show down to the first years. You might actually scare some of them' Harry said before looking away.

'I saw you on the platform with your _dog_ Potter. It'd be a real shame if something happend to him wouldn't it?' Malfoy said with a sneer. 'I'll be sure to let my father know the mutt was on the platform.'

Harry snorted. 'Your father didn't tell you what happened a couple months ago did he? Maybe he did but he didn't get into the details.' Harry said as he started to stand. Hermione shifted off his lap. Harry stood to look at Malfoy, and then without warning he launched forward his hands wrapping around Malfoy's neck. He pinned the boy against the wall. Crabbe and Goyle moved towards Harry, but Ron and Neville's drawn wands stopped them in place.

'Harry!' Hermione shouted in surprise.

'Do not fuck with me Malfoy, and don't ever threaten my family.' Harry whispered. 'Or I'll slit your throat, just like Peter Pettigrew's.'

'You wish,' Malfoy sneered. 'I'm not scared of you Potter, and you better watch out because he's back, and he's after you.'

Harry drew his wand, and took a deep breath. Then he let go. Draco sputtered and clutched at his throat. 'I'll see you in detention for this Potter, I'm a prefect this year.'

'So are we.' Ron said nodding to Hermione. 'If you even think about putting him in detention for this, we'll put you in for starting it.'

Draco sneered at the group before stomping down the train. Harry glared at the blonds retreating back and slid his wand into his pocket. 'Harry,' Hermione said softly reaching out and grabbing his hand.

'I'm fine, it was just a threat. I wouldn't do it.' Harry said. This time he wasn't sure if he was lying or telling the truth. 'Come on lets get ready.' Harry said as he got back into to the compartment. Neville, Harry, and Ron all left the compartment while the women changed. Harry quickly tied his tie and pulled on his vest. Grabbing his robes he shouldered them on and buttoned the center button. Ron and Neville finished getting ready, and they went back to the compartment to wait for the girls.

'Who's that?' Ron asked as he nodded at the professors table. Harry narrowed his eyes as they entered the Great Hall. Sitting at the Head Table between Snape and Flitwick was a short women with mousy brown hair. Her face was thick and squat with puffy cheeks that kind of made her out to look like a toad. She wore pink robes, a pink cardigan, and a pink hair tie.

'New defense Professor probably.' Harry muttered tearing his eyes from the women. Harry waved to Luna as she left for the Ravenclaw table. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville found seats together.

'I'm gonna go sit with Angelina and Alicia.' Katie said with a small smile before kissing Ron on the cheek.

'Oy she's spent all bloody summer with them, and now that we're back here shes just gonna ditch me for them?' Ron asked to no one in particular. Hermione shot Harry a knowing look. Hermione had on a regular basis expressed concern over letting Katie in too much. She believed the two wouldn't last and this was one of the main reasons.

'Well you know how birds are.' Harry said with a shrug, he honestly had nothing better to say.

'Oh Harry please enlighten us how are we?' Hermione said sarcastically. She reached over and hit on the shoulder lightly.

'I wouldn't mind that answer myself.' Ginny said as she grinned at him. 'Please wise one tell us our secrets.'

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled at them before turning his eyes onto the sorting. There weren't too many new students. Finally as a Yaxley was sorted into Slytherin the sorting came to an end. Professor Dumbledore rose to give a speech and right when he was coming to the halfway point the toad like women stood. Harry looked over to her and wasn't surprised to find she wasn't much taller than she had been when sitting. 

'Hem, Hem.' She cleared her throat. Harry realized that she was intending to make a speech. Dumbledore smiled at the toad women and bowed his head. He then took his seat and stared up at her rapt interest. McGonagall and Snape however did not look pleased. McGonagall's mouth was a thin line, and Snape's dark eyes glared burning holes into the women's back.

'Hello, my name is Professor Umbridge. As Professor Dumbledore explained earlier I will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. I do hope that we can all be very good friends.' Parvati made some kind of comment which sent her and Lavender into fits of giggles. 'Hem, Hem, I am honored to be teaching at the prodigious institution, and-' Harry trailed off and only half listened. It became very clear half way through the speech that the women was here for the Ministry.

'My, my how very delightful and enlightening Professor Umbridge.' Dumbledore said as he stood with bright smile. He bowed respectfully to the short women before turning back to the students. It was then Harry finally noticed Hagrid was missing, Harry craned his neck and tried to find the hulking man. Dumbledore finished his speech explaining about the new Care of Magical Creatures substitute. With a clap of his old hands food appeared on the golden plates and Harry watched as Ron dug right in.

'Lions Roar,' Ron said as the portrait opened. He and Hermione ushered the first years into the Common Room.

'Now its boys to the left and girls to the right. First year dorms are on the seventh floor all the way at the top.' Ron said as he pointed to the staircases behind him. 'Now curfew for first through third years is Nine so make sure to be back here by then.' Ron finished as he moved to the large couch and took a seat.

'Now if any of you have any questions about your schedule or where classes are in this huge castle. Don't hesitate to ask one of the older years. Some of us even know a few shortcuts and secret passages.' Hermione said with a grin and a wink. 'Now head up to your dorms and get ready for tomorrow it's going to be a big day.'

The group of first years dispersed. Some of them listened to Hermione and the others continued to explore the large circular common room. Harry moved towards Hermione but Seamus Finnegan stepped forward with Dean. 'All right there Dean, Seamus how were your summers?' Harry asked with a large grin.

'Good, better then Seamus' anyway.' Dean said with a small smile.

'What happened?' Harry asked with a frown as he looked to Seamus.

'Me mum been reading the prophet. They've been saying a lot of things about you this summer Harry. She didn't want me to come back.' Seamus said as he crossed his arms.

'You believe the prophet then?' Harry asked resisting the urge to sneer at the boy.

'Of course not.' Seamus said surprising Harry and the rest of the common room. 'If you say he's back then he's back.' He turned his back to Harry and his dark green eyes swept across the common room. 'Any of you who don't believe him or have a problem with him you're going to have to deal with us.' Seamus said as he motioned to himself and Dean, before pointing at Hermione and the rest of the group. 'Just wanna get that off me chest,' Seamus turned and held his hand out to Harry. Harry took the hand and gave it a firm shake.

Seamus turned back to Dean and the two of them headed up to the dorm. Harry's eyes scanned the common room. People were all huddled together whispering their eyes occasionally darting towards Harry. Harry took a seat on the couch in between Hermione and Ginny and let out a groan.

'I don't think this year's going to be any easier than last year.' He muttered softly.

'Less dangerous hopefully.' Hermione said softly as she laid her head on his shoulder. 'We also have a slight advantage. We already know what they're teaching this year.' She said with a grin, 'and next year and the year after that.'

'True,' Harry said softly. The lot of them with the exception of Ginny and Luna had all completed the basic seven year curriculum at Hogwarts while in the room last year. Harry was confident he could get all O's on his O. and probably EE's on most his N.E. . 'Well I'm gonna head off to bed. I think that for the first few nights...' Harry trailed looking at Hermione.

'You're right better safe then sorry.' She said with small dissapointed smile. She leaned up and gave him a kiss as he stood to go to bed. Harry entered the dorm room to find Dean and Seamus playing a game of Exploding Snap.

Harry made his way over to his trunk and opened up the wardrobe compartment. As he got changed for bed he turned to Seamus. 'Thanks for that mate.' Harry said as he pulled on black undershirt and a pair of sweatpants.

'Don't mention it.' Seamus said with a large grin.

Harry crawled into bed and casted some privacy charms. Deciding not to perform Occlumency for the night he let himself drift off to sleep.

It was September 3rd and Harry awoke as his alarm went off. It was 6:00AM Harry dressed quickly and grabbed his burlap bag. It was filled with clothes and toiletries, food, and his Time-Turner. Shouldering the bag Harry snuck out of the dorms and down the staircase. Harry saw a few stragglers in the common room mostly older years. Harry snuck out of the portrait hole and down the corridor. Turning left he continued down the brick halls past several portraits.

The first day of classes had been rather easy. Double History with the Hufflepuffs, Charms with the Ravenclaws, lunch, Double Potions with the Slytherins, and a mix class for Care of Magical Creatures. Harry had finished his homework in record time already knowing what they were all teaching aside from History and Creatures. Harry came to a stop in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Reaching into his bag he drew out his Time-Turner and slung it around his neck. Harry held it out and spun it back once. Harry's hands stayed glued to his Time-Turner as the world around him began to spin and move rapidly. Harry watched glued to his spot as people blurred by him.

Soon the motion began to slow and the whooshing feeling in his stomach stopped. Drawing his wand he flicked it and a golden mist spewed from the tip. _September 2nd 1995 6:15 AM. _Harry grinned in triumph and he dispelled the mist with a wave of his wand. Harry looked back at the wall and closed his eyes. He walked back and forth three times. The wall started to morph as a large wooden door bleed into existence.

Harry opened the door with a large grin, and found the room exactly as it had been last year. The only exception was that there was now only one large wooden desk in the room. Harry crossed the threshold and the door shut behind him. There was a familiar rushing feeling as magic sealed him into the room. Harry looked over to the mantle to see a familiar game clock looking device. On the mantle was a bronze plaque that said _Here_ under the clock on the left. Harry watched as the hand ticked five times. He turned to look to the other one. On the mantle beneath the clock was a plaque that said _Outside_ it clicked once.

With a victorious grin Harry set his bag down and moved to the shelf. Pulling out several volumes he moved to his desk and set them down. Reaching into his bag he pulled out several fresh journals and a few of his old ones. _Time to get started._ He had the rest of the year to do this which roughly equated to almost three years of time. Harry couldn't help himself and he leaned back and let out a loud bark like laugh. _I love this place_

**Author's Note: Hello everybody thats that for Chapter Five. As I write this right now I've completed fifth year and will get it uploaded later tonight after I've proved it a bit more. It was at this point in this story I realized that writing fifth year was going to be harder than I thought. Mostly because theres so much that goes on. You are going to see some things that I've left out. Even though they're not here I can assure you certain things are happening. Hagrid returns and Harry doesn't neglect seeing him, he and Hermione do go on dates, and etc. If theres anything you're curious about just leave it in a review and I'll let you know if it did or didn't happen on or off screen. One thing that will not happen is the interview with Skeeter. Harry doesn't want that kind of help right now. He wants to be considered a martyr when the news breaks for real.**

**I want to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews I've received thus far. They really do make my day when I read them.**


	16. Chapter 16

Harry woke with a yawn and stretched. The alarm on his watch was going off. It was 5:45 AM on October 1st and a Saturday. Harry quickly got out of bed and pulled on t-shirt. Slinging his burlap messenger bag over his shoulder he waved his wand. His dirty clothes and toiletries speed into the enchanted bag. Taking one last quick look around the Room of Requirement Harry left. The door shut and melted away into the brick wall. Harry started right heading towards the secret passageway that would take him to the third floor charms corridor. Himself from the 1st would leave Gryffindor common room at exactly 6:02 AM and be at the Room of Requirement at exactly 6:07 AM. Harry needed to make sure he avoided himself at all costs.

Harry ran his hand over the smooth stone trying to find the notch. He drew his wand and tapped it lightly. The wall fell away like a curtain that had been cut free and drifted to the floor. Harry quickly entered the secret passageway and started down the narrow spiral staircase. Harry got to the end of the staircase and checked his watch. Once the digital face read 6:07 AM he pushed past the tapestry and entered the charms corridor.

Harry had been doing this for over a month, and had so far accumulated almost five months of training. It had been difficult at first, spending days on end by himself in the Room of Requirement. He had briefly thought about bringing some others in on it. Neville would be the prime candidate seeing as he already knew some of what Harry had been up too this summer. However Hermione's reaction to him lying about being sick, had put him off the idea of coming clean to her anytime soon. The logical part of Harry's brain argued he'd have to eventually, but so far his emotional side won out. Theoretically he could just destroy the Time-Turner at the end of the year and she'd never be the wiser. All he had to do was never tell her about the prophecy, and make endorsing Rufus Scrimgeour as Minister a spur of the moment decision.

If Harry was going to be honest though, lying to Hermione about the extra training was the best thing to have happened to them. By the time he was done, and spending the rest of the day with the other students. He was so desperate for human contact he never left her side. Her birthday had come and gone as well. They had a romantic dinner in an unused classroom where he had given her his gift. A dark mahogany trunk just like his. Complete with a portable library.

A few things had happened in the last month though that bothered him. Professor Umbridge of course was horrible. She has a nasty spiteful women who always took advantage of any opportunity to call him a liar. Harry had kept his cool for the first few weeks, but last week he'd finally lost it and snapped at her.

The detention he had served as a result had been less than pleasant to say the least. He'd been forced to write _I must not tell lies._ Over and over again with a quill that carved the line into the back of his hand and wrote it in his blood. As a result Harry ended up having several pleasant dreams about driving said quill into the woman's jugular. Harry hadn't decided yet if he'd kill the woman when he had a chance.

Aside from Umbridge there hadn't been any other issues yet this year. Aside from Malfoy's taunts and jests, but Harry never took those seriously. Harry climbed the last couple of stairs to the seventh floor. Casting the same powerful Notice- Me-Not Charms he'd become accustomed to using he spoke the password and slipped in. Harry made his way up to the dorms and dropped his bag on the floor.

He had left the room at 5:50 AM and had been in the secret passage by 5:52 AM. That meant when he went back in time tomorrow he'd have only a window of 15 minutes to get into the room before he'd run into himself from today going down to get in to relieve the 31st which _he_ had just done. Harry shook his head and set his watch to wake him up at 5:45AM on the 2nd. It happened every day for a brief moment of about 2 minutes there were three Harry Potter's walking around Hogwarts. Thankfully right now there was only one Harry Potter.

Harry quickly did his business and showered up in the boys bathroom. Harry went to his bag and dumped his dirty sweats and t-shirts into the hamper. Opening up his wardrobe compartment Harry placed the Time-Turner into the pocket of his dark green pea coat. He grabbed a light blue oxford shirt and a pair of black jeans. Harry quickly dressed and shrugged on his favorite dark tweed jacket. Harry slid into a pair of black boots and laced them up. Casting a powerful alarm ward on his dark green pea coat along with a Notice-Me-Not Charm he closed the compartment.

Harry kicked open the second trunk compartment and held open his burlap sack. With a flick of his wand the contents of the second trunk flew into his enchanted bag before the lid snapped shut. It was all the necessary components that were listed for the custom wands.

Neville's list which they had done their second week back contained nothing in common with his current wand. Neville had explained that it was his fathers old wand. Harry had shaken his head at stupidity of Neville's grandmother.

Harry had picked up the last of the wood a few days ago before entering the Room of Requirement from a muggle vendor in Dorset. Shouldering his bag Harry started to leave the dorms. Harry took a few steps at a time and was surprised to met with a very excited Hermione and Ginny.

'You've got everything?' Hermione asked desperately. Harry tried to ignore the fact that she sounded like a junkie looking for a fix.

'Yeah I've got the stuff we need.' Harry said with a grin. 'Ready to get started?'

'You bet.' Ginny said with a large grin.

'I can't wait I've been studying that book for what seems like years now.' Hermione said with a large grin.

'Ron finished the potion we need yesterday.' Hermione said with a grin.

'I know he told me last night.' Harry said with matching grin. It was a peculiar process and Harry himself couldn't wait to get started.

'Come one I've got the perfect place to set this up.' Harry said as he pushed past the girls towards the portrait hole.

'Why not use the Room of Requirement?' Ginny asked as Harry pushed open the door.

_Because a future version of me from tomorrow might be in it._ He thought to himself with small smile. 'I don't want the risk of someone seeing it and reporting it to Umbridge.' Harry said softly. That had been his excuse all year as to why they couldn't use the room. Not that it mattered, if someone tried to find it while he was in there they'd just end up confused,and walk away wondering why they were there.

Harry led Ginny and Hermione to the mostly unused sixth floor. Harry led them to a previously very dirty and unused classroom. Dobby had cleaned it up for him just the day before. Harry entered the classroom and made his way to the large bench set up at the front of the room. Harry started unpacking his bag laying out thick blocks of wood. Harry then started with the jared wand core ingredients. The basilisk fang had been pretty easy, but he had been forced to go into the forest and hunt down Acromantula for its venom.

'Ugh I wish we could just do it now. Instead of having to wait for Ron and Neville to wake up.' Ginny whined as she stared at the wand ingredients.

'Well I'm going down for breakfast.' Harry said as he shouldered his now empty bag. 'Go wake 'em up.'

Harry offered his arm to Hermione, 'such a gentlemen.' Hermione said with a small smile. Harry led Hermione down to the Great Hall. They entered the mostly empty Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Luna got up from her seat at the Ravenclaw table and glided over to them.

'Hello Harry, Hermione,' she greeted with a smile. 'Lovely weather were having barley in jinkers out today.'

'It is quite nice out. The jinkers must be about to enter hibernation.' Harry said with a small wink at the girl.

'Maybe a few, but its still to early for _most_ of them.' Luna replied her bright blue eyes staring at Harry. 'Have you been reading the Quibbler?'

'Of course every issue. I can even turn people's ears into radishes.' Harry responded with a grin.

'Harry's a huge fan of it.' Hermione said with a grin. Though she didn't like Luna too much, she was very proud of her boyfriend for trying to keep Luna from feeling lonely. Harry and Luna chatted about the Rotfang conspiracy until Neville, Ron, and Ginny joined them at the table.

'No I don't believe Amelia Bones is involved all too much, but Rufus Scrimgeour is one of the movements leaders. At least that's what Daddy says anyway.'

'What?' Ron asked grumpily. He'd been in a bad mood for the last couple of days after a big fight had broken out between him and Katie. Ron had been upset because she "never spent anytime with him". Harry hated to admit it, but it seemed like Hermione had been right. Harry was slightly upset about it. If they broke up it would end up alienating the girls from their group. Which meant Harry wouldn't be able to rely on them if he needed anything from them. Not to mention how upset Ron would be.

'Me and Harry were just talking about the Rotfang conspiracy. Its about a group of Aurors and leading Ministry officials. That are trying to bring down the Ministry with dark magic and gum disease.' Luna hummed.

_Don't let Cedric take the cup with you tonight, Harry.' Luna said softly._

Harry pulled himself out of the memory and pulled his gaze from Luna. Since that night Harry had started to take what Luna said sometimes very seriously. He read every inch of the Quibbler just to see if something that may be worthwhile would come out of it. He had particularly enjoyed the piece on Stubby Boardman, and wondered if Luna knew Sirius was innocent.

Once they all finished their breakfast they excused themselves, and told Luna they'd see her later on. The group followed Harry up the unused classroom on the empty sixth floor. When they all entered, Harry and Hermione got to work on casting some pretty powerful wards to stop somebody from walking in on them. Once they had finished Ron fished four vials of a mint green potion from his pockets and handed them all out.

'Now this potion should supposedly open our minds to our magic.' Hermione said as she leaned against the front desk. 'Magic as far as the book says, circulates around our body. Making me believe it's in our blood. Which would make sense seeing as our cores are felt in the center of our chest which is where our hearts are. If I'm right then each blood cell is saturated with a specific amount of magic, kind of like how our blood cells are saturated in oxygen-'

Harry cut Hermione off by raising his hand. 'Thats mostly muggle science.' Harry said, motioning towards a very confused looking group of purebloods.

'Right sorry. Anyway this should cause more magical saturation in the blood the goes through our brains. The brain should also be more receptive to our magic. It's kind of the same as Lao Lin's principle as well. Once we take the potion we should be more sensitive to things tuned to our magic. We'll take turns at the table picking out the ingredients that feel most right. Afterwards we need to sit down at a desk with some parchment and charcoal.' Hermione said motioning to the supplies she had brought with her. 'Then we have to focus on the task of crafting a wand. We should enter a trance like state and draw out a sort of blueprint.'

'Harry since you bought all the supplies you should go first.' Hermione said with a small grin.

'You did all the work.' Harry said as he lifted his vial. 'How about we go together.' Harry tipped the mint-green potion back and swallowed. He grimaced, it tasted like dirty socks. Soon Harry began to feel quite light headed and airy. He giggled. 'I feel weird.'

'Me too,' Hermione said with bright laugh. 'Come on we have to concentrate.' Hermione said seriously. The big toothy grin she wore betrayed her, and Harry had to try and fight off the giggles.

Harry stumbled over to the table and looked over the ingredients. Feeling rather stupid he started hovering his hand over the wood. As Harry's hand transversed the wood he stopped over Holly. Harry noted the feeling and continued. Harry's hand stopped over a kind of dark cream colored wood. Harry wrapped his hands around it and checked the label he had placed on all of them. _Elder._ Harry had been the only one to bring up Elder wood on the list. 'This is it I just know it.' Harry said turning to Hermione.

'Me too,' Hermione said holding out a dark block of wood. _Vine_. Just like her other wand.

Harry continued down the table holding his hands out over the jars. Harry paused at the basilisk fang and noted it just in case. Harry continued and stopped at the vials of phoenix tears. They had been the most expensive purchase, at 1,500 Galleons a vial. Harry continued with the rest of the ingredients. Finding no more that he felt anything for he plucked the jar with the basilisk fang and a vial of phoenix tears from the table.

Hermione moved into position and started searching for her core. She ended up settling on powdered unicorn horn and the phoenix tears as well. Hermione moved back towards where Harry was standing and watched as Ginny elbowed her way past Ron. They broke into fits of giggles.

Ginny ended up with a very light colored beech wood, and dragon heartstring. Ron went next and walked away with Cherry, and griffin feather with acromantula venom. Finally it was Neville's turn, after taking much longer than the rest he ended up with holly, and hippogriff feather.

Harry grabbed a few sheets of parchment and a stick of charcoal and took a seat at the desk. Harry cleared his mind and set his ingredients in front of him. Harry held his hand over them and concentrated on just them. Harry's eyes started to droop and his breathing evened.

'I think Harry's asleep.' Ginny said with a giggle as she stood from her desk and walked over to Harry. She crouched down and looked into his eyes. 'Bloody hell look at this.' Ginny said a bright grin on her face.

Hermione and the rest looked over, and Hermione gasped. Harry's eyes had whited out. She could no longer see his emerald iris' or pupils. Harry reached over with his charcoal and started to sketch.

'This is maaaad.' Ron said with a grin as he stood up. 'This is gonna be so wicked.' Ron took a seat and soon he too was in the trance. Hermione followed suite, then Neville, and finally Ginny.

When Harry came too the sun was starting to set. Shaking his head he frowned and swallowed. His mouth was dry and he was starving. Looking down Harry noticed his first three fingers were dark with charcoal and there was just a nub left. On his desk were several sheets of parchment. Harry tried to lick his lips and clear his throat. Picking up the parchment he started to leaf through them. On the parchment was the drawing of a long wand which according to notations was 15 inches. The wand handle was thick and uncolored. it curved into the shape of a fang. Setting the paper away Harry saw some more drawings. This one was of two hollow pieces of wood. They were on either side of a shaved down end of the basilisk fang. The fang was carved out so that only the last five inches were free. The other six inches had been shaved down into the form of what looked almost like an ice pick but with a flat end instead of pointy end. The wood was shaped like a wand and hollowed as well and was 10 inches It would close around the shaved end of the basilisk fang leaving the last five inches for the handle.

Harry flipped to the last page, and it consisted of the inner basilisk fang. The fang was to be shaved down and hollowed out five inches in. There was diagram of a vial of phoenix tears being poured into the hollow of the fang. Harry set the paper down and raised his eyebrows. It was pretty neat. Harry summoned Dobby and asked him to fetch some butterbeers for them.

When Dobby returned he set down the tray. Harry thanked the elf with an affectionate pat on the head. Hermione had since finished and was looking over Harry's diagrams. Hermione's was more simpler then Harry's her wand also 15 inches was simple and aside from the unicorn horn designed handle. The powdered unicorn horn would be laid into the hollow of the wand and phoenix tears poured over the layer.

When Ron and Ginny finished he took a look at theirs. Ron's was 13 3/4 inches with a griffin's claw carved out at the base of the handle. Much like Hermione's the feather would be added in and the venom poured over it. Ginny's had the coolest design aside from his of course. It was 12 1/2 inches with the handle being about six inches. The handle was designed to be a dragons mouth and tail. The mouth would be open and the rest of the six inches that made up the wand would come from its mouth. The tail even turned a bit creating a loop at what would be the end of her hand.

Finally Neville had finished and once he was done looking at his design, he handed it over to Harry with a large grin. Neville's wand was 14 inches long and the handle made up about 5 1/2 inches of it and was in the form of a horses tail.

'So what do we do now?' Harry asked as he handed the designs back over to Neville.

'Well now we need to get a hold of the correct tools. We continue to work on our wands while in the trance. However we can't use the potion for it anymore.'

'Why not?' Ron asked as he folded up his designs and stuck them into his pocket.

'Because Ronald, the thing that makes these wands more powerful than their manufactured counterparts,is the fact that we pour our hard work and magic into them. It's not really effective if we're using the potion as a shortcut for the hard labor.' Hermione said in her lecture voice.

'Makes sense.' Ron said deciding to argue with her for using her know it all voice.

'Come on, I'll pack this stuff up and then we'll head down to dinner. We'll work on them some time tomorrow.' Harry said as he moved towards the table. Harry packed up his goods. Kissed Hermione on the lips and they were off to dinner.

Harry yawned as he got up and checked his watch. It was November 3rd and a Sunday. It was 5:45 AM. Getting up Harry gathered his things like usual and put on a t-shirt. Shouldering his sack he left the Room of Requirement and towards the secret passageway. Harry made his way down the stairs and kept an eye on his watch. The him from today would be showing up to go back to the 2nd at 6:02 AM. Harry waited and until his watch said 6:02 AM and pushed past the tapestry. Harry noted the time mentally. He had left the room at 5:50 AM so he'd have to wait until 5:52 AM to go back in time tomorrow. Then he'd have to get into the room before himself from today got there at 6:02 AM to go back to the 2nd. So he'd have a 10 minute window.

Not much had changed in the last month. The group continued getting together every day after school to play games and study. Ron had made keeper of the Quidditch team out flying the rest and saving all of the goals. The down side was he and Katie had broken up last week and tensions were high. They didn't argue or fight but you could slice through the tension with a dull pocket knife. Katie had finally gotten sick of Ron demanding more time from her. Not that Harry thought Ron was being too unreasonable. Actually for the first time in his life Harry thought Ron was being quite reasonable. The argument had been short lived Ron giving up halfway through.

'You know I don't even know why I care. You obviously don't anymore.' Ron had said as he'd thrown his hands in the air in defeat.

The group also continued to get together on Saturdays to work on their wands. Ginny had finished hers first just yesterday. Harry had to admit she was quite brilliant with it. Her Reducto Charm had been so powerful it had reduced a desk into such fine dust it blew away instantly. Neville and Ron were the closest to being done. Hermione just after, and Harry the farthest. it had been hardest for Harry to enter the trance without the aid of the potion. He hadn't been able to do it until the second to last Saturday of October.

Harry had spent what was technically the last ten months in the room studying advanced Journeyman transfiguration, battle magic, and defence. He had also spent quite a bit of time going through the books from the library at Grimmauld Place. So far he'd categorized over half of them, and only half of those so far were books he had decided to learn from. The others would be read as reference only because he found the magic too dark for him.

He'd also made quite a bit of progress with his Animagus form. He had narrowed it down to four options. A peregrine falcon, a hawk, a merlin, and an arctic wolf. According to one of Sirius' letters he wouldn't know until he encountered one. Of course transfiguring one didn't count. He had decided to wait until he could get into London Zoo over christmas hols and check some out up close. If more than one fit him he'd have to choose one. Something he really couldn't do yet. They all had their merits. Harry had completely ignored the snake option and hadn't even searched.

Harry had also earned himself another detention, this one for holding Hermione's hand in public. Harry's fists clenched as he thought of it. The newly appointed High Inquisitor of Hogwarts had sited public displays of affection as her reasoning. According to Percy who he had corresponded with about Umbridge. Umbridge was notorious for her anti-muggleborn and half-breed laws. She was one of the pieces of fat that needed to be trimmed from society. Harry _had _made up his mind about killing her, and now just needed the opportune moment.

Isolation, Harry felt wasn't too good for him. He had found himself to be much less tolerant of people and their blatant ignorance as a result. Being left alone for months on end with only your thoughts probably wasn't always good. Harry had thought long and hard about the magical society and how it was a festering breeding ground. It breed people like Voldemort, Umbridge, Malfoy, and recent Azkaban escape Bellatrix Lestrange. The disease known as ignorance needed to be purged from society. Of course Harry wasn't arrogant enough to believe he could get rid of all of it. However he could make it much harder for it to survive.

Soon the Minister would be in his pocket, and he would ascend to his Lordship on his 16th birthday. Though his family did not have a seat on the Wizengamot Sirius' did. Once he was proven innocent, and freed he could use Sirius as a proxy for his ideas. Though Harry would not resort to violence, unless warranted. Umbridge had attacked him, singled him out, and scared him. She would be dealt with, along with anyone else who would mean to do harm against him and his friends.

Harry entered his dorm and tossed his bag down on his bed. Harry entered the bathroom and went about his business. Harry finished up with a hot shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. This weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend and today he'd be going with Hermione. Usually they went on Saturday's seeing as some of the shops were closed on Sundays. However they had opted for the more private Sunday. Their need for privacy was due to a new undertaking of Hermione's. Hermione wanted to form a defense club to help students who were being cheated out of an education by Umbridge.

Harry dressed in a pair of dark wool trousers and a black jumper. Pulling his Time-Turner from his neck he slid it into his leather jackets pocket, and casted the appropriate wards. Harry slid his arms into the sleeves of his dark green pea coat and reached for a winter cap. Crossing over to his other wardrobe Harry pulled out a long scarlet and golden scarf. Harry also reached for his black leather gloves, and stuffed them into his pockets.

Harry checked his watch and noted it was quarter to seven. Hermione would probably already be down there waiting for him. Harry threw the scarf over his shoulders and started down the stairs. When Harry arrived in the common room he found Hermione sitting in a plush arm chair in front of the fire. Harry swooped down and stole a kiss from his girlfriend and gave her a smile.

'Now what's a beautiful witch like you doing here all alone?' He asked as he took a seat on the arm of the chair.

'Oh I'm not by myself, my boyfriend will be here any minute.' Hermione said with a smile.

'Well in the mean time.' Harry leaned down and gave her another kiss.

'Ron and Neville still asleep?' Hermione asked as she put her book down and banished it.

'Yeah, I figure we've got an hour before they show up.' Harry said wiggling his eyebrows.

'A whole hour? Well what are we wasting time for?' Hermione asked as she took his hand and started pulling him towards the exit.

'Hello there everybody,' Harry muttered as he gave the small crowded in the Hogshead a small wave. 'So then, according to my girlfriend Umbridge is cheating us out of a proper education about Defence Against The Dark Arts. The reason were all here is, well we were thinking about starting up a sort of defence club. Considering everything going on right now, I thought it might be a good idea.'

'Considering everything going on? You're talking about You-Know-Who being back?' A small black haired boy with a Ravenclaw scarf on asked.

'Yes. I do mean considering that. I assure you he is back, and he is out there. I witnessed his resurrection myself.'

'Well thats the thing though isn't it you're the only one who saw him.' A golden haired arrogant looking boy spoke up. Harry recognized him as Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff.

'Dumbledore agrees with him.' Seamus said as he glared at the Hufflepuff boy. 'If you don't believe him then get walking.' Seamus pointed at the door.

'I believe him.' Harry looked up to see Cedric there grinning at him. 'None of you saw the condition Harry came back in. I did. No one short of Voldemort could of done that to Harry.' Harry gave Cedric a small smile and nodded his head in thanks.

'Now I was thinking we'd meet up one or two times a week. I've found a place on the sixth floor. I can give you all a list of secret passageways that take you from your dorms up to where we'll be practicing. Me and Hermione have taken the liberty of warding the room, and it should be impossible for someone as useless as that Toad to find it.' Said Harry as he looked over the assembled group.

'I've also noticed we have a distinct lack of Slytherin's here.' Harry said his eyes transversing the Hogshead to a small booth where four Slytherin's were sitting. One of them a dark haired blue eyed girl looked up and meet his gaze. 'Anyone looking to study up on defence is welcomed to join regardless of house.' Harry's eyes looked over some of the confused faces in the crowd. 'Trust me, if any one betrays us we'll know who it was. After Hermione's dealt with them they'll have me to deal with as well.'

'Oy why should we trust you too teach us? No offense but until last year you weren't too high on the totem pole.' Smith said from his position.

'Harry beat me in a duel.' Cedric said as he cuffed the boy on the head. 'It almost looked like childs play for him.'

'Yeah, Harry can take on both Neville, me, and Hermione at the same time and win. Trust me we all did extra training with Harry last year.' Ron said motioning towards timself, Neville, and Hermione. Ron _was_ stretching the truth a bit. He had dueld the three of them to a stalemate. Well he had finished off Neville and Hermione and duled Ron to a stalemate.

'Now listen this is how I was thinking it could work. Once we all gather at the appropriate meeting place. I'll select the most qualified person or persons and they will be group leaders. They will then be assigned to a group, and work with that group individually. Me, Hermione, Ron, and Neville will oversee the sessions, and help when needed,.' Harry said as he took a seat.

'Now anyone interested can sign up here.' Hermione called as she stood up. We'll get word to everyone when the first meeting is. Put the days and times your all available, no clubs, quidditch, and etc next to your name. We'll base the meeting time off that.'

'You sure about letting the snakes in Harry?' Ron asked as he eyed the table at the end of the pub.

'Not all of them are evil. No one is immune to evil Ron; not even Gryffindors.' Harry said softly as he thought of Peter Pettigrew.

'Hello, and welcome to our first meeting.' Harry said as he stood at the front of an empty classroom on the sixth floor. The classroom was the farthest from the main staircase, and had been warded to hell and back. Hermione had also enhanced the room to be bigger on the inside. 'I'm glad to see so many of you have decided to come. First off lets see what we have here.' Harry took a quick head count. 'Wow 35, thats a bigger turnout than I expected. So lets go ahead and do seven groups of five then. Group leader's will be Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Katie Bell, Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, and one more. Hey which of you is best at defense?' Harry asked as he looked towards the back. Leaning against the wall were the five Slytherins.

They whispered amongst themselves for a moment. 'I'am.' A dark skinned boy with blue eyes said.

'Blaise then is it?' Harry asked as he looked at the boy, he nodded. 'Okay then Blaise will be our last group leader then. '

'Oy it's bad enough you're letting them in, you're gonna make one of them group leader? Why not another Hufflepuff?' Smith asked from the crowd, he had a look of indignation on his pointed face.

'You know what.' Harry started loudly. Hermione placed a gentle hand on his arm. 'I'm going to tell you all something that I've only ever told Hermione.' Harry said changing course. 'When I came for my first year, and I was sorted do you know what house it wanted me in first?' Harry asked the crowd.

'Gryffindor obviously.' Colin Creevey called from the back with a grin.

'Slytherin.' Harry said softly as he looked around the room. 'Or have you all forgotten I'm a Parselmouth?' The room was silent.. Harry knew the real reason why he was a Parselmouth, but they didn't. 'If I hadn't met Malfoy, who is, and I'm sure even they can agree, a bit of prick. I would of been placed in Slytherin. I begged the hat to put me somewhere else and it chose Gryffindor. Now I love being in Gryffindor, and wouldn't have it any other way. However I doubt I'd be evil or horrible if I'd ended up in Slytherin. Slytherins are cunning and ambitious, which means they like to look after themselves. Thats not always a bad thing. Being self sacrificing and reckless isn't always the best option. Now get into groups of five and no more than two of the same house in a group'

'That was great Harry,' Hermione hummed in his ear.

'Thanks dear.' Harry whispered back as he watched the groups form. When all was said and done they had a pretty diverse crowd. The youngest Slytherin was in a group with Dennis and his brother. Harry assigned the group leaders, making sure Cedric and Luna got the Slytherins. He didn't want any mishaps and those two were best for them, at least thats what he hopped. He also made sure Blaise ended up leader of Smith's group.

'Now today's lesson is going to be pretty simple.' Neville said standing up and getting their attention. 'Back to basics, we have some age differences here. Were gonna start of with the disarming charm and a basic shield charm.'

'Are you kidding me?' Michael Connor asked. Harry watched Ginny shush him and turn her attention back to Neville.

'These are pretty basic for some of you, but you'd be surprised how wrong you're doing them. This will give the younger years a chance to learn them, and the older years a chance to master them.' Neville continued on.

Harry turned to Hermione and pulled out the list. 'I want to see if we can set up a second session for the group leaders. We'll do big sessions like this, and smaller ones with the group leaders and the more advanced students.; Said Harry thoughtfully.

'That's a good idea let me check it out.' Hermione hummed as she looked over the sheet. Ron had taken over from Neville and was now explaining the _Protego_ Charm. Soon the class was filled with shouts as students started to practice their charms.

'This was a great idea.' Harry told Hermione before leaning in and giving her a kiss. 'I love you,' he whispered.

'Love you more.' She replied with a grin.


	17. Chapter 17

'Good, now try to think of the happiest memory you have.' Harry said as he stood behind the dark haired blue eyed Slytherin. Harry had learned later that her name was Daphne Greengrass. The younger Slytherin was her sister Astoria, the brown haired green eyed Slytherin was Tracy Davies, and the one with the crew cut and brown eyes was Theodore Nott.

'Got it.' She said with her eyes closed.

'Good now say the incantation.' Harry said as he moved around to her side.

'_Expecto Patronum,'_ She muttered. A silver figure with four legs, but no other distinguishable features leapt from her wand. She opened her eyes and sighed with frustration.

'Don't get frustrated, it took me months to learn this charm. We've only been working on it for this week.' Harry said as he walked to face her.

.'Hmm months, why am I not surprised.' She quipped with a raised eyebrow.

'Maybe,' he replied with a small smile. 'You could continue to insult me, or you can learn the charm before your sister does. It's your choice.'Harry smirked at the girl before walking away and checking on the other groups. This would be their last session before Christmas break. Harry hadn't taught them much more other than the basics so far, and had decided to break out the Patronus Charm for their last two lessons before break. Harry walked through a silvery otter, and dodged a running horse.

'All right there Ced?' Harry asked as his golden retriever patronus ran around his group.

'Got it,' he replied with a grin and a thumbs up.

Harry continued through the group as he ducked under Cho's chinese fireball patronus. The room was filled with large silvery balls of vapor and animals of all sizes. Harry watched as Neville demonstrated his black bear patronus for Luna and her group. Luna then lifted her wand and silver rabbit left the tip and bounced around the group.

Harry checked his watch and looked at the groups. 'Good job everyone. You've all done a fantastic job. It's been only been a week, and some of you are even producing corporate patroni. That'll bring this session to an end. Remember to use your Notice-Me-Not Charms when getting back to your common rooms. I'll see you all next year.' Harry said with a bright grin.

'I feel like it's been months since we've all had a chance to relax and talk.' Harry said as he took a seat. Around him was Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, the twins, and the girls. Ron and Katie were still refusing to talk to eachother. Angelina who was quidditch captain was busy glaring at Harry and the twins. Dobby had brought up a couple cases of Butterbeer and everyone was nursing one.

'Good job you three.' Angelina said as she continued to glare at them. 'Couldn't even make it past the first game of the season.'

Angelina of course was referring to their game last Saturday. Draco had said some really nasty things about Mrs. Weasley. Next thing you know Harry, Fred, and George were fighting Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Umbridge of course had assigned them detention, taken their brooms, and banned them from quidditch.

'Come one Angie, it was just an accident.' George said with a small grin.

'Yeah we couldn't help ourselves. What if he'd been saying those things about _your _mum.' Fred said.

'We still would of kicked his arse.' Harry said with a bright grin as he took a sip of his Butterbeer.

'True.' Fred said with a wide grin. 'He made it so easy.'

'It's not funny you guys.' Hermione said with a scowl. 'Aside from the fact you've been banned from quidditch it wasn't the smart thing to do.'

'I thought it was funny.' Luna hummed as she fiddled with her cap. She was trying to add it to her necklace.

'He deserved it.' Ron said with a nod of his head. 'I just wish I'd been down there with you.'

'You were too busy chatting up Lavender.' Katie snapped at him.

'So what if I was?' Ron asked with a glare at the chaser. 'My right isn't it.'

'So what have you all been working on?' Harry asked changing the subject as he looked around the group. 'I know Ron and Neville have been working on battlemagic and defence. What about you Katie still working on your enchantments?' Harry asked.

'Yup.' She said with a grin. 'I've been working on my own multi compartment trunk.' She said pridefully.

'You're welcome to take a look at mine if it'll help.' Hermione offered.

'That'd be great.'

'Me and Luna have finished up with seventh year material finally. I've mostly been working on Journeyman charms for the most part.' said Ginny.

'I haven't really decided on anything really, I'll probably work on runes more though.' hummed Luna as she replaced her necklace.

'Well I know Harry knows this, but I'm working on pretty much everything.' Hermione said with a flush. 'Though I focus on healing more than anything else. Someone has to keep these guys alive.' Hermione said pointing at Harry, Ron, and Neville. The group continued to chat amicably until just before curfew. Soon it was time for bed, and before Harry knew it he was laying on his pillow and drifting off to sleep.

Harry's watch started to beep, and it woke him up. Silencing the alarm Harry got up and grabbed his already packed bag. Reaching into wardrobe he fished his Time-Turner from his leather jackets pockets. Harry checked his watch. Seeing as he was the most recent version of himself he only had his past self to worry about. Yesterday morning he'd left the room at, and entered the secret passageway at 6:05 AM. Harry waited until his watch read 6:05 and spun the Time-Turner once.

The familiar whooshing feeling came over him and he found himself glued to the floor. Harry watched with little entrance as the last 24 hours replayed themselves in reverse. It started to slow and the whooshing feeling dispersed. Harry found himself able to move and checked his watch. _December 12th_, good it was Friday again, and time for him to continue his work. Harry paced past the wall three times. A large wooden door seemingly bleed through the cracks of the wall and appeared. Harry entered the room and quickly shut the door. Harry felt a rush of familiar magic as the door sealed itself and time started to move slower.

Harry had been using the room in secret for almost a year and a half now. In that time he had started Master level transfiguration and defence. He was still working on Journeyman battle magic and had picked charms back up. Charms still mostly consisted the subspecialty of elemental magics. However elemental magics did branch out into other forms of magic like hexes and curses. Those types of spell were considered part of the battle magic subspecialty.

Harry quickly changed and entered the exercise room. Harry entered a quick jog to warm up. Harry had roughly five days before it was Saturday again, and Harry hopped he'd be able to get through the last of the books from Grimmauld Place. After his jog Harry started his regular routine of body weight exercises.

This was how most of his time was spent. About four hours of exercise, four hours of practical magic based off what he had studied the day before, four hours of practical magic review (reviewing the things he already knew.),four hours of theory, four hours of exercise, and then bed. Harry would rotate through his subjects daily. Transfiguration, battle magic, defence, and elemental magics, and dueling techniques. He did break for meals, showers, and when necessary the bathroom.

After his current stay in the room it would be Saturday, and the day they worked on their custom wands. Everyone had finished theirs now and Harry was the last one that needed to finish his. Harry hopped he'd be done today. He couldn't wait to give it a try. The magic the others had produced with theirs had been extraordinary. Neville and Ginny were now casting most of their spells silently something they had both struggled with. The power too was amazing, a simple charm from any of them could cause serious harm to someone if not controlled carefully.

The hours flew by and before Harry knew it he was sitting on the couch reading the last book from the Black library. Harry had been re reading the same pages over and over again his face void of emotion. Harry's eyes traveled over the pages again.

_A horcrux is a particularly dark piece of magic. If used correctly it can be used to provide the user immortality. The concept is relatively simple, considering how difficult it is to perform such magic. All one dose is split their soul. After splitting the soul the user hides it in an object. While the object exists the user will remain on the plane of the living unable to pass on. However they will be mere shades of their former selves. _

Harry sighed as he finished the introduction paragraph for the fifth time. He closed his eyes and leaned back.

'_You abandoned your values, and left me to roam the content as mere shade of my former self. Damning me to a decade of misery and pain.'_

Voldemort had said that to his Death Eaters at his resurrection. Harry had almost no doubt in his mind that Voldemort had done this. The book continued on to further elaborate on how the magic worked. It even provided detailed instructions on how to make one. Harry sighed in frustration. The diary had to of been one, but were there more? While the book said it was theoretically possible to make more than one, it wasn't recommended.

Harry ran his hands through his hair in thought. He'd have to keep this to himself for now. Harry stood and reached for a bottle of firewhiskey. Harry poured himself a glass and started to pace around the fire. What did he know about Voldemort? He was prideful, arrogant, a psychopath, and a serial murder. Voldemort had also spent time outside of Great Britain, before and after he had tried to kill Harry. Harry finished his glass he poured himself another. What was Voldemort prideful about? He was prideful in his magical abilities, of his intelligence, and of his heritage. How was he arrogant? He believed himself to be the best, he believed people would be too scared to cross him, he believed he was better than everyone else.

Harry sighed and poured himself a third glass of firewhiskey. 'I'm Voldemort,' he whispered to himself. 'I'm the cleverest wizard in the world. The most powerful wizard in the world, I kill anybody and everybody that stands in my way. How dare they stand in my way? Don't they know who I am? I'm Lord Voldemort heir to the greatest of the Hogwarts Four Salazar Slytherin.' Harry stopped and stared into the fire. 'I was brought orphanage, the only clue I had was the fact that I could speak to snakes and my name.' Harry drew his wand and etched fiery letters into the air _Tom Marvolo Riddle. _

Harry sighed, he had nothing. The only thing he knew for sure was that if Voldemort had any _more_ Horcruxes they wouldn't be common items. The diary was a log of his time at Hogwarts while he opened the Chamber. It detailed his life as he discovered his true heritage. It had been important to him. It proved he was the true heir of Salazar Slytherin. Was it possible that he'd choose something else tied to Slytherin?

Harry screamed in frustration and threw his glass into the fireplace. The glass shattered and the alcohol caused the flames to grow brighter and burn hotter for just a few seconds. Harry looked at the book, he'd read everything it had on Horcruxes several times already. Harry grabbed the book and looked at it for a moment. With a sigh he tossed the book into the flames. 'I'm going to bed.' He muttered to himself.

'I think he's finished.' Someone muttered, it was a distant voice. It echoed through the fog of his mind.

'Looks like it.' Someone else said. Their voice was louder than the previous one. The fog was starting to lift and Harry felt free again The world slowly came into focus and he was staring down at a desk. On the desk was a wand 15 inches long, the handle was white with curved point at the end. It was the basilisk fang. At the base of the basilisk fang handle was a dark creme colored wood. The wood was about 10 inches in length and ended in a rounded tip.

'Here,' Hermione said coldly handing Harry a goblet filled with water. Harry trank from the goblet greedily.

'Thanks,' Harry replied as he looked up at Hermione. She'd been acting cold towards him all day. When he'd gotten back into the common room this morning she'd been in his dorm looking for him. He had told her was just going for a walk, but she just seemed to scowl at him. Harry had tried to ask her what was wrong, but she had just scoffed and said they needed to finish there wands.

'Looks wicked there mate.' Ron said with a grin as he leaned over Harry's shoulder.

'Yeah, well go on give it a go.' Neville said with a grin as he stepped back.

Harry stood and gently picked the wand up. An incredible rushing feeling ran through his arm and body. Harry had never felt so intune with his own magic. He could feel it coursing through his veins like a steady pulse. Harry waved the wand and brilliant gold and black sparks shot from the tip high into the air. The sparks floated down and disappeared as they touched the floor. Harry turned towards one of the desks in the room and opened his mouth. Before he could even start the incantation a bright blue Reducto Charm shot from his wand. The second it hit the desk it exploded in shower of thin dust. Before the dust could hit the ground his was swept through the room.

'Fantastic,' Harry whispered as he stared at the spot the desk had been. Harry grinned and held the wand between his fingers. 'This is fantastic.'

'That was brilliant,' Neville said with a grin as he slung an arm around Harry. 'I'd like to seen them Death Eaters stand up to that.'

'Me too,' Harry replied softly as he fingered the wand in awe.

'Come on it's time for dinner.' Ron said as he grinned and rubbed his stomach. 'I'm bloody starving.

Harry's watch alarm went off, like it always did in the early mornings. Harry got up and grabbed his bag. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he reached into the wardrobe and grabbed his Time-Turner. Harry left the room so quickly he didn't even notice Ron and Neville's unoccupied beds.

'Hermione this is nuts,' Ron whined as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. 'I don't see what the big deal is. Even if he is useing the room he's getting what? An extra four or five hours a day?' They were standing in front of the tapestry of Barnabas The Barmy waiting for Harry to show up.

'Yeah, and why do you think he's coming down here anyway?' Neville asked as he sat crouched against the wall.

'The Marauders Map,' Hermione said as she chewed on one of her finger nails. 'I borrowed it Friday night-'

'Borrow or stole.' Ron asked as he scowled at Hermione.

'Borrow, without permission. Thats not the point, I borrowed it to make sure the coast was clear for the meeting like I do every time the DA gets together. This time though I forgot to put it back. I was just messing around with it when I saw Harry sneakaway, and then disappear. A few minutes later Harry reappeared and went into the secret passageway that leads to the Charms Corridor. Then another Harry showed up, and then disappeared'

'The maps messing up then, its almost 40 years old.' Ron said as he ran his hand through his hair. 'How could there be two or three Harrys?'

'Maybe the enchantments are just wearing down. Nothing lasts forever.' Neville said with a loud yawn. 'Besides if Harry was sneaking off every morning we'd notice wouldn't we?'

'Of course.' Ron said as he rubbed his eyes. 'This is so bloody stupid Hermione.'

'Then go back to the dorms.' Hermione snapped. Ron glared at her before he started making his way back the Common Room. 'Wait, he's on his way here.' Hermione said as she looked up from the map. Hermione drew her wand and quickly casted Notice-Me-Not Charms on the three of them. Hermione kept her eyes focused on Harry's dot. If he was using a Notice-Me-Not Charm, especially a powerful on she'd need to _know _he was here to break the charm.

Hermione watched as the dot stopped right in front of them. Hermione could feel something was there out of the corner of her eye. Her mind was screaming at her not to look. Hermione took a deep breath and cleared her mind. Refocused she forced her eyes up.

'Harry?'

Harry looked up from his Time-Turner to see Hermione, Ron, and Neville. 'What are you guys doing here?' Harry asked as he let go of the Time-Turner and let if fall against his chest.

'Is that a Time-Turner?' Hermione asked as she stared at his chest. Harry looked down and tried to quickly hide it under his shirt.

'No, just a necklace Sirius gave me for my birthday.' Harry lied easily and gave Hermione a smile. 'What are you doing out here?'

'What are _you_ doing out here mate?' Ron asked as he looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Harry put his hands up in surrender. 'You caught me. I've been using the room for my morning exercises. I can do an hour of exercise in about six minutes. It's easier than having to wake up any earlier.'

'You see Hermione no big deal' Ron said with a grin. 'Harry's the only one here that even likes working out all that much. No wonder he didn't invite us.'

'Yeah can't say that I'd of joined him' Neville said with a shrug.

'Take off your shirt.' Hermione demanded. Her arms were crossed, and she was glaring at him.

'Not in front of the kids dear,' Harry said with a grin and a wink. He checked his watch and he looked around. 'Lets head back to the common room. I can skip today I guess.' Harry said as he slung his bag over his shoulder and made to turn.

'Take off your bloody shirt right now!' Hermione shouted at him. 'Take it off Harry or so help me.'

'What the hell is your problem?' Ron asked as he glared at her. 'Why does he need to take his shirt off?' Ron looked over at Neville who was staring at her as well. 'Think she's been Confounded or something?'

'I haven't been Confounded Ronald. He's lying, and he's been lying to us all bloody year.' Hermione said as he stomped her foot on the ground. She drew her wand and vanished Harry's shirt with a flick of her wrist.

Harry sighed and looked up at the ceiling. 'Hermione, lets calm down a bit.' Harry said holding out his hands.

'Where'd you get a Time-Turner Harry?' Hermione asked as she stared at the glittering gold necklace around his chest.

'Kreacher found it in Grimmauld Place, it was one of the things he wanted to keep . I told him he couldn't and took it for myself. It sends you back days instead of hours. I've been going back 24 hours a day since the 3rd of September, and spending the day in the room.' Harry said as he leaned against the wall. 'I didn't want to tell you because I wanted you to have a normal year. I was trying to protect you.'

'Everyday for the last 17 weeks?' Hermione asked as she stared at him. 'Thats over a year and a half of time in there.'

'Blimey.' Ron said as he looked at Harry with raised eyebrows.

'You've spent a year and a half in there alone?' Neville asked looking at him. 'I'm surprised you didn't lose your mind.'

'Well it was broken up. I technically never spent more the five days by myself.' Harry said with a shrug.

'You're lying.' Hermione said as she continued to glare at him.

'You just heard him admit everything.' Ron said as he motioned towards Harry. 'Its a bit fucked up that he's been keeping it from us, but he was just trying to give you a normal year.'

'You're such an idiot Ron. You just witnessed Harry lie to you about two things without batting an eyelash.' Hermione said as she continued to glare at Harry. 'He skipped from lie to lie without hesitating each one sounding just as truthful as the last. He's still lying. He's been doing it all year, and the summer.'

'What are you talking about Hermione?' Harry asked with a sigh as he pulled a shirt out from his bag and pulled it on.

'John Graham.' Hermione said, tears were welling up in her eyes. 'You killed him,' she whispered. 'Time-Turners are kept in the Department of Mysteries at all times, and they never give out the ones that can go back more than one hour. Or did you forget I had one in third year?'

'Who's John Graham?' Harry asked as he rubbed his forehead. He honestly didn't know what she was talking about now.

'You didn't even know his name?' Hermione asked her voice breaking a bit. 'The day after you disappeared, Mr. Weasley and Professor Moody told us about a wizard who'd gotten hurt in the Department Of Mysteries. You didn't go out to get away, you went out to steal that Time-Turner, and when John Graham caught you.' Hermione couldn't continue she was crying openly now. 'You manipulated me, you lied to me, you made me feel so horrible for you, and you had just killed someone!' Hermione screamed at him.

'Harry is this true?' Ron asked as he looked at Harry.

'He was an Unspeakable, they're protected against mind magics. I didn't have a choice.' Harry said as he stepped towards Hermione.

'Don't you dare come near me!' Hermione shouted as she backed up against the wall.

'I didn't kill him.' Harry said as he backed off and held up his hands. 'He came up to me and I stunned him. I knew I couldn't obliviate him, and I couldn't risk being caught. If they did a scan for magical signatures...' Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 'I was going to take him with me, but I stumbled upon this room filled with prophecies. I figured they had to be protected somehow so I just made him touch one. He was alive when I left.'

'No Harry, he wasn't . Didn't you hear what Professor Moody said? He's trapped in his own mind for the rest of his life. Always conscious, always aware, and he can never do anything about it.' Hermione said as she looked at him in disgust. 'You didn't even care enough to remember his name.'

'Hermione, listen to me-'

'No! I'm done listening to you lie to me!' Hermione shouted at him. She had tears rolling down her face. 'Where done, and I'm going straight to Professor Dumbledore about this.' Hermione said as she turned to leave.

'Hermione!' Harry shouted at her. 'Fine you're right I've been lying to you all summer. I've had Dobby spying on the Dumbledore. He came to me, and told me about a prophecy. He heard Dumbledore and Snape talking about it. I was supposed to pay that guy 2,500 Galleons to sneak me in and let me listen to it. Hermione it says that I'm the one that has to kill Voldemort.' Harry said desperately. Ron and Neville looked at Harry and shock, and Hermione had turned to look at him. 'That's how its gotta be, one of us has to kill the other. That man Graham he betrayed me, he threatened to tell the Prophet if I didn't give him 2,500 Galleons a month. I tried to reason with him, but he didn't listen. I did what I had to do, and I found the Time-Turner by accident. You can see for yourself use Legilimency.'

'Harry,' Hermione said softly as she looked at the man she loved. 'I won't go to Dumbledore, or tell anyone anything, but were over. You should've just told me all this from the start. You obviously wanted to do this all on your own. Now you can.'

Harry felt as if all the oxygen in the corridor had been sucked away, and he couldn't breath. Harry watched as Hermione walked away from him. 'I love you.' He called desperately, 'please I can't do this without you.' Hermione continued to ignore him and walk away. Harry let himself fall against the wall, he slid down the wall and stared towards where Hermione was walking away.

'Mate, I-I ,' Ron just shrugged and shook his head, and followed after Hermione.

'It'll be alright.' Neville said as he took a seat next to Harry. 'You two will get through this.' Neville stayed stopped talking, and just sat next to Harry.

Harry's heart was in his throat, he felt like screaming, crying, or both. Harry leaned his head against the wall and sighed. Maybe he could just Obliviate them? Make them all forget they were even here. 'Longbottoms and Potters, we stick together,' Harry said softly.

'Of course,' Neville said as he leaned his head against the wall.

'After we get back from break wanna join me?' Harry asked softly as he tried to ignore reality.

'Of course,' Neville replied as he looked at Harry. He had never seen Harry like this, so-so dead. It was like everything Harry lived and fought for had been ripped away from him. Harry and Neville sat there long into the night. Occasionally the one of them would say or ask something. The other would give a quick answer and they'd lapse back into silence. Soon Harry had decided to just get up and go to bed. Harry and Neville made their way into the common room. Thankfully Hermione and Ron were nowhere in site. Harry walked climbed the stairs into his dormitory and crawled into bed. Maybe when he woke up this would all be over? Maybe it was all just a nightmare?

_It was dark and cold. Just like he liked it. He could feel the smooth stone sliding under his belly. His tongue flicked through the air and he could taste the slight musk of his target. Torches hung on the wall casting shadows over the dimly lit corridor. He wanted to sink his fangs into the prey taste the blood. _

_ He continued to slide over the smooth stone surface, he flicked his tongue again. He was close now. His body teemed with excitement, and his fangs itched with anticipation. He could see his prey now standing wand lit and held aloft. He was pacing in front of large door, and muttering something to himself. His body contracted in preparation, and then like a spring he shot out. _

_ His fangs sank into his preys soft flesh and the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. He retracted and struck agian, and agian, and agian. The prey fell to the floor blood pooling from his wounds. He was was a tall man with a thinning fiery red hair. He tried to point his wand at him. He struck again his fangs sinking into the mans hand. The wand fell from his grasp and clattered to the floor._

'Harry! Harry! Wake up!' Ron screamed at Harry as he thrashed wildly in his bed. Ron pulled his arm back slapped Harry with all his strength.

Harry gasped as he awoke. Harry coughed and sputtered loudly, he was covered in sweat and his scar burned. Harry tumbled out of the bed and landed on his hands and knees. 'Your dad,' Harry gasped as he grabbed on to Ron and tried to pull himself up. Neville rushed over and threw one of Harry's arms over his shoulders and pulled him to his feet.

'My dad? What are you talking about?' Ron asked as he stared at Harry with a frown.

'Your dads been attacked. We need to tell Dumbledore now.' Harry said with a gasping breath. He pulled his arm from around Neville and grabbed his wand from his bedside table. He reached under his pillow and grabbed his second wand. Harry stuffed his wands into his sweat pants pockets and started to stumble out of the dormitory without another word.

'What do you mean my dad's been attacked?' Ron asked as he followed Harry through the common room. 'How could you know that?'

'I just do Ron. It was a dream, like the ones last summer.' Harry said referring to the dreams he had of Voldemort and Wormtail. Harry who'd finally regain a semblance of control over his body was now jogging down the seventh floor corridor that led to the secret passageway. Harry drew his wand and and tapped the notch on the wall.

Harry took the steps two at a time as he rushed down the narrow spiral staircase. Pushing past the tapestry Harry decided to forgo waiting for the main staircase and took an immediate right. Harry led Ron down almost half a dozen corridors until they were in front of a large stone gargoyle. 'We need to see Dumbledore.' Harry said commandingly at the gargoyle. The gargoyle remained still and refused to move.

'Oy you stupid stone statue move!' Ron shouted at the gargoyle. The gargoyle remained still and definite.

'We need to see Dumbledore!' Harry shouted at the statue. 'MOVE!' He roared at the statue. The statue looked up at Harry before stepping to the side, the floor it had been standing on begane to move. Harry jumped onto the moving spiral staircase and waited as it climbed to the balcony. Once it stopped Harry ran down the corridor until he reached the Headmaster's door. Harry burst through the door to find Professors McGonagall and Snape sitting down with Dumbledore.

'What is the meaning of this?' Snape demanded with a snarl as he stood up and glared at the two children.

'Mr. Weasley's been attacked.' Harry said as he panted lightly. Ron however was behind him bent over at the knee gasping for breath.

'Don't be foolish Potter,' Snape snapped at the boy. 'We'd know if Arthur had been attacked.'

'Because your a Death Eater?' Harry asked with a sneer that could rival Snape's. 'Trust me, I know Voldemort just as well as you do. Does he ever tell everybody everything?' Harry turned his gaze to Dumbledore. 'He's been attacked while guarding whatever it is Voldemort wants in the Ministry.'

Dumbledore looked at Harry for just a moment before he averted his gaze and stood. 'Minerva fetch the rest of the Weasley children.' Dumbledore strode over to the portraits on the wall and stopped in front of one of them. 'Make sure he's found by the right people.'

'Of course Headmaster,' The portrait said before it slid out of its frame.

'Phineas please let Sirius know to be ready for guests.' Dumbledore ordered as he swept across the room to stand in front of another portrait.

'What attacked him?' Dumbledore snapped at Harry with out looking at him.

'A snake, I think.' Harry said as he stood staring at Dumbledore's back.

'Severus go to St. Mungos they may require your assistance with the anti-venom.' Dumbledore said softly as he turned back to his desk. Snape nodded and with a flourish of his long black cloak he marched from the room.

The room was silent for a few minutes. Harry and Ron stood there glancing at one another in worry. 'He's fine,' a voice broke the silence. 'It was close, but they think they found him in time. He's at St. Mungos now.' It was the portrait Dumbledore had sent off earlier. Harry watched as Dumbledore's shoulders sagged in relief.

The door to the Headmaster's office opened and McGonagall came in with the twins and Ginny. 'Professor McGonagall says dads been attacked, and that you saw it.' Fred said as he looked at Harry.

'Yeah mate whats going on?' George asked as he crossed his arms.

'I- I-had a dream about your dad being attacked. I don't really know how or why, but I knew it had happened. That it was real.' Harry said as he looked away from the twins and into the fire.

'In this dream were you looking on from above? Or from the side?' Dumbledore asked as he paced around the room his eyes glued to the floor.

'I was the snake.' Harry said as he watched the Headmaster with a glare. Dumbledore paused for a moment before he continued to pace around the office. Harry felt the stress and the anger from everything that had happened today. Hermione and now this, Harry clenched his hands and grit his teeth. Why wasn't the Headmaster looking at him? Was he ignoring him? What was that dream? Why did it happen? 'LOOK AT ME!' Harry roared at the Headmaster startling everyone in the room. Dumbledore looked up at Harry his bright blue eyes meeting Harry's. 'Whats happend to me?' Harry at that moment would of liked nothing more to lash out and attack Dumbledore.

'Hey,'

Harry turned to see Ginny standing in the doorway of his room at No. 12 Grimmauld Place.

'Hermione said shes gonna stay with her parent's for Christmas break.' Ginny said with a small uneasy smile.

'Good for her,' Harry muttered before turning back to the glass door. Dumbledore had sent them to No. 12 Grimmauld Place last night. 'Why aren't you at St. Mungos?' Harry asked as he watched a couple of kids play in their back garden. As the two kids threw snowballs at each other, he couldn't help but yearn for a simpler life.

'Mum's took Ron and the twins, ' Ginny said softly as she let herself in and took a seat on his bed. 'She doesn't want us _all_ overwhelming him. She said she'd come get me before dinner.'

'I'm sorry about your dad.' Harry said softly.

'You saved his life, you have a knack for saving red heads.'

'I wish I didn't have too.'

'Ron kind of filled me in about what happened. I'm sorry about you and Hermione. It must be hard.'

'I don't really know how to feel about it right now. At first I was so upset and hurt, but now...What happened to your dad reminded me that there more important things happening then me and Hermione.'

'How do you feel about it now?' Ginny asked as she stood up and crossed the room to stand next to him. 'From my perspective you were just trying to help her have a semi-normal year.'

'That's what I thought. First there was the stone, then the chamber, then Sirius, and then that bloody tournament. I just, I just wanted her biggest worry this year to be her O.W.L.s. I wanted her parents to see that it isn't all danger. That things could be normal for just a year.' Harry sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Is that all there was to it?'

'I guess not,' he said with a loud sigh. 'Things were admittedly a lot easier for me to deal with. Hermione is great. She's kind, compassionate, clever as hell, and just all around brilliant.'

'She can be a real stickler for the rules though.' Ginny finished for him as she looked at his reflection in the mirror.

'She'd want to tell Dumbledore, or wouldn't approve of using the room, or tell me that we should just let the _adults_ handle it. I just felt like everything would of just been a battle with her. Especially when it came to the morally grey areas of what I'm doing.'

'You seem to be pretty open now, why tell me and not her?' Ginny asked as she took a seat on the desk behind her. 'I think, that if you had just told her what you told me, you two would still be together right now.'

'Maybe. To bad I can't go back far enough to fix it all.' Harry turned to flash Ginny a small smile. 'I'm going out,' he said as he turned and grabbed his peacoat and scarf.

'Mum will go ballistic, and I don't think Dumbledore would approve.' Ginny said standing up. 'Can I come with you?'

Harry looked at Ginny, and then shrugged. 'Sure, meet me downstairs.' Harry checked his watch. 'We've gotta be quick if were gonna get you back before your mum comes for you.'

Harry shrugged on his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck. Harry went down to the first floor and was leaning against the wall.

'Going out?' Sirius asked as he came up from the kitchen.

'Yeah, wanna come with?' Harry asked as he looked at his godfather. 'I could transfigure your face and hair. ' Ginny chose that moment to make her entrance. She was dressed in a pair of light colored blue jeans, red jumper, and a light blue winter coat.

'Not this time, someone has to be here incase Molly shows up early.' Sirius said with a small grin. 'I'll hold you to your offer though.' He said as he pointed at Harry with an easy smile.

'Sure thing,' Harry said with a nod. 'Ready?' He asked Ginny with a raised nodded and waved to Sirius.

'Make sure you don't wander into the magical community.' Sirius warned as Harry started down the hallway that led to the door.

'Don't worry we won't.' Harry called back as he opened the door. Harry breathed in the chilly London air and smiled.

'So where are we going?' Ginny asked as she followed Harry out the door.

'Nowhere in particular,' Harry said as he started down the sidewalk. Harry had been planning to go down to the London Zoo and finding his true Animagus form, but couldn't now. Harry was glad for the company after everything that had happened, and didn't want to give it up. He also didn't wanna stay cooped up in the house. 'I'm guessing you've never had McDonalds or have been to the cinema?' Harry asked.

'Mc what?' Ginny replied looking really confused.

'Neither have I, lets go do that then.' Harry said as he reached his hand out and hailed a taxi down.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and screwed his eyes shut. His head was pounding something fierce, and had been for a few days. It was June now and the last six months, or for Harry, almost two years had been incredibly stressful. Harry was, biologically, 21 years old now. After Christmas break lines had been drawn. Ron had sided with Hermione, Ginny and Luna with Harry, and Neville did his best to remain neutral. As a result Harry hadn't actually spoken to Hermione or Ron in almost three months which was over a year for him. Harry hadn't been too angry when Ron had taken Hermione's side. He couldn't blame him really, without Ron, Hermione would of been left practically friendless. It had been an almost unspoken agreement between him and Ron that he'd side with Hermione. One that they had brought up at Grimmauld Place. That didn't change the fact that it had been extremely hard on Harry. After the first four months of it though it started to hurt less, and he just became numb to the pain.

During break Harry had traveled to all the zoos in England it seemed. After arriving at the Edinburgh Zoo Harry had found that his Animagus form was an Arctic Wolf. With a couple of Confundus Charms and Sleeping Hexes he had walked away with a few hairs from the wolf. Harry had immediately taken the third position and forced the first transformation when he returned. It had been the most exhilarating experience in his life. He had immediately started spending half of his time in the room dedicated to just the Animagus Transformation. He was, in his opinion close to mastering it now. Mastering it meant you could transform instantaneously, and it still took him close to three minutes to transform. Harry had also been told by Professor Snape of all people. That he had to constantly employ Occlumency from now on due to some connection between himself and Voldemort. This connection had been the cause of his vision before the break. According to Snape Harry had unintentionally slipped into Voldemort's mind while it was weakened when Voldemort possessed the snake.

The DA ended in February when Umbridge with Marietta Edgecomb's help had discovered their location in the castle. After being dragged to the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore had declared the whole thing his plan and idea. Then after the threat of arrest and trial from Fudge himself, Dumbledore had gone on the run. Umbridge was now the Headmistress of Hogwarts and Harry along with the rest of the DA was serving weekly detentions with the vile women. The twins had also left Hogwarts, after playing several rather intricate and brilliant practical jokes. They had summoned their brooms and soared out of the castle in a brilliant display of fireworks.

Then Trelawney was sacked and then exiled from Hogwarts. Last night during the Astronomy O.W.L Umbridge had also sacked and attacked Hagrid. Professor McGonagall had come to his aid and had been attacked as well. Harry could still feel the seething rage bubbling in his stomach when he thought of the attack. If hadn't been for Neville, Seamus, and Dean holding him back he'd of gone down there and killed the women right there.

'Hey, still thinking about last night?' Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice. Harry looked up into Daphne Greengrass' dark blue eyes and cocked his eyebrow.

_ 'Why am I here?' Harry asked as he leaned against the door frame of an unused classroom on the fourth floor._

_ 'Because I told you to come here.' Daphne replied with a coy smile. Her arms were crossed under her bust. 'You and Granger are done with right?' _

_ 'So I've been told.' Harry replied dryly. 'She'll come to her senses soon enough.' _

_ 'You know, I do find you quite interesting. The noble Harry Potter, the golden boy of Gryffindor. How much of that is an act?' A smirk formed on her face and Harry scowled at her. _

_ 'An act?' _

_ 'Don't play stupid with me Potter,' Daphne said harshly. 'I'm not as gullible as Granger or as stupid as the rest of your friends.' _

_ Harry snarled at her. _

_ 'I can see it, when you think no ones looking. You've killed and you want to kill.' _

_ Harry had turned to leave and his hand was frozen over the door knob. 'How do you know I've killed?' _

_ 'Ever wonder what happened to Terence Higgs?' Daphne asked humorously_

'_He failed fifth year twice and then dropped out.' Harry said as he turned around and looked into Daphne's eyes. He was assaulted with the images of a Terence Higgs assaulting Daphne in her third year. He reached forward and tore off her bra freeing her still developing breasts. Her grabbed them and squeezed harshly. The image faded and Daphne was standing over the bleeding body of Terence Higgs. _

'_Thats the story,' Daphne said with a hum as she broke eye contact unknowingly ending his invasion. 'Truth is that I killed him. He attempted to rape me, and I killed him for it one summer. Coincidently he did fail fifth year for a second time and everyone assumed he ran away in shame. Truth is I fed his body to my fathers Hippogriff. _

'_Whats the point of this?' Harry asked as he crossed his arms._

'_You and me are one in the same. We like killing, at least I do. I have a feeling you like it too. Especially when they deserve it. Thats why she left you, not because you lied to her. She could see it in your eyes like I do. Beneath all that bravado and heroism is a killer.' Daphne said as she checked her nails casually. _

_Harry clenched his teeth and swallowed. 'Thats quite an interesting, if rather crazy theory Daphne.' _

'_I don't want much from you. Your clever but not too clever, powerful, and better looking than most of the other boys here. We also have some things in common, even if you don't want to admit it. All I want you to do is shag me, and when the time comes ensure me and my sister are taken care of.' _

'_Sorry Im in love with someone else, and she isn't crazy.' Harry said as he turned to leave. 'Lets not do this again.' _

_Daphne grabbed his arm and spun him around. Harry's left hand darted forward and he wrapped his fingers around her neck. With a twitch of his fingers his basilisk fang wand shot from its sheath in his boot and into his right hand. He pressed the wand to Daphne's temple and snarled at her. 'Keep your hands off me.'_

'_Or what, you'll kill me?' Daphne asked with a smirk. 'Come one Potter drop the act.' Daphne said harshly inclining her head a bit. Harry snarled at her and squeezed her neck tighter. Harry leaned forward and stared into her eyes. 'This means nothing.' _

'_Nothing,' Daphne said breathlessly. Harry snarled and dropped his wand. His left hand let go of Daphnes hand and grabbed her by the chin. Leaning forward he kissed her roughly. He bit down on her lower lip and she gasped in pain. Harry let go of her chin and grabbed her by her hair. Pulling her off his mouth he spun her around and shoved her over a desk. He reached under her skirt and grabbed her panites with a harsh tug he tore them from her waist. _

'No,' Harry said as he tore his eyes from Daphne's. Harry stood and checked his watch. 'Well this has been lovely, but I have a history O.W.L to go fail. Harry pulled on his boxers and pants. Harry reached forward and grabbed a long sheathed silver dagger. Sirius had given him the dagger for christmas. He slid it into his pants and clipped it onto his waist band. Harry finished getting dressed and looked back at the still naked and unashamed Daphne.

'Aren't you going to take your History O.W.L?' Harry asked as he laced up his shoes.

'I'll be there.' She said with a smile as she got up. 'I don't see the point in arriving 20 minutes early like you do though.'

Harry shrugged and walked out of the makeshift bedroom he had created in on the fifth floor. When Harry arrived in the Entrance Hall he spotted Neville waiting alone near the stairs to the ground floor. 'Hows Daphne?'

'Usual.' Harry said with a shrug as he leaned against the wall. Neville was the only one that knew what was going on between him and Daphne.

'Psychotic?' Neville asked with a grin.

'Pretty much,' Harry said softly with a small grin.

'You know I don't know why you hook up with her. Honestly from what you told me she sounds like a nutter. I mean she actually likes it when you hit her?' Neville asked for the hundredth time.

'Well its not like I punch her in the face or anything.' Harry said with shrug. 'She's a bit crackers, but once you get used to shes not that bad.' It was truth. Harry had known that night that she was right about him. No matter how crazy that encounter seemed she had been right. It had been something he had come to terms with over the last year and change. Peter, the man at the Ministry, Kreacher, he had enjoyed his encounters with all of them.

Harry's eyes scanned the hall. It was starting to fill up as more people made their way in. As he scanned the hall he locked eyes with a pair of dark brown eyes. Hermione stared at him from across the Hall. Harry nodded at her and shifted his gaze. Even after all the time he had spent in the room and with Daphne, he was still in love with her.

'She'd go sparse if she ever found out about you and Daphne.'

'Thanks for stating the obvious.' Harry replied dryly. 'Not that it matters, if she hasn't changed her mind now she never will. Besides its kind of her fault isn't it. She dumped me if she hadn't me and Daphne...' Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the ceiling.

'Luna finished her wand.' Neville said with a small smile. Harry looked over at Neville with a raised eyebrow.

'Already?'

'Yeah 14 1/2 inches willow and unicorn horn.' Neville replied with a small smile.

'Good for her,' Harry muttered as he looked back the the ceiling. 'How are her and Ginny coming along.'

'We finished up with seventh year material a couple days ago. Now they just need a few months of practice and review. You know if you let us use the room...'

'It's too dangerous for them to use, their too young.' Harry said softly as he looked back at Neville.

'Thats a piss poor argument, we used it all last year and we were 14.' Neville said with a shrug.

'Well do you wanna explain how Luna went from an A cup to C cup in just a month or two?' Harry asked. 'Thats what could happen, it was different with us. Hermione was lucky she was never found out her self.' Harry said as he thought back to the changes that happened with Hermione. 'If she had sprouted D cups instead of B's we would of had a lot of explaining to do.'

'True I guess.' Neville said as she let out a sigh. 'Should be safe next year though.'

'Should be.' Harry agreed as the doors to the Great Hall opened. Everyone in the Entrance Hall started to filter into the Great Hall. The four house tables had been removed and now there was just rows upon rows of desks lining the hall. Harry took the first one he saw near the back and sat back with a sigh. On the desk was a inkwell and two quills. Neville sat down to Harry's left and let out a long sigh.

'I'm gonna fail this. I can't remember ever staying awake for an entire lesson in this class.' Neville said looking sick. 'Gran's gonna kill me.'

'I'm gonna fail too, what does it matter anyway? Its just history.' Harry said with a shrug. 'We nailed the others.'

'Those tests aren't the only thing you've been nailing.' Daphne said as she took a seat to his right. Neville raised his eyebrows and turned away looking flushed.

'Hey there cutie,' Tracy said as she took a seat next to Neville. Neville flushed and looked down at his desk.

'Hey you two.' Blaise said in a low voice as he nodded at each of them. He seemed unaffected by Daphne and Tracy's behaviour.

'Sup,' Theo said as he took a seat next Blaise who was in front of Harry. 'So how was the ol girl today? Still limber?' Theo asked with a smirk as he looked at Harry.

'Eh she was about six today.' he replied with a smirk.

'Better than your four,' Daphne quipped back.

'Can't please everyone.' Harry said with a shrug.

'No, you can't.' She replied back with a smirk.

'Well you could always stop inviting me out you know.'

'You could stop coming.'

'Sometimes when I look down and see your face, I do.'

'You win this round.' Daphne said with a smirk. as she crossed her arms and looked at him.

'You walked into that one.' Theo said without looking back at Harry and Daphne. Harry smirked and laced his fingers behind his head.

An elderly wizard with a long nose coughed at the front of the room silencing the chatter in the Great Hall. The wizard went on to explain the rules of the exam no talking, no cheating, no bathroom breaks, etc. Then with a flick of his wand the tests started to pass themselves out. Harry leaned forward and broke the seal on his test and opened the booklet.

Harry moaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. he had been staring at the same question for close to 20 minutes now. The pounding in his head had escalated, and now it felt as if it was being repeatedly slammed against the wall. Harry clenched his fists and opened his eyes and reread the question

_What significant role, if any, did the Goblin nation play in the wizarding war fof 706 AD?_

Another burst of pain ran through his head and without meaning too Harry snapped his quill in half. Another burst came and then another. It was happening over and over now. Harry dropped his quill and let out a small shout. He reached up to clutch his head.

'You alright there boy?' He heard the elderly wizard ask. His voice was dull and sounded miles away. Harry let another yell as on final burst of pain ran through his skull again, and the room faded.

_'You will fetch me the prophecy.' A soft silky voice demand. His soft silky voice demanded. He was in a dark room filled with rows upon rows of glowing orbs. He looked down at the bleeding and broken man by his feet. Blood matted his dark hair and covered the left side of his face. However the man's deep blue eyes stared back at him defiantly. _

_ 'I'd rather die.' The man spat back at him. He got up on his knees and stared back at him his face etched in stone. _

_ 'Oh you will die tonight, of that you can be assured of, but not before you fetch me what I want.' He hissed back, he lifted his arm and wrapped in his pale long fingers was a long bone white wand. '__**Crucio**__,' a scarlet jet of light left his wand and struck the man in the chest. A smile formed on his thin lips. The man collapsed back onto the floor and started convulsing violently. The man's screams echoed through the room as his body flopped around violently like a fish out of water. _

Harry gasped as the vision faded and the Great Hall came back into focus. Standing around his desk was Neville, Hermione, Ron, and the examiner. 'My dear boy your nose...' The examiner said softly.

Harry reached up and touched his nose, it was wet. Harry pulled his hand back and on his fingers were covered in dark red blood. Harry looked down to see his shirt covered in blood. He licked his lips and could taste copper. _Sirius,_ his godfathers name echoed through his head. Harry looked up to see the examiner staring at him in concern and confusion. Harry wiped his face with his sleeve and looked up. 'Sorry, I'm finished anyway.' Harry closed his booklet and without another word left the Great Hall.

As Harry started up the Grand Staircase he could hear the sound of running feet behind him. Stopping he turned to see Hermione, Neville, Ron, and Daphne running to catch up with him. 'You had another vision.' Hermione said as she stopped in front of him.

'Vision?' Daphne asked looking confused. The rest had finally noticed her and turned to look at her in confusion. Hermione glared at the blue eyed beauty before turning back to Harry.

'What did you see?' Ron asked looking concerned.

'Voldemorts taken Sirius, and is holding him captive in the Department of Mysteries.' Harry said looking at Ron and quickly glancing at Hermione. He had already told Daphne about Sirius' innocence and she was looking a bit less confused. She had read Rita Skeeter's article about Harry's ''visions" last year.

'So? You and me will go get him. Easy peazy.' Neville said with a small grin and a look of fierce determination.

'I'll come to.' Daphne said as she stepped forward and smiled softly at Harry. There was a look of concern in Daphne's eyes. Harry had never seen anything in those blue eyes aside from lust and ice. A small part of him felt touched.

'Nobody's going anywhere.' Hermione said harshly as she glared at Daphne and turned to look at Harry. 'It could be a trap. Voldemort deliberately tore down your shields to send you that vision. He wants you to come to him.'

'That doesn't change the fact that he has Sirius.' Harry said as he turned to look at Hermione. 'He's the only family I have left, and I won't let him die.' Harry turned his back to Hermione and started up the stairs.

'How did he get Sirius! Harry think about this for just a moment. You know where he's hidden and the defenses there. Not even Voldemort could break them down by force.'

'So maybe Sirius went out and someone spotted him!' Harry shouted as he turned around to look at her. 'If I go there and Sirius isn't there then I'll just fight him! If Sirius is there then I can save his life. I have nothing to lose and everything to gain by going!'

'You could lose your life!' Hermione shouted back stomping her foot on the ground. 'At least try and get a hold of him or something first.'

'Oh yeah great idea why don't I just floo call him. Or better yet I'll just give him a quick ring on his mobile.' Harry snapped back sarcastically.

'Oy thats a good a idea!' Ron said breaking his silence.

'Ron that was sarcasm,' Harry said as he rolled his eyes and started up the stairs again.

'I know what sarcasm is Harry.' Ron said as he crossed his arms. 'We can floo him though.'

'Umbridge is monitoring the floo, the minute we try she'll catch us and she'll know where he's living.' Harry said with a drawn out sigh.

. 'Not hers,' Ron said with a grin as he crossed his arms. Harry paused and looked down at Ron.

'Neville and Daphne I need you to create some kind of distraction for her.'

'Gotch ya,' Neville said as he started to jog up the stairs and disappeared into a corridor on the the second floor. Daphne nodded at him and chased after Neville. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione.

'I'll go stakeout her office its on the third floor just above the defense room. She should have a class right now, go stake that out and when she leaves come up and find me.' Harry ordered before turning to go up the stairs. Harry casted a powerful Notice-Me-Not and Disillusionment Charm on himself as he started down the third floor corridor to the left of the staircase. Harry took his second right and started down the corridor. After passing several vacant offices and classrooms he stopped in front of hers and crossed his arms.

Harry waited for several long agonizing minutes. No matter how many times he tried to clear his mind the image of Sirius broken body flashed in his mind. Harry clenched his teeth and stared down at the door. Harry's eyes continued to scan the corridor trying to look for any quick deformity to the surrounding area. Several more minutes passed before Ron and Hermione appeared seemingly out of thin air. Harry dropped his charms and stared at Hermione and Ron.

'Well?' He asked.

'They did it, Filch came barreling into her office screaming about flying erasers and wild animals.' Ron said with a grin. Harry smiled back and felt a bit relieved. _At least this went to plan._ Harry thought to himself. Harry drew his magical pen knife from his robe pocket and quickly flicked the blade out. Harry slid the blade into the crack between the door and frame and wiggled it around. Harry heard several clicks and felt some wards fall and disperse. Harry threw open the door and sneered at the pink interior.

'Ugh,' Ron said making a disgusted face. 'This has to be the gaudiest thing I've ever seen.'

Harry ignored Ron and lit the fire with a wave of his hand. He ignored Hermione's gasp at his display of wandless magic and grabbed a fist full of glittering green powder. Harry threw the powder into the fire and in a burst of sparks the flame grew and turned bright green. Harry dropped his knees and stuck his head in the fire. It was an odd sensation, it didn't burn but all Harry could see were flames flickering past his eyes.

'Grimmauld Place!' Harry called out he bit of ash flew into his mouth and he sputtered and spit. His head started to spin and hundreds of fireplaces blurred past him. Finally the spinning started to slow and it stopped. Now through the flames he could see the kitchen on the first floor of Grimmauld Place. 'Sirius!' Harry shouted loudly. 'Sirius are you here!'

There was a soft pop and Kreacher appeared before Harry. He was staring down his long crooked nose at Harry. 'Master Sirius is not here.' Kreacher said with a small smile. 'Master Sirius has left and will not be returning.'

'What do you mean he's left Kreacher?' Harry shouted as he glared at the elf. 'What's happened?'

'Master Sirius has left and will not return ever again.' Kreacher said as his smile widened. Harry opened his mouth to shout at the elf but felt his head being pulled from the fire.

Harry was pulled from the fireplace and flew threw the air. He was thrown into a chair which tipped backwards and almost fell. Ropes wrapped themselves around his arms and tied them securely behind the chair. Harry closed his eyes to stop his vision from swimming and then opened them.

Standing in front of him with her rather short wand in her chubby little fingers was Umbridge. Around him was the Inquisitorial Squad each holding someone captive. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Daphne, Ginny, and even Luna. A wand was pressed to each of their throats and their arms were tied behind their backs.

'You thought you were clever wern't you,' Umbridge said with a smile on her wide face. 'I warded my fireplace separately months ago in case you tried this. So who were you trying to get a hold of Dumbledore? You'll tell me where he is this minute.' Umbridge demanded no longer smiling.

'You caught me.' Harry said with a shrug. 'I was calling your sister, me and her have been shagging for months now.' A loud clapping noise echoed through the room as Umbridge smacked Harry viciously. Harry's head snapped to the right and he looked back up at her with a smile. 'Alright alright, I was organizing an orgy for muggle-borns, werewolfs, and-' Harry was cut off as she reached out and smacked him again. This time his lip split open. Harry licked his lips and stared back at Umbridge.

'You will tell me this instant! WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO!?' She shouted at him her bulldog like jowls quivering. Harry looked up and spat at her. Blood and saliva splattered over her face. '_CRUCIO,' _The scarlet light leapt from her wand and struck him in the chest. Harry could vaguely hear shouting in the background. Harry clenched his jaw as he body convulsed with bain. His muscles felt as if they were all cramping at the same time, he felt like his body was being stuck with hot pokers, and burning coals had been dropped into his body. However Harry refused to scream. The spell ended and Harry felt the pain leave instantly leaving behind an all body ache. Harry felt his muscles relax and he unclenched his jaw and let out a breath.

'We were trying to get a hold of Dumbledore!' Hermione shouted out. 'We were trying to tell him that we've finished.'

'Finished what?' Umbridge asked as she wiped the blood and spit from her large flabby face roughly.

Harry cleared his mind and took a deep breath. The sounds in the background faded and all he could hear was static. Reaching into himself Harry found his magic and brought it up to the surface. With a loud scream Harry released the pent up magic from his body. The bonds on his arms snapped and waves of magic flew from his body. The air in the room seemed to warp as magic blasted through the room. Umbridge and everybody else in the room were thrown back.

Harry didn't waste another second, getting up he closed the distance between himself and Umbridge's crumpled form. Grabbing her by the robes Harry shouted and lifted her from the ground. Lifting her into the air he slammed her down onto her desk with a loud thud. Harry pressed his left forearm into her throat and reached behind his back. His hand closed around the cool silver hilt of his dagger and he drew it. With another shout he brought the dagger down through the air and could hear Hermione shouting his name in the background.

There was a loud shriek and a low wet thump as Harry plunged the dagger into Umbridge's chest. Everyone in the room was frozen in shock as they stared at the picture before them.

Harry leaned down and said softly, 'I knew the moment I decided to kill you, that I was going to do it with my own hands.'

His words echoed through out the silent room as Umbridge looked up with him with watery eyes. Harry watched with a grin as her eyes dulled and a shuddering breath left her body. His lips curled and his nostrils flared, he looked down at Umbridge, in her last moments she had shit herself. Harry pulled back and drew the dagger from the dead women and grabbed a fist full of her pink robes. Harry quickly cleaned off his dagger and slid it into it's sheath.

'What have you done?' Hermione asked softly breaking the silence.

'She used the Cruciatus Curse on me. Not even Fudge could deny me my right to kill her.' Harry said as he looked at Hermione with a blank expression. Around the room everyone was staring at Umbridge and Harry with wide eyes. Everyone except Daphne, she was smiling at him.

Harry looked at Malfoy who was staring at Harry with wide eyes. Harry looked around and and quirked his eyebrow. The entire Inquisitorial Squad was looking at him in fear. 'Maybe killing her here wasn't such a good idea.' Harry muttered as he looked around.

'Get out of the way all of you.' Harry said as he motioned to his friends. The group silently moved towards the door while the Inquisitorial Squad stared up at Harry in fear. 'What do you think guys should I kill them too?'

'Oh I wouldn't complain, as long as you let me help.' Daphne said with a giggle.

'I don't think that would be a good idea, they didn't attack you like she did.' Luna hummed as she looked at the Harry.

'Quite mucking about Harry.' Neville said as he crossed his arms and looked at Umbridge's body in disgust.

'I'm gonna be sick.' Hermione muttered. Harry heard her leave the room.

'What the fuck Harry.' Ron said before he followed Hermione out of the room.

'Just get on with whatever it is you're gonna do.' Ginny muttered as she stared at one of the cat plates. 'It stinks in here.'

'_Obliviate.' _Harry said as he drew his holly wand. His wand flared brightly as he pointed it at the group of scared students. 'You watched Professor Umbridge cast the Cruciatus Curse on me. Then she took me and my friends in the forest to look for Dumbledore's secret weapon. You don't know anything other than that. Now go back to your dorms.' Harry ended the charm and watched as the squad got up and left the room. Harry picked up a quill and with a wave of his wand transformed it into a long wooden spear. Harry made his way over to the body and with a grunt shoved the spear into Umbridge's body.

'Dobby,' Harry called out as he took a step back. The elf popped into existence and looked around the room with wide eyes.

'Did nasty witch attack yous Harry Potter sirs?' The elf asked as he looked between Harry and the body.

'She did, she used the Cruciatus Curse on me.' Harry said as he crossed his arms. 'I need you to dump her body in the forest near the centaurs in their territory and then come back.' Dobby nodded his head enthusiastically and wrapped his hands around Umbridge's arm before disappearing with a pop.

'I'm glad she's dead.' Ginny muttered as she looked back at the blood and shit stained desk.

'She was rather awful,' Luna hummed in agreement. 'Even the nargles avoided her.'

'We need to make sure no one else in the castle sees you now.' Neville said as he uncrossed his arms. 'I'll go fetch Ron and Hermione before they're spotted.'

'Thanks mate.' Harry said as he gave Neville an easy smile. Neville returned the smile and shook his head.

'Never a dull year with you is it? Maybe you can get rid of Snape too while you're at it.' He said as he left the room.

Dobby popped back into the room and stood near Harry. 'Is there anything else I can do for you Harry Potter sirs?'

'Could you take me and a couple of people too the Ministry?' Harry asked as he looked down at Dobby.

Dobby shook his head. 'No sirs, the Ministry is protected against our magic. Only elves who works there can use magics there.'

'That seems stupid, if its possible to block elf magic why doesn't Dumbledore do it?' Harry asked out loud.

'Only the goblins can dos it sirs our magic is similar to theirs.' Dobby said as he wrung his hands. The doors opened and a rather pale Hermione and a queasy looking Ron followed Neville in.

'I can't believe you're going to frame the centaurs for murder.' Hermione said as she crossed her arms.

'Dobby dumped her body in their territory they're allowed to kill anyone who goes there.' Harry said with a shrug, 'besides it wasn't murder.'

'Okay so now onto the Ministry. It'll be me and Neville who go. Ron or Ginny, were gonna need to borrow your brooms. Dobby can't get us there and I doubt we can just floo.'

'You can't floo not after hours,' Ron said checking his watch. 'Infact I don't know how you're going to get in there at all.'

'Theres a visitors entrance, I know how to use it.' Neville said as he crossed his arms. 'Getting their though...' Neville trailed off with a shrug.

'We can take threstles, they have an amazing sense of direction.' Luna said with a small smile.

'Those winged beasts Hagrid showed us?' Harry asked the blond girl. She nodded back at him. 'Well me and Neville can take threstles you all are staying.'

'Bollocks,' Ron said as he stepped forward. 'Despite everything that's been happening you and me are mates. I'm coming with you.'

'Me too,' Ginny said as she stepped forward. Ron opened his mouth but shut it as she glared at him.

'I would like to accompany you as well. You guys are my first and only friends.' Luna said as she stepped forward.

'I'll come too,' muttered Hermione as she looked away from him.

'I'm co-'

'No you're not.' Harry said as he cut Daphne off. 'Nobody is coming with me except Neville. Especially not you, if you're recognized who knows what kind of problems it could cause for your family. Everybody here has already picked a side. Your father hasn't.' Harry said as he looked at Daphne. Remus and Sirius' story about Daphne's aunt crossed his mind.

'Try and stop me Pot-' Daphne was cut off as a bright red stunner flew from Harry's wand and collided with her chest. She fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Ron and the rest quickly drew their wands.

'You can't take us all on,' Ron said as he held his wand aloft. 'All of last year, and the time in the DA this year. It was all about this protecting ourselves and fighting for whats right. You can't tell us now that we can't do this.'

Harry clenched his teeth, he thought briefly about drawing his elder wand but did not. 'I can't risk any of you getting hurt.'

'What about Neville?' Ron snapped back at him.

'I need someone who will _actually_ have my back with me.' Harry said with sneer. 'I'd bring you too if I could trust you to do that.' It was a low blow.

'I do have your back. When you're not acting like a nutter and lying to everyone.' Ron snapped back taking a step forward.

'Boys stop!' Hermione said as she got between Harry and Ron. 'Were coming, _all _of us. We were all best friends once, and despite everything that's happened in the last six months we all have each others backs. You'd do the same for us if the roles were reversed.' Hermione said as she glared at Harry.

'Fine, but its kill or be killed. If you don't finish the job properly they'll just come back and kill you themselves remember that when you're throwing around stunners. I don't need anyone else's death on my conscience.' Harry snapped as he turned to the still nervous looking Dobby.

'We'll do things the way we want to.' Hermione snapped back at him. Harry ignored her and turned to Dobby. 'Can you take us to wherever the trestles are?'

'Of course sirs,' Dobby reached out and grabbed on of Harry's hands. He reached out with his other and grabbed Neville's. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and she grabbed Luna's. Neville grabbed Ron's and he grabbed Hermiones. Harry's vision faded and there was a slight tingling as if he was walking through a mist.

Harry's vision returned and they were in a large clearing in the forest filled with several thestrals. 'Go back and bring Daphne to Blaise or Tracy. After that clean up Umbridge's office and get rid of any blood or find Snape and tell him we've gone to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius.'' Harry said to Dobby. He pat the elf on head affectionately before he disappeared with a pop.

'Well lets get this show on the road.' Harry said as he moved towards one of the winged beasts.


	19. Chapter 19

'Everybody has their second wand?' Harry asked as he leaned down and drew his elder wand from his boot. He slid his holly wand into his back pocket. His hand hovered over his pocket before changing his mind. He pulled the wand from his pocket and leaned down. He taped his left boot with his wand he felt it shift as a sheath was added. He slid his holly wand into the sheath and stood up.

Everybody was nodding positively. They all drew their second wands and pocketed their other wands. 'Good we can't afford to take any chances here.' The group was standing in front of a muggle telephone booth on the corner of a deserted muggle street. The sun was setting over London casting dark orange hues and dusty pinks through the sky.

'Alright we all need to get in here.' Neville said as he stepped into the phone booth. The six of them squeezed themselves in the phone booth. Hermione ended up pressed against Harry and they locked eyes for a moment. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but then changed her mind and looked away. 'Okay then 6...2...4...4...2,' Neville muttered as he spun the dial on the rotary phone.

'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic,' a cool female voice echoed through the booth. 'Please state your names and reasons for your visit.'

'Harry Potter, rescue mission.' Harry said with a roll of his eyes. Everybody else said the same all around.

'Thank you,' the voice said. There was a loud metallic clicking and Neville reached into the change dispenser. He pulled out six small silver badges and passed them around.

_Harry Potter_

_Rescue Mission_

Harry rolled his eyes and stuffed it in his pocket. The booth groaned loudly and the floor shook. Soon the booth was descending downwards like an elevator. The booth was dark as they passed underground and Harry started to tap his fingers anxiously. Soon the came out and were descending from the ceiling of the Ministry. Harry's eyes scanned the large lobby filled with unlit fireplaces.

'I don't get it. How come nobody is here.' Ginny said as she too looked around the Ministry. 'I get that its after hours but people from the DMLE and the Auror Office should be here.'

'Probably Voldemort's doing,' Harry muttered as they stopped moving and the door sprang open. 'Follow me, keep your guard up.' Harry said as he started to stroll through the lobby briskly. His stomach was light and his heart was beating anxiously. It seemed no matter how many times something like this happened he'd never get use to it.

Harry led them to the lifts as Ron spoke up. 'Ginny's right, this is wrong theres _always_ Ministry workers here.'

'Who cares,' Harry muttered as he made his way to the lift. 'When has anything like this ever made any sense?' Harry threw the gate on the lift open and jammed the button for level nine. The rest of the group piled into the lift and the gates slammed shut. With a jerk the lift started to move in reverse and pull away from the opening in the wall. Then without much warning it dropped into a free fall.

'Maybe its a mass Imperious Curse,' Neville said with a shrug.

'Or just a bumbling idiot,' Hermione muttered with her arms crossed. 'You know Malfoy and the Minister are close. Maybe he convinced Fudge close it down for the night for some reason.'

Harry rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to snap at his friends. Honestly why did it matter that the place was empty? Voldemort was to blame for it what else needed to be said? The lift slowed and came to a halt. It started to move forward and it slid into a large opening in the wall. With a loud ding the doors sprang open and Harry stepped into the dark hall. It was the same dull dark hall he had been in before. Light torches lined the wall casting light and tall shadows through the room. At the end of the hall was a large door which led to the Department of Mysteries. Harry walked forward and held his hand up to stop the group, he quickly stuck his head out and checked the corridor on their right that led down to another level. Seeing that it was clear he started forward again.

Harry reached over and turned the knob on the door, it clicked open with no resistance. Harry threw the door open and led them into the large circular chamber that led to the rest of the rooms. The door that led to the lift snapped shut on its own accord and the room started to spin rapidly. The torches blurred into streaks of fire and Harry stared down at the floor to avoid getting confused or disorientated. There was a loud groan as the spinning came to a dead stop.

'Everybody get a door, you're looking for a room with rows of white orbs. If you get the wrong one mark the door but don't close it until I say to.' Harry barked as he reached forward and yanked open a door. It was a large dark room with no light or any distinguishable features. Harry pulled back and flicked his wand at the door. A bright red X appeared on the door. Harry moved on and tried another. It was locked, Harry drew the pen knife from his pocket and slid it into the crack between the door and the frame. Harry could feel the pen knife start to heat up in his hand and he pulled it back. White light was now shining through the cracks of the door and the blade had been melted. Harry cursed and pocketed the knife and locked the door.

'Luna come on!' Harry turned as he hard Neville call out for Luna. 'Nows not the time to go exploring.' Neville shouted after her. Harry crossed the room to where Neville was standing and looked through the doorway. Luna was walking down a set of stone stairs which led to a large circular room. In the center of the room was a raised stone dias. Atop of the dias was a ancient stone arch. Hanging from the ancient arch was a large black translucent veil that seemed to flutter in a nonexistent room.

_'Harry...Harry,'_ Harry jerked his head to the side and strained to hear. It sounded like a faint whisper. '_Come to us Harry,' _ Harry's eyes narrowed as he started towards the stairs.

'Luna get up here now, we don't have time for this.' Harry ordered as he stared at the the ancient stone arch with narrowed eyes.

'You can hear them too can't you?' Luna asked as she stopped to look up at Harry. 'Their whispering to you arent they?'

'What are you talking about I can't hear a damn thing?' Neville asked in exasperation. He moved to go down the stairs to fetch the girl.

'I found it!' Ron yelled to them. Harry turned to see every door the circular room ajar aside from the one Harry couldn't open.

'Luna come on we can't waste anymore time right now!' Harry shouted as he turned to cross the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luna pause before she turned and started to jog up the stairs.

'Why did you have us mark the doors?' Neville asked as he joined Harry in front of the doorway to the Hall of Prophecy.

'Incase they shut themselves or something.' Harry muttered as he crossed the threshold and into the Hall of Prophecy. The rest of the group entered the room and Harry reached back and shut the door. Unbeknownst to them the rest of the doors slammed shut and the circular room started to spin again.

'They were at the end of the hall in my vision,' Harry whispered turning to the group around him. 'First were gonna stop by and grab the prophecy this will give us a bargaining tool for Sirius' life. If we get there and Voldemort is there with Sirius then it'll be your twos job to get him to safety and call for back up.' Harry said pointing at Luna and Ginny. 'If me and Voldemort engage in a duel no one is get involved. He will kill you. I should be able to hold him off for a bit, at least I hope I can.' Harry said as he looked at them. 'You three will be responsible for stopping any Death Eaters from getting involved.' Harry said as he motioned to Neville, Hermione, and Ron.

'Got it,' Neville said with whisper and a nod at Harry. Ron and Hermione both nodded and Harry turned to look at Luna and Ginny.

'Grab Sirius and run like hell got it.' Ginny said with small smile. Luna hummed in acceptance and continued to stare at the prophesies.

'Alright lets go.' Harry said with a nod as he turned and held his wand aloft. Harry led them down the hall plast all the other rows. Finally they came to row 97 and Harry paused. He lifted his wand and a bright light flared from the tip casting the row in bright light. Not seeing any distortions or shimmers Harry started down the row. They got halfway down the row and came to a stop in front of the prophecy. Harry reached out and grabbed, he pulled it off the shelf and turned to lead them back down to the main hall.

There were several loud cracks and Harry spun his wand held in front of him and the prophecy clutched his left hand. His heart hammered away in his chest and he swallowed. Standing in front of him was over a dozen Death Eaters. The one leading the group stepped forward and lowered his hood. A mane of long silvery blond hair fell out of the hood and the man reached up and pulled off his mask.

'Lucius,' Harry muttered as he stared into the mans icy blue eyes.

'Hello again Harry Potter. I believe you have something of ours.' Lucius said with a drawl just like his son.

'Where is Sirius?' Harry asked as he clutched the orb and his eyes darted around his surroundings looking for a way out.

'Where is Sirius,' a mad women shouted in a baby voice. 'Dose ickle 'Arry Potter miss his godfather?'

'Bellatrix,' Lucius hissed as he lifted his hand in the air. The mad women cackled and cooed.

'Bellatrix Lestrange?' Neville demanded stepping forward.

'Oh who is this little boy?' Bellatrix cackled as she moved forward. She wasn't wearing a mask like the others. She had gaunt angular face with a sharp chin and heavy lidded violet colored eyes. Her raven black hair was wild and untamed and she had a crazed look in her eyes. Harry could tell that a long time ago she would of been considered rather beautiful.

'Neville Longbottom.' Neville said as he took another step forward his hand clutched tightly around his wand.

'Oh ickle baby Longbottom, I remember you!' Bellatrix said with a loud cackling laugh. 'Aunty Bellatrix drove your mummy and daddy around the bend.' She let out another loud cackling laugh and Neville lunged for her. Harry reached out and grabbed Neville by the shoulder and pulled him back.

'Latter,' Harry said as he pushed Neville back. 'Where is Sirius?' Harry asked again his dark eyes locking with Lucius'

'Awe baby Potter can't tell the difference between dreams and real life.' Bellatrix cooed before she let out a loud cackle.

'So this was a trap then.' Harry said as he looked at Lucius.

'Yes, now hand me the prophecy, and I promise to let you and your friends go free.' Lucius said as he held out his hand.

'For some reason I don't quite believe you.' Harry said as he held on to the prophecy. 'Voldemort wants this though doesn't he?' Harry said as he lifted the orb up.

'How dare you speak his name you filthy half-blood.' Bellatrix screeched no longer using her irritating baby voice.

'I can't wait to watch Neville kill you.' Harry said softly as he stared at the witches crazed violet eyes.

'Bellatrix!' Lucius said as he reached wagged his finger at her like one would do to bad dog. The witch snarled at the group and glared at Harry. 'Now Harry give me the prophecy and I'll let you all leave. I'll even let you listen to it, haven't you always wondered why Voldemort targeted you and your family?'

'Who says I don't already know what this says?' Harry asked with a smirk. 'Would you like to know what it says? It says I'm going to kill every last one of you, and then I'm going to kill that filthy half-blood you call a master.'

'How dare you!' Bellatrix roared as she drew her wand.

'Catch!' Harry shouted as he threw the prophecy up in the air. Bellatrix immediately looked up along with Lucius and the other Death Eaters. 'Scatter!' Harry shouted as he lifted his wand in the air and casted the a powerful Reductor Curse into the air. The curse slammed into the prophecy shattering it, causing a massive explosion. The glass balls and shelves around them started to collapse under the wave of the blast.

Harry reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand. As Harry ran down the hall his blood pounding through his body. A large grin slid onto his face and he ducked into another row. Harry dragged Hermione with him as he ran close to top speed. Hermione was lumbering behind him panting harshly. As Harry turned another corner there was two loud cracks and two Death Eaters appeared before them.

Harry pulled Hermione to him and slashed his wand horizontally. A large curved wall of stoned burst from the floor and covered them. Spells splashed against the wall with loud bangs until the wall started to crack. Harry thrusted his wand forward and the wall exploded outwards violently. With quick twist and a swish the rubble turned into four large arctic wolves. The wolves shot towards their targets growled ferociously. The Death Eater to Harry's right sent a grey curse at one of the wolves. It struck the wolf and it exploded into pile of rubble. With an upwards slash the second wolf lost its head. The other Death Eater to his left had been closer to Harry and was still reeling from the explosion. He tried to lift his wand, but before he could cast a single curse a wolf lunged and clamped down on his wrist. The man shouted as the wolf dragged him down the the floor. The other wolf leapt into the air and landed on the mans chest and lunged for his throat.

There was a loud gurgling shout as the wolf tore out the man's throat. The one who had grabbed the wrist let go and started towards the other. The other wolf too let go and lunged towards the Death Eater on the right. The Death Eater quickly dispatched the wolves as easily as he had the other two and turned to send a curse at Harry. Harry was faster and he thrust his wand out. A large bubbling ball of burning magma shot from his wand and soared towards the Death Eater. The Death Eater threw up a shield, but it wasn't enough. The flaming ball of magma tore through the shield like butter and struck the man in the chest. He shrieked in pain as his body burst into flame and the magma started to melt through his body.

The stink of burning flesh started to fill the hall and Harry quickly grabbed Hermione's hand once again. They started running down the hall leaving the two Death Eaters to their fate. Harry turned another corner and spotted a door at the end of the Hall. Harry rushed towards the door as another crack echoed through the hall behind them. Harry turned and threw a curse over his shoulders. He halted and threw open the door with a wave of his wand, using the momentum gained from stopping Harry shoved the still running Hermione into the room and turned to duel the man.

A yellow curse lept from the man's wand and Harry dived to the left. Harry rolled onto his knees and conjured several large birds of prey. The birds swooped down to attack the man, but with a wave of his wand the Death Eater set them all ablaze. He quickly turned and fired another spell at Harry. Harry slashed his wand from the ground up and large stone rocks shot from the ground and collided to form a shield in front of him. The spells blew the shield apart and sent Harry flying back. Harry rolled back onto his knees and a large artic wolf made of liquid ice shot from his wand.

As the wolf rushed towards the Death Eater the ground froze under its paws. The wolf lunged at the man and met its end when the Death Eater shout out a jet of bright purple flames from his wand. Harry quickly took advantage of the distraction and twisted his wand. A large stone spike shot from the ground near the mans feet. The spike drove through the underside of the man's jaw and tore through his skull. Harry turned and ran into the room and shut the door behind him.

'_Avada Kedavra!'_ Neville pushed Ginny to the ground and dived out of the way of the spell. He rolled over the floor and quickly got back up to his feet.

'_Dissilire,_' Neville shouted. A bright blue spell shot from his wand towards the Death Eater who blocked it easily. The Death Eater threw out a bright yellow spell and Nevill jerked his wand up. Chunks of rocks burst from the ground and formed a weaker version of Harry's favorite shield spell. The shield held and Neville flicked his wand. The shield burst apart and jettisoned towards the Death Eater.

_'Reducto!_' Ginny shouted as she thrust her wand towards the other Death Eater that had cornered them. The dull blue spell was swatted away by the Death Eater easily and retaliated with a mauve colored spell. Ginny dodged the spell and ducked behind a row of glowing orbs. Ginny spun her wand around her head and several chunks of earth burst from the ground and started to circle her. Ginny dashed forward and rolled away from spell cover. She made a lunging motion with her wand and one of the chunks of earth turned into a large spear heads and jetsend towards the Death Eater. Ginny quickly repeated the process and started sending all of them at the Death Eater.

Neville conjured another shield and rolled away. The spell splashed against the shield and he rolled back up and thrust his wand forward once again. '_Detrudo_,' A periwinkle colored spell shot from his wand and slammed into the Death Eaters chest. The Death Eater was lifted into the air and thrust back at high speeds. He slammed into shelf which collapsed over him. A bright red spell left his wand right before the wood and the orbs buried him. Neville tried to dodge the spell but wasn't fast enough. He let out a loud shout as he his shoulder was split open by a large gouge. Blood splattered against his face and arm and he fell to the floor clutching his shoulder.

'_Crucio!' _Ginny dodged the red spell and ran behind another shelf again. Her hair was a wild mess and she had a cut over her right eyebrow. She was panting harshly and Death Eater could be heard chuckling as he moved forward. Her eyes scanned the area for Neville hoping he could come and team up with her. her eyes found him as he squirmed on the floor clutching his shoulder in pain. Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_'Disperget Ignis!'_ Ginny shouted as she rounded the corner. Several small fireballs blasted from her wand. After close to a dozen fireballs blasted from her wand she dropped to knees and shouted. '_Praetrunco,'_ A bright yellow hex flew from her wand. While the Death Eater dispelled the fireballs he failed to notice the yellow hex coming his way. It slammed into his left leg and in a burst of blood his left leg was severed at the knee. Blood fell to the floor with a loud splash and the man fell with a loud shout and a thump.

'_Seorsus,'_ Ron shouted as he slashed his wand through the air. A dark purple curse blasted from his wand. The Death Eater blocked the spell and moved to retaliate. '_Puntctula Pulmonis!' _ Ron shouted as he moved to the side to avoid the curse sent his way. His dark blue lung puncturing curse missed its mark and splashed against the mans arm harmlessly.

'_Exintero,' _the Death Eater barked as he spun his wand in a half circle formation. A dark orange curse flew towards Ron. Ron waved his wand and a solid steel shield appeared before him. The spell slammed into it with a loud gong and then faded.

_'Collisio!' _A bright silver spell shot from Rons wand and tore through the Death Eaters shield and slammed into his head. The mans head snapped back and he was lifted off his feet and into the air. He fell to the floor in a crumpled heap and groaned in pain.

Ron turned his wand aloft ready to assist Luna. However the second Death Eater that had attacked them was being dangled in the air by his ankle. Luna flicked her wand and the Death Eater feel to the floor with a thud and a sick crack.

Harry moved past Hermione and locked the door they had gone through with a lazy flick of his wand. They were in the Time Room, Harry walked past the loud ticking clocks and towards the end of the room. He threw the door open and checked to see if any one was in the circular room.

'All clear,' he called back to Hermione before exiting the room. Hermione followed behind him and shut the door behind her. When she did the room started to spin rapidly again. The torches blurred and and the doors flew by Harry's line of sight. Harry kept his eyes on the floor again to avoid getting dizzy. When the room stopped spinning Harry looked back up and paused.

'We need to find the others.' Hermione said as she came up next to him.

'I know,' Harry muttered as he crossed to a door. When he threw it open he revealed a large room light with green flamed torches. In the center of the room was a large aquatic tank, and floating in the tank were what looked like large brains. Each brain seemed to have a set of six long white tentacles. Harry was about to turn and leave the room when a door at the end of the corner flew open.

Neville and Ginny both came stumbling into the room leaning on each other. Ginny seemed to be limping and Neville's left arm was covered in blood.

'Neville! Ginny!' Hermione shouted as she ran forward. Harry followed after her and the door shut itself behind him. Harry moved to pull Neville off of Ginny, and Hermione caught Ginny as she stumbled.

'I think I twisted while I was dodging a curse,' Ginny muttered as she leaned against the wall. 'Help Neville he's lost a lot of blood.' Hermione let go of Ginny and moved to look at Neville. She lifted her wand and casted a light blue spell on Nevilles shoulder. Then she started run her wand up and down the wound muttering a long incantation Harry couldn't hear.

Harry let go of Neville and dropped to his knees. Harry gently lifted Ginny's ankle and pressed his wand to it. '_Praefigo,'_ Harry muttered, and a long white bandages sprang from his wand and wrapped themselves tightly around Ginny's ankle. Harry tapped her ankle again and the same light blue spell Hermione had used left his wand.

'That'll do for now, you feel any pain?' Harry asked as he stood up. Ginny set her foot on the ground and bounced up and down tentatively.

'Can't feel a thing.' Ginny said as she shook her head.

Harry got up and turned back to Neville, his shoulder was sealed up but the skin was raw and red. Bleeding spots could still be seen in some places on the skin.

'He needs a blood replenishing potion, but he should make it for now.' Hermione said as she stood up.

Neville stood and rolled his shoulder, 'seems good to me.'

'Here I'll seal that up too.' Hermione said as she moved to take care of a cut over Ginny's right eyebrow.

'I took out three,' Harry said as he looked between Ginny and Neville.

'We got two.' Neville said as he repaired his shirt and removed the blood stains with a few flicks of his wand.

Harry reached up and loosened his Gryffindor tie. 'So theres still 10 out there then.' Harry ran his hands through his hair and looked around the room. 'We can't stay here lets go find Ron and Luna.'

Harry moved towards the end of the hall and opened the door with a loud slam. Harry moved around and started to open the doors. Harry opened the door to the room with the veil and watched as Luna and Ron came crashing through a door at the bottom of the stairs.

'In here!' Harry shouted as he started down the stairs towards Ron and Luna. Harry took the stairs two at a time before he reached the bottom. 'You guys okay?' He asked as he moved forward and grabbed Luna by the shoulders. Harry's eyes roamed her body for a moment before he turned his attention to Ron. Hermione was already running her hands down Ron's arms and twisting him around to check for wounds.

'I'm fine,' Ron said as he shrugged Hermione's hands off of him.

'Alright good, lets get out of here before any more catch up to us.' Harry said as he turned towards the stairs. Harry started to move when the sound of several loud cracks filled the room. A large hulking figure now stood in Harry's way. Harry quickly raised his wand and took a step back. Harry opened his mouth when Lucius cut him off.

'Ah ah ah I wouldn't try anything if I were you Potter.' Harry turned around and saw Lucius holding Luna by her hair with his wand to her neck. Harry snarled at the man and the thought of trying to hit him with a Severing Hex ran through his head. If he missed he could hurt or kill Luna, or he could kill Luna.

'Were gonna make a new deal. You're going to tell me what the prophecy really said, and then I'll let two of your friends walk out of here alive.' Lucius said as he dug the tip of his wand deeper into Luna's neck.

'Fuck you.' Harry spat at the man as he clutched his wand tighter in his hand.

'Now you can only choose one Potter.' Lucius snarled at him. 'Goyle kill the Weasley girl.'

Goyle lifted his wand and started to lumber towards Ginny.

_I'm sorry Luna,_ Harry thought to himself as he raised his wand to cut down Goyle knowing he was killing Luna by doing so.

'_Avada Ked-' _Goyle was cut off as several loud cracks filled the room. Harry's eyes roamed the room. Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Remus, and Sirius were all there wands held high ready to strike.

'Stay away from my daughter!' Mr. Weasley roared as bright blue spell launched from his wand and slammed into Goyle's chest. Goyle was thrown into the air and slammed into a wall.

At the same time Harry saw Sirius throw a spell at Lucius, thinking quickly Harry ran through the ensuring bedlam towards Luna. Lucius blocked Sirius' spell and threw Luna to the ground.

'_Avada Keda-' _

_ 'Bombarda!' _Luna cried holding her wand in the air. The white charm slammed into Lucius' chest and sent him flipping through the air. Harry reached up and wrapped his arm around Luna's wrist. Harry pulled her to her feet.

'Ron! Hermione!' Harry shouted as he pushed Luna towards them. Harry turned and with a flick of his wrist a curved shield made of earth burst through the ground blocking one of Lucius' spells. Harry blasted the shield apart and transfigured the rubble into steel arrowheads. With a wave of his wand he sent them flying towards Lucius. Harry felt someone grab his wrist and pull him to the floor. Sirius and Harry were now crouching near the dais as spells flew over their heads.

'Seems like Snape took his time letting you all know what was happening here.' Harry said as he reached up and sent an Organ Rupturing Hex at Lucius.

'You all have been brilliant, but you need to take the others and get out of here.' Sirius said sternly as he looked into Harry's eyes.

'Fuck that, we took out at least five of them ourselves we can help.' Harry said as turned and launched a large fireball at a random Death Eater.

'I know you can, but please for _my _peace of mind get everyone out of here.'

'Alright,' Harry said reluctantly with a nod of his head. 'I'll get the others to the lift, but then I'm coming back.'

Sirius shook his head and sighed. 'You really are your father's son.'

Harry grinned at Sirius and jumped out into the spell fire. 'Guys follow me now!' Harry ordered. Harry rushed up the stairs casting several shield charms over his shoulder. The rest followed suite and imitated him. Harry burst into the circular room and started prying open doors. Finding the one that led into the corridor which led to the lift he started running down it. Harry got to the lift and threw open the gates. The rest of the group followed him in and Harry hit the button for level one. Then he darted out of the lift right as the gates slammed shut.

'Harry!' Hermione yelled at him. The lift started to pull away from the wall.

'Mate what the hell are you doing?!' Ron shouted.

'We came here to save Sirius, I gotta make sure he gets out of here okay!' Harry shouted as he started running down the corridor and back into the Department of Mysteries. The door behind him slammed shut and the room started spinning.

'I need to get into the veil room NOW!' Harry shouted in frustration. A door to his right blasted open and Harry could see the battle below. Harry ran into the room and started blasting the stone stairs to his left and right and waving his wand in intricate patterns. By the time Harry made it to the bottom of the stairs the rubble had been transfigured into close to two dozen arctic wolves and several lions.

With a wave of his wand a thin whip of pure wind formed at the tip of his wand. Harry slashed his wand viciously and bisected a random Death Eater at the waist. Harry turned and watched as half a dozen wolves lunged at a Death Eater currently dueling Mr. Weasley and brought him down.

Harry turned and thrusted his wand towards a Death Eater dueling Remus. Several spears of ice formed in mid air and jettisoned towards the Death Eater. The Death Eater rolled out of the way of the spears and snapped several spells off and blasted apart four of his wolves. However he was downed by Remus' stunner.

Harry rushed forward and jumped on to the dais. Sirius was currently standing on the dias dueling Lucius and one other Death Eater. He had a large smile on his face as he deflected their spells and sent his own right back at them.

'_Procella Venti!'_ Harry shouted, gale force winds ripped from his wand and blasted the two Death Eaters into the air. Harry quickly shot off a Stomach Shredding Hex which slammed into the unknown Death Eater. There was a loud shriek from the Death Eater and Harry turned to curse Malfoy.

'Good one son!' Sirius called with a grin. Sirius shot off a spell at Lucius which slammed into the mans chest, and blasted him into a wall. Lucius yelled and fell to the floor he coughed up a large amount of blood before rolling over to his side unconscious. There was a loud crack to his right and he dived of the dais as he saw a bright green spell soar towards them.

He landed into a roll and got to his feet just in time to see Sirius duck the spell. 'Is that all you got Bella!?' Sirius said with a laugh.

'It's Dumbledore!' Someone shouted Harry turned to see Dumbledore walking calmly down the stone stairs. He held his rather long wand aloft and his robes swirled with power. Harry quickly surveyed the battlefield his animals had been destroyed but there was only four Death Eaters left standing including Bellatrix.

A loud laugh caught Harry's attention and he turned to see Sirius dueling Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry moved to jump on to the dais when it happened. A bright red spell slammed into Sirius's chest. Everything seemed to slow down around him, a look of shock seemed to appear in Sirius' eyes however his smile had yet to fade from his face. Harry watched as he soared through the veil and disappeared.

'SIRIUS!' Harry shouted as he moved to jump onto the dais again. Harry felt a strong pair of hands wrap around his arms. Harry struggled to get free. 'Sirius! Sirius!' Harry shouted as tried to wrench his arms from the hands holding them back. _He's not dead, he's gonna come out of their any time now. _ Harry thought to himself as he continued to fight his captor.

'Harry! Harry! Stop, he's dead!' It was Remus shouting at him from behind. 'Harry if you chase after him you'll die too.'

Bellatrix let out a loud cackling laugh and started to run for the stairs. Harry watched as she ran past Dumbledore and up the stairs. Dumbledore was currently dueling the three remaining Death Eaters

'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' Harry roared as he finally ripped his arms from Remus' grip. 'I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!' He roared as he started to run up the stairs after her. Harry watched as she disappeared behind a door which slammed shut.

The room started to spin rapidly. 'SHOW ME WHERE SHE WENT!' Harry shouted through the room. The room halted and a door snapped open. Harry ran through the door and down the long stone corridor. Harry watched as she ran into a lift and slammed the gate shut.

'I killed Sirius Black!' She sang loudly before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

Harry ran into the next lift and slammed the gates shut. He jammed his finger into the button for level one and bounced on the balls of his feet. The lift pulled back away from the wall and shot off like a rocket. Harry ignored the blurred walls as he was jettisoned up eight stories and continued to clutch his wand. The air around him started to bend and distort as his magic leaked from his body. His robes swirled around his feet and he snarled. When the lift stopped the gates flew open and Harry stepped out into the lobby.

'_Crucio!' _Bellatrix cried in glee. Harry watched as the red spell slammed into Neville's chest and he fell to the floor screaming and convulsing in agony. Harry watched as Ron rushed forward his wand held aloft and ready to strike. He didn't get the chance.

'_Crucio!'_ Harry snarled. The bright red spell jumped from his wand and slammed into Bellatrix. Bellatrix fell into crumpled heap as she started to scream and convulse in agony. A wide smirk graced Harry's features as he quickened his pace towards the screaming women.

Harry broke the spell and Bellatrix struggled to get to her feet. 'Stay down!' Harry shouted as he ran forward and kicked the women in the gut. She screeched loudly and was flipped over onto her back. She tried to get up again but Harry lunged forward and slammed his right hand into her face. Harry felt her nose collapse under his fist and blood exploded onto his fist. Harry dropped his wand to the floor and reached forward with his right hand and grabbed the woman by her hair. Wrenching her head back Harry exposed her neck and reached behind his back. Harry felt his fingers wrap around the cool silver handle of his dagger and yanked it free. Harry lifted his arm into the air and with a shout he brought the dagger Sirius had gotten him for Christmas down.

There was a gurgling and a gasp as the blade exited the back of her neck. 'I killed Bellatrix Lestrange.' Harry sang as a large grin spread over his face. Her violet eyes looked into Harry's, and they were filled with fear. Harry twisted the dagger in her neck, and she she gasped again. Blood flew from her mouth and splattered against Harry's face. Harry let go of her her head and ripped the dagger from her neck. Blood gushed from the room and splashed over the floor. Harry got behind the woman and placed the blade over her neck. Grabbing the tip of the dagger Harry ignored the stinging his hand and placed a booted foot onto the small of her back. With a loud roar Harry pulled back on the blade and extended his leg. The dagger sliced through her neck, and her body feel over lifelessly to the floor with a thud as her head rolled across the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry stood over the headless body of Bellatrix Lestrange with a large grin plastered over his face. His face and neck was covered in her blood. A mixture of his and Bellatrix's blood dripped from his right hand and onto the floor. The dripping sound echoed through the now silent lobby. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny seemed to be staring at Harry with something akin to horror. Neville seemed to be smiling and Luna was staring off looking just as bored as usual.

'I told you I'd rip your fucking head off.' Harry whispered softly as he lifted his foot to stomp on Bellatrix's head.

'Harry stop.' Hermione said softly. 'If you do that then you're truly worse than they are.'

'Yeah isn't enough you killed her like that.' Ron said, he sounded a bit queasy.

'This is war.' Harry said without looking back. A dull burn flared up in his scar. With a flick of his fingers his elder wand jumped into his hands. Harry turned as a whispering crack echoed through the lobby. Harry dropped his dagger to the floor with a loud clanging sound.

Standing in front of him was Lord Voldemort. His dark scarlet eyes found Bellatrix's body and his nostrils flared in anger. He looked up at Harry with fury filling his his eyes. 'I'm going to kill you Potter.' Voldemort hissed in anger as he looked back at Bellatrix's body.

'You keep saying that don't you, but it doesn't seem to happen does it?' Harry asked as he stepped forward. His magic flared back to life and his robes fluttered around him

'I hope you enjoy what happens next. I've spent close to four years training for you.' Harry waved his elder wand in a circle and the gold statues at the fountain came to life. The large golden centaur charged at Voldemort while the house-elf and witch came racing to protect the group.

Voldemort blasted the centaur into pieces and spun around disapparated. With a wave of his wand the centaur repaired itself and started charging around the room. Harry's eyes scanned the room for any sign of Voldemort. There was barely audible crack to his left and Harry conjured a block of granite with his wand and fired off a ball of burning magma with his. A bright green killing curse soared into the granite block and it exploded into a pile of green burning rubble.

Voldemort lifted his wand and a shield made of ice appeared. The ball of burning magma slammed into the shield and the two spells dissipated. Voldemort quickly snapped of over a dozen different spells. The centaur charged into them and was blown apart once again. Harry flicked his wand and the golden chunks of the statue rose from the ground. Harry started to spin his wand in intricate patterns. The golden chunks of statues were quickly transformed into hoard of burning molten gold wolves, stags, and lions.

Voldemorts eyes widened in shock and started to blast the creatures away. Voldemort quickly became overwhelmed and disappeared in a soft crack. When he reappeared at the end of the room he quickly sent a volley of different curses and hexes. Several of Harry's creations meet their end. Harry had to quickly dive to the left and roll out of the way of over half a dozen hexes.

Getting to his feet Harry too started sending dozens of spells and curses towards Voldemort. Different spells and curses left the tip of of his wand. Voldemort conjured a large silvery magical shield. Harry's curses, hexes, and charms all seemed to splash against his shield harmlessly. Behind the shield between the palms of his hands was a black magical sphere. The sphere was being charged by Harry's magic and stabilized by Voldemorts.

With a mighty roar Voldemort spread his hands and the black sphere of magic exploded outward. Harry was thrown through the air and the last four of his burning statues were blasted apart. All the glass in the building shattered and began to rain down on the lobby. Voldemort lifted his wand into the air and the glass started to converge into a large swirling ball over his head. He slashed his wand down towards Harry and the glass started to fly towards Harry at untrackable speeds.

Harry rolled up to his knees and let out a shout as he slashed his wand through the air. The glass shards all bursted into sand and harmlessly started to float to the ground. Harry jumped to his feet and a flaming whip formed at the tip of his wand.

Voldemort flicked his wrist and the whip turned into a snake and rushed towards Harry. Harry vanished the snake with a flick of his wand. Harry quickly waved his wand in a horizontal arc and large stone arrow heads launched from the floor towards Voldemort.

Voldemort spun and disapparated with soft pop. Harry dived to the left as three bright green Killing Curses soared towards him. Harry barely had time to roll onto his knees when three more unknown curses came barreling at him. Harry waved his wand and two shields sprang into existence. A curved wall of earth rose from ground and translucent gold shield sprang forth directly in front of Harry.

The spells slammed into the earthen shield and shattered it. However his gold shield stayed strong and absorbed the spells. Harry quickly got to his feet and spun his wand in a circle over his head. The sand lifted from the floor and quickly gathered together. A wall of sand rose from the ground and crashed into Voldemort. With a jerk of his arm the sand collapsed in on itself intent on crushing whom or whatever was within it. There was a soft pop from Harry's right, and before he could react a bright silver curse slammed into his left shoulder sending him flying through the air.

Harry grit his teeth as several strips of skin on his shoulder and bicep were stripped away. Harry rolled onto his feet and sent a volley of curses while he ran across the room. Harry slid to a stop behind a stone pillar just as several curses slammed into the stone. Gritting his teeth Harry spun from his hiding place and waved his wand. A giant arctic wolf made of liquid ice appeared in front of him and charged at Voldemort. The wolf leapt into the air, and when it landed it exploded outwards into large rolling waves of ice instantly freezing everything it touched in the surrounding area.

Unbeknownst the two duelist the fire places flared to life and several armed Aurors, Hit Wizards, and other Ministry personal exited the fireplaces. Only to stop and freeze in fear as they saw Voldemort standing on the other end of the atrium.

Harry roared and ran forward, he dropped to his knees and pointed his wand behind his body. At the same time he reached forward with his left hand. His silver dagger came flying into his hand. Harry conjured a burst of wind which propelled him over the ice. Harry slid towards a wide eyed Voldemort at break neck speeds. Voldemort slashed his wand and sent a bright orange curse at Harry. With a jerk of Harry's wand the curse was sent flying into the atrium ceiling. Harry roared and dropped into a roll before jumping to his feet.

There was a loud scream and the sound of splashing blood, and Harry stood in front of Voldemort his silver dagger buried to the hilt in Voldemorts stomach. Voldemort looked at Harry with wide furious red eyes. Harry twisted the dagger an Voldemort jerked back with a painful hiss.

'_Avada Kedavra!' _

Harry's eyes widened as the curse shot from Voldemorts wand. He was too close to dodge or conjure some more granite. Harry was blasted off his feet by an invisible force and the jet of green light soared into the security guard desk blasting it apart. Standing by the lifts with an icy glint in his eyes was Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort looked between Dumbledore and Harry, who was getting to his feet. Voldemort's eyes finally rested on the group of Ministry personnel that had entered the atrium. Voldemort quickly spun on his heel and disappeared, for good this time.

Dumbledore's eyes swept through the room taking in all the destruction around him. His icy blue eyes paused briefly on Bellatrix's body and head. His eyes moved to stare at he dagger clutched in Harry's hands.

'He-he's back,' Minister Fudge broke the silence. With his declaration everyone at once started to speak. The atrium was alive with shouts and yells as everyone spoke at once.

Harry groaned as he started to walk towards the now inanimate gold statues that protected his friends. With a wave of his wand the statues sprang apart revealing the group of students to the hall. Hermione rushed forward her wand aloft. She reached Harry just as he collapsed. His wand and dagger fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

'Help,' Hermione called as she struggled to keep Harry standing. Neville and Ron ran forwards and heaved Harry off of Hermione. Harry was still conscious and mumbling something inaudible. Hermione quickly started to seal his wounds. The cuts on his right hand were sealed rather easily and she moved onto his arm.

'You'll find Ms. Granger, that those wounds will not be easily healed. I think its best we get Harry to the hospital wing as soon as possible.' Dumbledore said kindly as picked up a chunk of rock from the ground. With a wave of his wand the rock glowed blue briefly and he held it out to Hermione.

Hermione took it, 'thank you Headmaster.'

'That was an unauthorized portkey Dumble-' Fudge started, but he was cut off when Dumbledore leveled a glare at the Minister.

Hermione placed one of Harry's hands on the portkey. The others all took hold where they could and after a few seconds were swept away.

Harry let out a soft groan as he his eyes fluttered open. Harry reached out for his glasses, but was stopped when they were slid onto his face for him. The room came into focus and Daphne was standing over him with a glare on her face. Harry looked around the room to see the rest of his friends still sleeping peacefully in their beds. Harry sat up with a groan and looked around the room. He was in the hospital wing. Harry looked out the window to see the sun rising up above the horizon.

'It's all over the paper.' Daphne said as she reached over and set a copy of the Daily Prophet in his lap.

'What is?' He asked with a gravelly voice.

'The fact that you're a bloody idiot.' She responded with a huff as she sat down in her chair and crossed her arms.

Harry looked down to see his left arm bandaged and in a sling. Reaching forward with his only useable arm at the moment he grabbed the paper.

_Boy-Who-Lived Battles You-Know-Who in The Ministry_

The article went on to describe the last part of his duel with Voldemort from eye witnesses at the seen. Including the part where he stabbed Voldemort in the stomach with his dagger. Harry continued to scan the paper and saw several headlines. _Bellatrix Lestrange Slayed by The Boy-Who- Lived, Lucius Malfoy sent to Azkaban, Fudge The Incompetent?, _and _Dolores Umbridge Killed by Centaurs. _ There were also several articles listing the names of the deceased Death Eaters.

Harry set the paper down and moved his legs over the edge of his bed. Sitting on his bed side table was his holly wand. 'Where's my wand?' Harry asked as he scooped up his holly wand.

'Uh in your hand,' Daphne said with a questioning look.

'I have another wand,' Harry said as he stood and held his holly wand aloft. '_Egressus,' _Harry said as he waved his holly wand. The air shimmered and his elder wand and silver dagger appeared in front of him. Harry quickly conjured a sheath for the dagger and a pair of slippers. Harry slid his feet into the slippers and stood.

'What are you doing?' Daphne asked, cocking one of her thin dark eyebrows.

'Going for a walk.' Harry said as painstakingly slid his sheath into his pants and clipped it to the waistline.

'You're in no condition to go for a walk. If Madam Pomfrey comes back and sees you missing she-' Harry ignored and left the hospital wing. Daphne let out a shriek like groan and threw her hands in the air.

Harry slipped through the halls of Hogwarts with his head down. He ignored the whispers as he passed the other students.

'I hear he killed 15 Death Eaters,' someone whispered.

'I heard it was really him who killed Umbridge, and then framed the centaurs.'

'He _stabbed_ You-Know-Who in the stomach.'

'He killed Sirius Black _and_ Bellatrix Lestrange.'

Harry grit his teeth and continued to push forward. Harry climbed the Main Staircase up to the six floor trying to ignore the stitch in his side. Harry turned left and made his way down the corridor which led to the bottom of the Astronomy tower. Harry climbed the spiraling stairs to the Astronomy tower.

Harry made his way over to the edge and looked out over the sloping grounds of Hogwarts. _Sirius is dead, and its my fault._ Harry thought to himself as he stared out onto the grounds. Harry sighed, despite how far he'd gotten, despite how hard he had worked, Sirius had still died. Harry's eyes brimmed with tears as he glared at the horizon. Voldemort was still alive, and would stay that way too unless he could learn more about his Horcruxes.

'I thought I'd might you here,' Harry turned to see Dumbledore standing behind Harry.

Harry had never personally seen the old man he once admired so much, look so defeated. The lines on his face were somehow deeper and his smile hollow. 'You had my wand and dagger.' Harry wanted to yell and shout at the Headmaster. He wanted to scream about all the injustice and yell at the man for lying to him for the last ten years. However he couldn't muster the anger needed.

'Once they disappeared, I figured you were up and wandering the castle.' he said softly as he moved to stand next to Harry. Harry remembered the conversation they had up here after the second task. It seemed like that was a whole life time ago.

'Eight,' Dumbledore said sadly as he looked at Harry with sad eyes.

'What?'

'Thats the number of people you killed just yesterday, including Dolores Umbridge.' Dumbledore said as he looked down at Harry's right hand. _I must not tell lies_ seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. 'I wish I could say I blamed you for doing it.'

'Who told you?'

'Ms. Granger,' Dumbledore replied as he turned to face Harry. 'She's concerned for your wellbeing.'

'I know, I assume she told you everything?' Harry asked as he leaned against the old brick wall.

'Yes,' Dumbledore said softly. 'She even about the Room of Requirement and the Time-Turner.'

'I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'm not. The only thing I'm sorry about is that I didn't kill Bellatrix sooner.'

'I'm sorry.' Harry turned to look at Dumbledore to see his eyes brimming with tears. 'I'm so sorry my boy, I have failed. I have failed you spectacularly.' A lone tear slid down his cheek. 'I should have told you long ago about the prophecy and I should kept you informed. If I had Sirius would still be alive and you wouldn't of stained your hands with blood.'

'Maybe,' Harry said softly turning away from the headmaster. 'Maybe not, all I can do now is move forward.' Harry looked down and cleared his throat. 'I can't do it you're way though, we can sit here and argue about who's at fault for Sirius' death. Me, you, Bellatrix, Voldemort, and who ever else, but one thing is for sure if things are done you're way more people will die. I killed eight people yesterday, but how many did I save. How many people would Avery or Mcnair have killed if they had lived to fight for Voldemort another day?'

'Killing isn't the answer Harry, people can change and be redeemed.' Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry.

'I'm sure some can, but we don't have time for that now. This is a war, and we need to be prepared to do what is necessary for the greater good. '

At that moment Dumbledore stared down at Harry and saw himself at that age looking down over the grounds.

'That is a rather interesting wand you have there. Ms. Granger said that you and the others crafted them yourselves.' Dumbledore said changing the subject.

'Yeah, found the knowledge in an old book I came across.' Harry said with a shrug as he looked up at Dumbledore.

'Do you know the author?' Dumbledore asked as he stroked his beard lightly.

Harry shook his head, 'you'd have to ask Hermione, she has the book.' Harry only had a copy of Hermione's indepth journal on the subject.

'I'll do that, you should get back to bed soon.' Dumbledore whispered before turning to leave the tower.

Harry continued to stare out into the grounds for the rest of the day, he didn't eat, drink, or sleep. He just stared out into the grounds his mind racing about, there were so many things to do now. Harry was interrupted again that day much latter while the sun sunk beneath the horizon.

'Harry,' It was Hermione, he already knew it was her. 'I'm so sorry about Sirius, I know how much you loved him.'

'Yeah, I'm sorry too.' Harry said not turning to meet Hermione's eyes. He didn't want to see the fear and disgust he knew was resting in them just beneath the surface. Harry felt Hermione's warm arms wrap around his midsection and she rested her head against his back.

Harry turned around and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled the still familiar cinnamon and vanilla scent. 'I don't know what to do.' Harry said softly. 'I mean I know what I have to do now, I have plans and ideas, but how do I carry on knowing I won't see him again?'

'You'll find a way. You always do.' Hermione muttered against his chest. Hermione pulled back and looked up with sad golden brown eyes. Harry reached up and gently cupped her cheek. Leaning down he captured her lips with hers.

'I still love you,' Harry whispered against her lips.

'I know, and I still love you.' Hermione said as she pulled back from Harry and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 'At least I still love who you used to be or how used to act. I don't even know who the real you is anymore.' Hermione said as she wiped her eyes with her hands. 'At first I was mad that you'd lied to me, and had hidden things from me. I knew forgive you eventually though. The other night though, the other night.' Hermione paused and wiped her eyes again. 'You didn't just kill those people Harry, you murdered them.'

'What are you talking about?' Harry asked as he frowned at her. 'I didn't murder them, they were going to kill us! I saved us!' Harry said his voice raised. 'How many people do you think I saved by ending those monsters last night? a dozen? two dozen? hundreds even? I did what had to be done?'

Hermione looked up at him, 'and you loved every second of it.'

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Hermione cut him off. '

Please don't patronize me by trying to lie about it. I was with you the whole time. You went there with the plans of killing as many of them as you could. You even admitted to Umbridge that you'd planned on killing her. Add that up with the fact that you actually enjoyed it. It comes out to murder, no matter what way you look at it. I know this is a war and there are going to be casualties and that its necessary sometimes, but it was your _first_ option last night. The man I fell in love with, would never have made killing his first option, and he wouldn't of enjoyed doing it.'

Hermione stopped to wipe her eyes roughly one more time before looking back up at him with a small smile. 'I will always be here if you need me, and I'll keep your secrets, and I'll always love the man you used to be.' Hermione said as she took a stepped backwards, 'but I won't support you're methods, and I can't be with you.'

Harry watched as Hermione turned and walked down the stairs. Harry heard several soft sobs escape her before she disappeared from his line of vision. Harry turned and looked up into the dark sky and sighed.

_I need a place to hide something, _Harry thought to himself as he walked back and forth in front of the stone wall that hid the Room of Requirement. Harry's left arm was no longer in a sling. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a dark green long sleeve henley shirt. Atop of his shirt was a black double breasted leather jacket with notched lapels. If one took a closer look at the jacket they would notice that it was made from dragon hide. A large wooden door bleed from the cracks in the wall and formed in front of him. Taking the handle Harry opened the door and stepped into the room.

Harry's eyebrows raised in surprise as he looked around the room. It was as large as the Great Hall and filled with thousands of objects all stacked up to the roof. Harry wandered the room and occasionally picked something up from the pile before throwing it back. Harry tripped over a pile of sherry bottles and got him self on a coat hanger. The arm on the coat rack snapped and he fell to the floor and several items were dislodged from the pile and fell on him.

With an exasperated sigh Harry climbed to his feet and rolled his left arm, it was still feeling tight. Harry pulled his Time-Turner from his robes and decided hanging it on the coat rack was just as good as anywhere else. Harry turned to leave when he felt...something...he couldn't quite describe the feeling. It was as if he had lost something and couldn't remember what or where it was. Turning back his eyes scanned the floor and stopped on a some kind of bright silver tiara. Crouching down he lifted it up and turned it around in his hand.

_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. _

Harry ran his thumb over the large oval sapphire in the center of the tiara and narrowed his eyes. A small barely noticeable ache rose up in his scar as he continued to hold the tiara. Harry continued to stare at the tiara as he remembered something that happened earlier last summer.

_'Kreacher would like to keep these.'_'_ Sitting on the parlor table was an old picture in a silver frame of Mrs. and Mr. Black, A silver pocket watch engraved with the Black House Emblem, and a gold locket with a long elegant S etched into it. Inlaid in the long elegant S where dozens of small emeralds making it easy to believe it might actually be a snake instead of an S. A dull ache flared up in Harry's scar and he sighed in exasperation. _

_ 'Sure,' he muttered and dismissed the elf with a wave of his hand. _

'_Put me on,' _ Harry dropped the tiara in shock and watched as it fell to the floor with a clatter. If his Occlumency shields have been down, he would of put it on without a second thought. 'Have I found what I think I've found?' Harry murmured aloud as he drew his elder wand and conjured a he steel box. Harry flicked his wand and levitated the tiara into the box and conjured a lid. Picking up the box Harry left the room and hopped he was actually as lucky as he felt right now.

'Will I see you at all this summer?' Daphne asked Harry as they stepped off the Hogwarts express and onto platform 9 3/4.

'I'll give you my address when I have my living situation worked out.' Harry said as he watched Ron and Hermione meet up with their families.

'Pass it onto us too,' Neville said with a small grin as clapped Harry on the shoulder.

'Yeah I can't stand being cooped up at The Burrow with Ron all summer.' Ginny said with a wink.

'I wouldn't mind seeing you over the summer either.' Luna hummed softly.

'Sure thing guys,' Harry said with a small smile. Daphne gave him a wink and went off to greet her parents with her sister Astoria. Ginny gave him a quick hug and went off to meet up with her mum and Ron. Luna stood there looking off into the distance, she was twisting her fingers looking unsure of what to do. Harry moved forward and hugged her, Luna wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest.

'Watch for the beast,' she muttered as she let go and skipped off. Harry smiled and shook his head, but he knew better than to disregard her odd warning.

'So what are you gonna do now?' Neville asked as he crossed his arms and looked at Harry with a cocked eyebrow.

'Gotta go to Gringotts and try and talk to them about getting a place. I figure a flat in muggle London under a false name should be safe enough with some decent wards.' Harry said with a shrug. 'I should have enough in my trust fund to float me until I claim my inheritance this summer.'

'Good plan,' Neville said with a nod. 'Six o'clock,' he said with a nod. Harry turned to see Remus walking towards him.

'Harry, your relatives are waiting for you on the other side.' He looked older than ever and had a small grim smile on his face.

'You can tell them to go home, I won't be returning to Private Drive ever again.' Harry said as he shot Remus a small smile.

'What do you mean? Where are you going to live?' Remus asked his eyebrows arched up in surprise.

'I'll figure it out, Dobby!' Harry called for his house-elf. Dobby popped into existence and Harry grabbed the elfs hand in his own. 'I'll get a hold of you soon Remus.' Harry said with a small smile. Then with a small pop Remus watched as Harry and the elf disappeared.

Remus smirked and chuckled, 'just like his father and godfather.'

**Authors Note: Thats it Chapter 10 of fifth year. Its pretty short and I'm sorry about it. I've started the first chapter of sixth year and it'll probably be about 10 chapters like 4th and 5th year. Daphne and Harry are together in a pseudo friends with benefits like relationship. I haven't decided if Harry will end up with anyone else anytime soon or if it'll just be Daphne for the rest of sixth year. Sixth year will ultimately start to go into things like politics and Harry will become much more dangerous for Voldemort and to himself. Sixth year and onwards is completely AU from here on out aside from Rufus being Minister and the Horcruxes existing. It i'll also go into much greater depths of the consequences of abusing time magic the way Harry has. If theres anyone you wanna see Harry with (be aware it won't be in any kind of real relationship) let me know and if I like it and it gets to me before I get too far into sixth year I'll put it in. Thanks for all the support and the reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

'I'll make this quick Mr. Potter.' The goblin walked around the large mahogany desk in the room and took a seat in a large leather chair opposite of Harry. 'Creating a fake identity with all of the correct muggle identification will cost 2,000 Galleons. We will transfer a total 6,135 Galleons into a bank account at Barclays. After the conversion fee you will be left with a total of 30,000 Pounds. It will take us close to three days to get the needed documents and paperwork together. If you'd like we can also use our contacts in the muggle world to find you a place to live the fee for that is 1,500 Galleons.'

'Okay Mr.-?' Harry asked as he laced his fingers together and leaned back in his chair.

'Ripblade.' The goblin said as he folded his hands over on the desk.

'Okay then Mr. Ripblade lets do it,' Harry said with a nod and a small smile. 'Do you by any chance have any kind of warding services?'

'We do, its not often a _human_ contracts one of our warding teams, but we do provide them. That is for a fee, which would be 3,500 Galleons. That includes a rather extensive warding package. Anti-Aggression wards, Perimeter Proximity wards, Offensive Alarm wards, and a few more.'

'Considering my situation do you believe that it will be enough?' Harry asked as he crossed his legs.

'I believe it will be, nothing short of the Fidelius Charm would be fool proof. However our ward package combined with an alias should provide you with a rather decent amount of protection.' Ripblade said as he reached under his desk and pulled out a large thick packet of paper.

'Do you have any warders who could perform the Fidelius Charm?' Harry asked interested in possibly using the charm to hide his location.

'We do, however considering your desire to live in London and among muggles of all things I wouldn't recommend it. Our warding package that we're discussing contains several hand picked wards that won't interfere with any muggle electronics. Something like the Fidelius Charm would cause interference. As long as you don't broadcast your location and make sure nobody follows you home you should be safe. In the event of an attack the wards should last long enough for you to get safety.'

'Alright, so how long will this all take?' Harry asked as he played with his fingers and looked at the goblin with an arched eyebrow.

'We'll send you a list of vacant homes and flats available for either purchase or rent latter today. As I said before it'll take close to three days to get the paperwork for your new muggle identity together, we'll owl it to you when its ready. Once you choose your new place of residence we'll have it purchased and warded in 24 hours.'

'Good,' Harry said as he moved to stand.

'I want to let you know Mr. Potter that after this your trust fund will be quite low until July 31st. You'll only have a balance of 1,500 Galleons.' Ripblade said as he looked at a sheet of parchment and back up Harry.

'I'll survive,' Harry said as he reached over and held his hand out to the goblin. The goblin looked at the hand in shock before reaching up to take it. Harry shook the goblins hand picked up his burlap sack and turned to leave.

'One more thing Mr. Potter your 16th birthday is coming up. Some time before them we need to go over the wills of Sirius Orion Black and your parents.' Ripblade said as he stood up.

'I'll send you an owl with a time thats good for me.' Harry said as he paused at the door and grit his teeth. 'Thank you for your services Mr. Ripblade, have a good evening.' Harry turned the solid gold door knob and pushed open the large wooden door. Harry entered a long marble corridor and started down it.

Harry checked his watch and quirked an eyebrow, he'd been off the train for less then three hours now. He hadn't stopped to rest since then, and he still had more to do. Harry entered the main lobby of Gringotts bank and passed by the public and tried to ignore their stairs. Harry passed the guards at the main entrance and started down the stairs.

Harry entered the busy streets of Diagon Alley and started down the cobblestone street. Harry's right hand was resting in his leather jackets side pocket and wrapped firmly around his wand. The sounds of laughter and chatter filled the street and Harry grit his teeth. How could these people continue on with their daily lives like this? Voldemort and his people were out there plotting destruction and terror. Unlike these people Harry could feel the lingering atmosphere of danger. Harry knew that Voldemort and his Death Eaters could appear at any time, and rain down death and pain.

Harry passed a couple of giggling blond haired children and shook his head. Where the hell were the parents? Harry passed by Ollivanders and made his way towards the tall rickety black building at the end of the street. Harry pulled his wand from his jacket and came to a stop at large brick wall. Pulling his wand from his jacket he tapped several bricks in a very familiar pattern and stepped back. The bricks grinded against each other and the brick wall groaned as they started to move and they folded into one another.

Once the bricks stopped moving a curved archway stood where a portion of the brick hall once stood. Harry crossed under the archway and into the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry drew his wand and held in front of his face. There was a wave of magic and Harry felt as if his face was being wrapped up in plastic wrap. Harry's face became long and his nose became larger. His chin widened and became much more prominent. Harry's raven black hair became light brown and changed from an unruly mess and became tame, long, and floppy. Harry's emerald eyes became a duller green and eyebrows seemed to thin out as well.

When the spell was over Harry ran his hands through his hair and parted it to the right, his floppy bangs came down to cover his forehead. Harry conjured a floating mirror and checked his appearance. Confident he wouldn't be recognized he dispelled the mirror and entered the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry entered the dimly lit pub and his eyes quickly scanned the room. Over in the far right corner was a group of people all huddled around and whispering to each other. Remus, Tonks, and Moody were standing in that corner no doubt trying to find him. Harry ignored them and made his way past the bar where Tom stood wiping down a glass and down a dark hall. The walls were lined with candles which were the only source of light in the pub and Harry passed by several private room. Ending his disguise Harry felt his features return to normal just as he stopped at private dining room with the number eight on the door.

Harry opened the door and slid into the private room. There was a fireplace on the far end of the room opposite of the door Harry had just entered. Light candles also adorned the walls of this room just like the rest of the pub/inn. In the center of the table was a round wooden table with six chairs. Two of those six chairs were currently occupied. One of the chairs was occupied by a rather large man with a protruding belly and a stern face. He had a dark mustache and goatee and slicked back salt and pepper hair. He was dressed in a pair of dark grey rather worn dress robes with a matching grey tie. The other man was tall and lean with short sandy hair parted to the left. He had a rather average face with no distinguishable features and brown eyes. He wore a pair of thick black framed rectangular glasses that sat on the end of his short nose. These people were Michael Jacobsen editor-and- chief of the Daily Prophet and Nicholas Jensen a senior reporter at the Daily Prophet.

Harry shut the door with a click startling the two men who looked up at Harry in surprise. Harry drew his wand and casted several privacy and locking wards on the door.

'Mr. Potter what an honor it is to meet you,' The large man said as he stood and held out a fat hand with stubby fingers. Harry took the hand and shook it, 'Michael Jacobsen, editor-'

'I know who you are, I know who you both are.' Harry said as he shook Nicholas ' hand as well.

'Why don't we get started then,' Nicholas said with a small smile as he pulled a chair out for Harry. Harry nodded his head in thanks and took a seat.

'Now why not tell us more about your duel with Voldemort, our only accounts are about the last few moments. However the amount of wild magic and damage suggests that it was quite a duel.' Michael said with a large grin as he took a sip of his drink.

'Thats not why I called this meeting.' Harry said as he reached into the center of the table and grabbed a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Harry grabbed a glass and with a wave of his hand a large ball of ice dropped into the glass. Michael and Nicholas looked on in shock and awe. Harry poured a glass of Fire Whiskey and took a small sip.

'Your paper has spent the last two years slandering me, now I could get an attorney and cause quite a bit of legal trouble for you. Now I doubt that I'd win, but I'm sure it would be a huge pain.' Harry said with a small smirk as Nicholas and Michael glanced at each other. 'I'm in a forgiving mood though today. So I can guarantee your paper exclusives with me as long as you print exactly what I say and how I want it.

'I'm sorry Mr. Potter, journalistic integrit-'

Harry cut Nicholas off with a bark like laugh. 'Journalistic integrity? Your pulling my leg right?'

'Mr. Potter the Prophet is an unbiased publication, we print only what we believe is the truth given the evidence provided.' Michael said sternly as he looked at Harry with dark beady eyes.

'Okay, if thats what you want to think. I guess this meeting is over then, I'll go to the Quibbler.' Harry stood and started to make his way to the door. He couldn't use the Quibbler not for this.

'Wait!' Michael called as he stood up. Harry smirked they took the bait.

'So you'll agree to my terms?' Harry asked as he turned around.

'We'll evaluate on a story by story basis.' Michael said trying to compromise with Harry. 'Depending on what your giving us and how you want it written we'll choose whether or not to print it.'

'You understand if you screw me over I can and will make your lives hell.' Harry said as he moved back to his chair. 'That is not a joke, I am the boy-who-lived and I just proved to the world that Voldemort has returned. I have never had more power than I do right now, be my friend and you will never regret it. Make me your enemy and it will be your biggest regret.'

'We understand,' Michael said and he wiped his sweaty brow with a handkerchief. Harry smiled and took a drink.

'Good, I want you to print a story that suggests Fudge be thrown out of office. You can quote me personally recommending that his time has come and gone. You can quote me as saying that I approached Fudge and his Undersecretary several times with incontrovertible evidence that they ignored. However one man from the Ministry contacted me and provided me the tools necessary to protect my self and duel Voldemort in the atrium and even wound him. This man has guided and has supported me all year in secret at the risk of his job. This man is Rufus Scrimgeour Head of The Auror Office.' Harry finished as he crossed his right leg over his right and took a drink. 'In return I'll give you an honest blow by blow recollection of what happened in the Department of Mysteries.'

Michael and Nicholas both leaned into each other and conversed in whispers. Harry made himself a second drink and sat back and waited. The two men broke apart and turned to Harry. 'Deal,' Michael said with a nod and a greedy grin.

'Good, now I can't leave this room without a disguise so why don't one of you get us some Butterbeer and food.' Harry said with a grin as he kicked his feet up onto the table.

Harry groaned as he woke up, the sun was filtering into his room through cracks in the dull purple curtains. Harry got up and grabbed his glasses. Sliding them onto his face he made his way to the left side of the room near the loo. Picking up a glass pitcher he waved his wand over the top and filled it with water. Pouring himself a glass he took a large drink.

There was a loud tapping at the window and Hedwig hooted in protest. Harry set the glass down and looked up at the window. A large tawny owl was standing on the window sill staring at Harry with bright yellow eyes. Harry summoned a sickle from his burlap bag with a flick of his fingers. Harry caught the sickle and opened the window. Harry dropped the sickle into the bag on the owls left leg and grabbed a rolled up copy of the prophet from the bag on its right leg.

Harry took a seat in a rickety old chair at the desk in the room and unrolled the paper. Harry smiled as he looked over the front page of the paper. _Fudge The Scoundrel Scrimgeour the Saint_. Harry read the article and his grin widened. The article written by Nicholas tore Fudge up while revealing the great and amazing things Rufus had "done" for Harry. _'If it hadn't been for Auror Scrimgeour risking his career for me, I never would've survived my duel with Voldemort. Auror Scrimgeour is truly a great man, and I'm glad to call him my mentor._' Harry laughed as he threw the paper on the desk.

'Have you seen this?' Severus Snape asked with a large sneer. He threw down a copy of the Daily Prophet onto Albus Dumbledore's desk.

'Yes, I have. I found it quite interesting and mildly entertaining.' Dumbledore said with a small smile. He peered over his his half moon spectacles and skimmed the paper quickly before returning to some paperwork on his desk.

'The boy needs to be controlled Headmaster. Who knows what kind of damage he could cause.' Snape spat as he took a seat in front of the Headmaster's large holly desk.

'Harry is beyond our control at the moment.' Dumbledore said softly as he continued to read through the paper. 'At this point in time it would require more effort to collect him then what is considered reasonable.'

'Fetch the boy yourself then, or let me do it!' Snape demanded as he clenched his fist. 'The boy is obviously planning to make Scrimgeour Minister, and the Dark Lord will not stand idly while his number one enemy has the Ministry in his pocket!' Snape snarled, 'who knows what kind of blowback this could cause.'

'I am well aware of the blow back this could cause Severus, do not mistake me for one of your students.' Dumbledore said sternly as he looked up over his spectacles 'However it _would _require either you or I to collect Harry at this point. You weren't at the Ministry, and you have no idea what he's capable of at this point. It would do more harm than good to engage him in a fight right now.'

'You believe he'd actually fight back?' Snape asked with cocked eyebrow and a sneer.

'I do, and Harry is dangerous right now, and I don't know what he might be capable of if pushed into a corner.'

'Surely you or I could stop him.'

'I could, and you'd have a good chance. However Harry may be willing to do the one thing that neither of us would be.'

'What is that?'

'Kill, and that would give him the upper hand against either of us. I need to focus on repairing my relationship with the young man not tearing it asunder by confronting him. Once I've regained his trust I can begin to steer him from the path he has started down.' Dumbledore hummed as he gave up on his paperwork and steepled his fingers together.

'You believe he'd try to kill you if you confronted him?' Snape asked looking incredulous.

'No, but you, yes.'

'For now we allow Harry to go along with whatever he has up his sleeve and hope we can mitigate any damages, and use it to our eventual advantage.'

'Have you seen the Prophet yet dear?' A tall slender women short blond hair with streaks of grey asked.

All tall imposing man with long tawny colored hair and stern yellow eyes looked up from his coffee. 'No I haven't.'

'Here,' she said with a small smile. Her dark eyes sparkled with pride as she looked down on her husband. 'I'm so proud of you Rufus.' She set down the paper in front of the man.

Rufus slid his hands into the inside pocket of his dress robes and pulled out a pair of black rectangular glasses. He quickly slid them onto his nose and picked up the paper and started to read. His bushy eyebrows rose and a small smirk found its way on to his face. _Clever boy,_ he thought to himself. '_Thats an interesting question Nicholas, I do believe that Rufus Scrimgeour would make an excellent Minister.' _ He pulled of his glasses and set down the paper as his smirk became a grin.

'Dear, I'm so proud of you. Sticking to your beliefs and supporting that poor child when no one else would. Will you forgive me for ever doubting him and you?'

Rufus stood and grinned at his wife. 'Of course Barbra,' he leaned forward and pecked his wife on the cheek. 'Must be off though dear, much to do today.'

The bathroom door opened and a cloud of steam rolled out from the bathroom and into Harry's room. Harry was wrapped in a towel and had another in his hand drying off his hair. There was a loud pecking at his window which caused him to look up. Standing on his window sill was Hermes, Percy's owl. Harry made is way over to the window and opened it. Hermes hopped into the room and stuck out its talon. Harry reached out and undid the tie holding the parchment on his leg and set the roll of parchment down. Harry went over to the desk and grabbed an owl treat and handed it to the owl. Hedwig hooted in disapproval from her perch. Harry grabbed another and handed it to his owl. Hermes quickly ate the treat and took off.

Harry reached for the parchment and unrolled it, his green eyes quickly darted back and forth over the parchment as he read it.

_Emergency Wizengamot meeting has been scheduled for 5:00 PM today. Rumor has it Fudge will be booted and Bones elected Interim Minister of Magic. _

Harry moved over to the desk in the room where an inkwell and quill was already set up and flipped Percy's letter around. Harry penned a quick reply. 'Hedwig,' Harry called as he turned around to his owl. His snowy owl quickly hopped off her perch and glided over to the desk. Harry rolled the parchment up and summoned the tie he left at the window sill wandlessly. Harry tied the parchment to Hedwig's leg, 'take this to Percy Weasley.' Harry said with a smile as he gave her a quick stroke.

Hedwig hooted in reply and took off out the still open window. Harry stood and made his way to his burlap sack. Harry drew out his multi compartment trunk. It had been shrunk down to the size of a pack of fags. With a wave of his hand the trunk expanded to its original size. Harry reached down and opened the compartment for his wardrobe. A dresser, vanity mirror, and two wardrobes rose from the trunk and sprang out. Harry dressed himself in a pair of dark trousers, long sleeved emerald hensley, and his double breasted dragon hide jacket. Harry quickly slid on a pair of socks and reached for his boots.

After he laced up his boots Harry closed the wardrobe and opened the second storage compartment. The only two items in the compartment were too large steel boxes. The one on the right held the tiara and the one on the left held his golden ticket. Harry smirked and grabbed the steel box.

Rufus walked through the DMLE with a large smirk on his face as Officers and Hit Wizards all stopped to stare at him in awe. Rufus Scrimgeour was in such a good mood that he had actually forgotten to bring his cane with him today. Not even his infernal limp could bring his mood down today. By end of day Fudge would be out of office and in two weeks _he_ would be Minister of Magic.

Rufus walked made his way to the end of the hallway and turned down another hallway which led to the Auror offices. When Rufus stepped into the auror offices one of the aurors looked up and spotted him. Gawain Robards his Lead Auror and second in command, stood from his cubicle and started clapping. Soon the rest of the office also stood and clapped around with Gawain Robards.

'Thank you, thank you.' Rufus said with a smile as he held his hand up and nodded thankfully. Soon the clapping died down and Rufus waved his hand for silence. 'Thank you all for the support. Though I do apologize for keeping you all in the dark, and hope you can understand why I had to.'

'Of course we do,' A junior Auror Harold Saxon called from his cubicle. There was a loud murmuring of agreement from the rest of the aurors as well. Rufus' keen yellow eyes settled on Junior Auror Tonks and Auror Shacklebolt both were smiling and nodding in agreement as well. Rufus knew better though, those two were part of _Dumbledore's _Order. He doubted either of them would say anything though. No one could prove the whole thing with him and Potter was a farce unless he and Potter admitted it. That was something that wouldn't happen.

Rufus waived to his men one more time before he turned to head to his office. His office was a large corner office with walls made of glass so he could observe his Aurors at work. Standing in his office was a tall man with bright red hair and dark pinstriped dress robes. Rufus limped to his office and opened the door. The man turned and to reveal sharp angular features and dark brown eyes.

'Ah Percy Weasley, you're Arthurs boy aren't you?' Rufus asked as he set down his leather briefcase and pulled off his dark brown traveling cloak. Hanging the cloak on the rack near his door he retrieved his case and shut the door with a click. 'What can I do for Minister Fudges personal assistant on this fine day?' Rufus asked with a bright victorious smirk.

'Head Auror Scrimgeour,' Percy greeted cordially with a nod. 'Harry believed you might wish to speak with him before the emergency meeting this afternoon.

'So you're Potter's man on the inside then?' Rufus asked as he took a seat behind his large imposing desk. 'When and where?'

'Leaky Cauldron, private room number five.' Percy said, 'he said he'd be there till two.' Percy finished with a small smile as he turned to leave. 'Good luck. I'll be voting for you Head Auror.'

A small bell rang and Zachary Quinn looked up from the counter as someone entered his shop. It was a small custom robe shop that specialized in battle robes and uniforms for Aurors and other law enforcement personnel. 'What can I do for ya?'

'Well I was hoping you could take something off my hands.' Harry Potter said with a smile as he approached the counter. Quinn's eyebrows shot up as he recognized the customer and he stood up straight.

'What do you have?' He asked as he moved from behind the counter. Harry set down the steel box on the counter and lifted the lid.

'About 45 kilograms of basilisk hide.' Harry said as he observed the tall well built man. He had dark brown hair and eyes with a little grey streaked through his side burns.

'What?' Quinn asked in shock as he stared down at the first layer of hide in the box. He ran his hand over the hide and looked back up Harry. 'This is the real stuff.' his voice was still laced with shock and now awe.

'Sure is, killed it and skinned it myself. I figured about 10,000 Galleons would be a fair price.'

'10,000 are you sure?' Quinn asked, it was more than a fair price. 45 kg could easily fetch 15 or even 20,000 Galleons.

'On the condition you make a set of battle robes for myself of course.' Harry said as he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

'O-Of course,' Quinn stuttered as he lifted the first stack of hide from the box and ran his hands around it. Quinn put the hide down and went behind the counter. He reached under the counter and pulled out several black journals. 'Let me just take a look and make sure I have it.' He said without looking up. He could make about eight sets of robes from that amount hide. They'd sell for 4 or 5,000 easily.

After checking his books he wrote a total of three bank drafts, one from his business account, one from his personal vault, and one from his savings vault.

'Here you go Mr. Potter.' Quinn said as he handed Harry the three drafts.

'Thank you Mr.-?' Harry left it hanging as he held his hand out to the man.

'Zachary Quinn,' the man said as he shook Harry's hand.

'When can I expect my robes?' Harry asked as he let go of the mans hand and crossed his arms.

'About a week.' Quinn responded nervously. He didn't want to upset Harry Potter of all people after all.

'Good see you then, let me know if you need more hide. I've got about another 90 Kg in storage.' Harry said as he turned and left the room with a smirk.

'Holy shit.' Quinn whispered as he watched Harry leave. Turning back to the box he lifted the hide out again and ran his hands along it with a grin.

'It's been a long time since we've talked.' Harry said as he took a sip from his glass of Firewhiskey.

'It has,' Scrimgeour said as he took the seat opposite of Harry. 'I enjoyed that article in the Prophet this morning.'

'I thought it was a bit sentimental, but it got the job done.' Harry said with a grin as he poured himself another drink.

'My condolences for your loss.' Scrimgeour said with a nod as he lifted his drink. 'To Sirius,' he finished his drink in one go. Harry matched him and lifted his drink and finished it quickly. 'I was an instructor when Sirius and your father started training. I wish I had done things differently, believed in him. Maybe he'd be here today.'

'Now that he's gone I won't require a trial. The Prophet will be publishing a front page eulogy for him tomorrow. The whole nation will believe everything I say now he doesn't need a trial anymore.' Harry said as he poured himself another drink.

'I'll clear his name as soon as I'm elected.' Scrimgeour said as he set his glass down and leaned back. 'Bones will be named interim Minister today, and elections will be held two weeks from today.'

'How much will you need for your campaign?' Harry asked as he spun his glass around on the table.

'3,000 should be enough,' Scrimgeour said with a nod.

'Here,' Harry said as he set down a piece of paper and slid it over the table. Scrimgeour caught the paper with a finger and picked it up. It was a bank draft for 6,000 Galleons. 'Use the rest for whatever you see fit. I'm tapped out until July 31st though so make sure you put it to good use.'

'What do you expect in return?' Scrimgeour said as he folded the bank draft in half and slid it into his robe pockets.

'I want suspected Death Eaters, Death Eaters, and Voldemort to be categorized as Level 5 criminals.' Harry said as he took a sip.

'Not possible, not for suspected Death Eaters anyway.' Scrimgeour said as he took a sip of his drink. 'Level 5 authorizes everyone in the magical community to use deadly force. I can't have neighbors killing each other because they think the neighbor disappearing to meet up with his mistress is a Death Eater.'

'Fine, classify them as you see fit, but give me Level 5 authorization in general.' Harry said as he locked eyes with the stern man.

'Anything else?'

'Promote Percy Weasley to whatever he wants within reason and grant me an appreciation license.'

'That all?'

'For now.'

'Deal, but if I suspect for even a second you're abusing your authorization I will revoke it and have you arrested.' Scrimgeour said seriously as he finished his third drink and pushed the glass away.

'Seems reasonable to me,' Harry said as he too finished his drink and pushed his glass away. 'Once you're elected I want you and your wife moved into a safe house I'll set up. I'll place it under the Fidelius Charm and _I'll_ be the secret keeper.'

'You can cast the Fidelius Charm?' Scrimgeour asked with a cocked eyebrow.

'I know the theory, incantation, and have the power to pull it off. I should manage it.' Harry said as he leaned back in his chair and started to draw circles on the table. 'After I gain my inheritance I'll be setting up safe houses all over the country, I need you to draw up a list of any high ranking members in the wizengamot and Ministry that may require it. I don't want Voldemort forcing his influence into the Ministry.'

'That's very generous of you.' Scrimgeour said with a nod.

'All that matters is ending Voldemort, once I've done that I'll sell them off or something.' Harry said as he checked his watch. 'I've gotta get going, set up a press conference to announce your candidacy and pass the time and date onto Percy.' Harry said as he stood up. Scrimgeour stood as well. Harry held out his hand and shook Scrimgeour's.

'See you soon Mr. Potter.' Scrimgeour nodded and put on his traveling cloak before leaving room.

Harry tapped his wand on the black wooden door and listened as the locks all clicked before the door opened. Harry kicked open the door and the gas lamps that lined the walls burst into flames. Harry ran a finger over the wall in the entrance hall and sneered at the dust. Harry entered the home. Harry extended his magic through the house and found that only two living beings were there at the moment. The door behind Harry snapped shut and Harry continued into the front room.

Harry was at Grimmauld place intent on getting some answers. Harry made his way up to the third floor and into the master bedroom. In the far right corner sat Buckbeak staring out the balcony window. On the far end of the room with a gold chain wrapped around his neck cleaning a picture on the dresser and muttering to himself was Kreacher. Harry drew his wand and flicked it idly. Kreachers body became slack and he fell to the floor in a heap. Harry made his way over to the elf and flipped him over onto his back. His large yellow eyes were wide in fear.

Harry reached forward and ran a finger over the gold locket. His scar flared to life in a dull ache. Harry smirked and clutched the locket in his hand and pulled Kreacher up into a sitting position. Locking eyes with the elf he dived into the creature's mind.

_He was standing on a dark cliff overlooking an ocean across from another cliff with a narrow opening. He was standing with a dark haired young man who looked a lot like Sirius...He was standing the cave watching the wizard slice his palm open. He wiped the blood on the wall and it crumbled away...He was standing on a small island surrounded by a dark body of water. The man was pouring a potion down Kreachers throat. When he was finished he reached into the basin that held the potion and drew out the locket. The wizard drew a replica from his robe pockets and dropped it into the basin. The basin refilled itself with a dark green potion. _

Harry was once again crouching over Kreature and no longer in the elfs mind. 'Blink once for yes and twice for no. Was that Regulus?' Kreature blinked once. 'Dose the Dark Lord know that the necklace was replaced?' Kreacher blinked twice. 'Do you know what this is?' Kreacher blinked twice. 'Did Regulus?' Kreacher blinked once. 'Did he or you know why it was placed there?' Kreacher blinked twice. 'Did he know where anymore artifacts like this might be?' Kreacher blinked twice. 'Did you enjoy sending Sirius to his death?' Kreacher blinked once.

Harry ripped the necklace from the elfs head and pocketed it. Reaching down he grabbed the elf by head with both hands. With a quick jerk Kreacher's neck snapped and his body jerked a bit before relaxing once again. Harry dropped the elf on the floor and with a flick of his wand transfigured the elf into a dead farret. Harry grabbed the ferret by the tail and stood to his full height. Making his way over to Buckbeak he locked eyes with the hippogriff and bowed low. Buckbeak quickly returned the bow. Harry tossed the dead ferret into the air and Buckbeak grabbed it and swallowed it whole. Harry opened the balcony door and with a flick of his wand.

'Go find Hagrid,'

**Authors Note: If any one knows a way to keep spacing and indents the same when uploading a story please PM and let me know. Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

Former Minister Cornelius Fudge entered his home with a heavy heart. He reached up and removed his bowler with a sigh. He tossed it to the floor not bothering to hang it on the coat rack and shuffled through his home. Three days ago after a 60-30 majority vote he had been stripped of his office and replaced by Amelia Bones. Today had been his last day in office. Reaching up Fudge unclasped his cloak and let it fall to the floor. He shuffled through his entrance room and made his way to his sitting room.

Harry Potter watched with a small smirk as Fudge shuffled through the room. Harry felt light and his stomach flipped with excitement. Harry was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a dark blue long sleeve henley, and his double breasted dragon hide jacket. When Fudge entered the sitting room Harry turned and slid into the dining room. Harry padded through the dining room past the long mahogany table. Harry's eyes took in the rooms fine decor and sneered. Diamond studded platinum chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Each gaslamp mounted on the wall was inlaid with ruby encrusted gold F's and large gaudy paintings hung from the walls. Harry pressed his back to a wall and with his middle finger gently pulled back the swinging door that separated the kitchen from the dining room. Two house-elves bustled about the large marble and granite kitchen preparing supper.

Harry had elected not to conceal himself for this particular outing. He found the thrill of being caught much more exhilarating. Harry drew the long dagger Sirius had gotten him for Christmas and held it in his right hand. One of the elves stopped his duties and its ears twitched lightly. Then it disappeared with a soft pop. Harry opened the door and slid into the kitchen silently like a phantom. Harry threw the dagger and watched as it cut through the air and slammed into the back of the other elfs head. Blood burst from the front of the elfs skull and splattered across the kitchen. The elf dropped the bowl of chopped potatoes with a loud clatter and slumped over and fell lifelessly to the ground.

A small modicum of guilt flooded his stomach, and Harry pushed it away. The elves unfortunately needed to die for his plan to work. Harry rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the dagger and yanked it from the elfs skull. Harry didn't pause and rushed through a nearby door and pressed his back to the wall. Harry looked around and found himself in an equally lavish and gaudy breakfast room. Harry slid his middle finger through the crack of the door and pulled it open once again. Harry switched the dagger into his left hand and drew his elder wand. Harry watched as a small pool of blood spread from under the elf's face down head.

There was a small pop and the other elf returned in the kitchen. Harry slid through the door and lifted his wand. The elf froze at the sight of the other elf's body and opened its mouth to scream. A bright orange jet of light flew from the tip of Harry's wand and slammed into the elfs stomach. Instead of a scream a large stream of blood left the elfs mouth as its lungs and heart were crushed into pulp. The elf fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, and Harry slid back out of the kitchen.

Harry padded out of the breakfast room and into the main entrance room. He darted through the room like a shadow as he pressed his back to the wall adjacent to sitting room door. Harry leaned around the corner and peered into the sitting room. Fudge was sitting in a large black leather arm chair nursing a tall glass of brandy. Harry slid through the crack silently and walked behind Fudge. Harry's eyes scanned the shelf that lined the far left wall and found several silver photo frames. Harry studied one with a quirked eyebrow. It was a picture of Fudge and a plump pleasant women. Standing in front and in between them was a tall young man with dark hair and a bright smile.

'Nice family you have here, where are they?' Harry asked softly as he turned to face the back of Fudge's leather arm chair. Fudge yelped and dropped his glass of brandy. He stood from his hair and turned to face Harry.

'H-h-harry my boy, what are you doing here?' Fudge stuttered out as he fumbled with his robe pockets.

'I think you know why.' Harry said softly as he flicked his wand flippantly towards Fudge. A dark brown wand soared from Fudges pockets along with a silver fob watch. Harry caught the items with his left hand and casually tossed them to the floor at his feet.

'So wife and kid, where are they?' Harry asked as he turned back to picture and lifted it from the shelf.

'M-m-my w-wife died s-several years ago, Me and my s-s-son, Henry, never really saw eye to eye. He lives in America as some kind of colony equivalent to a British Auror.' Fudge said as he started to wring his hands together.

'Colony equivalent?' Harry asked with a cocked eyebrow. 'I know some of your ideals and mannerisms are dated, but surely even an idiot like yourself knows that America is no longer just a colony right?'

'O-of course,' Fudge said as he backed up against his fireplace mantle.

'I'm going to give you a chance to see your son again.' Harry said softly as he walked around the room to the coffee table across from the chair Fudge had occupied. Harry reached into his inside jacket pocket and withdrew a folded sheaf of parchment.. Harry also pulled out a ball point pen. Harry set the items down on the table along with the picture and took a step back.

'The name of every Dark Lord sympathizer, every prejudice piece of scum, and every corrupt official you know of.' Harry said as he pointed to the parchment. 'You do that, then I will not only relocate you, but guarantee your protection. If I believe for one second you're lying or holding back I will kill you. Merlin knows I want to.'

'Sounds reasonable to me,' Fudge said with a small smile and a nervous chuckle. Fudge made his way back to his armchair and took a seat. Harry reached down and picked up Fudge's fallen glass. Harry made his way over to the small bar across the room and grabbed a crystal decanter filled with brandy. Harry refilled the glass he walked across the room. He set the glass down next to Fudge.

'T-thank you, my boy,' Fudge muttered as he scratched out another name. He reached for the glass and took a sip. Harry leaned against the fireplace mantel with his arms crossed. He stared down at Fudge closely as he scratched out two sheets of parchment worth of names. Fudge set the pen down gingerly and looked up at Harry.

'Is that all?'

'Y-yes,' he whispered back as he took a shaky sip of his brandy. 'N-now about my protection what did you have in mind?'

Harry's eyes connected with Fudges and shook his head, the Minister of Magic didn't know bloody Occlumency. 'Well you're not lying and you believe thats all there is.' Harry said as he broke eye contact with Fudge and reached over and grabbed the parchment and pen. aArry slid them into his jacket pocket and picked up the silver frame.

'I always wanted a father, for as long as I can remember. I used to dream that my parents might show up and take me from my horrid relatives. The thing is I did find a father. He thought everything that came out of his mouth was comedy gold, he was reckless, and somewhat immature. I loved him though, he risked his life and freedom just to see me and to try and save me. My biggest regret though, is that I never did tell him I loved or how much I appreciated having him. If you had just _listened _to me he'd be here today.'

'I-I-I'm sorry my boy, I should of b-believed you when you said the Dark Lord had returned.' Fudge stuttered out looking down to the floor in shame.

'Not just about Voldemort Fudge, Sirius Black was innocent, and in your fear and incompetence you discredited as a tall tail from a boy!' Harry shotted the last part. 'Maybe it wouldn't of saved his life, but at least he would of died a free man.'

'I-I'm so sorry my boy,' Fudge said as he stood and held his hands out to Harry.

'Stop calling me that!' Harry snarled as he thrusted his wand forward. A snow white curse lept from the tip and slammed into Fudge's chest. 'I'm not your boy, I'm nobody's boy.' Harry snarled. Fudge let out a gasp and a mist left his mouth. Harry watched as Fudge collapsed to his knees and clutched his chest. His hands were turning a light blue, and his lips had already become a deep purple. He was freezing from the inside out. Fudge's blood turned into ice sludge as his organs began to shut down and the air in his lungs turned to ice crystals.

Harry's muscles relaxed and easy grin slid onto his face as Fudge clawed at his throat. He looked up at Harry with pleading eyes as he tried to open his mouth to beg for his life. Harry dropped the picture to floor and kicked it over to Fudge. Fudge's eyes slid down from Harry and to the picture. Fudge took one last rattling breath and then stopped. He was frozen over the picture with a look of horror on his face.

Harry left the room and made his way into the entrance room. Harry turned when he reached the center of the room and lifted his wand. '_Unhold Feuer,'_ Harry whispered with a small smirk. A giant Irish Wolfhound made of fire jumped from his wand. Flames sprang from its body and lit the floors and walls as it ran through the room. Harry grit his teeth as he continued to control the Fiendfyre curse. The Irish Wolfhound ran through the first floor of the home setting all the rooms a blaze. Harry walked backwards towards the large wooden front door. Harry waved his left hand and the door sprang open with a bang. Harry sent the Irish Wolfhound up the stairs, Harry crossed the threshold and was standing on the marble stairs that led to the front door. The Irish Wolfhound stopped on the front of the stairs and Harry released his control of the spell. The Irish Wolfhound exploded into a large aggressive wave of fire that began to consume the home.

Harry turned and quickly descended into the lawn and held his wand aloft into the air. '_Morsmordre!' _A bright green spark launched from his wand and into the air. It exploded much like fireworks and the green sparks came together. A large green glittering skull hung in the air. A large snake poured from the skulls open mouth and wrapped itself around the skull. Harry looked up into the air with a large grin as the observed his handy work. Several windows on the second floor exploded outwards as large jets of flame burst from the home. There was a soft tremor in the ground as the left side of the home started to collapse. With a wide bright grin Harry ran his hands through his hair. Shaking his head Harry brushed off the glee and turned on his heel, with a loud pop Harry disapparated. The house continued to burn for three hours before the Auror's arrived. When they did arrive all they found was a kilometer long fire, a pile of still burning ashes, and the Dark Mark.

Harry appeared in a dark alley adjacent to his apartment building. Harry pocketed his wand and brushed some ash off his jacket. Harry had rented the flat and moved in just yesterday. Harry walked out of the alley and turned left.

'Evening Mr. Orion,' an older man dressed in a security guard uniform greeted from behind his desk.

'Evening,' Harry said with a wide smile and a nod. Harry pressed the button for his lift and waited patiently. After a few moments there was a small ding and the elevator doors opened. Harry slid into the lift and pressed the button for the fourth floor. The doors closed and with a soft groan the lift started its ascent. It was an average sized two bedroom two bath flat on the outskirts of the city. Harry had managed to sign a three month lease which would cover his electric and water as well as rent. Harry had paid for it in full and figured if he ever wanted to return he could just purchase it from the owner next summer. The owner, who ever he was, lived somewhere in America with beaches and what not.

There was a soft ding and Harry stepped out of the lift and into a small Hallway. The hallway was short and only two flats where on this floor. 4A to his right and his 4B on the left. Harry turned towards his and stopped in his tracks.

'I only _just_ sent you my address.' Harry said flatly. Daphne Greengrass looked up from the floor and shot Harry a smirk.

'Maybe I missed you,' she replied coyly as she sauntered over to him. 'I tried getting in but its pretty well warded. How do the muggles not notice? It must wreak havoc on there electrokinetics.'

'Electronics,' Harry muttered as he pulled a key from his pocket. If she was going to sound like she knew it all she should at least know the proper words.

'Whatever,' she shrugged and winked at him.

'The goblins did it, said it was this was most secure set that could be put up without disrupting them.' Harry explained as he slid the key into the deadbolt lock. Harry unlocked the door and ushered her in.

'Where have you been off to?' Daphne asked as she pulled off her light green summer coat. At least she could dress like a muggle. 'Killing someone?' She asked with a chuckle.

'Fudge.' Harry said as he flicked the lights on and pulled off his leather jacket. Harry opened the coat closet and hung it in there. Harry reached out for Daphne's and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. Daphne was looking at him with a mixture of shock and glee.

'Really?' She asked as she handed him his jacket. 'That must of been fun. Why wasn't I invited?'

'I didn't do it _just_ for fun, I had a purpose.' Harry decided not to pull out the documents and just hung Daphne's coat. Harry tossed his keys into a small glass dish on a table in the hallway. Reaching up he pried a silver ring with a large bright purple stone in the center from his right ring finger. He tossed it into the glass dish and walked passed Daphne.

'What's this?' Daphne asked as she plucked it from the dish and examined it.

'It conceals my magical signature,' Harry called from the living room as he reached down and plucked a remote off the table. 'Picked it up yesterday from a shop I've been too before in Knockturn Alley.'

'What's it called?' Daphne asked as she let the ring fall into the dish. She turned and walked into the living room.

'Whittle's Magical Knick Knacks.' Harry answered as he turned the big screened TV on. Harry handed her the remote. 'These arrows change the channel either up or down. These lower the volume either up or down.' Harry said handing her the remote.

'What are you doing?' Daphne asked as Harry started to leave the room. 'Just going to neglect me?'

'I'm going to go make us dinner.' Harry said without looking back.

'Where's Dobby?!' Daphne called from the living room as Harry entered the kitchen. Dobby was standing on a stool over the stove with a frying pan in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other.

'He's out right now!' Harry lied as he put a finger to his lips to shush Dobby. Thankfully Daphne was quite a curious person, and would leave Harry alone in here for an hour or so while she played with the TV. Harry didn't mind her company too much, but honestly there was only one thing he wanted from her at the moment. However she was also easily offended even if she tried to act like she wasn't. If Harry tried to shag her and kick her out she'd catch on and get all prissy. Harry sighed and remembered the early days when they'd just trade insults, shag, and go their separate ways. Now she liked to hang around and chat a bit before and after the shag, and sometimes he didn't mind. Tonight wasn't one of those nights though, he was hungry and horney not chatty.

Harry yawned as he shuffled out of his bedroom. He was dressed in just a pair of sweatpants. Harry ran his hand through his hair and made his way over the plush cream carpet and into the kitchen.

'Look who I found?' Harry looked up to see Daphne sitting at the small round table dressed in the clothes she wore yesterday. A knee length black skirt and a tight black t-shirt. She lifted her mug of tea and motioned towards Dobby. Dobby was once again standing on a stool over the stove making breakfast.

'Still here?' Harry asked as he took a seat at the table. Dobby rushed over with a steaming mug of tea.

'You sound disappointed. Don't worry, I'll be leaving once I finish breakfast.' She said with a small smirk. 'By the way you owe me five knuts.' Daphne reached down and grabbed an already read Prophet from the table and tossed it over to him.

'Not so much disappointed more like shocked.' Harry yawned back as he lifted the paper and read the headline. _Minister Fudge Killed By Death Eaters,_ Harry dropped the paper and added some milk to his tea.

'Well I was quite knackered after round four,' Daphne hummed as she sipped her tea. Dobby shuffled over and started to serve breakfast. 'Trying to incite panic?' Daphne asked as she took a bite of her bacon.

'Kind of,' Harry muttered as he butterd his toast. 'Me and Scrimgeour are announcing his intent to run today. He's going to be running off of a militaristic platform. Fight hard and strike fast against the Death Eater terroristes etcetera. This will strike fear in the hearts of people and hopefully help sway them more towards Scrimgeour.'

'Plus you hated the man and wanted to kill him anyway.'

'That too,' Harry muttered in agreement. 'This is delicious Dobby, thank you.' Harry said as he turned to smile at the elf.

'Thank yous Harry Potter sirs.' Dobby said as he continued to clean.

'You know you can join us right Dobby?'

'I knows sirs, but Dobby is busy. Dobby must be cleaning Hedwigys cage next.'

'Don't neglect yourself Dobby.' Harry ordered as he turned back to his breakfast

'I don't think you've ever been as nice to me as you are to that elf.' Daphne said with a quirked eyebrow.

'Dobby is family.' Harry said without looking up from his plate. Harry heard Dobby choke back a sob and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

'And I'm just your shag machine,' Daphne muttered as she pushed her plate away.

'No, well yes, and no you're my friend too,' Harry said with a smirk. 'I guess you are at least.'

'How sweet,' Daphne said with a small smile. She'd never admit it but she was actually touched. 'Well I'll be off, I'll be listening to your press release on the wireless latter today. Good luck.' Daphne stood and Harry followed suite. Harry fetched her coat and walked her to the door.

'So when...' Harry trailed off knowing Daphne knew what he was asking.

'A couple days or so maybe. I made a copy of your key so don't worry about having to be around to let me.' She said with a smirk before leaving the flat. Harry rolled his eyes as the door shut and turned to return to the kitchen. Harry yawned and entered the kitchen.

'Hello Harry,' Harry looked down his eyes opened in shock when he saw Luna Lovegood in a yellow nightie eating Daphne's breakfast at his kitchen table.

'Hermione dear are you okay?' Dan Granger asked as he knocked lightly on Hermione's door. Hermione looked up from her book to see her dad standing in her doorway.

'Fine dad.' She said with a small smile as she marked her page and closed her book. 'How are you?'

'Fine, you haven't really spoken to either your mum or me since you got back four days ago. We're worried about you.'

'I'm fine its just-'

'Harry?' Dan asked as he entered the room and took a seat on the edge of her bed. 'I thought _you_ broke up with him.'

'I did, I just can't help but think I've made a huge mistake. I know I shouldn't feel this way. I did after all break up with him but...'

'But what?'

'I-I just know that Greengrass is going to try and sink her fangs into him, and Luna Lovegood has liked him since after the second task.' Hermione crossed her arms and looked away from her dad. 'I know that its childish and stupid but-'

'It's not Hermione, it's just natural. Its human to be jealous. You think if he moves on then he didn't love you as much as you thought he did.' he said with a small smile. He reached up and laid a hand on her knee.

'Its not just that, what if, what if I'm over reacting to everything. Harry's been through so much. His parents, the stone, the basilisk, Sirius, the tournament, and now Sirius has died and Voldemorts back. Not to mention being brought up with those horrible relatives of his. Did you know they used to make him sleep in the broom cupboard under the stairs?'

'I didn't,' Dan said softly as he rubbed gentle circles on Hermione's knee.

'I promised I'd never tell anyone the things I know, but he never wanted to talk about them. What if all thats really messed him up? What if I've just abandoned him when he needs me the most? Maybe I can help him?'

'I'm sure all of those things have left an impact on Harry.' Dan paused and opened his mouth a couple of times before gathering his thoughts. 'Hermione dear, Harry has been at war almost his whole life it seems. I know in your letters you were concerned about his methods, and your mother told me why you broke up with him.'

'Yes he was murdering those people, and he enjoyed it.' Hermione said as she looked away and brushed a tear from her face.

'Most people who have dealt with what Harry has do enjoy it. Thats not necessarily healthy, but its not necessarily a huge red flag either. Harry was protecting you, your friends, and himself that night. I've been to war, infact I remember that there was a young man a doctor. He had strong morals just like you. He'd help everyone no matter what side they were on. Some of the men he treated were so grateful for his help they abandoned their cause. However most of them would get up and go right back to fighting. Sometimes Hermione the only way to assure your own and your loved ones survival is to take lives.'

'Dad Harry enjoys it, I've seen the grin on his face when he does it. You didn't see what he did to the women who killed his godfather, it was gruesome. He didn't just kill her when he had the chance he tortured her a-a-and...' Hermione trailed off and looked away from her dad.

'Hermione I think breaking up with him was for the best. I also care about your happiness as well though. You were never happier than when you were with him, and we didn't get to see it. We knew though, we could tell with your letters and the smile you had on your face when you introduced us to him at the tournament.'

'I know, but for right now I just need time. I-I just can't support him right now. Its not the killing its the way and the why. He can go on and on about how its necessary and if he truly believed that then I'd be okay with it. I know he does it because he wants to, because it makes him happy to do it for some reason, and I'm not okay with it.'

'Hermione, the real reason I came up here wasn't to talk about Harry. Now you know me and your mum would never make you leave Hogwarts. I know you'll be 17 soon and that makes you a legal adult in that world. However me and you mum really want you to consider leaving that community until this whole Voldemort thing blows over. If you want maybe we can move to France and enroll you in school there.' Dan said as he stood. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Dan cut her off. 'We just want you to think about it. We'll respect any decision you make.'

Dan left the room and made his way down into the sitting room where his wife was reading a book. 'Did you tell her?'

'I told her the decision was hers to make.' Dan said as he took a seat on the couch and picked up the paper.

'This decision is _not_ hers to make. We are her parents, and she is our child. Shes not going back to that school.' Emma said as she flipped the page in her book.

'I don't think you have any credible ground to stand on anymore honey,' Dan said as he flipped the page in his paper. 'I mean come on having me stay here during the summer? What if she chooses to move to France? What then tell her we've been separated for almost eight months and we've been lying about it?' Dan asked as he looked over his paper. 'Real clever dear.'

'You mean he was framed?' Kingsley asked as he sat at the long rickety table in Dining room at the Burrow.

'Yes, the Dark Lord did not order an attack on Fudge, nor has any Death Eater or Death Eaters claimed responsibility.' Severus Snape said with his ever present sneer.

'Who could of done this then? And why?' Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked down at Snape looking confused.

'I think we all know who did this,' Snape said with a sneer. 'Only Death Eaters or Voldemort himself can cast that spell. However if someone had some kind of unknown connection to the Dark Lo-'

'We have no proof it was Harry, there was no residual magic left at the scene that could identify the assailant.' Dumbledore said softly as he steepled his fingers together. 'I believe at this time completely concealing his magical signature is beyond Harry's considerable yet young prowess.'

'Maybe not, but wiping your signature from the scene is not that hard.' Moody said with a grunt. He undid the lid on his flask and took a swig.

'Even so there is still some residue left behind no matter how miniscule, and even my instruments, which are tuned to Harry picked nothing up.' Dumbledore replied.

'The brat has proven to be cleverer than I've given him credit for. He could of found a way.' Snape argued back.

'Why would he do this?' Arthur Weasley asked.

'Scrimgeour is planning to announce his candidacy this evening. His platform will be much more militaristic than Bones'. This will rile the people up.' Snape responded. 'The boy has obviously stricken some kind of deal with the man.'

'Severus is correct about a possible motivation. After this and Harry's endorsement Scrimgeour is a shoe in.' Remus said thoughtfully as he rubbed his stubbled chin.

'Remus, how could you think Harry would do something like this?' Mrs Weasley asked harshly as she crossed her arms.

'Molly you weren't at the Ministry. You didn't see what hes capable of.' Arthur said softly as he looked at his wife sadly.

'It's not a stretch to believe Potter did this, however I say good riddance Fudge was a cowardly, bigoted, corrupt politician. I say we let it drop.' Alister said with a sigh.

'Theres no real evidence anyway, we can't even bring him in for questioning.' Kingsley said his deep voice echoing through the room.

'Yeah and if Snapes right then who knows, maybe Scrimgeour supported this.' Tonks said with a shrug.

'Could his connection to Voldemort be influencing him?' Remus asked with as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Dumbledore stroked his beard, the connection, or as Dumbledore believed the Horcrux it was possible but...'I believe that it could be, however I believe if it was the extent of that influence is minimal at best. At the most it stops him second guessing his actions or decisions, the majority of his behaviour is his own.'

'Thank you all for coming out to support me in my run for Minister,' Rufus Scrimgeour said as he stood over the podium. He was looking out into a sea of reporters and cameramen. To his left and behind him stood Harry Potter. Harry had forgon his usual muggle attire for a pair of professional jet black dress robes and a silver tie. 'My first act as Minister as the press release states would be to bring this war to the forefront. The war against the Dark Lord lasted almost eight years last time. I would make sure that it was ended in less than half that time.'

Rufus continued to outline his plan to increase the DMLE and Auror budgets by over 150%. He also continued to state he would declare all Death Eaters and Voldemort himself Level 5 criminals. He would also declare Level 3 authorization for suspected Death Eaters. That would give all DMLE employees the ability to detain and question suspected Death Eaters for 48 hours without probable cause. What wasn't mentioned was his intent to repel the Werewolf Laws of 1884, 1962, 1978, and 1992. This would essentially give all werewolfs there freedom and make it illegal to discriminate against them based on the Anti-discrimination laws 1972. Hopefully they'd be able to sway most of them from Voldemort.

'Now, I'd like to give Mr. Potter a chance to speak. This amazing young man has agreed to come up here and say a few words on my behalf. Lets give him a nice round of applause.' Scrimgeour said with a grandfatherly smile. The press and spectator burst into applause as Harry made his way to the podium.

A loud digital ring cut through the silence in Hermione's room. Hermione looked up from her book and set it down. She quickly made her way to her desk where he mobile phone had sat untouched for months. She unplugged it from the charger and flipped it open. 'Hello?'

'Hermione its Ginny are you there?' She sounded like she had ran a whole mile in just a few seconds.

'Yeah,' Hermione said as she frowned. 'Where are you?'

'The public phone in the village. You still have that wirless I gave you for your birthday last year?'

'Of course,' Hermione said as she eyed the unused wireless sitting on her desk. It had been there since winter break.

'Turn it on to channel four quick. Harry's about to speak! He's endorsing Scrimgeour for Minister.'

'What?' Hermione asked as she quickly twisted the knob and turned the wireless on. Hermione moved the slider so the red arrow was under the large number four.

'_I want to thank all of you for your support for Head Auror Scrimgeour. He is truly a great man and mentor.'_ Hermione frowned, she had never heard of this Head Auror Scrimgeour. '_I do believe that he is exactly what the Magical Nation of Great Britain needs for a leader in these perilous times._'

Daphne smirked as she and Astoria sat by the wireless and listened to Harry's speech. Harry continued for a few moments going over Scrimgeour's qualifications and accomplishments. He then spent a few minutes going on about how Scrimgeour had been the only Ministry personnel that had supported and guided him. _'My duel with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a dangerous and harsh battle. However thanks to Head Auror Scrimgeour's guidance I was able to not only hold him off until help arrived, I was able to thwart his plans, and wound him.' _

Ginny was standing in the public phone box with the black receiver pressed to ear and the wireless sitting on the ledge. She had a small smirk on her face as she heard Harry's voice over the radio. He was good. '_At this time however I would like to directly address Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort._' Loud gasps could be heard over the crackling wireless.

Hermione edged closer to her seat as Harry continued to speak. '_You have killed or caused me to lose everyone I have ever loved. You have forced me to change the very person I was supposed to become._' Hermione closed her eyes and grit her teeth. _'However I have gained the power and strength needed to perceiver._'

Daphne frowned she hadn't expected this. '_You have terrorized the good citizens of Great Britain for too long. Muggle and Magical alike. I can not allow this to continue._

Dumbledore stood off to the side of the crowd as he watched Harry take a drink of water, and continue to speak.

'To those of you who follow this so called Dark Lord I am issuing you this one warning stand in my way, and I will not stop, I will not show mercy, I will cut every single one of you down until only Voldemort and I remain.'

Dumbledore closed his eyes as Harry spoke. Had he failed the boy? Perhaps not? Perhaps today he could make it up to him guide him. Young Harry was still operating on some kind of moral code. At least for now.

'_Lord Voldemort, you have terrorized these people for too long. I will stand against you with all of my might! I will avenge those whose lives you have taken so mercilessly and carelessly! I will avenge those who have lost loved ones to you! I will avenge those who have been orphaned by you! I will avenge James and Lily Potter! I will avenge the man I should have become!' _ Hermione gripped the edge of her desk tightly. Even through the wireless she could hear the raw emotion in Harry's voice. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she stared down at the wireless.

Harry stared out over the silent sea of the press. 'Lord Voldemort, I am coming for you, and I will not rest until I have killed you as mercilessly and carelessly as you have killed others. You once told me you feared nothing. I am telling right here and now, you should fear me, because I will defeat you.'

**Authors Note: I normally update in batches of 10. However I was so thankful for all the positive reviews that I wanted to post what is probably my two favorite chapters in this story. Don't expect any more singles like this though. The next time I update will probably be Chapters 3-10 of year six. I have not actually started them yet but they are all planned out and will be up in a few weeks. Some of you have expressed concern over Harry and Hermione saying the break up was unrealistic. I'm sorry but I've been dumped for being a smoker and once because they said I was too understanding of all things. I kid you not. Hermione is a sheltered muggle whos never seen war or anything really. Shes been a buried in her books the first 14 years of her life. She is a stubborn mule just like Harry and will stick by her convictions for now. I also hope I portrayed Daphne accurately enough. Daphne never had any intentions of just shagging Harry and is falling in love with him. However Harry does not return her feelings at least for now **

**Now I am a huge Harry/Hermione fan always have been, and if you die hard Harmony fans out there are upset I'm sorry but for now they won't be getting back "together" that doesn't mean they won't get their moments. People will start dying soon as well so prepare for that. There will be blowback from this speech Harry has given. **


End file.
